Family Affair
by grayzone
Summary: Riley is the youngest Dixon but is just as tough, strong willed and fully capable as her older brothers. When the dead start walking the Earth the Dixons join a group of survives in the woods. Will they be able to work together with this group and form a family that they never thought they would have while also being able to fix the many demons of their troubled pass.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I started another story; this is my idea for a sister of Daryl story. Once again I love to hear what you guys think, ideas and suggestions welcomed. Review! I didn't think I would be one of those writers but I would like to get reviews to see how you guys are liking (or not liking =/) the stories. **

Some people are just made for certain things. You can sometimes tell just by looking at a person what their made for and what they can handle. When it comes to a zombie apocalypse that statement can't be true for a lot of people but the Dixon's aren't a lot of people. First there was Merle. The oldest Dixon. Merle was stubborn, rude a tad racist and let's not forget a druggie. Next was Daryl. Daryl was known for just following around Merle. He wasn't as racist usually just did or said things if Merle was in the picture. He was quiet and usually deep in thought. Daryl was not a druggie like his brother but would always stick up for and protect his older sibling. The last Dixon the lone girl was Riley or "Rye" as her brothers would call her. Riley could hold her own among her brothers. She was just as tough, strong willed and stubborn as the other two. Like all the Dixon children they knew how to survive from early on, much in part to their father who was a raging drunk. Merle and Daryl were what you would call over protective of their sister. Riley was the one that had it the worst when it came to their "old man". Their mother died during childbirth with Riley and her father blamed her for the lost of his wife. If her older brothers were around they would do whatever possible to help lessen the wrath that Riley would have to endear. Though the reasons behind being tough, strong and able to survive were less then desirable the Dixons were able to maintain their lives because of it. Each member of the Dixon clang were taught how to use a variety of different weapons thanks to the lessons received by their grandfather. Merles go to was usually a gun, while the younger ones gravitated to the crossbow. They were all acquaint hunters and had no problem 'living off the land'. When the dead started to walk the Earth, the siblings all took off together; each with the ingrain sense that they would be okay. They had their weapons and each other. When all is said and done though the saying "safety in numbers" always rings true, which is how the Dixon's found themselves located in the Georgia forest and were actually part of a group.


	2. Family First

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking once again I might jump forward a little bit to when their all at the farm what do you think? Reviews would be awesome as always.**

The Georgia heat lay thick and heavy. The forest is quiet trees swaying slightly in a breeze that blows more hot air then cold. Two people sit against a tree, crossbows at the ready eyes open for any game. The two sit side by side; brother and sister neither saying a word. They both know what the other is thinking. The two are close always have been always will be, they can communicate through looks and shrugs alone; something that has come in handy over the years. However something has been weighing on the brothers mind that he needs to voice, he cast a glance over to his sister. His little sister who means the world to him, he would and has done anything and everything to protect her.

"You know he didn't mean it" Daryl mumbles over to her

Riley barely acknowledges that he spoke not removing her eyes from the forest surrounding her, she gives a small sigh that doesn't go unnoticed by Daryl

"Drunken words are sober truths" she replies quietly.

A couple days ago, their older brother Merle got drunk on some booze that one of the other group member named Ed had. He ended up getting in Riley's face in front of everyone saying how _'she was the cause of all the Dixon's problems that if she hadn't come around, life would have been so different. Their dad wouldn't have turned to booze and drugs, they wouldn't have gotten their ass handed to them on a everyday occurrence'_, but the killer was when he got right in her face finger waving and said _'that it was her fault their mother was dead.' _The truly scary part for Daryl was that Riley didn't flinch or shed a tear she simply picked up her crossbow walked over to Daryl and asked to go hunting. Now here they sit waiting for a deer that they thought they saw. Riley barely speaking and Daryl unsure how to tread on the subject.

Before they left Daryl had a "heart to heart" with Merle saying that he better sober up quick and then make it up to his baby sister. Last he heard Merle was going on a run into Atlanta with some of the other group members, hopefully he would take this time to think over what he did and find a way to apologize to Rye.

They sit for a little longer Daryl re counting the squirrels that they had collected along the way. He takes one more look at his sister debating on what to say next. Before he can formulate a thought though, they hear what sounds like children screaming. Both siblings shoot up and take off running. They arrive back on the outskirts of camp to see a Walker slumped to the side of the deer they were tracking.

"That was our deer" Daryl snaps. He then bends down to asses where the Walker had its decomposing jaws. He then looks up to Shane

"You think we could just cut around this part" Daryl questions

"Wouldn't trust it" is Shane's reply

Daryl stands and kicks the deer in the side. The Walker then pulls itself back up.

"It has to be the brain" Daryl says like it's the most obvious thing in the world as he shoots an arrow through its forehead.

Daryl then starts back up to camp with Riley not to far behind. Something feels different though and Riley can sense it. Her thoughts are confirmed when Shane runs up behind them.

"Hey Daryl, Rye we got to talk"

"About what?….Merle get out here we got some squirrel" Daryl yells

"Yeah ya see it's actually about Merle…"Shane says while rubbing the back of his neck

"He dead" Daryl asks taking a peek over to his sister. The two share a look that says so much in such a short amount of time _'They left our brother behind'_

"There was a problem in Atlanta" Shane starts. The rest is all a blur in Riley's mind. Daryl gets into with a man new to the group named Rick Grimes. Rick explains that Merle was a danger to himself and the group _'not hard to believe' _Riley thinks. Daryl then ask where he was left because he's going to get him "always sticking up for him_" _Riley mumbles to herself. Rick's wife Lori says that Rick will take Daryl back to get him. Rick says they can leave now. Everyone separates to gather supplies for the run back to the city or go back to the chores they were busy doing before the chaos started. Daryl walks over to his sister.

"You okay with me going" Daryl asked "and no you're staying behind" he adds before she could even ask the question.

Riley hesitates she doesn't want Daryl to go what if he doesn't return then she is left with no one, but on the other hand she knows he wants to _'needs' _to. She too also wants her forgotten brother found.

"Yeah I'm okay" she eventually replies. Daryl notices her delay.

"I'm coming back you know that right? I'm gonna have Merle with me and we'll be together again…ya hear me?"

Riley nods her head looking at Daryl. Daryl gives a nod in return and pulls his sister into an embrace. "I love ya Rye" Daryl mumbles in her hair.

"Love ya too" Riley mummers back

Daryl pulls away and gives her one last look. He then runs to the white truck hops in and then he's gone. Riley watches the truck until it's out of sight. Amy another girl from camp a little older then Riley comes over and throws her arm over her shoulder "He'll be back, he loves ya more then anything, he'll get back to you no matter what." Riley looks over to Amy and smiles. The two girls become fast friends with Amy being only three years older then Riley the two were able to connect more then the other people at the camp

"Thanks Amy" Riley says giving Amy a shove with her hip

"No problem…I'm going fishing with Andrea want to come" Riley thinks over this prospect "No thanks, I'll stay and see what Dale's up to"

As the afternoon wears on Riley can't help but let her mind wonder. She thinks about if Daryl is okay, if they found Merle, if Merle was alive, if Merle was a _Walker_. Luckily Riley was pulled from her thoughts by the return of Amy and Andrea who turned out to be the queens of fishing and brought back enough for an actual fish fry.

Later that night with fish being cooked and the conversation light and airy, it was almost like an ordinary night in someone's backyard having a good old fashion Bar-B-Queue. Dale told stories and people were laughing. Amy stood and excused herself to the restroom. Riley who was sitting at the outskirts of the circle never being use to having a good time, felt the hairs on her neck stand up, it was then a twig snapped from behind her and she whipped around. The next thing she knew Amy was screaming and all hell was breaking loose.

Walkers had invaded their camp. Everybody was running and it was mass confusion. Shane was leading people towards the RV while shooting down Walkers with his shotgun. Riley picked up her crossbow and took out any Walker in sight. Once out of arrows she pulled her hunting knife from her boot and started to go into hand to hand combat. Before she knew it though she saw Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl emerge from the woods. They too started to dispose of any Walker in their area. Once the last Walker was down, family members and friends started to check on one another. Riley looked up and noticed Andrea kneeling next to a slowly dying Amy. She slowly made her way towards Andrea when she reached her she simply placed a hand on her shoulder, she then too kneeled down next to Amy and offered her friend one last sad smile. Amy reached over and grabbed Riley's hand giving it a squeeze. Riley then stood and let Andrea have her time to say goodbye.

Riley turned and made her way towards her brother. Daryl pulled Riley into a hug

"I thought…if…I'm so sorry" Daryl rambled on bringing a hand to Riley's head in an effort to bring her closer to him.

"I'm fine Daryl, it's okay" she told her brother pulling away slightly and giving him a small smile. Daryl pulled her back in "He wasn't there Rye….he's not dead but he wasn't there."

Riley was still for a moment Daryl not sure how to react. She then pulled away and looked up at him "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon" she smirked.


	3. On To Something Better

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter stinks; I really want to get to the farm part of the story. I hope you still like it though. I do have a question however. I'm going to be making a few changes to the storyline one is the scene involving Otis, I want Riley in there somewhere, so I was thinking of having her go in place of Shane, or having her go along with Shane. What do you guys think? As always reviews are awesome. I truly want to know what you guys think. Thanks**!

On To Something Better

After the Walker Massacre it was decided that the woods were no longer a safe place to call home. It also just held to many reminders; Amy and Ed's death and Jim was bit and was now quarantined in the back of the RV. The decision was made to try our luck at the CDC. Which we were all foolishly hoping would be Jim's best bet for survival. So we packed up our belongings and headed down the highway.

Some of our group were packed into the RV while a few others were in a separate car. I of course was riding with Daryl in Merles truck.

"You know the CDC ain't gonna save him" Daryl said looking over at me. I simply nodded my head and continued to stare out the open window. I heard Daryl sigh before looking back at the road. I knew Daryl was getting worried about my lack of communication with him over the past couple days but it was for a good reason; I needed to ask him a question but this question could change everything and I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer. I took a chance and cast a quick peek over at my brother he was sitting with one hand on the wheel while the other held his head up. I took a deep breath and looked back out the window I couldn't look at him when I asked.

"Do you blame me too?" I mumbled. Daryl turned his head to look at me fully the fear of crashing not a thought on his mind at the moment.

"No" he replied with such force that I knew it was the end of that conversation. Before I could even think of a way to change the subject or question how he knew what I was talking about the RV in front of us was slowing to a stop.

Rick got out of the car he was driving and walked over to Andrea. They talked for a few minutes before Rick disappeared into the RV. He came out a few minutes later saying that Jim wanted us to leave him behind. He's body couldn't take anymore and he wanted to see his family. We left him in the shade of a tree each of us saying goodbye in our own way. For Daryl and I that was a simple nod in his direction. After that we all started off back on the road. We got to the CDC just as nightfall was approaching.

"Everybody say alert….Daryl, Rye I want you to take up the back" Rick spoke up as we slowly made our way to the front entrance. As we approached Daryl started yelling about it being a dead end, no on was here the shutters were down and Rick led us into a death trap. Walkers started to pop up all around us. Shane tried to talk Rick into leaving and handing for Ft. Benning. As he talked I made my way up to Rick. I was only focused on the camera that were attached to the door. As I got closer to Rick the camera moved

'It moved…" I mumbled to Rick gesturing with my head to the camera. Rick waited and watched and then it moved again

"It moved…the camera we saw it" Rick explained he started to shout out

"You have to help us, your killing us, we have kids" he yelled while looking at the camera. Shane started to rush to Rick trying to get him to quiet down and return to the cars. Rick glanced over to me and I shook my head I was standing my ground. Daryl came over to me telling me we were leaving. Just as he was about to pull me away and Shane with Rick the shutters opened blinding us in a bright white light.

We all rushed inside to be meant with one doctor. He asked if any of us were bit Rick responded with a no and the doctor told us to get our stuff cause once the doors were closed they stayed closed. That statement made me worried.

The doctor whose name was Jenner told us that we needed to submit to a blood test if we wanted to stay. We all agreed. Afterwards we were led to a kitchen with actually food and alcohol. We all sat down and started to enjoy our first proper meal in weeks. Everyone was drinking. I however was sitting on a counter top in the corner not drinking; I've seen, felt and experienced what drinking can do so I declined. Daryl noticed looking at me from across the room, I simply looked back telling him not to start. I watched as Carl tried a sip of wine repulsed by the flavor it was actually kind of cute. I smirked when Daryl told Glenn to keep drinking wanting to see how red his face would get. The mood was then sobered up by Shane who asked where everyone else was. Count on Shane to always be the buzz kill. Jenner explained that he was it; everyone else left to be with family or "opted out". As Jenner finished talking he led us all down a hallway, he then told the children about a rec room but to not plug anything in _'what fun' _I thought. Then he said the words that made everybody smile "go easy on the hot water if you shower". '_Hot freaking water' _I silently repeated. After that statement everyone retreated to a room and dispersed for the night.

As I walked into my room Daryl walked by me "goodnight Rye" he said as he walked into the room next door "night Daryl" I replied. Once inside I dropped my bag and slumped against the door. It's amazing what actually feeling safe can do to a person. I pulled myself up however the thought of hot water too strong and made my way to the bathroom. Once inside I striped down and looked at my body. My back was littered with scars and burns most of these Daryl and Merle didn't know about. I remember the threats my father would give _'you tell your son of a bitch brothers about these and you won't have to worry about just scars anymore'_. I then looked into the mirror, my bright blue orbs taking up most of my small face. Daryl told me they were the same blue as my moms, he said that I was a spitting image of her; I would never know though dad got rid of all her pictures. I then took my strawberry blonde hair out it's pony tail; it reached a little pass my shoulders now. With one last glance I stepped into the showers. The water felt amazing. As I stood under the water watching the tub turn brown I thought about a lot of things mostly Merle. If he _was_ alive; was he thinking about me and the last words he spoke. Was he sorry, did he miss me and Daryl? I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind and finished washing myself, when the water ran clear I turned off the shower. I dried off and walked back into my room. I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a old Johnny Cash t-shirt, throwing my black hoodie over my head as well. I put my boots back on and sat on the bed, most people would find it weird that I sleep in actually clothes but you learn the hard way that sometimes it's better to be fully clothes and prepared for whatever life throws at you. I ran my fingers through my hair and threw it up in a high pony tail. I then sat cross legged on my bed and tightened my crossbow. At some point in the night I must of fallen asleep because before I knew it morning arrived.

As I entered the kitchen I was meant by hangover central. Glenn and Rick feeling the worst. Eventually Dr. Jenner joined us and we were brought back down to reality by him leading us to his control room. He proceed to tell us about how when a person dies from being bitten, they come back as a Walker. It was nothing we didn't know before but it was weird seeing how the brain reacts to the change. What happened next though was a crazy turn of events. Dale asked what the countdown clock on the wall meant. Turns out it meant that when it reaches zero the building will self destruct, with anything _or _anyone in it. Words were said threats were made. Until Rick spoke and was able to explain to Jenner that we didn't want this. Jenner opened the door and we were free. Jacqui and Andrea wanted to stay behind. I tried to get to Andrea and explain that Amy wouldn't want her to do this but Daryl grabbed me and pushed me out with him. As we reached the front entrance we remembered what Jenner said that these doors would not re open. Carol sweet Carol though; remembered that Rick had a grenade in his pocket the first night at camp when she did the wash. Luckily it worked and we were able to crawl out of the rumble.

Everyone ran for their vehicles. Just as we got into the truck Daryl pushed me down to the floorboard and threw his body over mine we then heard and felt the CDC imploded. As we sat back up we saw Dale and Andrea stand up from the ground both covered in ash and dust. '_Dale got her out' _I thought. I was shaken from my thoughts as Daryl pulled me fully into my seat asking if I was okay.

"I'm good" I said "you?" I questioned

"Good" he replied. As Rick started up his car, Daryl started the truck we then heard the RV kick into life and we started back down the highway in hopes of a better tomorrow.


	4. It's Not Your Fault

**A/N: So the next chapter is going to involve the Otis scene. I want to know what you guys think should Riley go alone with Otis ****_in place_**** of Shane or should she ****_go along with_**** Shane? Reviews are awesome as always like I said before I really want to know what you guys think. It sounds bad but it does make you feel good when you see someone reviewed your story. I know I'm sounding really needy but oh well I want to make sure I'm doing something people like, cause if not then I have to think of something else. Okay enough with the rant, on to the story.**

Chapter 4: It's Not Your Fault

We have been driving for couple hours now; a few miles back we stopped to discuss a few things, on the agenda was the use of fuel and how we can use less of it. It was decided that Daryl would leave the truck behind and continue on using Merles motorcycle. This left me with two options riding with Carol, Sophia and the Grimes or in the RV with Dale, Andrea, Shane and T-Dog.

As Daryl and T-Dog unloaded the motorcycle from the bed of the truck I weigh my options. Riding with the Grimes and the children could be kind of fun, I got along well with Lori and Carol. Carl and Sophia seemed to like me well enough and I could get to know Rick; if I took the RV I would be contained with Shane in a small space and I still wasn't to sure about him. As I sat deep in thought Daryl came over and knocked me on the head with my massager bag

"Earth to Riles." he joked I looked up and gave him one of the signature Dixon smirks before grabbing my bag from his hands.

"You make up you mind?" he questioned I looked over to the truck and the motorcycle sitting by it. I gave a sigh and a nod "The Grimes" I spoke. Daryl nodded "Good choice…I don't know how I feel about Shane" he spoke in a whisper. I gave him a look that said '_I was thinking the same thing'_. Rick then honked his car horn to signal that we should start heading out. Daryl gave me a look that said _'play nice' _and headed towards his bike _'when don't I play nice' _I thought with a grin

I made my way towards Rick and he gave me a smile holding the door open for me to crawl in. I sat in the middle with Sophia on one side, Carl on the other. As we started to continue our journey Sophia looked over to Carl who looked back, Carl gave a nod in my direction as if encouraging Sophia to ask me an unspoken question. Sophia leaned back and then looked back at me "Will you teach me to use that" she asked pointing to the crossbow sitting on my lap. I gave a smirk and made eye contact with Rick in the rearview mirror. I looked over to Sophia and responded with a simple "We'll see"

We had once again only been driving for a couple hours before the RV honked its horn. We all stopped and craned our necks to see what was wrong. Turns out the highway was blocked with forgotten and left cars. Dale spoke out his window to Daryl asking if he saw a path through. Daryl was able to lead us through the tangled web of cars; but after a few minutes the RV came to a halt once again. The radiator horse was on its last leg and the RV was stuck in the water. It was decided that we would savage the cars and left vehicles to try and find anything worth using. T-Dog headed off to find gas and fuel, while Shane and Glenn searched for the ever popular water. I took off to look for whatever could be helpful.

"Riley!" I heard shouted from behind. It was Carl and Sophia "Can we tag along" they asked. I looked to their parents who looked at each other "Stay in her eye sight you hear me" Lori spoke to Carl with Carol nodding her sentiments. The children agreed and we headed off. As we walked we passed Daryl who smirked at the children as they followed me like a lost puppy. I smirked back and shrugged my shoulder saying _'what would you do'_

We made it about half a mile down finding nothing but empty bottles and melted granola bars; when Rick made his rushed way over to us. "Get under the cars!" he spoke in a hushed whisper. I was standing closest to Carl so I pulled him down with me and rolled under the car. Sophia doing the same with the car next to ours.

Moments went by and then we saw and heard the shuffling of feet, and lots of them. Walkers a herd of them were coming through and we were sitting ducks. One noise or squeak and we could all die. I looked out from under the car and made eye contact with Rick he held up his hand signaling to _'stay put' _he then looked over at Carl, when he made eye contact with me again, I gave him a look that said _he's okay. _Rick gave me a nod then turned his attention to his wife and Carol who where under a truck over to the side. Carol was crying while looking over at Sophia. Lori had clapped her hand over Carols mouth to muffle the sound. I looked over at Sophia who was crying as well. She made eye contact with me and I mouthed _'it's okay look at me'. _Sophia nodded. It had seemed like the last Walker had ambled by; I looked over to Rick who was still telling us to stay put _'better safe then sorry' _I thought. I then turned to look at Sophia who was starting to crawl out from under her car. _'Stupid girl' _I screamed in my head. A flash of me when I was probably a little younger then Sophia popped into my head.

_I was hiding under my bed waiting for my dad to leave my room, he had come home drunk and that never ended well for me. Daryl and Merle were out so I was alone with him so I did what I always did; I hid. I stupidly thought he had left my room after not seeing his feet for a few moments however he was standing behind my dresser and I didn't see him so I started to crawl out from under my bed only to be ripped up by my hair and flung against the wall; I slid down with my father looming over me. The last thing I remember is him smirking. The same smirk that all his children inherited The night ended in a blur. _

I couldn't let anything bad happen to another little girl. I told Carl to stay put and rolled out, I stood up and crept around to where Sophia would be when two Walkers started to approach and chase her over the guardrail. I followed suit and jumped the rail taking off after her. I wish I had my crossbow but it was still under the car with Carl. I suddenly heard splashes in front of me and there was Sophia; she crashed into me and started to yell that I needed to kill them. I didn't have my gun though and that would only attract more of them with the noise. So I instructed her to hide underneath a rock face. I told her I would lead them away and she should run back for the highway keeping the sun on her right shoulder. Sophia gave nod and hid clutching her doll tightly in her hands. I shouted over to the Walkers leading them in the opposite direction. I then hid behind a tree and waited. I was able to take one Walker out with my knife but I didn't have enough time to receive it so I improvised and used a large rock to dispose of the second. I then stood breathing heavily pulling my knife out of the skull cleaning it on my jeans and headed back to the highway.

Once I jumped the guardrail Carol was on me asking where her daughter was.

"She should be here by now I told her to run back this way while I took care of the Walkers." Carol looked at me like I had three heads

"You left my baby in the woods…" Shane cut her off "It sounded like it was the only way" he spoke.

Daryl then spoke up as well "Rye take me back there maybe we can track her together" I nodded at my brother him giving me a look that spoke multiple things _'don't go running off again, do you know how worried I was' _but the most important '_this isn't your fault.' _Itook Glenn, Shane, Rick and Daryl back to the rock face and explained everything that happened. Daryl saw a couple track and it was decided that myself, Rick and Daryl would keep with the search. Shane was told to keep everyone else busy with tasks and chores and let them know we were on it. As we were following the tracks we came across a Walker. I looked at Daryl and pointed to a few yards beyond where we now stood he nodded and I took off. Once I was behind the Walker I whistled the Walker turned fully to face me and Rick was able to take the Walker down.

We examined the Walker and noticed flesh under its nails. Only way to tell what kind of flesh. We had to open the Walker up. Daryl volunteered to do the honors and me and Rick watched. Rick looked like he might be sick. Once the cut was made I stepped in; my hands were smaller and I could easily get inside and take out its stomach. We opened it up to discover a woodchuck. "At least we know" I spoke. Both men nodded. As the sun had started to set we made our way back empty handed to the highway.

As we approached Carol came over. She quickly sat on one of the post and started to cry and repeat "My baby got left in the woods…" she then looked right at me and stood "You left my baby in the woods…it's your fault" she hissed with tears streaming down her face. I looked right back at her unable to say anything at first "I tried Carol…honestly" Daryl then jumped in never being okay with seeing his sister taking a beating verbal or physical. "She did all she could…" Rick then jumped in hopping to defuse the tension "Riley and Daryl know the woods better then anyone I asked them to oversee this….we'll pick it up at first light" Carol looked at me before sitting back on the post with Lori rubbing her back. I turned and walked away. As I passed Carl he handed me my crossbow and a gentle smile.

I climbed atop the RV and told Dale I would take watch. I sat there for the whole night replaying Carols words over and over and thinking _'it wouldn't be the first time you killed someone' _At some point in the night Daryl came out of RV saying he was going out to look again. He looked up at me but I kept my eyes straight ahead looking at the vast highway. I heard Andrea join him which made me feel a little better at least he wasn't alone.

Rick was true to his word at first light we set off in hopes of finding a lost little girl. Daryl took point while I stayed in the back. Rick liked the idea because we had the "quiet" weapons. We came across a tent which held nothing useful expect a man who "opted out" Daryl said.

We were just about to continue on when we heard church bells; we all took off hoping that maybe Sophia was ringing them or if not would hear them too and come running. As we got closer though we knew it wasn't her. There was no steeple. The bells were on a timer. Carol looked at me long and hard saying "I'm going to go back in for bit" as she passed. I made eye contact with Daryl who was leaning against a gravestone. He was concerned not sure how I was feeling, emotions weren't a big thing in our household _'you bottle that crying shit up or I'll give you a real reason cry' _I hear my dads voice in my head. I turn quickly seeing a squirrel starting to jump a tree. I whip my crossbow in front of me shooting out an arrow taking the squirrel down mid air. I look down shake my head and walk over to pick up the rodent. I feel Daryl's eyes on me the whole way.

As I come back the group is now being divided. Rick and Shane are going to keeping looking. This is why I like Rick he sticks to it, never a quitter. The rest of us are heading back to the highway to wait and worry. Just as we are about to take off Carl pipes up that he too wants to go with his dad.

"She's my best friend…I want to be there when you find her." he speaks. Rick looks over to Lori who is unsure with the idea but you can see she is tried of being the "bad cop". Rick looks up and makes eye contact with me. Carl seeing the look steps up to me. "You can come too Riles…you're the tracker after all." Carl says hoping he is making his case. I look over at Daryl, then back to Rick. I nod and the decision is made. Rick gives Lori one last hug and the excuses himself to go inside the church for a minute. Daryl comes over to me and before he can speak I say

"Just like you with Merle….this is something I have to do. I have to find that little girl." Daryl knows how I feel about Sophia I never spoke a word but I know she too was beaten by her father. We had a bond that neither of us would speak about but knew was there. Daryl sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He pulls me into a hug

"Be safe Rye… l love you" he then pulls away and starts walking towards the waiting group. He gets to the front and the rest turn and follow suit.

Rick is done in the church and we head off deeper into the Georgia forest. I keep my eyes focused on the ground and trees around us for any sign of disturbance I'm about to take another step when I stop and throw my hand up making the guys behind me stop as well. Out from the thick trees comes a deer. It stops and eats at the ground around him. Carl looks at it in awe, he looks up at me and I smirk. He then looks to his father who nods. Carl slowly makes his way towards the deer. It isn't until Carl steps on a twig does the deer look up right into Carl's eyes. I'm taken from my peaceful moment watching this magical scene when I see something out of place about a mile in front of us. It looks like a hunter. He doesn't see Carl, only the deer.

"CARL!" I yell. I'm starting to run forward to push Carl out of the way but I'm too late and Carl and the deer hit the ground.


	5. You Do What You Need To Do

**A/N: So I had a question about the age of Riley. In my head I saw Amy older then maybe she was on the show. I pictured Amy as being around 24. Andrea makes a comment I think about how she still believes in fairies and mermaids, I thought Andrea was making slight fun of her because she was too old to still believe in such things. Riley would be about 21. With Maggie then being 23. Glenn would be a year older then Maggie. I want Riley to be old enough so that it is believable that she is strong both mentally and physically to handle the things I throw at her but also young enough were you can understand Daryl's need to protect her. I'm also going to then be making Daryl about 30 or 31 with Merle then being about 35 or 36. Someone also said it would have been more dramatic if Riley was the one that got shot; true but I already did that in another story and my plan all along was for Riley to be part of the supply run with Otis. I did try to add a little drama in this chapter though, so I hope you like it. Reviews are awesome I truly like hearing what you guys think…hope I'm making you happy.**

Chapter 5: You Do What You Need To Do

We ran, we ran not like Walkers were hot on our heels but like a little boys life hung in the balance. Somehow I ended up carrying Carl's lifeless body. Rick was too in shock and was to busy pulling along _'trying not to kill is more like it'_ I thought; the jackass that shot Carl. I stopped for a moment to readjust Carl's body, his blood soaking through his shirt and onto my already stained and bloody shirt.

"How much further!" I heard Shane yell to the overweight man who could be the cause for killing a young child.

"Not much maybe half a mile. Ask for Herschel he'll help the boy" the man wheezed out.

_'Half a mile' _I thought_; 'I can do this' _and I picked it up a notch. I looked over and saw Rick running along side me. "Run ahead Rick…let them know we're coming" I huffed out. He nodded and took off.

I got to the farm house just as Rick was explaining that the boy _his boy _was shot by their man. Once Herschel saw me he came down the steps and helped me usher Carl inside. Once inside Herschel asked us our names. Rick too in shock to speak after finally seeing the extent of Carl's injury stood silent. "That's Rick" I said pointing to him "he's the father of the boy who's name is Carl" I took a breath "I'm Riley" Herschel nodded and then asked if we could leave the room so he could work. I led Rick out of the room telling him it would be okay _'I hope' _I said only to myself.

It wasn't until we were back on the porch did I realize I was shaking; only my hands though. I brought them up to my eyes and pushed my palms into them until I saw stars. Shane walked over and removed my hands. He then wiped my face with a rag. "Blood…" he trailed off softly. I had forgotten that I had blood all over my hands and therefore smeared it onto my face. Shane removed the rag and brought his hands up placing one on my shoulder and the other on Rick's. "He's going to be okay" Shane spoke while looking at the both of us. Rick nodded while I simply stared at him.

We slowly walked back into the house and walked into the room. Carl was awake and was convulsing in pain as Herschel attempted to remove a bullet fragment. Carl was starting to move around to much so without a thought I went over and held his body down smoothing his hair back in hopes that it would make it easier for who I wasn't sure. All of a sudden Carl went still and Herschel removed a small piece of bullet.

"What happened…"Shane asked as I removed my hands from Carl, backing away from the bed worried that I had somehow made things worst. We all looked at Herschel "Just passed out is all" he said putting our minds at ease

"Two things though" Herschel started "One; he's going to need blood…" Rick cut him off "We're the same type he can take mine" Herschel nodded and continued "Two; I need to go back in " Herschel spoke looking mostly at Rick but glancing at Shane and myself as well "The deer slowed down the bullet which saved the boy, but the bullet broke up into six different pieces. That right there" he said pointing to the small piece he had removed "was the shallowest one"

"You can't go back in" Rick started on the verge of tears "You saw him"

"If I don't he'll die." Herschel stated. "I don't have the tools needed though, so either the bullet stays in and he dies or we do the operation without the equipment and maybe he lives maybe he doesn't." Man this guy really didn't beat around the bush.

It then seemed like the word _die_ flipped a switch in Rick's head and made him remember that Carl also had a mother. He looked at me and Shane "His mother doesn't know…Lori doesn't know…she needs to be here." Rick's shaky voice spoke. Shane looked at me but before either of us could offer to head back; a young girl a little older then myself stepped into the room Herschel introduced the girl as Maggie his oldest daughter.

"I'll go" Maggie spoke up "You all need to be here for him" she pointed to Carl "and for him" she said gesturing to Rick. Shane excused himself to give Maggie directions on the whereabouts of the group.

Rick looked over at me with pleading eyes, just as I was about to make my way over to him, the man who shot Carl we learned his name was Otis, poked his head into the room. He came all the way in when we all just stared at him. He was wringing his baseball cap in his hands.

"I heard you talking about needing supplies and equipment; what about the high school. They set up that military base. The Red Cross was there. They could have the supplies needed. " Otis said desperately trying to make up for the deed he committed. We all looked at each other and knew it was the best bet at saving Carl.

We all walked out of the room just in time to see Maggie running out the door. Rick and I walked over to the sofa and took a sit while Shane occupied the chair. Herschel and Otis walked into the kitchen to make a list of the needed supplies and equipment.

"Otis told us about a high school that may have the supplies Herschel needs" Rick spoke out. "The Red Cross had a base there. It could our best chance."

Shane and I meant eyes from across the room

"We'll go" I said speaking for Shane and myself "You need to be here to give Carl blood when needed and especially when Lori shows up."

Shane nodded in agreement "You take care of your end; we'll take care of the rest"

Rick looked between Shane and I "Thank you" he spoke with new tears forming in his eyes. Shane walked over to Rick and squeezed his shoulder he then headed to the kitchen to go over the list with Herschel and Otis.

Rick looked over at me. "You don't have to go you know" he looked directly into my eyes almost willing me to understand something "Shane and Otis can handle it"

I looked up at Rick "Carl…" I broke off looking at the closed door that Carl lay beyond "I need to…Carl…he's family….you're family." I then turned my attention back to Rick "I can't fail another kid Rick…" I trailed off then diverting my eyes from Rick's to the front door.

"Sophia wasn't your fault, and neither was Carl" Rick said placing a hand on my shoulder. I simply gave a weak nod. I looked back over at Rick and said "I'm going, more hands means the more stuff we can bring back." Rick looked unsure "When Daryl gets here, he'll…" I cut him off "Daryl's not here, Carl is." I then stood, gave Rick one last look and joined Shane in the kitchen.

As the separated group made their way back to the highway. Each with different thoughts rolling through their mind. They came to a stop when Carol sat on a log asking if this was it. She then looked around and then back down at her feet. Lori who took a sit next to Carol spoke up

"I can't imagine what your going through, but you need to stop blaming Riley." Lori took a quick peek over to Daryl who was leaning against tree. Daryl didn't know why but Lori was also very protective over Riley, and Riley the same with Lori; maybe it was because Lori could sense what Riley has been through and wanted to be a mother figure for her, and maybe Riley wanted that, even if she didn't show it, every girl needs a mom.

"she ran after _your_ little girl without any hesitation. I didn't see anybody else react. If any of you would have done the same thing let's hear it." Lori ended looking around at the group. When no one said anything Lori shook her head took a quick sip of water from her warm water bottle and stood up. "Let's keep moving"

They had been walking for less then half a mile when they all stopped at the sound of a gun shot. Daryl and Lori looked at each other both feeling the dread that maybe their loved ones was the reason behind the shot for either good or bad.

"It was only one" Andrea spoke up. Daryl scoffed as Lori spoke "Don't patronize us. Rick, Shane and Riley wouldn't risk the noise". Daryl cut her off "and the whole reason Rye is out there is because she has the "quiet" weapon remember. Why would they use a gun?"

Being there was nothing they could do they kept walking. Lori made her way up to Daryl "They could be alright; it could have been another group" she spoke to the hunter. He turned to her and nodded. Thinking that thought was better then the ones floating around in his mind. They were both silenced however when they heard a scream. They all took off running in time to see Andrea get a Walker that threaten to bite her slugged out of the way by a girl on a horse with a baseball bat. The horse came to a halt.

"Lori…Lori Grimes" the brunette girl spoke

Lori walked forward "I'm Lori Grimes"

"You got to come quick…Rick sent me, Carl's been shot" Lori dropped her bag and mounted the horse. The girl quickly gave directions to her family's farm and took off. The rest of the group in total shock collected themselves and headed back to tell the remaining members of their group the news and formulate a plan. As Daryl walked the only thought in his mind was _'Riles is okay…I hope'_

Shane and Riley were waiting out by the truck each looking over the list of supplies needed; a lot of it neither of them have ever heard before, heck they couldn't even pronounce a lot of them. They both looked up though at the sound of footsteps. Rick was approaching with Otis not to far behind.

"I can't express how much this…" Shane held up his hand

"Don't say anymore brother…we want to do this. Like Riley said we're family, you do what you need to for family." Shane said pulling Rick into a hug. Once they broke apart Rick reached over and embraced me whispering in my ear "be careful, stay sharp." when he pulled away the same look from before was in his eyes. I simply nodded and told him not to worry "we'll be back before you know it"

Otis was then at the truck and getting into the drivers seat, Shane held the door open for me to crawl in, once I was in with my crossbow on my lap Shane entered and we were off. I looked over to Otis and saw the look of guilt on his face. I felt so angry all of a sudden. This man while what he did was an "accident" could possibly kill Carl a little boy who was my family now. I then looked over at Shane who made eye contact with me. He gave me a nod and in that moment I knew that together we would do whatever we needed to save Carl's life…whatever needed.

Back on the farm Lori had arrived. Together she and Rick stayed by Carl's side. Herschel explained to them what needed to be done. He also stressed that it needed to be done quick. That if Shane, Riley and Otis didn't arrive back by midnight that they would have to try to do the operation without the supplies. Rick and Lori nodded both praying that their rescue team would return in time.

A few hours later Glenn, and T-Dog who had a serve cut and blood infection located on his arm arrived at the farm. They made their presence known saying they were here, for anything.

The group that remained on the highway, spent the night trying to sleep or in Daryl's case looking for the lost little girl and worrying about his sister. Everyone just wanted morning to arrive so they could all be on the farm and back together.

Shane, Otis and Riley had arrived at the high school to a disappointment. It was swarming with Walkers.

"How the hell do we get by all of them" Otis hissed to us. In the distance I spotted a police car. Police cars are stocked with all sorts of things including flare guns. I nudged Shane in the ribs and pointed over to it. He smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking. We slowly made our way towards the car with Shane sneaking forward to open the drivers side door in order to pop the trunk. Once he did I reached inside and was able to grab the three remaining flare. Once Shane made it back to the rear of the car I handed them over knowing he would throw them farther then I could. Once all three flares were released and a small group of Walkers moved closer to the light, we made our move.

"Shane you go first, I'll take the rear" I spoke looking only at Shane. We were both doing this for Carl and that's all we saw. Shane nodded and started to move forward with Otis following. I picked up the rear with my crossbow ready for any Walker that got too close.

Once we reach the Red Cross truck we quickly and quietly made our way up the stairs. Once inside we divided and conquered each of us going to different sections to grab what Herschel needed plus any extra medicine that could be beneficial for the group. When we were satisfied that we had everything and more that was needed we headed for the door. I was in the back as Shane opened the door but when I heard him mutter "Holy Shit." I knew it had to be bad our flares probably ran out and the Walkers had returned.

"Where going to have to run for it" Shane told us peeking his head back inside. I nodded as Otis tried to calm himself down. Shane then reopened the door and we took off. We headed back towards the truck but had to make a U-turn when Walkers appeared out of nowhere. Otis pointed over to the actual high school and we made a bee line for the doors. Once we were all in Shane slammed the gate closed and locked it. We leaned against the brick wall planning our next move. Otis was wheezing something fierce and I made eye contact with Shane _'He's slowing us down' _I screamed to him hoping he would understand. Shane glanced at Otis then back to me and I knew he got the message, he gave me a quick nod and I knew he agreed.

"We got to move!" I said; one because the Walkers were pushing onto the gate and it wouldn't hold much longer and two we _needed_ to get back to Carl.

Shane heaved himself off the wall and we moved into the school. We turned down a hallway and came face to face with another herd of Walkers we quickly skidded around and ran for the gymnasium. Once inside we scaled to the top of the bleachers, trying to figure out a course of action. I pointed to the windows located at the end of the wall. "There!" I shouted over the groans of the undead below us "We can jump down from there maybe circle back around to the truck!" Shane nodded and looked to Otis "Maybe you two…look at me no way I can squeeze through there…no I'll head there." he spoke shining his flashlight onto a door labeled 'locker room'. "There's windows in there more my size; I'll circle back from there and meet you out front." Shane nodded "We'll give you a little cover" he then pulled out his gun, I quickly followed suit. _'Save the arrows for later' _I thought.

Otis then ran and jumped down landing hard on the floor. He rose shortly after and limped for the door; Shane and I taking down any Walker that got in his way. Once we were sure Otis would be okay we made our way to the windows. Shane pushed it opened and looked down

"A little further then we thought" he said looking back at me sweat dipping down his face. I pushed myself up looking out as well.

"Tuck and Roll" I spoke before throwing my large duffle bag out the window followed by my crossbow. I then climbed up onto the ledge and started to climb down when there was nothing left to hold on to I followed my own advice. I let go and tucked my body together I then rolled down once my body hit the ground. _'Guess years of abuse are finally paying off' _I thought bitterly

I looked up at Shane "Come on your turn" I hissed up not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Shane tossed his duffle bag down as well followed by his shot gun. He then climbed out and started to shimmy down. Once he was out of hand holds he let go. He didn't tuck as well as he ought to though and fell awkwardly on his ankle. I helped him to his feet, each of us picking up our bags and weapons.

We then made our way back to the front. I supported Shane as best I could. We then came to a fence that overlooked a football field. Walkers were everywhere. It truly felt like we were trapped. We started to fire at the ones that were a little to close and then took off again around a corner. It was then we bumped back into Otis "Oh thank Heaven's I thought I wasn't going to find you" Otis spoke

"You make it out okay" Shane questioned

"yeah a little run in nothing major…you?" he asked looking between the two of us

"just fine" I spoke out sarcasm dripping from each word.

Otis then led us around to the front of the school. Finally the truck was in sight we just had to make it maybe a mile give or take. We started to run as fast as we could. We could hear the Walkers behind us attracted by the noise we made.

Shane turned and started to fire, Otis followed suit. I kept my eyes on the truck saving my ammo for when it really mattered.

"How much you have left" Shane screamed over to Otis

Otis quickly checked "5, and 1 in the barrel" he responded "you" he questioned "4" Shane spoke back. Each man shot one more bullet and then turned back around.

"We're going to slow" I yelled

Shane looked at me, and then at Otis. Shane stopped running "You need to go without me" he said "my ankle… I can't go any faster." I stopped running and looked over at him this wasn't the plan "No Shane" I spoke "come on I'm not leaving you behind". Shane looked at me with a look that match that of my fathers after a night of drinking when he would come home reeking of booze. He would smirk at me as he decided what form of beating he would unleash that night. Shane looked over to Otis. "Well your not leaving me…I'm leaving you" he said in a calm and even tone; he then shot Otis in the leg making the man crumble to the floor. "You do what you need to do" he spoke while looking down at Otis. He then turned his attention to me "Thanks for the help redneck" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	6. I Know What You Are

**A/N: So this chapter jumps around a bit going from one character to another, so hopefully its easy to follow; also I switched up a lot so I hope that doesn't annoy anybody too much. As always reviews are awesome, I love to hear what you guys think. Opinions and advice are welcomed. It helps hearing what you guys think about different things gives me some good inspiration. Onto the story**

Chapter 6: I Know What You Are

Headlights appear and time stands still. Three people emerge from the house they watch as the truck door opens and only one person exits. The person is sweaty, dirty and bloody. They walk forward bringing with them two duffel bags filled with supplies.

The lone survivor of the run steps forward handing the bags to Herschel who questions the absents of the other two members. The person simply shakes their head and looks down. Herschel rushes back inside telling the group not to mention anything to Patricia; Otis's wife he needs her to be focused on helping him with the boy.

Rick walks forward to the returning member

"Shane" Rick breathes out, embracing his friend. Shane pats Rick on the back connecting eyes with Lori, she nods once. Only when Rick pulls away does she speak

"Shane" she starts "thank you.…" she pauses looking into Shane's brown eyes "but what happened, where's Riley" Lori questions; she is now a little calmer knowing Herschel has the needed supplies to hopefully save her son, she starts to worry however about the other child whom she cares deeply for.

"The Walkers..." Shane begins looking down while rubbing the back of his neck "they where everywhere...Otis...he" Shane stops looking up into the eyes of his best friend "he gave himself for the boy" Shane ends with what looks like fear in his eyes.

"I _asked _about Riley" Lori cuts in, finding it odd how Shane didn't mention the girl at all in this story

Shane stares at Lori then looks to Rick. Rick stares back; he sees the look in Shane's eyes; it's the same one from their old college days when Rick walked in on Shane sleeping with his girlfriend at the time, it was a look of fear and guilt.

When Shane doesn't answer, Lori shakes her head and as she turns to walk away she calls over her shoulder

"You'll have to explain this to Daryl" she then opens the screen door and goes in to see about her son

Shane looks from the swinging door to Rick. Rick simply watches his friend; his mind however is a million miles away wondering and worried about the fate of Riley Dixon

Morning has come and Carl came out of the operation alive and well. Rick and Lori were so grateful to Herschel and his people. Lori was now laying next to a sleeping Carl pushing the hair away from his forehead as Rick watches from the rocking chair a small smile gracing his lips. In the distance they hear the engine of a motorcycle. They stand and look out the window; Daryl is approaching followed by the RV and Carols old hatchback. Rick and Lori exchange looks before making their way outside. They pass Shane on the way who slowly makes his way to the front yard and the waiting group members.

It feels like I'm underwater, I can't breath, can't see and feel like no matter how hard I try to kick myself to the surface I keep getting further and further away.

"Hey Rye bread" I hear from somewhere above me.

_'I know that voice' _I think. I desperately want to open my eyes, I want to reach the surface; so with one last mental kick I break free. When I open my blue eyes I connect them to another pair of blue orbs so much like my own. "Merle" I rasp out

Merle chuckles and pokes me in the forehand. "What you doing being the meat in a Walker sandwich?" he asks me.

It is then I look around and see that I'm located in a ditch among disposed Walkers. "The bastard" I say connecting eyes with Merle again. Merle looks me over he then stands and spits to the side hitting a Walker in the face.

"Get up" he says while looking at the Walkers around us. It is in this moment I look at my older brother. I glance down and see he is holding a gun in one hand while the other is rubbing the scruff on his face _'I thought I remember Daryl saying he cut off his hand' _

"Get up Riles" Merle repeats. As I heave myself into a sitting position Walker guts fall from my chest and I notice that I'm covered in blood.

"_Shane_…" I sneer out. Merle looks over , he smirks and says something that is all to familiar to us Dixons

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon"

As the group is reconnected, hugs are given and questions are asked

"What happened…how's Carl" Dale speaks looking between Rick and Lori

"Accident…just a freak accident" Rick explains peeking a glance over to Lori

Lori however is to busy looking at Daryl, who is staring intently at the front door. Lori looks over to Shane who last night shaved his head which she can't understand, he is standing off to the side looking fidgety and nervous

_'Where is she?' _Daryl thinks _'Probably sitting with the kid, she always had a soft spot for those kids…she must of heard the bike though, come on Rye…come on' _Daryl's thoughts are going haywire in his head. He takes his eyes away from the door and finds Lori's brown eyes bearing into him. His heart drops and he can't move.

"Where's my sister!" Daryl interrupts the chatter around him. Daryl doesn't miss how Lori's eyes flash over to Shane at his statement. Daryl rushes over to Shane, Rick however is closer and steps in-between the two

"Daryl…" Rick begins

"No.." Shane speaks he then walks over to Daryl pushing Rick away "she came along to help get supplies for Herschel to help fix up Carl: Shane pauses looking up at Daryl "…we got separated…I lost her…I don't know man…I'm sorry" Shane ends looking away from Daryl's hard gaze.

Daryl backs away from Shane looking at him through silted eyes. Daryl doesn't believe Shane's story for a second, he looks over at Rick who is staring at Shane with a look that Daryl can't place but something in his gut tells him Rick doesn't believe Shane either.

Riley has finally gotten to her feet, Merle stands by watching his sister

"Where was Daryl?" Merle questions why his baby sister was left alone with someone Merle always suspected was a psychopath.

"Carl got shot… I was there, I wanted to help. Daryl was still on the highway." Riley speaks unsure if she is making any sense, she can tell she probably has a concussion. Merle looks over at his innocent little sister. From the minute she was born her life was messed up. Their dad blamed her for their mother dying, and took out his frustration and anger on her. Merle loved Rye from the second she entered this world and did anything and everything he could to protect her. He now stared at her bloody and banged up body once again from another asshole, all because he had a big mouth and didn't know when to pull it together; she was in this mess because he wasn't around to save the day.

"Don't matter anyway" Merle speaks "We'll get ya back to him and the group" Merle then looks up and down the road that Riley's body was dumped at.

"You know…" Merle begins "I…I love ya you know that right?" Merle asks not looking at Riley but keeping his eyes on the forest line in front of him

"I know Merle…I know" Riley whispers out while bending down to retrieve her crossbow _'At least he left me my bow' _Riley mumbles. "Merle.." she starts but when she looks up Merle has disappeared.

"Damn it" Riley groans. She pulls herself into a sitting position, as she does she watches Walker chunks fall from her body. She is covered in blood but from what she can tell has no bites or scratches.

"That son of a bitch" Riley speaks, slowly getting to her feet. She picks up her bow and throws it over her shoulder. She takes a peek up and down the road, then stares into the forest "I swear he was…" she stops herself from speaking, shakes her head and starts her way towards the woods determined to find her brother… and deal with Shane

Daryl couldn't take it. He paced back and forth in his tent before he decided he needed to get away from everyone. He stepped out of his tent just as Rick was given a map by Maggie. He laid it out on the hood of a car using rocks to hold down the edges. He broke the search grid up and the hunt for Sophia could now become more organized. Rick and Shane both spoke saying that they would take areas north and west of the farm. Herschel however cut them off saying that with the amount of blood Rick gave he would pass out after one hour in this heat, and as for Shane his ankle couldn't take any added stress.

"Guess it's just me" spoke Daryl who then walked away to get ready.

Riley walked through the forest tracking her way back to the farm. As she walked she re played the previous nights events over in her mind. Everything was going according to plan. She thought Shane was on her side. She wanted to save Carl just as much if not more then him. _'Thanks for the help redneck' _those were the last words Shane spoke to her. Is that all they saw her and therefore Daryl as; rednecks nothing more then laborers.

"You can't trust them…their not your blood" she heard from beside her. She glanced up and there was Merle. "Daryl and me that's your family, your nothing but trash to them" Merle spoke while looking at the sky above him.

"Some of them are good people" she spoke thinking about Lori, Dale, T and Carl. Merle gave a raspy laugh "Good but not blood" he spoke. Riley looked away from him as a squirrel caught her attention she rose her crossbow and got it right in the back. As she pulled the arrow out she spoke "Sometimes I wish…" she turned to continue when she noticed Merle was gone once again. She wasn't sure what was happening _'going crazy' _she thought before sticking the squirrel in her back pocket.

Daryl started to make his way towards the sables when he heard his name. He turned and there was Rick

"We got this search organized now" Rick begin

"This got a point or are we just chatting" Daryl spit out

"You don't owe us…" Rick said

"My other plans fell through" Daryl responded turning around. This group whether he admitted to himself or not was his family now and he wasn't going anywhere especially with his sister still out there.

Shane watched as Daryl walked away from Rick heading out to search for Sophia. Shane dropped his head and rubbed his eyes

"What did you do to her"

He whipped around and came face to face with Lori. In the distance he saw Glenn and Maggie ride away on horseback and Herschel talking with Carol and Dale.

"What you say to me" Shane hissed out narrowing his eyes

"You heard me" Lori hissed right back

Shane stared Lori down but soon realized that the woman wasn't going to back down. "I did what I had to do" he spoke with once again the guilt returning to his eyes. Lori didn't know how to respond to that statement she simply put her hand over her mouth and backed away from the man before her.

Daryl was riding a horse he took from Herschel, he was passing by a small stream when something below caught his attention. He jumped down from the horse tying it to a tree and climbed his way down. When he got closer to the object he realized that it was Sophia's doll. He called out for her a few times but got no answer. He climbed back up the ridge and returned to the horse. As he worked on untying it his thoughts drifted to Riley, and a memory from when she must have been four or five

_"Rye bread" Merle spoke getting his little sisters attention. Daryl never understood why Merle called her that, it was a stupid nickname, but Riley loved it and no one but Merle could call her that, "come here quick" Daryl was already standing next to Merle a small smile on his face. Riley was going to love what they were going to show her and after last nights beating he wanted to see her smile. After a few minutes they heard the sounds of Riley's footsteps coming down the stairs. Luckily their father was out so they didn't have to worry about noise. Riley came running to her brothers her strawberry blonde hair tied in a French braid that the girl down the street did for her; everyone loved Riley and knowing her history did whatever they could for the little girl. She wore a smile always loving when her brothers were around. Merle scooped up the small girl giving her a quick kiss on the temple. "Look…" he pointed out the back window. Riley turned her eyes and there in her backyard was black horse with a white strip down its nose. Riley's smile grew and as hers did so did the ones of her brothers. Merle looked over to Daryl both feeling a sense of pride that they were able to make their Rye bread so happy just by showing her a horse. _

Daryl smiled at the memory but the smile quickly fell when he thought he might never see his Rye bread again. He climbed atop the horse with the doll in his back pocket and made his way back to the farm.

The sun was starting to set and Riley could see the white farm house in the distance. She readjusted her crossbow and picked up the pace wanting to see Daryl again. "What are you going to do when you get back there" Merle was once again walking alongside her. Riley was silent "You know they won't believe you" Merle tried to reason with his sister.

"Daryl will…" she spoke

"A lot of good that will do….the two rednecks…Officer Friendly will side with his buddy…you and Daryl will be out on your asses" Merle spoke honestly worried for his family.

Riley stopped walking and turned to Merle "Its okay Merle" Merle looked at her, confusion written on his face

"I forgive you, you were drunk, trust me I _had_ worse" Rye spoke with the classic Dixon smirk gracing her lips

Merle looked at his sister and nodded. She then turned to the farm house and started walking "See you later Merle" she said to the air

Daryl had returned to the farm and gave Rick the doll, he explained where he found it and how it cuts the search grid in half. Rick nodded and told him that at first light tomorrow they would both head out and continue on.

Rick was about to turn away when Daryl stopped him

"You believe Shane?" Daryl questions the former sheriff

Rick looked over to Daryl; blue eyes meeting blue eyes, no words were spoken but Daryl got the message he gave a nod in understanding. Both men were about to go their separate ways when Andrea who was keeping watch from the RV shouted

"WALKER!" Rick ran over with Shane and Glenn on his heels

"Just the one" he questioned

"Looks like it…I can nail it from here" Andrea replied

"No we'll handle it Herschel doesn't want guns on his land" Rick shouted as he took off.

Rick ran ahead with Shane and Glenn a few feet behind him, she slowed down as he approached the Walker, raising his gun. When he was close enough to see the suppose Walker he was stunned unsure with how to react. Before him stood Riley Dixon, even though she was covered head to toe in blood and guts he knew it was her, the blue eyes and smirk he was reviving was enough information for him. He lowered his gun and stepped forward

"Riley" he whispered afraid that maybe if he spoke to harshly she would vanish.

"I understand now" she spoke softly looking at Rick intently. Rick glanced behind him and then turned back to the girl giving her a nod.

Shane and Glenn arrived looking between Rick and the Walker, it wasn't until Glenn heard the Walker say "Hey Short Round" that he looked more closely, when he saw the bright blue eyes and the slight grin on its face he knew as well that this wasn't a Walker but the lost and assumed dead Riley Dixon.

Shane stood back with a look of disbelief and shock written on his face. Riley turned her attention on the man and with a smirk and tone that would finally make her father proud she spoke

"_I Know What You Are_"

Andrea lay on top of the RV lining up her shot. She took a deep breath and muttered a "you got this" to herself. She steadied her hand and then pulled the trigger. She smiled to herself, but the smile quickly fell when she heard Rick yell what she thought was the word 'NO'

Daryl continued on to his tent, no reason running all the way down there for one Walker when Rick, Shane and Glenn were already dealing with it. It wasn't until he heard Andrea fire a shot and in the distance Rick yelling out that he got a sickening feeling in his stomach


	7. Lost and Found

**A/N: So this chapter kind of jumps around again, so once again I hope it's easy to understand. I know some of the characters might seem like ****_their out of character_**** but I'm trying to show the relationship between them because I have some things planned that by having the back-story and involvement will come in handy. Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Like I said before I was hoping to not be one of those authors that crave reviews but it does actually feel good when you see a review for your story. Also I sometimes doubt what I'm doing**

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

Daryl didn't want to move. He saw Andrea climb down from the RV and take off running. Yes Daryl was concerned; why would Rick shout out over a Walker. He tried to calm his mind by thinking that there was no way Riley could be down there, _'maybe she nailed Shane'_ Daryl thought with a smirk. He pulled his crossbow higher over his shoulder and decided he would hang around to see what all the fuss was truly about.

You know in movies when there's that scene it's one that usually involves something traumatic happening that causes the world around a person to feel like it's slowing down. Rick was experiencing that now. He watched as Riley collapsed to the ground in front of him. He couldn't move for a second his mind flashing back to when Carl fell to the ground after the sound of a gun being fired.

"No no no no" Rick spoke as he rushed forward. _'This can't be happening again' _he thought as he bent down and scooped Riley into his arms. He then took off running back to the farm. Shane and Glenn snapped out of the shock they were also in and took off after him. The closer he got to the house the more his heart dropped. He couldn't let Lori see this. Lori loved Riley like a daughter wanting to protect her and give her the mother everyone knew Riley never had. Then there was Daryl…

He looked up and noticed a blonde head bobbing up and down in the distance; Andrea was running towards them with a look of panic written across her face.

"I told you not to shoot" he yelled as he tightened his grip on the young girl in his arms.

"Is that…Riley?" Andrea whispered out.

Rick didn't answer though as he continued on, it wasn't until he saw Daryl come around the RV that his heart dropped even more. _'First his brother now his sister' _Rick thought.

"What is it with you people and trying to kill me?" a voice mumbled. Rick looked down and saw Riley's blue eyes flicker open and then close again. In that moment his heart and mind were put at ease; she was okay. He finally looked and noticed that the bullet just grazed her head ever so slightly.

"Is that Riley!" someone yelled from in front of Rick.

Rick's head jerked up as Daryl came running, meeting him a few yards away from the house.

"She's okay…bullet just grazed her, we need Herschel to look at it though." Rick said as he watched Daryl look down at his sister. Rick carefully placed Riley into Daryl's arms, it was then he noticed how small she really was. He already knew Riley was tiny but seeing her in the arms of Daryl showed that even more. Daryl quickly turned and rushed up the steps of the farm house opening the door and calling out for Herschel.

Rick took a moment and collected himself, he then turned and came face to face with Andrea

"Next time _listen_" Rick said lowly. Andrea slowly nodded her head and then turned walking into the house, wanting to make sure Riley was truly okay and try and apologize to not only her but Daryl as well. He then glanced at Shane and Glenn

"Glenn go make sure Daryl and Herschel don't need anything" Glenn replied with "you got it" and was off taking the steps two at a time.

He then turned his attention to Shane "You come with me" Rick turned on his heel and headed towards the back of the RV

Shane followed; once the two men were at the rear of the RV Rick turned and looked at Shane. Rick wasn't sure how to start, this was his best friend, his _brother. _Rick sighed and then looking directly at Shane spoke slowly and softly

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Shane stared back looking like a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he told Rick

Rick stared back pleading with his eyes for Shane to come clean; they could somehow work through why he did what he did, but first Shane needed to confess.

"Shane….are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me about my family; which now _includes_ the Dixons" Rick ended watching Shane's face for any noticeable changes in demeanor

Shane looked back at his friend "What are you getting at Rick; you honestly think I would do anything to Lori or Carl…or Riley Dixon?"

When Rick didn't respond Shane continued "What she say to you?"

"Who" Rick questioned back

"Lori" Shane hissed

"Nothing….should she have" Rick said with a hint of distaste in his voice

Shane shook his head and quickly tried to divert the subject

"So you gonna believe some redneck, white trash over me?"

Rick didn't reply for a moment, he simply glanced over Shane and looked at the house "No" Rick began bringing his eyes back down to Shane "but these people _all of them _are my family now, and if I see, or hear that your threatening them" Rick paused picking his next words carefully "I won't hesitate" with that Rick gave Shane one last hard look and turned making his way inside.

Shane stood looking at the spot Rick had just vacated, and knew he would have to come up with something…and quick

Inside the house Herschel was patching Riley up. The girl was sitting up in bed as Herschel used a small piece of gauze and some rubbing alcohol to clean the fine line that the bullet left as it whizzed passed her head. Riley was busy watching Daryl, as Daryl was busy watching Herschel. Daryl was biting his thumb nail something Riley knew he did when nervous or deep in thought. Daryl may have looked like he was watching Herschel but his mind was back to when Riley was eight and a promise he made

_'Daryl walked through the front door and was immediately hit with the smell of stale beer, cigarettes and a smell he couldn't place, it was a smell he only smelt once in his life, when Merle was on a weekend bender with one of the "working girls". His heart started to race, Merle would never do that if Riley was at home and he was told by the people across the street that Merle had left earlier that afternoon. "Daryl…" the woman from across the street called as he tried to open his front door. He turned his head and nodded in a greeting "I think you should know your brother left this afternoon, and then your father showed up…he had been... drinking, I haven't seen little Riles all day, and wanted to make sure she was okay" the woman spoke. Daryl replied with a nod and a thank you and made his way all the way into the house. The woman from across the way had reason to worry. Daryl took in the sight before him and he didn't know what to do first. His father lay on his back with beer bottles and cigarette buds all around him. He took a shaky breath and made his way for the stairs. He started to climb them and then he heard the sound of the shower running. He made his way towards the bathroom and tried to turn the door knob. When he realized it was locked he softly knocked calling out to his little sister. "Rye bread" he said tapping on the door. "Come on Rye it's me" he said. A few minutes passed and then the water stopped, he waited not knowing what to do. The door then clicked open and his baby sister stood before him in her clothes soaking wet. Daryl dropped to his knees and grabbed her face with his hands. "Daryl" she spoke with a tremble in her voice. Daryl placed a kiss to her forehead and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto him burying her head in his neck. He then walked back downstairs holding Riley's head into him so she wouldn't glance up and see their father. Daryl opened the door and walked down the steps, he was just about to walk down the street even though he didn't know where to go, when Merle pulled up beside them. He took one look at his baby sister and her soaking wet, trembling form and the way she was clinging to his brother for him to be able to piece the puzzle together. Merle got out of the truck told Daryl to take her to 'Harrisons' the local bar, and wait for him. He then walked to their house with a look Daryl had never seen before. Merle was very protective of Riley and he didn't even want to think about what he was doing. About two hours later, Riles asleep in Daryl's lap, Merle walked through the door; Mark the bartender pointed to the back booth and Merle turned making eye contact with his brother. He then walked over to Mark, they exchanged a few words and Merle walked over. He gently scooped up Riley and held her against him. Rubbing the back of head. He looked at his younger brother, both connected eyes and nodded making a silent vow. He then looked back down at his tiny innocent little sister. He placed a kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear "Never again Rye bread, never again"_

Daryl was awaken from his thoughts when he heard Herschel place his medical bag back onto the hard wooden floor. He looked at his sister and felt like he had failed her, after that night with their father he and Merle made a vow that as long as one of them was around Riley would never be in danger, and he had failed.

"You should be fine my dear, maybe a bit of a headache but all in all nothing a good night sleep won't help." he then paused and looked up at Daryl and then over to the door where Rick was now standing.

"Now on to more pressing matters…what happened to you?"

With a shaky breath and a glance over to Rick, who was staring at the girl with such concern that it made her nervous, never had anybody but Merle and Daryl ever truly cared about her, she spoke out

"I was left"

Shane sat at a picnic table watching the house before him. He was to distracted in his thoughts that he didn't hear Carl approach

"It's great Riley's back isn't" Carl spoke with a smile on his face. He loved Riley. She didn't treat him like a kid and it was like having an older sister, a _badass older sister_.

Shane snapped out of his daze and stared over at the young boy "yeah…great" he replied. Then he thought, maybe if he could convince Carl that Riley was no good Rick would have to believe him.

Just as Shane was about to throw out some random lies and stories about the girl, Lori appeared, and told Carl to run along, that he could check on Rye, she probably wanted to see him, she said. Carl's smile grew and he ran off

"You stay away from my son, you hear me" Lori spoke lowly "and Riley" she added. She had heard and seen what had happened both at the farm and while out on the run. She was sicken by what Shane had done and would do anything in her power to make sure he was never alone with the children again.

Shane stared back and watched as Lori made her way back to the tent she shared with her family.

It had been a couple days since Riley returned at the farm and things were moving along, until one morning a very anxious Glenn stood in the center of the group as they ate breakfast and spoke the words that baffled everyone

"So guys….there's ummm there's Walkers in the barn."

It took a moment for that statement to register in peoples minds and process what had just been said, but once it did it was like a tidal wave of activity.

Everyone took off for the barn, once Shane was close enough he peeked through one of cracks and looked inside, it was a few seconds before a Walker eye appeared and Shane jumped back, turning around and flying into Rick's face

"You can't be okay with this man, it was fine when we were all playing house and picking daisies but this is our lives."

Dale cut in with "Herschel sees these people as sick"

"You knew about this" Shane lashed out. Dale and Glenn informed the group that they knew last night but Glenn wanted to be the one to deliver the news.

"Let me talk to Herschel" Rick spoke with a little edge in his voice. He wasn't okay with this in any way, his family all of his family were only a few yards away; but this wasn't his land and after everything Herschel has done he couldn't and wouldn't do anything before talking to the man.

As the group broke up, Shane stood guard over the front of the barn while Andrea agreed to watch the back

As Rick started to make his way up the porch steps looking for Herschel, Riley stopped him

"Rick" she called out. He turned and waited for her to continue

"Thanks…for believing me, for caring. I've never had someone besides Daryl or Merle take my side on anything. You didn't have to and you did. I want you to know that I too will have your back with whatever decisions you make" she rambled on. Rick looked down at the young girl before him, she was a young girl, she had so many demons tucked away she was a little girl who needed to grow up too fast. Rick gave her a smile, and walked back down the steps. He pulled Riley into a hug "You're family now, we look out for our own" he then pulled away and with a smile on his face gave her hair a ruffle and quickly walked back up the steps. Riley watched Rick's retreating back and grinned to herself, _'this must be what having a real dad feels like'_ she thought. In the distance Daryl watched the exchange between his sister and a man he was starting to admire and trust, he to smirked, happy that even though it took 21 years and a zombie apocalypse Riles was finally getting the family she always deserved.

Rick didn't expect this when he agreed to take a walk with Herschel. He thought maybe Herschel was going to show him the graves of his loved ones as the older man spoke briefly about a wife and step son he lost. Instead though he was now walking back to the farm with a Walker attached to a pole, Herschel right beside him with a female Walker attached to his. Jeremy a boy that worked on the farm was ahead of the men directing the Walkers to their destination.

The group members at the farm were dealing with their own problems. Shane had officially gone crazy, and was passing out guns to everyone asking if they were ready.

"You going to protect yours" he spoke to Glenn. Glenn took a quick glance to Maggie; the two had started dating and it was actually pretty cute. This however could be a make it or break it for them. Glenn took the gun with shaky hands and watched as Maggie shook her head. Shane then approach Daryl, who also took a gun, looking over to his sister who stood with a protective arm around Carl. Lori also stood by she walked forward though when Shane tried to hand a gun to Maggie

"Can you shoot" he asked the farmers daughter who replied with a snippy "Can you stop" Lori interjected with "Wait for Rick, he's with Herschel, _he'll_ deal with this"

Not a moment after she spoke did everyone's head snap over to Rick, Herschel and the sound of Walkers. Everyone's mouths dropped open

"_deal with it like that_" Shane yelled as he took off after the men who were headed towards the barn.

Rick took a quick glance up scared to have his eyes off the Walker for more then a minute and saw his group running towards him guns in all their hands.

"Hold up, Shane, hold up" Rick tried to explain the situation to Shane, but Shane had already lost it. He went off on Rick and Herschel, yelling and screaming that these people aren't sick, their dead, dead, dead. Shane shot the Walker Herschel was holding, screaming how he just hit the lungs, heart and chest, how could it still be moving and coming at him. Herschel dropped to the ground as Shane shot the Walker in the head. Rick tried desperately for Herschel to take the Walker he was holding onto so he could deal with his out of control group member.

Shane however took matters into his own hands

"We're doing this, this is our lives, this isn't safe, it's our lives!" he shouted before shooting off the lock on the barn doors. Rick then having to help protect his family shot the Walker he was holding in the head before helping to dispose of the mass that was exiting the barn.

Everyone who had a gun or weapon was using it, as the herd of Walkers came pouring out at them. Riley had pushed Carl away and the boy ran to him mother. She then loaded her crossbow and sent arrows flying. Once she ran out she switched over to her gun. The last Walker hit the ground and the only sound was that of Beth; Herschel's youngest daughter crying and the heavy breathing of the group.

Riley took a glance at everyone before stepping forward for the task of collecting her arrows. She was pulling the last one out of skull of a Walker that was a few yards from the barn door when she heard it, the low distinct sound of a Walker snarl. Her eyes went to the barn and she watched as skinny legs in tennis shoes stepped forward.

_'No, it can't be' _Riley thought _'it can't be'. _Her eyes continued up until they came to the faded blue rainbow shirt, they then went up to the blonde hair and glassed over brown orbs of Sophia. Riley's heart sank. Sophia wasn't lost, huddled in a hole or abandoned house looking and waiting for them she was a… Walker. She had a giant bite mark on her neck and the left side of shirt was covered in blood. _'When had this happened' _Riley thought _'if I didn't leave her, if I just had her come with me, if I told her to stay put rather then try and find her way back on her own, if I looked harder, if I, if I, if I.' _those were the only thoughts circling in her head.

Noise seemed to fade out, she could faintly hear Carol behind her crying and what sounded like Daryl telling her not to look. Riley then did what she had to do, she had to be the one, she was the reason why Sophia was in the barn as a Walker in the first place. She dropped her crossbow but held tightly onto the arrow she had just removed from the Walker below her feet. She then watched as Sophia spotted her and made her way over to where she stood. Once close enough; Riley grabbed the back of Sophia's head holding her, they looked each in the eyes, glazed over brown orbs staring into the bright blue ones that held unshed tears that wouldn't fall _'you don't get to cry' _Riley thought bitterly. In her head she heard her father _'you bottle that crying shit up or I'll give you a real reason to cry'. _

Daryl watched as his sister held onto Sophia , he could see how tightly she was grasping the arrow her knuckles turning white, he then saw her whisper something to the girl. He repeated to Carol don't look as he held her tightly keeping her from running over

Riley looked into Sophia dead eyes once again, before bringing up her hand and pushing her arrow up into the back of her skull. Sophia's body went limp and Riley slowly lowered her to the ground. Riley turned around in time to see Carol running up the hill towards the RV. She bent picked up her arrow and crossbow and walked towards the forest, she heard someone approaching, she didn't care who it was so without turning around or slowing down her pace she called out

"Don't" in a low eerily calm tone before disappearing among the trees.

**So the next chapter Herschel goes missing; I had a couple ideas; one was Riley is already at the bar when he gets there, or she returns to the farm and ends up going with Lori to look for them. Also what would you guys think about Riley going with Rick when he kills Shane? And should Riley get left behind again when they have to escape the farm? I can't wait till their at the prison =)**


	8. Demons

**A/N: So I hope you like this chapter, it moves around a bit again, this will probably happen for a few more chapters just because there is so many different things happening within the group. Let me know what you think. I said this in the last chapter but I'm starting to doubt myself and what and how I'm writing; so let me know what you think your reviews and input seriously help. **

Chapter 8: Demons

_Sixteen year old Riley sat in the back booth of Harrisons watching her brothers closely. In front of her sat a grilled cheese sandwich, fries and a lemonade. Since she was eight years old this has been the meal that the waitresses made for her. Harrisons was home for the Dixons everyone knew them, liked them and respected them, and everyone there was protective over the youngest one. The back booth was theirs and whenever Riley ran away from home her brothers would find her here. Now she sat with her untouched meal watching Merle has be had drink after drink. She kept careful count and watch over him. Daryl who sat next to his older brother was still nursing drink number one Riley observed; she didn't understand why they drank when they saw how it made people become. She thought it was their way of escaping, but there had to be a better alterative. Daryl glanced up from his drink and looked at his older sibling, he then took a peek behind them to where Riley sat. He noticed that she had her eyes focused on Merle and the many glasses that occupied the bar counter in front of him. He slowly turned back around poking Merle in the ribs "What you do that for baby brother" Merle spoke with a little slur in his word. Daryl cocked his head in the direction of the booth and Merle looked over. He saw the look on Rye's face and how her eyes where on the glasses around him. He looked down and shook his head. Without saying anything he stood up and walked over to his baby sister. He pushed into the booth beside Riley, whispered something in her ear, which she gave a nod to, he then kissed her temple and stood up. When he returned to the bar, Daryl looked over to him then back to his sister who had picked up a piece of the grilled cheese and was now eating. He never understood how Merle got through to Riley so easily and how he made everything better so quickly._

Daryl stood by as Riley made her way into the forest, he watched until she disappeared among the trees. He looked down biting his thumb nail _'I wish you where here Merle' _he thought.

Once the Walkers in the barn were handled and everyone thought they could have a bit of time to process everything a whole new problem arose. Beth was in some sort of shock and would not or could not respond to anything or anyone. Maggie ran around trying to find her father who now seemed to be missing. Maggie was with Rick and Glenn in Herschel's bedroom, before he left to wherever he went he packed up his wife's clothes. There was also a flask on the desk, Maggie spoke out saying that he had stopped drinking cause of their mother and the children, but after today she assumed he went down to the local bar. Rick seeing the fear and panic in Maggie's face agreed to go and bring him back. Glenn wanting to get back on Maggie's good side volunteered to help. Maggie told them how to get to the bar, and then she was off back to Beth's side. Rick and Glenn hopped into Carols hatchback and took off in hopes of bringing the old man home.

Riley sat down leaning against tree, she kept her eyes and ears alert but she couldn't be more far away. _'Once a killer always a killer' _she thought to herself. _'How could you let this happen…she was a little girl and yet you left her thinking she could find her way back…you're such a, a, a…' _the thought trailed off in her mind, what was she…_a fraud_. She acted tough and strong but truly she was a scared little girl with daddy issues, and because of it a little girl was bit and turned.

In the distance Riley heard light footsteps, she knew Daryl would follow her. Sure enough a few moments later he sat down next her. He didn't say anything just stared out into the brown and green that was the Georgia forest.

Daryl didn't turn his head but peeked at his sister from the corner of his eye. _'what would Merle say if he were here' _Daryl thought, before he could up with anything Riley broke the silence.

"You know what Merle told me once.." she trailed off still looking at the trees around her. Daryl took another peek at her waiting for her to continue, she hasn't mention Merle a lot lately and Daryl didn't want to bring him up.

Before continuing Riley raised her crossbow and shot a squirrel that had started to climb up a tree. Daryl didn't even see it. She rose and walked forward. As she picked up the squirrel she thought about her oldest brother and all the little things he told her over the years. There was one thing though that stuck out more then the rest

"He said….in this world Rye bread there are people who let their demons win, they let them consume them and turn them into people that hate themselves and the world around them, don't become one of those people" she trailed off talking more to the tree in front of her then to Daryl.

Daryl kept his eyes on the girl before him not sure what to say, he never heard Merle talk like that, but then again his relationship with Riles was _different_. It wasn't until she turned around and spoke so calmly that Daryl's heart stopped "The thing is…I think their winning" and with that she walked pass Daryl, through the trees and towards the farm. Daryl sat for a moment. His heart aching; Riley was slipping and fast, he needed to do something.

Rick and Glenn found the bar and located Herschel. Only trouble was that Herschel didn't want to leave. Rick however once again pulled a heart warming speech from his back pocket and Herschel finished the last sip in his glass flipped it over and stood up walking with Rick and Glenn to the door ready to get back to his duties. One problem though _other people_.

Riley arrived back at the farm with Daryl a few feet behind her. He keep a close eye on how she walked and where she was headed. She walked towards the RV, approached the door and took a deep breath. Daryl watched as she opened the door and disappeared inside.

Daryl concerned for his sister decided she needed to be away from these people for a bit. He went over packed up their tent and both of their belongings and headed down near Herschel's sables,_ 'being near the horses will be good for Riles' _he thought.

Riley walked into the RV and shut the door, Carol was sitting near one of the windows but looked up at the sound of someone entering. When she saw it was Riley she wiped her face and stood up. She approached Riley and Riley unsure of what the woman would do flinched away.

"Oh sweetie…" Carol spoke softly "I'm so sorry…I know you did everything you could, I shouldn't have…Sophia loved you, the two of you shared something" Carol paused, eyes wide, unsure of if she crossed a line; when Riley didn't move or blink Carol continued "shared something that no little girl should ever experience and she looked up to you, I'm sorry for the way I acted" the older woman finished. Riley stared back, and gave the woman a nod. Carol pulled Riley into a hug and whispered in her ear "it wasn't your fault" she then pulled away gave the girl a small smile and sat back down. Riley watched Carol for a moment then exited the RV.

Rick, Glenn and Herschel were busy trying to figure out how to get out of the jam they currently found themselves in; two people had entered the bar and proceeded to try and figure out where they were staying, Rick knowing he needed to protect his family and the safety of the farm did what he thought needed to be done before it was done to them. He lifted his gun and shot both men. Once he checked in with Herschel and Glenn they once again tried to make their getaway. That was until the other members of the now dead men's group showed up.

The new found members called out for their friends, when they tried to enter the bar Glenn pushed his way in front of the door, which drew attention that wasn't needed. Rick being the noble man shouted out

"they drew on us" Glenn looked over to Rick shaking his head. A plan was made for Glenn to sneak around back and hopefully find an escape path. That was easier said then done. Glenn was shot at and barely missed getting hit, dodging behind some trash cans before it was too late. Rick called out for Glenn and once seeing the man was okay and just in shock they made a mad dash for the car. They were a few feet away when the sound of a young man crying out in pain stopped them. They all turned and saw a boy about eighteen with his leg impaled on a fence pole.

Riley exited the RV and saw Carl sitting on the porch. The boy seeing her got up and quickly ran over throwing himself into her arms. She returned the hug finding it easy to hug him. He looked up over the rim of his sheriff's hat

"are you okay Riles…with everything"

Riley looked at his bright blue eyes; everyone knew Carl loved Riley and she loved him just as much.

"I will be buddy… I will be…how are you?"

Carl glanced down and said "I'm good…I was scared though when you walked off… I don't want anything to happen to you" Carl said looking back up.

"Ain't nothing happening to me Carl, I'm a Dixon remember plus, I can't leave you…you're my brother" Riley spoke with a smirk. Carl's face broke out into a huge grin "You mean it" he asked. Riley nodded and pushed his hat further down his head. Lori who had been standing on the porch overheard the exchange and smiled to herself.

Riley looked at where her camp should be and noticed it was moved. She told Carl she needed to check on Daryl but would see him at dinner.

She slowly made her way over to where Daryl sent up the camp

"What's this" she questioned as she came to a stop in front of the motorcycle

Daryl glanced up from sharpening some arrows.

"I thought it would be good to get away for a bit. After everything that has happened, plus those people keep asking me to go out looking for their people"

Riley wasn't sure what to address first, sure it would be nice to have a little distance, but what if something happened and they were too far away, she needed to be close for Carl. She would deal with that later though

"Well first _their people _are our people too, and who asked you to do what now" she finally spoke

"The officers wife…guess he went into town looking for the doc, and he's not back yet."

"Rick….he's out there" Riley flipped out pointing in some random direction. She didn't wait for Daryl to reply and took off back to the farm. She got there just as Lori was getting into a car

"LORI" Riley yelled. The woman stopped and Riley rushed over

"I'm going to look for Rick" Lori started but Riley was already making her way to the passenger side and jumping in the car "I'm coming….let's go".

The car ride was silent until Lori looked over at the young girl "Carl really took a liking to you" she spoke with a smile, she watched as Riley's lips turned upward smiling at the mention of the boy

"Carl is…he's a great kid, I love him and I want you too know I'll always be there for him". Lori nodded her head. Knowing the words spoken were honest and true. She debated if she should tell Riley what only Rick Glenn, Maggie and unfortunately Shane knew, she took a deep breath

"maybe you can help look after this one too" Lori spoke while taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on her stomach. Riley looked over confused on what Lori was talking about, but when she saw where her hand was placed, she couldn't help but grin. Lori was pregnant.

Lori took a quick glance at the girl and saw her smiling. "I…Lori… this is great news, I'll do whatever…I'm really happy for you" she finished. Lori chuckled at Riley's ramble and nodded her head. "Maybe Herschel can teach you a thing or two and you can help deliver". Riley's face paled _'because of you my wife is dead' _Riley quickly shook her head, tried her best to smile and replied with "that would be awesome"

Lori then reached for the map and as she did she heard Riley scream "look out" before the car flipped over and darkness over took her.

Rick stood beside Herschel trying to determine what should be done about the boy

"can you remove his leg from the pole?" Rick questioned

"not sure…might be easier to just take the leg off" Herschel said looking at the wound

"no no no no not my leg" the boy cried

"guys…whatever you're going to do, _do it_" Glenn hissed as Walkers started to seep into the area.

"We should leave…there's nothing I can do here" Herschel spoke looking down ashamed he was speaking the words he was. Rick looked at Herschel and knew that he too didn't want to leave the boy behind no matter how dangerous trying to help him would be; that would have to be addressed later.

Rick looked between the Walkers and the boy

"sorry" he spoke before lifting the boy's leg and pulling it through the pole

Back at the farm everyone was just sitting down to dinner, when Carl noticed two empty seats

"we can't start without my mom or Rye" he said putting his fork down.

"has anyone seen them" Shane asked

"I saw Riley a little bit ago, we talked in the RV" Carol spoke up

"Lori asked me to check in on Carl" Andrea finally spoke "said something about looking for Rick"

"Well I bet Riley went with her, you know how close they are; I'll check in with Daryl though" and with that Carol was off.

Daryl was sitting on a log roasting the squirrel that Riley had caught earlier when he heard someone approaching. He glanced up to see Carol standing there

"what you want" he mumbled out

"have you seen Riley, we can't find her or Lori" Daryl's head snapped up_ 'not again' _he thought

"Lori probably went looking for that husband of hers" Daryl quipped but then he stopped breathing

_'Rick…he's out there' _damn it why didn't he think. Riley admired Rick saw him as a father figure, the father she wished she had

"shit" Daryl spoke and then rushed by Carol running to the farm house. As he reached the steps he saw headlights zooming pass him and exiting the land.

"Shane is going to go bring them back" Andrea spoke. Daryl gave a nod but inside he was worried that once again Shane was at the helm in a rescue mission this time though it involved his sister.

"Lori….Lori open your eyes come on _please_" Lori heard the voice and willed her eyes to open. Once they did they came in contact with wide blue orbs. "Oh thank God…come on we got to get out of this car" Lori looked up and watched as Riley kicked out the window and climbed out, she then ran around to the drivers side and pulled the door open. Riley was too busy trying to help Lori she didn't notice the Walkers until Lori screamed, she reached down pulled her hunting knife out of her boot and sunk it into the eyeball of the male Walker, before it could sink its teeth into her. She then pushed the male Walker into that of the female one bringing all three to the ground. While the female Walker was trapped Riley ripped her knife out and slammed it into the forehead of the remaining one. Riley stood, took a breath and returned to helping Lori. Lori looked over at the girl. She was concerned how easily Riley took down both Walkers almost like she was on autopilot. She made note to sit with the her at some point and help Riley through whatever was troubling the young child's brain

Once Lori was out of the car the two women began walking down the street. Riley must of asked Lori a hundred times if she was okay, if she felt any pain in her stomach. Lori assured the girl she was fine and the two continued on. All of a sudden headlights appeared and the two ran for the tree line not sure if this was friend or foe. The car stopped and they heard "Lori" hissed out, it sounded like Shane so the two crept out and sure enough Shane came forward. He went to Lori first making sure she was safe then turned his attack to Riley

"Why'd you let her do this huh?" he whispered yelled in her face

"Stop" Lori said placing herself in-between the man and child. "It was me, I was going to go _alone_, when she came….and we're still going we need to get Rick" Lori turned pulling Riley with her

"He's back" Shane spoke. Lori turned "is that the truth" she asked staring Shane down. He gave a nod and she took his word. Riley however didn't believe it, if Rick were back why hadn't he come. Shane shot her a look and she went against her judgment and followed Lori to the car.

Once back at the farm, Carl ran to his mom embracing her. She told him she was fine and then asked about his father. Carl gave his mother a look and she knew that Rick wasn't back. She turned to Shane and with fire in her eyes spoke

"You little…"

Shane cut in, "I needed to get you back safely…the baby"

"Your pregnant" Carl's voice spoke with glee

"Why don't we get her inside and check to make sure she's okay" Carol said standing on the steps

The four people walked inside, Riley turned and came in contact with Daryl's chest. Before she could react his arms were around her pulling her into him. She returned the hug and mumbled "sorry" into his shirt

Daryl kissed the top of her head and sighed

"I should be sorry, I know how you feel about Rick and…I should have helped" as he finished Riley pulled away looking up at her brother she grinned "you like Rick too" Daryl gave a smirk and that was enough of an answer for her.

It was decided that by first light if Rick, Glenn and Herschel weren't back Daryl and Shane would go track them down. They were just about to leave when the sound of a car coming down the dirt road stopped them all. The car pulled up and the engine cut off. Rick opened the door and Carl immediately took off throwing himself into his fathers arms. Glenn and Herschel coming out next; Maggie took off as well but instead of going to her father ran into Glenn embracing him with a smile. As everyone was checking in making sure the men were okay Riley noticed movement in the back of the car

"Who's that?" she spoke out pointing to the car

Rick looked up and over at her, as everyone else also looked at the car. Rick let out a breath

"That's Randal" he spoke

**I was going to keep going but I thought this was a good place to end. Next chapter will be deciding what to do about Randal, maybe Dale's death and the showdown between Rick and Shane. So I want to know should Riley go along and finally deal with Shane and all the crap he's been pulling. Also should Riley get left at the farm but make it too the highway on her own? Sorry as well if it's starting to feel a little rushed, kind of excited for them to reach the prison. Review!**


	9. Choices Must Be Made

**A/N: So this is a long one, and I hope you guys like it, I switched a few things around so hopefully that doesn't annoy anyone too much. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter part of me thinks it stinks and that I tried to fit too much in. Once again I want to build a background for some of these relationships. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be a little bit of a filler I think. Do you guys want a little bit of them out on the road? Or should I go straight to when their at the prison; I said it before but I'll say it again... looking forward to them at the prison! The doubt is seeping in thick right now. So please review with what you think and what your interested in seeing. Thanks!**

Chapter 9: Choices Must Be Made

Randal was a boy in trouble, granted he brought some trouble with him, but Rick couldn't leave him behind, he deserved a fighting chance just like the rest of us. Herschel set to work trying to fix the boy's leg which was mangled in the fence accident.

Once Herschel did all he could Randal was tried up and blindfolded in the shed. Discussions were held on what to do, everyone had an opinion. Rick wanted to know what this Randal kid was up to and if his group would come looking for him. Daryl was chosen to try and make Randal talk.

Riley walked with Daryl down towards the shed "You ok with me doing this?" he questioned slinging his crossbow higher on his shoulder

I glanced towards the shed and nodded; Randal wasn't one of us and because of him and his group; members of my family could have died. Daryl looked over unconvinced that she sister was truly okay with this situation. As they neared the shed Daryl stopped and looked at her, she gave a sigh but nodded and started to turn back towards the farm house. She froze for a moment turning back around and calling after her brother

"Daryl" she called. Daryl stopped walking and looked back as her.

"Choices have to be made…. I know you'll make the right ones" and with that she turned and ran towards what Daryl could make out as the Carl standing a few yards away.

As he continued on towards the shed he mulled over Rye's words. He approached the door; nodded to himself and stepped inside.

Riley sat on the porch steps with Carl next to her. Carl was debating between the qualities Batman and Superman while Riley sat with an amused grin on her face, she didn't real care but it was nice seeing Carl be a kid and explore and discuss kid related things. She looked up though when Rick started talking

"We'll know soon enough" he spoke with his eyes staring at a figure walking towards them. Daryl approached the porch and glanced at Riley

Rick spoke "So, what you find out"

"That boy" Daryl begin looking at Rick "has a group of about 30 men, and if they roll through here, our men are dead and the women he too another quick glance at Riley "are going to wish they were" Daryl finished glancing back at Rick who looked down and shook his head

"No one goes near this guy" Rick looked up and meet eyes with Shane, Shane stared back and Rick nodded; he then made eye contact with Daryl and said "we do it tonight" with that he walked down the steps pass Riley and Carl and joined Shane by the truck. Daryl made eye contact with Riley before disappearing to clean his banged and bloody hand.

Riley watched as Daryl walked away, she could hear Carl still talking but she was too focused on what her brother just said

"Riles….Riles…Riley" the boy repeated finally poking her in the side. Riley jumped and looked over at the boy. He grinned while she ruffled his hair the hat he usual wore now, discarded on the step below them. "What do you think?" he questioned. She knew he was talking about the decision with Randal; she repeated what she said to Daryl "Choices have to be made; your dad will make the right one" She truly believed in Rick, he was noble man and wanted what was best for the group as a whole. Carl nodded agreeing with her statement.

Later that night Rick, Shane and Daryl stood in the shed. Randal on his knees in front of them; Rick had his gun raised, he was doubting himself internally though, it wasn't until he heard "do it dad, do it" that he looked over saw Carl; he lowered his gun rubbing the back of his neck. Shane ushered Carl away while Rick had Daryl retie Randal.

Rick had changed his mind, he couldn't do it. It was now decided that tomorrow he would drive Randal eighteen miles out and leave him. Shane was not to pleased but had lost all say in matters recently.

Riley was sitting on the rocking chair located on the porch, when Rick walked out of the house. He didn't notice Riley at first, which gave her time to study the man. He looked worn out carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Riley finally chose to make herself known and spoke out "For what it's worth, I agree with whatever you choose." Rick's head snapped up and he stared at the girl

"You seem to be the only one" Rick sighed while rubbing his eyes.

Riley stood and made her way over to Rick "Not true…Carl will go with you no matter what" Rick looked over with a grin. "Daryl too" she added looking out over the land. Rick didn't know what to say he never thought he would see the day when the Dixons would trust him.

"You think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked looking at her as she watched the shadows bounce off the house from the moonlight.

"I think…" she paused "I _believe _that you will always do the right thing; it may not be the easy thing but it will always be true. You're a good man Rick, better then you give yourself credit for" she looked over at the man she thought of as a father gave him one last small smirk and walked down the steps towards her camp with Daryl

Rick watched her go, with a smile gracing his features. He would do anything to keep Riley believing in him. He knew that the girl needed; _wanted_ the father she never got. He would do whatever he could do uphold that image.

As morning arrived Rick and Shane loaded up the car with supplies that would last Randal a couple of weeks. Riley watched, and when Shane was busy getting Randal she walked over to Rick "you sure you're okay on our own with _him_" Rick stopped looking through the bags and looked directly at Riley "I'll be fine" Riley gave a unsure nod; Rick pulled her into a hug "I'm not leaving you or anybody" as he pulled away he saw Shane approaching and went to open the trunk the holding place for Randal. Riley backed away and let them do what needed to be done; she trusted Rick and if he said he would be fine and come back; then he would be fine and come back.

A few minutes later and they were packed and ready to go. Rick gave Lori and Carl a hug and then headed to the car, when he opened the door he looked back at Riley and gave her a nod. Daryl who was standing behind her noticed and realized that Riley's love for Rick was not one sided; Rick wanted to be that father figure for her as much as she wanted him to be, Daryl now knew he could trust Rick and would back him up whenever needed. As the car drove away, Carl walked over to Riley and asked if he could do something with her. Riley looked at the young boy and nodded her head. That was until Maggie came out and asked if Riley wanted to take a run into town. Riley liked Maggie and wanted to get to know her better. She looked down at Carl and saw his face drop "if I go I can try and find some comics" she whispered to the boy who's head raised and he gave a smile and a nod. Riley looked at Maggie "I'm in"

With Riley gone, and Daryl out hunting Carl was bored so he did something he shouldn't have done; he went into Riley's bag and took out her gun. He then wondered into the woods.

Maggie and Riley rode into town, Riley loved being back on a horse

"You seem real comfortable up there" Maggie commented

"Yeah my brother Merle…he would take me to ride horses, it was something special me and him did" Riley trailed off

'Don't worry baby girl, Merle won't let anything happen to ya' Merle's buddy Mark had found out the Riley was obsessed with horses so he allowed them to come to his farm and ride one of his. Riley stared at the horse it was just like the one Merle showed her in the backyard that day; black with a white strip down its nose. Riley never being this close to a horse before stood behind Merle with her arms wrapped around his leg. Merle kneeled down and looked at Riley right in the eye. Blue orbs meeting blue orbs "look at me Rye bread…I ain't letting anything happen to you ya hear me" Riley nodded her head Merle leaned over kissing her forehead "You're my Rye bread ain't nothing bad happening to you when I'm here" he spoke pulling her into a hug'

Maggie nodded her head, she could tell by the way she spoke and stared off that this brother Merle was a touchy subject. Once they reached the town they hopped off and ran into the local store. They grabbed whatever was left on the shelves then headed to the pharmacy and grabbed whatever medicine they could find. They then returned to the horse and headed back home

"You think Rick made the right call" Maggie spoke breaking the silence that surrounded them

Without missing a beat Riley nodded her head "yes" she then looked at Maggie and then back out at the road "Rick is a good man, he'll make the right call" Maggie glanced over and something about the way Riley spoke about the members of her group and the way she cared made Maggie know that the two of them would become fast friends. Maggie would have Riley's back and she knew Riley would have hers.

Once back at the farm Maggie took the horse back to the sables while Riley walked towards the farm house. Once close enough Carl ran forward. He looked _different_ like he was nervous about something but he spoke up before she could question it "dad brought Randal back, they got cornered by Walkers and had to come back" he spoke quickly. Riley nodded her head and threw her arm over his shoulder both walking into the house.

Inside the house you could cut the tension with a knife. Maggie walked in a couple minutes later and Rick spoke "now that we're all here we can start" Lori gave Carl a look and the upset boy went upstairs.

Riley went over and stood by Daryl the two exchanging a look. Rick stepped forward and opened the floor up for peoples opinions on what should be done with Randal.

Dale was the first to come forward saying that this was a young mans life and we needed to take this seriously. He then looked at Glenn who stutter out

"Dale I usually think you're right about pretty much everything…but this…he's not one of us"

"They got you scared" Dale replied looking at Glenn and then around the room.

Maggie spoke trying to get Glenn out of the spotlight "can you try to take him out again drop him off further out"

"They barely got back in one piece this time" Lori pointed out

Shane who had been quiet this whole time looked at Rick

"You know what we got to do" he spoke looking only at Rick

"This is a mans life….it deserves more then a five minute conversation" Dale cried out

"I'm with Dale" Andrea said stepping forward and going near the older man

Rick looked over at the Dixons who had remained mum this whole time. "What about you guys? What do you think?" Daryl looked at Rick

"He ain't one of us" Daryl said "I wouldn't feel comfortable with him here walking around…or even tied up for that matter" he ended glancing down at his sister. Rick nodded feeling the same way; he then turned his eyes to Riley

"we have to eliminated the threat, he's not one of us, he needs to go" Rick nodded feeling better that the Dixons were on his side

"then its set"

Dale threw his hands in the air "are you all going to watch too; no you all can decide a young's man fate but turn the other cheek when it gets dirty." As he walked by Daryl he stopped "you're right this group is broken" he then continued out the door disappearing into the field.

The group broke apart; and Riley feeling like even though she agreed and stood by what she believed in felt bad for Dale; he was always so kind to her and seemed to truly care about the members of this group, she ran off after him in hopes of lessening his pain.

She got to the field and saw his white fisherman's cap. "Dale" she called out. The older man didn't stop however. Riley gave a sigh "Dale slow down, please!" Riley bowed her head _'please don't hate me' _she then started to jog when she heard a blood curdling scream coming from where Dale just stood; she glanced up and didn't see his hat anymore. She took off sprinting to where she knew he should be. As she approached she saw a Walker digging its teeth and nails into Dales abdomen. Riley withdrew her knife from her boot and rushed forward pulling the Walker off and drilling the knife into the Walkers skull. She then turned to Dale , she reached down and started to grab his insides not sure what she was doing she just shut down and let her body take over. She worked on trying to place his intestines back inside his body, unaware that the others were approaching and what she was doing was futile. She was in a complete state of shock. Dale reached over bringing his bloody hand up to her equally as bloody hands. At this point the rest of the group had arrived Lori pulling Carl into her blocking his view. Dale looked over to Rick pleading with his eyes to end the misery. Dale looked back over to Riley looking at her telling her not to take this blame on as well with his sad dying brown eyes. Rick dropped to one knee bringing his gun to Dales head, he's hand started to shake, he glanced to Riley watching as she worked on trying to fix the unfixable. Rick didn't glance back at Dale until he felt another hand slipping into the gun taking it from him. Daryl squatted and put the barrel of the gun to Dales head "sorry brother" he spoke before pulling the trigger

The next morning the funeral for Dale was held. Riley stood in the back her head bowed as she listened to Rick speak. Daryl while listening to Rick kept his eyes on Riley. Rick spoke about how good a man Dale was and that from now on we are going to do things Dale's way. He ended by saying we can't lose our humanity. Dale wouldn't want that.

Riley approached Rick after the service "I want to come with you when you let Randal go" Rick looked above Riley's head locking eyes with Daryl. Daryl was worried about his sister; first Merle, then Sophia now Dale not to mention everything that happened in-between. Daryl gave Rick a curt nod. Rick sighed and looked back at Riley rubbing the back of his neck "I don't think that's a good idea…I need you here, with Lori and Carl. After last night Carl…he'll need you" Riley at first didn't like what Rick was saying but when he threw Carl into the mix she nodded her head; she would do anything for that boy and his mother.

Riley joined Rick though in preparing the car with supplies. "T-Dog should be back with Randal any minute" Rick spoke glancing up and towards the shed. Riley was about to reply when T-Dog came running back saying Randal at somehow escaped. Everyone took off towards the shed, and looked around. Rick noticed that the handcuffs were still interlocked on the pole "How'd he get out" Rick said out loud. Everyone rushed out exploring all areas of the shed. Rick was just about to send Daryl out to track the area when Shane popped out of nowhere screaming "Rick….he has my gun!"

Rick looked up at Shane and noticed his bloody nose. He quickly turned to everybody and told them all to get back to the house and lock the doors.

"Keep everyone inside" he said to Lori as he ushered them away

"Glenn, Rye and Daryl come with me…Shane show me where this happened" Rick spoke out starting to walk into the woods. Daryl gave Riley a look as Glenn followed after Shane and Rick.

Shane walked ahead with Rick in the middle, Riley ran up ahead and walked in sync with him; Rick glanced over and gave Riley a look, she simply nodded and slowed down to rejoin her brother. Once Shane arrived at the location he spoke

"Right here, the little SOB jumped me, stole my gun and ran off" he said looking at Rick the whole time

"You're saying that kid jumped you; he weighs what 135 soaking wet" Daryl said while kneeling down to look at the tracks.

"He's around here and loaded, that's all that matters" Riley spoke up staring at Shane. Shane glanced at her, she also caught Rick looking at her from the corner of her eye

"Well why don't Daryl and Glenn look around here maybe he's hiding out, while Rick, Riley and me go further out" Shane spoke looking at only Rick and Riley

Daryl snapped his head up and was about to protest but Riley beat him to it "Sounds good that way both groups have a tracker…led the way" she spoke gesturing with her hand for Shane to proceed. Daryl clenched his jaw and stood watching as his sister disappeared with a man he was certain wanted to kill his so called best friend and most likely his sister as well.

Daryl watched until he couldn't see them and then turned his attention to the forest floor, he sweep away some leaves and noticed footprints, he pointed them out to Glenn who also spotted some headed away from the farm. The two men followed them until Daryl stopped. He looked at Glenn "There's two sets of tracks here, they run right on top of each other. Shane and Randal were walking together" Glenn looked up and together they knew that Shane had been up to something. Glenn noticed something weird on a tree over Daryl's shoulder he walked over to it, and swiped the bark with his fingers when he removed them they were stained red, he turned to Daryl holding up his hand, Daryl looked at him "about Shane high wouldn't you say"

Rick walked ahead with Riley in the middle. Shane followed a few paces behind. Both knew what was coming but Riley played the part "the trail runs cold" she spoke, Rick nodded his head knowing she was doing this for show. They couldn't let on too quick that they knew what Shane was planning. Eventually they ran out of woods and came into a clearing. Rick walked towards the middle with Riley at his tail. Rick turned and connected eyes with Riley she stopped staying between Rick and Shane; if anything did happen the group needed Rick more then her

"So this is it…"

Daryl and Glenn were still walking the sun had gone done and darkness overtook them. Glenn handed Daryl his flashlight and they continued to follow the tracks. All was quiet until the growl of a Walker sounded. Glenn jumped back, as the Walker pinned Daryl to a tree. Glenn unsure what to do picked up the dropped flashlight and sucker punched the Walker with it. The Walker fell to the ground and Daryl finished it off with an arrow to the head.

"Good one" Daryl spoke with a smirk hitting Glenn in the stomach. Daryl picked up the flashlight and shone it in the face of the Walker

"Randal…" Glenn breathed out

The two exchanged a look and bent down. Daryl checked and there had been no bits, scratches or nicks. "He's necks broken" Daryl said

"He died from a broken neck…how'd he turn then" Glenn asked with a puzzled expression on his face

"Let's get back" Daryl said quickly getting to his feet. Shane had done this. Now he was out there with his sister and a man he thought could fill the gap of a missing older brother.

"You bring us all the way out here to do what Shane….kill us, make it look like an accident?" Rick spoke out looking at Shane and finally seeing how far Shane had gone down the rabbit hole.

"Good a plan as any" Shane started "it will be hard for Lori and Carl, but they did it once they can do it again" he then looked at Riley "you though, you'll be harder for him, that boy…he can't go five minutes without asking about _Riles" _Shane spit out a look of disgust on his face. "Then there's your brother, but hey I can just say you were a danger and things happened…won't be a far cry from the truth; apple doesn't fall from the tree" he finished with a smirk.

Rick watched as Shane started to move forward, removing his gun from the hostler. Rick however raised his hands, Riley following suit dropped her crossbow and disarmed herself

"Well it looks like your going to have to kill unarmed people" Rick calmly spoke

Shane shook his head "Take out your gun, pick up your bow" he shouted out.

Rick raised his hands a little higher and for the first time Riley saw police officer Rick. He very calmly spoke to Shane as if he was trying to talk them off a ledge

"You don't want to do this…you can come back from this, we can all work through it and then forget it" Rick said glancing at the back of Riley's head.

Shane pointed his gun at the girl now, she then decided to speak up

"I've had worse Shane, and I've learned how to forgot. We can all go back and make this life work. We all have loved ones, we can manage this somehow " Shane stared between the two looking on the verge of tears. The whole time Riley was talking she slowly made her way closer to Shane who didn't notice she had lowered one of her hands. When she was right in front of him she whipped out an arrow from back pocket and plunged it into his stomach. A shot rang out and it was quiet.

Rick ran over to see Riley had lowered Shane to the ground and was staring at his dead open eyes. She still had her hand pushing the arrow in. As she sat there she repeated "choices must be made…choices must be made…" Rick kneeled down and placed his hand over Riley's and slowly removed it. He then pulled the arrow out and dropped it on the wet blood soaked grass under him.

The two sat next to Shane looking and waiting. Rick looked over at Riley wondering why she hadn't asked to leave yet. She felt his eyes on her and looked over as well; then she said something he didn't expect

"We have to wait"

Rick looked at Riley and she simply stared back at Shane "my dad…when it happened he had been drinking pretty heavily and I guess it caught up with him…I thought that it was some fluke thing. When Daryl and Merle showed up I had already, and they just assumed…I want to make sure" Rick nodded also looking back at his friend

"at the CDC Jenner told me, before we got out, that it doesn't matter how you die, I too need to see it" Rick and Riley sat quietly for a few minutes before they heard it, they glanced down and came face to face with Shane's Walker eyes. Both jumped up but before either could handle the situation a gun was fired and Shane fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Rick and Riley turned around and there stood Carl.

Daryl and Glenn arrived back at the house filling the group in on how they found Randal but he was a Walker and that he wasn't bit. The group was dumbfounded unsure of the next course of action. When Lori spoke up

"Rick and Riley are still out, will you go back out and find them" Daryl nodded "sure thing" as Daryl was about to jump off the porch his eyes caught movement in the distance. He whistled for the group who ran out and was overcome by the sight….a mass of Walkers heading right for them.

Rick and Riley didn't have time to fill Carl in on what actually happened because the air changed and the smell of discomposing flesh filled the air. Rick looked up over the hill and panic over took him. Walkers, thousands of them. He looked at the children before him and hissed "run" before leading them away.

Daryl and the rest of the group back at the farm acted quick each taking different routes in hopes of either taking out the Walkers or getting off the land before the Walkers took them out. Daryl ran to the motorcycle, while Glenn and Maggie hoped in the hatchback. Everyone else grabbed a gun and fired from the porch and land around the house.

Rick, Riley and Carl somehow made it back to the barn, they were now locked inside; their only way out being the opening atop the second floor. Rick handed Riley his lighter and told her to wait for his sign; she and Carl then climbed the ladder and waited, once Rick had dosed the barn with gasoline he started to climb up as well. He shouted "NOW" to Riley and she flicked the lighter and let it drop. The barn was going up in flames

Daryl noticed the barn and signaled Jimmy who was driving the RV to circle around back, it must have been Rick, and Riley who set it ablaze.

Jimmy pulled up just in time and the three members were able to jump onto the roof of the RV and climb down. Poor Jimmy though got overtaken by Walkers, there was nothing they could do. Rick, Riley and Carl ran for the farm house each trying to help. Riley got separated from them as she heard Lori scream. Rick and Carl got into a car pulling Herschel with them. Riley ran over to Lori and helped her pull Beth away from Patricia who was bitten by a Walker. She ushered both women into the truck with T-Dog, when Riley heard another scream she glanced up and saw Andrea and Carol getting surrounded by a small herd. Riley was torn; should she risk getting left and or bit to help the two women in need or go with the safe choice. "Damn it" Riley hissed. She pushed Lori all the way in and then slammed the door shut "RILEY" she heard Lori shout through the window as T-Dog started the truck and pulled away.

Riley ran over and took out a few of the Walkers closest to Andrea, she then moved over in hopes of helping Carol. As Riley stabbed a Walker in the eye she heard the sound of a motorcycle approach. Daryl arrived and quickly called his sister over. She looked at the bike then back at Daryl "ain't gonna happen" Daryl looked at her confused. Riley pulled Carol by the forearm and threw her onto the bike behind her brother "take her and go, I'll meet you at the highway" Daryl froze no way was he going to let his sister go again. He looked back at Carol and then at Riley again

"we ain't got all day Daryl…GO! I'll meet you there" and she was off running into the forest

There was nothing Daryl could do but hope that his sister would be waiting at the highway when he arrived. With one last look, he kicked the bike back to life and took off away from the farm.

The sun had started to rise and so far only Rick, Herschel and Carl were at the highway.

"it's getting to risky, we have to move" Herschel spoke as a few Walkers ambled by

Rick looked down and then back up, he couldn't leave without his wife and the rest of his new family, but he couldn't risk Carl's life either

"we're not leaving without my mom or Riley" Carl hissed. Rick looked down at his son, he knew that Carl wouldn't go without Lori but the fact he also spoke of the young Dixon girl was heartwarming; Carl truly saw her as an older sister.

Just as it seemed all hope was lost and they would need to move on, the sound of a motorcycle was heard in the distance, it started to get louder and soon the sight of Daryl Dixon followed by a light green car and a blue truck could be seen. The convoy stopped and Lori jumped out of the car, followed by Beth; both running to their respected families.

Rick looked up with a smile and asked how they found each other

"saw these lights zig zagging all over the place figured it had to be an Asian behind the wheel" Daryl spoke also with a small smile gracing his lips

"good one" Glenn commented

"what happened to the others" T-Dog questioned

"Patricia was bit…I tried daddy honest" Beth spoke softly crying into Herschel's shirt while he rubbed her back

"Andrea was overtaken, she was trying to help but I lost her, and Riley…" Carol paused looking at Daryl "she gave me the space on the bike…said she would meet us" Carol ended tears filling her eyes.

Rick looked at Daryl "she'll be here then" Rick spoke not breaking eye contact. Daryl nodded. It grew quiet while everyone thought the worse. Carl walked away from his mother going to the edge of the forest. All eyes went to the boy; Lori walked next to him kneeling

"she's strong Carl…she'll be okay" Carl nodded not removing his eyes from the trees.

The group waited fifteen minutes before T-Dog spoke up. "I hate to say this but we need to get moving where sitting ducks here" Everyone looked down hating that they all agreed with the man.

Rick looked to Daryl who was biting his thumbnail, before any decision could be made though all eyes snapped over to Carl who shouted out in excitement

"RILEY!"

**REVIEW: I know I'm needy **


	10. Finding a New Home

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Once again I think this chapter might stink; hopefully you all think differently. It's a little bit of a filler at the start, I wanted to show how Riley's demons and fears are coming out. The next chapter should be better; I have some big plans in store. Also before anybody says something about Lori; while in the show I can see how some people saw her as a bitchy character I feel like in the right situation she could be really nice. I also love Rick to much to have him and Lori be fighting all the time. Anyway please review. It was awesome and literally made my day when I got all the responses to the last chapter. It makes me want to write the chapters that much quicker. So once again I'm going to ask please review I love hearing your input! Thanks guys! **

Chapter 10: Finding a New Home

_'"Listen Rye bread" Merle whispered to his sister '"if anything happens and Daryl and me aren't here I want you to run ya hear me you run; you don't stop for nothing, you run until you either find me or Daryl or we find you, and we will always find you; you understand me"' Riley nodded her head looking at her big brother 'good girl, your smart and strong and tough, you're a Dixon and we never give up"' _

"Don't stop running…don't stop running" Riley had made it out of the farm and away from the Walkers her main focus now was to get to the highway before it was too late. She wasn't stupid she knew that eventually they would have to move on; with or without her.

In the distance she saw it, the trees thinned and the highway was in her grasp. She was losing her ability however to make her legs go the speed she wanted "you're a Dixon and we never give up" she huffed out and willed her body to not give up on her.

Then she heard it the sound of someone shouting her name, they were still there. She looked up and saw a sheriffs hat came out from in-between a few trees and she knew her family was still there…still alive

"RILEY" Carl yelled his voice full of excitement and he took off before anyone could stop him. Rick looked over to Lori whose eyes were filling with tears as she held a hand over her mouth then to Daryl who had yet to move from his spot; to scared that it wasn't her that she wasn't Riley anymore.

Rick ran forward after his son followed closely by Lori, Glenn, Maggie and the others. Daryl moved a few feet closer; still keeping his distance he couldn't let his hopes get too high

Carl was running at full speed; she had made it, she was alive, she was his badass sister and she would always be there for him…would always come back. He was a few feet away when Riley dropped to her knees her arms opening as Carl threw himself into her body. She brought her hand up holding his head, while the other went around his back. She could hear him crying and tried to comfort him

"hey now, shhh I told you I'd come back, remember ain't no way I'm leaving you" Riley spoke softly. She glanced up and connected eyes with Rick whose blue orbs held unshed tears, she gave him a small smirk and he smiled back. Rick didn't want to admit it but he thought about what would happen if Riley didn't make it back, and the thought made him sick. He couldn't image Riley not being here…he didn't even want to think what that would do to Lori or Carl.

Riley then noticed Lori walk forward. She stood up the best she could with Carl still clinging to her when the woman pulled her into a hug smoothing her hair and saying "don't you dare do something like that again" Riley smiled thinking that sounded like something a mom would say. She pulled away from Lori and gave her a nod and mumble out a "sorry".

Maggie, Glenn, Herschel and Beth were next to give Riley a hug and express their happiness that she made it back in one piece. Herschel looked at the young child and gave her a wink; the man had faith in the Dixon girl. She was something else and he knew that a lot more then Walkers would be needed to take her out. Everyone then turned looking at where Daryl was; he had been watching the whole scene before him, when the shock wore off he walked forward pass everyone and straight towards his sister. Carl who was still glued to her side was prided away by Lori. Daryl pulled Riley into a bone crushing hug while kissing the top of her head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and when he felt he was able to speak he said something that Merle often said to her but her a completely different reason "never again Rye bread, never again" Riley closed her eyes and breathed in her brothers scent, tightening her grip on him. She nodded her head and glanced up into his eyes "Merle was right" Daryl gave her a questioning look, he never understood the things Merle told Riles, in fact he never understood most of their relationship "he said that one way or another if we were ever separated we would always find each other…we're Dixons and we never give up" Daryl looked down at his sister each of them wearing matching smirks. Merle could pull insightful things out every now and again especially when it came to Riley. Boy did he miss his brother, he knew that Rye also missed him. They shared one last hug and then turned Daryl guiding her to the waiting cars

Once Carl had noticed that Daryl and Riley were done hugging and we're making their way towards them he wiggled free from his mothers arms and ran back over to her. Riley opened her arms and Carl fell right back into them, she threw her arm over his shoulder turning his body and they walked to the cars together "Will you ride with us?" Carl asked her hope filling his eyes. Riley glanced to Daryl who simply gave a shrug, knowing Riley was safe was enough for him whether she rode with the Grimes or on the bike made no difference. Riley smiled at the boy and said "wouldn't think of riding anywhere else"

They stood around the cars formulating a plan, it was decided to head west towards the coast. Everyone piled into their respected vehicles, and off they went

Daryl took the led and then T-Dog, followed by Glenn, Maggie, Herschel and Beth. Carol Riley noticed was with Daryl on the back of the bike; she made note to tease him about this later

As Rick drove he glance in the rearview mirror and saw that Carl had laid down with his head in Riley's lap, as she stared out the window she absentmindedly played with his hair lulling him to sleep. Rick smiled and nudged Lori making her glance back as well. Both shared a look thinking the same thing; this girl was family now… blood or not.

They had driven maybe fifty miles before Rick honked his horn the signal for we needed to stop. Rick stopped the car and opened the door, Daryl swung back around "You out"

"Running on fumes" Rick replied opening the hood

Rick looked around and tapped the window asking Riley and Carl to join them. As Carl and Riley were on point the rest of the group decided that the best and safest course of action was to camp here for the night and then try and regroup in the morning. Glenn looked over to Daryl and Daryl gave a sigh

"You know we found Randal… he was a Walker, but he wasn't bit"

At this point Riley and Carl had rejoined where everyone stood, Rick and her connected eyes silently asking who would drop the bomb. Riley took the led and started

"It doesn't matter how you die…you turn either way" All eyes snapped to her and then Rick spoke

"Jenner told me at the CDC, no matter the cause of death you turn into one of those things" He then looked around at the faces of the people he cared about most

"How could you not tell us either of you" Glenn spoke out but kept his eyes on Rick

Riley not liking how he was staring at Rick blurted out "oh like how you told us about the Walkers in the barn" Glenn dropped his head seeing the similarities in both situations

She then stared at Rick…he shook his head but she spoke out "I…I killed Shane" Everyone stared at her like she had grown three heads. "I needed to...he…" she paused not sure how to continue.

"choices needed to be made" Rick voiced "Rye made the right one…Shane was a danger to us all"

Lori stared at both Riley and Rick before walking a few paces ahead and stood at the edge of the road. Rick was about to approach her but Riley had beat him to it and was walking past him to get to her

Daryl stood shocked for a moment but then approached Rick "everything ok…"he asked glancing at the women as they talked. Rick nodded "you know how Riley looks to Lori, she needs to make sure their okay" Daryl nodded his head wanting to question how his sister truly knew how people turned; had Rick told her or had she witnessed it beforehand. He decided against asking choosing to do it another time and walked to the trunks of the cars and started to set up camp

Riley stood behind Lori watching the woman and trying to think of what to say

"I know it had to be done" Lori whispered quietly knowing that Riley stood behind her

"I just hate that it had to be you". Riley walked forward and stood beside her

"It had to be, if anything happened…Rick is more important to the group…I needed…" Lori cut her off

"Don't _ever_ say that…you know how important you are to this group especially to…" she trailed off and Riley turned and saw she was staring at both Carl and Daryl who were working together to create a fire. Riley glanced up at the woman "and your important to Rick and me…we love you Rye okay…you're needed and wanted" Lori ended pulling Riley into a hug. Riley smiled despite herself. Lori pulled away also smiling, she then hooked her arm around Riley's waist and the two walked over to the campsite.

At the start of the new day, everyone packed up the camp and were ready to continue on their journey. Daryl had gone out at first light with Glenn and was able to savage a little bit of gas from a few abandoned cars at a local supermarket. Everyone piled into their vehicles and the long travel to nowhere began.

The group didn't make it all that far before the weather got worse and travel become more difficult, not to mention Lori was now becoming heavily pregnant and having her always be on the run was not an option.

On one night that was unusually cold the group had taken shelter in an old cabin in the woods. There was a small fire going but that's the thing it had to be small, couldn't risk drawing unwanted attention. Rick and Daryl were on watch both sitting on the porch outside; Riley could faintly hear them talking or every now and then walking back and forth in an effort to get warm.

Riley was sitting next to Lori with Carl on her other side. Everyone had taken notice to how Riley become more anxious with every day that passed regarding Lori and the baby. Riley gave up rations of food, even went out on her own to find Lori clothes that would be more comfortable. Daryl had been livid when Riley returned

_'Riley had placed one foot into the house the group was camping at for the next couple of nights when Daryl stormed out of the kitchen "you have some real guts, ya know that" he spoke with narrowed eyes looking down at his sister. "how…why…what made you think it was okay to go out alone, after everything that has happened come on Riles have some common sense" he threw his hands up in the air. Riley just stood watching her brother. Daryl was really starting to worry about her. She was hardly sleeping, would give half her food to Lori or Carl and now was going out alone, she could have at least asked Maggie to go along. Daryl was beyond pissed and the way she just stood there made him even angrier, he walked over grabbing the backpack from her hands "and what was so important you just had to go out and get". Riley tried to hold onto the bag but Daryl was stronger and the bag went flying; out fell clothes, some breakfast bars a bottle of water and two books. Daryl glanced at Riley who had bowed her head, hair covering her eyes. He walked over and glanced at the books picking them up 'Everything You Need To Know About Having a Baby' and 'Being a Midwife: The Ins and Outs of Delivering a Child'. Daryl let out a sigh, picked up the discarded items and handed the bag back to Riley, "Riles…" he stared but she slowly shook her head. Daryl watched her for another moment before leaving the room._

Riley glanced down at Lori watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked up and once she was sure that everyone was sleeping reached into her bag and pulled out one of the books _'my wife's dead because of you'_ Riley shook her head and started to read determined to memorize everything in both books.

Rick peeked into the window and saw everyone sleeping but Riley. He let out a long breath and looked at Daryl eyes full of concern "she ain't sleeping is she?" Daryl questioned already knowing the answer.

Rick shook his head returning to his seat. He watched as Daryl rubbed his eyes

"Rye…she…she holds a lot of blame, was told her whole life she was the reason behind her momma dying" Daryl paused

_'Daryl sat next to Merle. His father was pacing up and down the white hallway. He looked over to his boys "pretty soon you both are going to be big brothers to a little sister." Daryl watched as his father walked over and kneeled in front of him and Merle. "You know what a big brothers job is?" he asked glancing at both of his sons "to protect their little sister, no matter what; always and forever" Daryl and Merle both nodded, his father patted both sons on the shoulder and stood as the doctor came out of the room. The doctors white coat was not so white anymore splatters of blood were covering most it and Daryl watched as his fathers face fell. He listened to the words that were spoken his mother had died during childbirth, that his sister was doing fine, the doctor did all he could but his mother lost too much blood. The doctor patted his father on the back and asked if he wanted to see his daughter. Daryl knew that life would never be the same when his father answered "No"'_

Daryl looked over at Rick "she died during childbirth with Riles" Daryl finished his words turning to fog in the cold air. Rick looked back out at the land before him just as snow started to fall. He glanced back at the window watching as Riley watched Lori.

The winter passed slowly, and the routine was the same. They would drive for a bit and then secure a house or cabin for the night never staying in one place too long. On a car ride to the newest location Lori was sitting in the back while Carl rode shotgun. Lori had her feet resting in Riley's lap. Rick glanced in the rearview mirror concerned about the bags underneath Riley's eyes and how she looked smaller then ever. All that disappeared when Lori dropped her feet to the floor and grabbed Riley's hand placing it on her stomach "you feel that" Riley stared at Lori's pregnant belly for a moment and then it happened Riley's face broke out into a grin "it kicked" Rick looked back again he had already felt the baby kick but seeing the look of pure joy on the girls face was enough to make a smile spread across his face.

They had found a good sized house to whole up for the night in. Lori had an actual mattress to sleep on which made Riley very happy. As everyone settled in for the night Daryl approached his sister

"Rye…I want you to sleep tonight…she's going to be fine" Daryl spoke looking at the closed door to the room Lori and Carl were in "she has a real bed and blankets" he watched as Riley processed what he said biting on her lip. She didn't make eye contact with Daryl but she nodded her head and walked off to her area for the night.

That night Daryl didn't have Walker watch, but he had sister watch which to him was more important. He watched as Riley slept seeing all at once how tired, stressed, small and young she really looked and wondered what troubling thoughts were running through her head.

Winter was passing and with it brought new hope. Lori looked as if she was ready to pop, which made Riley more paranoid then she let on. At the current moment the group was sitting idle on the highway figuring out their next course of action. Herschel advised Rick that having Lori go through anymore moves wasn't the best idea. Riley couldn't agree more. Rick looked at his wife who was sitting in the car waiting, too tired to get out and join. He nodded his head and glanced back at the map he had spread over the hood of T-Dogs truck. From the corner of his eye he saw Riley make her way over to Lori with a silver wrapper in her hand. _'giving up her food again' _Rick thought.

Riley got to the car and looked through the window, she plopped the breakfast bar onto Loris belly and smiled. Lori looked down. She knew what the girl was doing, and while it warmed her heart, it made her nervous for the already tiny girl. Riley wasn't eating enough that was clear to everyone. She would always come up with an excuse like she had squirrel from a hunt she never took, or she just wasn't hungry. Lori smiled at the girl though and broke the bar in half handing part of it out to her. Riley looked at it then back to Lori "I won't eat it unless you eat it" Lori spoke with a grin. With a huff Riley took the bar and popped it into her mouth, Lori grinned in triumph as she ate the other half. Daryl was watching from next to Rick and smiled internally that the woman got his sister to eat something.

Daryl then turned to Rick "While their washing their panties let's go hunting" Rick nodded and grabbed his gun. Daryl whistled and Riley's head shot up. Daryl pointed to himself and Rick and she waved back signaling she understood. Riley left Lori in search of Carl; she found him leaning against one of the cars keeping watch; Riley could tell from where she stood that the boy was pouting "what's wrong cowboy?" she asked as she leaned against the car beside him glancing down from the corner of her eye.

"my dad and your brother went hunting" Riley cocked an eyebrow "and" she countered back

Carl looked up at the girl he trusted most "its not fair…I could help too and they don't…they don't think I'm capable" Riley's eyes narrowed and she stared at the boy she then broke out in a smirk "you really don't know do you?" Carl gazed at her with questioning eyes "know what?" Riley let out a sigh and squatted so she was a little below Carl's eye level.

"you my friend have the most important job of all…you're in charge. Why do you think your dad feels comfortable enough to leave on a hunt huh? Cause he knows you're here watching over things…watching over your mom. It takes a mighty capable man to have that sort of reasonability" she ended looking at Carl. Carl grinned and stood up to his full height feeling proud. Herschel who had been sitting in the car the two were leaning against smiled at the conversation. He was among good people, and it made him feel confident that together they would and could get through this.

Riley was sitting on the hood of the car Lori was sitting in with Carl leaning against the tire. When she heard the distinct whistle of her brother. She jumped off the hood and walked around to Lori helping the woman out of the car "their coming back" she informed the group and everyone walked over to the men as they emerged from the trees.

Riley noticed that Rick wore a smirk and for the first time in a long time looked like he held a little hope in his tired eyes. She then glanced to Daryl who also had a grin on his lips. Daryl looked at Rick and nodded

"I think we found somewhere"

Questions and excitement arose. Rick quickly explained that we needed to drive up about another mile or so and then hide the cars until we were sure that the location was useable _code word_ for safe.

As we trekked through the forest to what we hoped would be our home; Daryl watched as Riley shadowed Lori offering the woman a hand or support whenever it seemed she was in discomfort. Lori glanced up catching Daryl's eye; she looked over to Riley and then back giving the hunter a small smile. Daryl gave a nod in return. Lori had become even more of a mother to Riley over the course of the winter and after having a conversation with Daryl; Lori happily took the role on.

_'Daryl watched as Lori sat in an oversized chair being able rest her feet after a whole day of moving. Riley had reluctantly left Lori's side to help Maggie do a quick sweep of the few houses that lined the street. He took this opportunity to speak with the woman. "How ya feeling?" he started unsure how to really bring this subject up "not too bad today" Lori replied looking up at him. He noticed how tired she looked "so…I wanted to talk about…"_

_"Riley I know" Lori cut him off. Daryl looked at her and waited "Rick told me about your mother…I'm sorry" Daryl looked down he hated when people pitied him "Riley is a great girl, I love her as much as Carl and I know Rick feels the same. I'll do whatever I can to help fill the void she has" Lori stopped unsure of if she should tell Daryl this "Before I had Carl, I miscarried; it took a long time before Rick and I wanted to even try again scared to go through that all over again…he always wanted to have a girl…" Lori stopped and stared out the window for a moment. "being a police officer was hard on him too he would get these calls.." Lori trailed off. Darryl nodded understanding. "my point is Daryl that I would be happy to fill the mother role for her. I think I've already started, and hell Carl already calls her his badass sister; so I think there's no going back" Lori ended with a laugh. Daryl smiled an actual smile, he was only able to utter a "thanks" before Riley whizzed by him dropping her bag to the floor and saying "look Lori" as she pulled out a jar of peanut butter and some chocolate chip cookies. Lori's mouth hung open. Riley grinned as Lori reached for the bag of cookies "you my child are awesome" Riley bent down to pull out more of the items she collected and when she wasn't looking Lori gave Daryl one last wink. Daryl gave a grin and bent down as well to see what his sister had savaged._

The group approached a clearing and saw in the distance a chain link fence that enclosed a prison. Everyone looked at each other, all thinking the same thing; _this could work. _They walked closer finally getting a look at what the inside of the fence held they weren't surprised; Walkers were ambling around. Rick looked at the Walkers and then pointed "there…if we can shut that gate it will close off that section and we can take these Walkers out"

Everyone moved down to the outer fence. Daryl counted the Walkers, and Rick looked around picking out different places for people to get a better vantage point.

"Ok" he spoke "I want Daryl and Carol…you become a pretty good shot just aim and take your time" he said looking at Carol "over in that tower" he pointed to the east building. "T-Dog and Herschel take that tower there" he pointed to the guard tower towards the west "the rest of you I want to get as many Walkers attention over here " he gestured to the fence

"that leaves the closing of the gate" Glenn spoke up "I'll do it"

"No way! it's a suicide run" Maggie shot out wanting to protect her boyfriend

"I'll do it" Rick replied. Riley's head snapped in his direction

"NO!" she shouted causing a few Walkers to glance their way. She then looked over to Lori quickly "I'll go" and before anybody could say anything she walked over to the gate that would allow her entrance into the field. Rick looked over to Daryl whose narrowed eyes were focused on his sister; he was beyond concerned now. Why was Riley always putting herself in danger. He would have to talk to her at some point at this moment though there was nothing he could do. He turned his eyes towards Rick who gave him a reassuring nod and then walked to Riley handing her a padlock. She gripped it in her hands and gave him a small smile "I got this" she whispered to him.

Everyone ran to their respected posts and waited for Riley to make her move.

Before she pushed the gate open though Carl was at her side "be careful" he said. Riley nodded and flicked his sheriffs hat from his head. She then pushed the gate open and ran. She was able to take a few Walkers out that got to close and then had faith that her family would bring the backup. She halted however when a bullet hit the pebbles by her feet. She didn't bother to search for who did but she heard someone shout "sorry"; _Carol _she thought. She rammed her knife into one last Walker before quickly placing the padlock in place and securing the fence. She then turned and had nowhere to run, she spotted another door that looked like it led to the inside of a guard tower she ran over and pushed open the door, disappearing from view. All firing and screams stopped as the group watched "come on Rye" Daryl mumbled Carol looked over concern written on her face. It wasn't until an arrow came flying down into the eye socket of a Walker that they all glanced upwards and saw Riley with that classic Dixon smirk. Daryl then yelled "light it up" and within minutes the Walkers were finished.

That night the group sat around a fire eating roasted squirrel that Daryl had hunted down. Daryl stood atop an overturned bus keeping watch while Rick walked the perimeter for what Herschel counted as the third time. Riley watched the man and stood; handing her left over meat to Lori; it wasn't missed by anyone how the bowl was barely touched. She then walked towards Rick.

Daryl glanced down as Carol came towards the bus. He helped the woman up and she handed him a bowl "there will be nothing left by the time you join us" he looked at the bowl then towards the retreating back of his sister. Carol followed his eyes "she wouldn't take it even if you offered…she just find a way to give it to Lori or Carl" Carol spoke with a grin. Daryl nodded and sighed before picking up a piece of meat.

Rick was slowly walking when he stopped waiting for who he knew was Riley. She stood beside him "this is good Rick…it will work…we'll make it work" Rick stared at the girl

"it will be a good place to have the baby" he spoke and watched Riley's face closely as he spoke the words. She looked beyond him and nodded. "thank you" Rick began as the two started to walk again "for helping with Lori. It means the world to her, that you're so involved…you'll be a great big sister to another little Grimes child" Riley stopped walking glancing up at the older man. Rick smiled at her "you're family Rye remember, blood or not" he then wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders and together they walked back towards the camp.

As they approached they stood by Daryl and Carol and Beth's sweet voice filled the air, she was soon joined by Maggie the two sisters smiling as they sang together. Once the song was finished Rick cleared his throat. "We should all turn in…we have to get inside tomorrow, see what we're up against….I'll take first watch" he then leaned down and gave Lori a kiss and then Carl a ruffle of the hair, when he passed Riley he also gave her a hug "goodnight kiddo" he spoke as he let go and walked towards the bus. Riley smiled as she watched him go. Lori looked over to Daryl and saw that he too was smiling, when he saw her watching him she gave him a nod silently saying _'I told you so'_

The next morning everything and everyone moved quickly. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie were assigned the job of going inside the actual cell block. Riley, Carl, Herschel, Beth and Lori were to stay behind and wait. Riley was a little miffed that she couldn't go in, but that morning Lori was not feeling her best so she was glad to be close to the woman.

"Can you still see them" Lori questioned

"Nope…their behind the wall now. Its just a waiting game at the moment" Riley spoke keeping her eyes on the spot her group was last seen.

It seemed like hours passed before Glenn came running down the field saying that they had secured the cellblock, he then helped everyone get through the hole they cut in the fence that they would keep closed by zip ties for the time being until better supplies could be found.

The walk towards the cellblock was a long one and Riley walked along side Lori the whole time. When they entered Riley found herself watching Lori and her reaction more then looking around herself

"is it safe" Lori asked looking to Rick

"this block is, we'll check the others tomorrow, Daryl and I both have a set of keys" Carl butted in with "so we sleep in cells"

Rick nodded his head "not me" Daryl spoke out "I'll take the perch" he then looked to Riley to see she was still watching Lori as she peeked into each cell. He bumped into her shoulder as he walked by snapping her from her trance "pick a cell" he whispered as he walked up the stairs then into a cell pulling out a mattress and throwing it on the ground.

Riley watched as Carl walked into a cell, as well as Herschel and Beth. Maggie and Glenn also chose one together. She watched as Lori whispered something to Rick who nodded and then she disappeared into the cell Carol had walked through. Rick joined his son, that left Riley alone. She glanced around and then walked up the stairs, stepping over her brother. She walked towards the end of the block and peeked into a cell. She then looked back out and saw Daryl sitting up studying her. She gave him a small wave and walked inside. She threw her crossbow onto the top bunk and watched as dust flew into the air. She then sat on the bottom bunk leaning back against the wall. She pulled her backpack onto her lap, pulled out one of the books and as she opened it she thought _'Home Sweet Home'_

**_REVIEW_**

**Next Chapter: Herschel loses his leg we meet the prisoners, Daryl may even have that heart to heart with Riley**


	11. Any Day Now

**A/N: So here is the newest chapter. Hope you like it. Trying my best here. I don't want to rush through things so if I'm going a little slow I apologize. Also it does help if you have read the earlier chapters because sometimes I refer to things that were said or happened in them. As always please, please, please review.**

Chapter 11: Any Day Now

Morning arrived quicker than anybody wanted to, but there was work to get done so everyone met in the common area. Spread out over one of the tables was riot gear pulled off some of the Walkers that were once guards. Daryl lifted one of the helmets and watched as ooze splattered onto the floor by his feet "I ain't wearing this" he spoke looking up and over at Rick and Glenn. Rick with a look of disgust on his face replied "we made it this far without it everyone just be extra careful; always on alert"

Riley watched from the corner of the room; she smiled as Carl placed a helmet over his head and the thing complete overtook his small skull. Rick smirked as well but walked over taking it off "not needed buddy" Carl looked up at his father with heartbroken eyes "come on dad, I can help" Rick kneeled down looking his son in the eyes

"and you will be by staying, if something happens you'll be the last man standing" Carl quickly found Riley's eyes and he smiled, she winked back at the boy; Rick unsure of what was just communicated shook his head at the two and their relationship before walking back over to T-Dog, Herschel, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl to look over the prisons blueprints.

As Rick spoke pointing out different locations they should check over, Daryl kept glancing at Riley who had moved from her place against the wall to the steps leading to the upper level. He watched as she tightened the strings on her bow, but didn't miss how she kept looking towards the cell Lori and Carol shared, the woman hadn't made an appearance this morning and Daryl could tell Riley was worried. She made up some excuse about staying behind incase someone came back saying back up was needed or some bull like that. He peeled his eyes away from her as Rick clapped his hands together and pulled out his knife.

The game plan was to sweep the lower levels of the prison and clear out the "tombs". Rick instructed Carl to lock the door after they left and only open it if one of them returned. Carl did as he was told and locked the gate after the last person exited.

Carl then watched until everyone could no longer be seen and turned walking over to Riley. He stood and watched as she readjusted some strings and placed an arrow into the slot. She then raised her eyes and looked at him, she raised an eyebrow and the boy looked towards his mothers cell "why are you so worried about my mom all the time" Carl asked returning his eyes to Riley. Riley hesitated; she didn't think Carl would notice sure the adults would pick up on some things but Carl was a kid. Riley opened and closed her mouth. She was struggling to find the right words "I thought we were family" Carl piped up "why can't you tell me" Riley looked down at her bow then over to the cell, finally she returned her gaze to Carl's blue eyes boring into her blue eyes. Riley took a deep breath

"my mom…" she started then trailed off "she died while….while giving birth to me. My whole life my father made it seem like it was my fault. When I was younger I believed it, but as I got older I learned that it wasn't…but its hard to not think that maybe…" Riley stopped and took a shaky breath "that maybe if I was never born" she wasn't able to finish as Carl threw himself into her hugging her so tightly she thought her ribs would crack.

Lori who was now awake and about to exit the cell stopped and listened. Tears filled her eyes; she never heard Riley talk about this event only heard bits and pieces from Rick or Daryl. Lori knew that when Daryl returned she would have to tell him he needed to talk with his sister who was still dealing with feelings of blame and fear.

An hour had passed and the group still wasn't back. Carl was sitting on the steps while Riley was at one of the tables, pretending not to watch as Lori ate.

"CARL; open the door its Herschel!" came the sound of Rick's voice. Carl jumped up and ran to the door, throwing in the key and swinging it open. A second later Herschel was wheeled in on a table missing half his leg. Carol ushered him to the cell and with help from T transported him onto the bed. She then applied clothes and blankets to the stump in hopes to stop the bleeding. Riley ran in beside Carol offering to help; _this man couldn't die_. Carol told Riley to apply pressure while she got some water. Riley kneeled where Carol once was and held the cloth onto Herschel's leg; blood soaked through getting onto her hands, she reached over and grabbed more and placed it on top. Carol came back in retaking her place; she mumbled something about not having enough of anything. Riley stood and exited the cell. She looked down at her blood covered hands and then back into the cell. Herschel couldn't die…_Lori needs him_; with that thought in her head Riley grabbed her crossbow throwing it over her shoulder and walked though the door at the opposite end of the cells, she was going to find the infirmary.

Daryl unaware that his sister once again put herself in a dangerous situation was standing with his crossbow raised at the heads of five prisoners. These five men had no idea what was happening. They informed Rick that they were locked in the cafeteria for close to ten months. They wanted to know if they could call home, figure out if their loved ones were okay. It took Rick and Daryl bringing them outside for the full extinct of what the world has become for it to sink in. As they walked back inside the leader of the prison group Thomas spoke up pointing to the 'C' on the wall.

"C Block that's mine" he spoke making a move to walk forward; Rick however was quicker and blocked his path.

"it's ours now, we cleared it we keep it" Thomas shook his head "how many you got in there"

"doesn't matter" Rick hissed

Another one of the prisoners named Big Tiny spoke softly "hey man they got a guy in there missing half a leg; lets just go to a different part of the prison"

"listen to your friend man" Daryl drawled out

"We'll help you clear a block…for half the food that was in that cafeteria" Rick offered

Thomas looked back at his buddies, each telling him to take the deal, that it was better than trying their luck out there.

Thomas turned back to Rick and nodded. They then headed back towards the cafeteria to collect.

Riley was pretty much walking blind it was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face _'because of you my wife is dead' _Riley stopped and shook her head "not this time" she mumbled to herself. She walked slow and steady keeping an ear out for any sound. As she turned a corner she saw the door labeled 'INFIRMARY' she sighed in relief and headed towards it just as two Walkers came out of nowhere, she lifted her crossbow and took out the first one, not having time to reload an arrow she ripped her hunting knife from her boot and jammed it into the second Walkers forehead. As it fell to the floor she collected her arrow, wiped off her knife and opened the door.

When Riley returned she was happy to see that Herschel was still alive, but also that Daryl wasn't back yet. She handed the supplies to Carol "I hope this is enough" Carol looked up at the girl taking the items for her hands noticing the dried blood. "Riles…where did you get these" Riley looked at Herschel "he needed it, _he can't die_" and with that she walked out of the cell. Carol watched as she left; scared about Riley's mental state. Lori walked in a moment later asking Carol where all the supplies came from "Riley" Carol answered softly still a little shaken by the way the young girl spoke. Carol filled Lori in and both women made sure that Daryl would be informed.

A few hours passed and Rick and Daryl finally returned. When Lori saw his blood splattered face he assured her he was fine locking eyes with Daryl for a moment. Daryl nodded, Rick didn't want Lori to know that he was almost killed by a Walker then almost killed again by one of the prisoners. They had handled it and only two prisoners remained and they were in their own block.

Rick started to make his way towards Herschel's cell, Daryl following when Lori stopped him "Daryl" she spoke reaching out and placing a hand on his arm "we need to talk"

Riley had come out of her cell, she had washed herself up and changed her clothes. She came downstairs and walked towards Herschel's cell. When she peeked in she saw that Carol had got the bleeding to stop and Herschel was still breathing. She watched as Rick handcuffed him to the bed and explained to Maggie and Beth that he was sorry but it needed to be done. As he stood to leave and give the girls some time with their father, he pulled Riley out of the cell along with him. He looked further down the cell block, Riley noticed and craned her neck to see what he was staring at. She saw Lori, and Daryl standing into the entrance of a cell no one used and they nodded. Riley glanced up at Rick feeling a sense of dread overcome her. He gave a reassuring smile and together they walked towards the cell.

Once inside Riley was asked to sit on the lower bunk, Lori sat next to her with Daryl leaning against the desk and Rick at the door. Lori grabbed Riley's hand and looked towards Daryl. Seeing that Daryl wasn't going to start Lori did "Riley…you know we all care for you, we want you to be safe and make smart choices." Riley looked from Lori to Rick to Daryl "What you all think I'm being stupid because I wanted to help Herschel. The man _needed_ those supplies" she hissed out gesturing out of the cell. Daryl sighed and looked down rubbing his eyes.

"it's not just because of Herschel…we all have seen how you…"

"NO" Riley hissed standing up and dropping Loris hand onto the bed "Don't Daryl" she whispered. Daryl took a step towards her but she side stepped him and now had her back to Rick. _'no wonder they put him by the door' _she thought. Lori stood "Riley we're not saying anything we just…" she then looked to Daryl for back up. Daryl not knowing what to say, said the only thing he could think of

"it wasn't your fault"

Riley's eyes snapped onto her brother "I know Daryl" she replied "I'm not five anymore" Riley then looked to Lori "so this is what it's all about, you think I have some _mommy issues_; well news flash I never had a mom, kind of hard to mommy issues when you _never had one_. My only issue was that I had a father that _never wanted me_, blamed me my whole life for something that…." Riley stopped and stared at the wall for a moment. Daryl and Lori locked eyes, but then Riley shocked them all and laughed "actually it was my fault, she died giving birth _to me_" she said with a chuckle "hell wish I came to that conclusion earlier maybe me and the old man would have gotten along better". Riley then stopped and looked at each member that occupied the cell with her "thanks guys…I think we had a major break through; therapy session over" and with that she pushed her way pass Rick and walked outside of the cell block.

Rick looked at Lori who was crying and then over to Daryl who also looked like he was on the verge. "I just wanted her to…" Lori couldn't finish

"She's just angry, confused…sad" Rick told her pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. He glanced at Daryl "it will be okay" Daryl didn't reply he just walked out of the cell following the path his sister took.

Riley was outside by the fence, she was mindlessly stabbing Walkers through the gaps. Daryl stood back a few feet watching. He watched as she took out more than 30 before she sunk to the ground. He slowly approached and sat next to her. She wasn't crying; Daryl wished she was. She was just staring at the blood covered knife. "I can't…it's always there" she spoke to the knife, _'because of you my wife is dead' _Riley looked up and at the pile of Walkers she made. "there always has to be a reason" Daryl glanced down at her "for a person to die" she finished

"but you weren't moms" Daryl added. Riley scuffed at that. Daryl threw his arm over her shoulder causing her to fall into him "I mean it…mom lost too much blood"

"cause she was _giving birth to me Daryl_" Riley interrupted him, she then stood causing his arm to fall limply at his side. Daryl watched as she walked back to the fence. She stared at the Walkers for a few minutes getting lost in her thoughts

_'Hey Rye bread, come here' Riley glanced up from looking out the window. It was raining today and their dad was down at the bar. Merle decided to stay in saying he had nothing better to do, but Daryl knew it was because he wanted to be here when their old man got back just incase. Riley walked over to her older brother, he pulled her into his lap kissing the top of head quickly before shoving a picture into her hands. Riley grabbed the picture; right away she was able to see it was of her brothers. Daryl wasn't looking at the camera never one for being the center of things; Merle was being held tightly by someone who looked a lot like her. 'You know who that is baby girl…' Riley shook her head 'that there is your momma. Ain't she pretty' Riley stared at the woman closely. She had ocean blue eyes, beautiful blond hair and a smile that would light up any room. 'you my baby girl look just like her, which is why when you're a little older I'm going to have to become even more protective, gonna have boys lined up down the street' Merle ended mumbling the last part. Already not liking the fact that his sister would one day date. Merle looked down and watched as Riley studied the picture. He wasn't ready though for what she spoke 'Merle…is that why daddy hates me so much cause I look like her?' Merle glanced up at Daryl who was sitting in the arm-chair flipping through a magazine. Both brothers looked at one another. Merle then sighed 'no Rye bread…he doesn't hate you because of that.' 'Then why' she questioned back just as quickly. Merle turned her so she was now facing him 'He's a mean, mean man. Who is unhappy with his own life, his own choices, his own mistakes. It has nothing to do with you; ya hear me' Riley nodded her head, and then fell into her brothers chest continuing to look at the picture; missing the look that the two boys shared'_

"do you know remember the first time Merle showed me a picture of mom… "Daryl thought back, he remembered the picture, he remembered the day "mom was so pretty, these big blue eyes and blonde hair."

"you're looking more and more like her everyday" Daryl started "she would be proud of you Riles, I remember when she found out you were going to be a girl. She told me and Merle. I remember Merle was really excited; he never said why wouldn't even tell mom"

"What about you" Riley asked with a smirk

"Me…I was nervous; Merle was always such a great big brother to me, protecting me, helping me, I just hoped that I would be as good as him for you"

"I know Daryl I do, it's just hard to not think about it" Daryl stood he watched as Riley started to move towards the prison as she passed she held out her arm for him. Daryl walked forwards and threw his arm around her shoulder once more. "I'll be fine Daryl" he glanced down at her unconvinced, she sighed "ok maybe not now, but once Lori has that baby and everyone is safe and healthy I will be, and by the looks of it that could be any day now" Daryl nodded his head. If that's all it would take for Riley to feel better was for Lori to have her baby, he could wait a few more days.

"I love you Rye bread; you can always come to me, always and forever" Riley looked up at her big brother, with a smile "I love you too and Daryl"

"yeah"

"I couldn't ask for better" she replied. Daryl looked down a small smile growing on his face

Riley walked back inside leaving Daryl's side and walked pass everyone and straight into Lori's cell. The woman was sitting up folding some clothes, she stopped when Riley walked in. Riley fell to her knees in front of Lori and hugged her. Lori's eyes filled with tears again "I'm sorry" she heard Riley say softly. Lori simply played with her hair "it's okay sweetie" Riley pulled away a little "no its not…I didn't know what to do, I _don't_ know what to do. I never had a mom before" Riley spoke with a small smile working its way onto her face. Lori chuckled and pulled her back into the hug "well I should probably ground you then for talking back and making your mother cry"

Rick and Daryl who stood by the cell looked at each other and smiled. Things were looking up. As they walked away both of their smiles grew as they heard the sounds of laughter coming from the cell

It had been a few days since Herschel lost his leg. Riley was out with the men clearing the field of Walkers, while everyone else kept a close eye on the old man. They were all sitting around his cell when his eye flickered open. Maggie was at his side in an instant "daddy" she cried out, he smiled at his daughter glancing up at Beth who stood behind her older sister. He was smiling, before his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Maggie panicked "what do we do, do something" she cried out. Lori pushed her way through and started to give him CPR. She was about to breathe into his mouth for a third time when his hand snapped up and held Loris head down. Lori struggled but was somehow able to peel away his hand releasing her head. When she looked around Carol spoke "that sometimes happens when the person comes too" Lori rubbed the back of her neck and looked down watching as Herschel's chest rose and fell. "Good thing Riles wasn't here" Lori chuckled nervously as she made her way out of the cell.

Later that day when the field was cleared the group entered the cell block they headed straight to Herschel's cell when they saw that both Lori and Carol where by the door smiling. They walked in and saw to their relief Herschel was awake and talking softly with his girls. Rick walked over kneeling near the man. He pulled out a key and uncuffed Herschel, holding his hand as he lowered it to the bed. Herschel gave Rick a small nod and Rick squeezed his hand in return. Riley stood at the door letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Herschel was okay, Lori would be okay. _Riley glanced over at Daryl she could have sworn that under his breath he mumbled _'any day now' _before walking away. Riley smiled it was true any day now Lori could have her baby; hopefully Herschel would be stronger by then. Riley couldn't wait till that day came. When she could see Lori holding her little bundle and let go of some of these fears.

Later that night the group sat around one of the tables eating a stew Carol had thrown together, using some squirrel meat, and a few potatoes that Riley had collected a while back on a run through a small town. Carl who was sitting next to his mom broke through the low chatter that flowed through the common space

"so what do you want; a boy or a girl?" everyone stopped talking and listened to hear Lori's reply

"well, it will sound cheesy but as long as its healthy and happy I don't really care" she said with a smile stretching over her face. She placed a hand over her belly and leaned over kissing Carl on the head. The boy looked across the table to Riley "what do you want her to have?" he questioned the girl. All eyes shot over to see how she would react to the question. Riley's eyes traveled to Lori's belly and then up to her eyes. Lori gave her a warm smile. Riley looked at Carl "well I wouldn't mind a girl" she spoke getting lost in her thoughts "could teach her how to be a badass" Rick shouted "hey" over to her and Riley smiled. The conversation returned to normal, people talking quietly to those around them. Riley however kept her eyes on her stew silently repeating over and over _'everything will be fine'_

Night fell and Riley was on watch. She sat up in the guard tower holding tightly onto one of the books _'Being a Midwife: The Ins and Outs of Delivering a Child' _Riley had just read Chapter Six; _'How to Handle the Unexpected' _She now sat gripping the book in an iron tight clasp. She didn't move but kept her eyes on the grounds around her watching the Walkers that were outside the fences walk around aimlessly. She didn't even hear when Maggie entered the tower and sat beside her. Maggie watched Riley for a moment and glanced down to see what was in her hands. She looked out over the grounds and reached over placing a hand over Riley's. Riley's gaze shifted to Maggie and the look in Riley's eyes made Maggie's heart stop.

"What if" Riley started "I can't….not again" Maggie pulled her friend into a hug; the best she could sitting down.

"Don't even…daddy's getting better and he knows what he's doing. We found the supplies and everything is planned. Carol has been studying under daddy so theirs another set of hands. Everything will be okay and we'll have a little baby bringing hope into this world." Maggie ended.

Riley nodded her head, her eyes still held unshed tears. Maggie noticed that Riley never cried. She didn't always have to be so tough, her last name may be Dixon but that didn't mean she couldn't release her fear and panic.

Morning came and with it brought good news. Herschel was ready to try to walk. Glenn had found crutches in one of the cells and Herschel was itching to try them out.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn were down by the fences attempting to repair it and allow for quicker asses in and out with keeping safety the number one factor.

Riley stood at the bottom of the stairs watching as Herschel tried to navigate his way down, getting use to not only the crutches but also the feeling of missing his lower leg. Maggie was at Herschel's front while Lori stood behind him.

"don't push yourself daddy" Maggie spoke with concern evident in her voice

"yeah Herschel let us know if you need a break" Lori added as well

"I think I got it…a little bit more" Herschel replied to the women

Carl trying to lighten the mood ran to the foot of the steps "want to race Herschel"

"give me one more day, then your on" the old man said with a chuckle.

Carl smiled and walked over to Riley "he's one tough old dude" the girl said aloud

In the distance Glenn, Daryl and Rick watched the scene from where they stood outside the fence "Way to go Herschel!" Glenn yelled

"hey want to keep your voice down" Daryl hissed

Glenn looked at the men "can't we have one good day" he mumbled out. They returned their eyes to the hopeful event in front of them; all wishing the same thing

As Herschel got to the bottom step, something made the hair on the back of Riley's neck stand up, she glanced behind her and her blood ran cold.

She looked to her family in front of her "WALKERS!" she yelled.

In that moment everything went into warp speed. She heard what she thought were Rick and Daryl's voice yelling, but she knew where they were; too far away to do anything for them now.

Lori and Maggie quickly ushered Herschel and Beth into a closed in area before taking off in different directions. Maggie went to help T-Dog figure out where they were getting in. Riley's eyes went to Lori, she ran to the woman pulling her and Carl into the cell block and through the tombs. "Come on Lori, Carl this way." Riley was about to turn another corner when Walkers came crashing into them. Riley immediately pulled Lori the opposite way; but stopped when the woman grabbed her arm and released a gut wrenching scream "Lori" Riley asked panic overtaking her body.

"the baby" Lori replied through clench teeth "I'll be fine though" Riley knew running around with this much stress wasn't good for her. She looked around and found a door labeled 'BOILER ROOM' she pushed both Lori and Carl inside and closed the door. Lori walked down the few stairs that led to the actual room before screaming again, grabbing onto a pole.

"it's coming" Lori hissed through the pain. All the blood in Riley's face drained "no we need Herschel or Carol, let me go I'll bring them"

Lori looked at the girl "no time…I got to lay down" Riley helped Lori lay on the floor. Riley then remembered the books "I should check you" Lori stared at the girl "do you know what to do?"

Riley shook her head "I read a book" Lori chuckled at that. Riley glared at the woman as she removed her pants. This was no time to laugh. Riley spread Loris legs and checked the woman, when she removed her hand it was covered in blood. Lori cried out again asking to stand up. Riley helped her up glancing back at Carl who was as pale as she knew she probably was.

"I got to push" Lori gripped the pole and screamed out in agony

"I don't think pushing will work Lori you weren't that dilated" Riley explained

Lori pushed anyway grabbing onto the pole, when she felt warm liquid roll down her legs she knew what needed to be done, and she hated that it was Riley that was going to have to do it.

Lori stared Riley in the eyes and saw the fear "lay me back down" Riley did as she was told and when Lori was finally on her back she lifted her shirt up a bit relieving her old C-section scar.

"You're going to have to deliver this baby."


	12. Say Something

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I kept going back and forth on a bunch of different sections; not sure about the final product but I think it's okay. I know you're probably tried of me saying****_ I think this chapter stinks_**** but oh well. Thank you to everyone that made this story their favorite or is following it; it really means a lot and is so awesome when I see that someone else added it to their list. Feel free to post ideas and what you want to see happen to certain characters and what not; sometimes I draw blanks. I was listening to the song Say Something by: A Great Big World when I was writing this if any of you want to listen to that song, it's pretty awesome. Please review that means the world to me as well!**

Chapter 12: Say Something

Riley felt as though the world around her stopped moving. She could no longer hear what was going on; she saw Loris lips moving but couldn't hear the words. _'Because of you my wife is dead'_. Tunnel vision had kicked in and Riley shut down.

It wasn't until Lori gripped her forearm did she snap back to reality. Riley looked at Lori blinking a few times.

Lori looked between Carl and…and _her daughter_, before focusing on Riley alone.

"look at me Riles." Riley glanced up from the small puddle of blood that was forming on the floor underneath Lori, it was seeping into Riley's jeans as she kneeled between her legs

"Riley Dixon…focus; look at me" Riley took a quick look over at Carl…her brother, then back to the eyes of the woman who showed her the love of a mother.

"you can do this" Riley shook her head tears forming in her eyes _'no you don't get to cry' _she thought _'you put that crying shit away or I'll give you a real reason to cry'._

"Rye, your strong, stronger then you think, look what you been through even before the world feel apart." she smiled at the girl tears filling her brown eyes.

"You…you are going to be _fine. _You'll beat this world, you'll be the last one standing. Riley bowed her head. Willing the tears to stay at bay. She noticed how much more blood there was. She looked back up when Lori spoke.

"Learn to let it go, free yourself from the fear, the pain, the blame. I know how hard it will be but _I believe _you can do it. This..this is _not your fault_, you hear me" Lori gripped her hand. The tears started to fall. "I love you. I love you so much, thank you for letting me in, thank you for letting me be your mom, to give you that gift." Lori then glanced at Carl who had his head lowered. Looking back at the fragile broken girl before her she continued

"please take care of them. They'll need you, you'll need them. Watch over them, stay close _don't let this world break you_." Riley leaned over the woman and embraced her, as Lori held onto the back of Riley's head she whispered into her hair "I love you baby" Riley pulled away "I love you too…mom" Lori gave one last weak smile before turning her attention to Carl.

Riley zoned out as she watched Lori speak to her son. Carl was crying now and Lori's tears came quicker. Riley was thrown back into her nightmare when Carl handed her his knife. It was a better choice then her hunters knife.

Lori told Riley to go right over the scar, not to deep and then to reach in and get the baby.

"Lori…I can't…you'll..you'll die" Riley spoke voice laced with unshed tears._ 'Cause of you my wife is dead'_

"you have to...you have to save this baby…my baby. It means so much to so many…its hope"

Riley looked over to Carl whose eyes were glued to his mother

"Riles…it has to be now" Lori whispered; hating that Riley was going through this.

Riley nodded. She gripped the knife and brought it over the scar. With one last look at Lori, she sliced into the woman. Lori screamed out in pain, as Riley went the length of the scar. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Lori lay still. Riley dropped the knife and reached inside, feeling around, once her hands felt the baby, she gently pulled it out.

Riley's vision was getting blurry but she still refused to let them fall. Once the baby was out. She reached for her clean knife and cut the umbilical cord. Carl handed her his vest and she wrapped the baby…it was a girl…inside of it. Carl then stood followed by Riley. He made eye contact and both knew, they couldn't let her turn. Riley walked a few paces away still gripping the baby; Carl kneeled one last time by his mothers lifeless body and embraced her. He then stood, wiped his face raised his gun and fired.

As Carl walked by, Riley pushed the baby into his arms. When he looked at her she spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear it "there's something I have to do" with that she pushed him from the room. Carl stared at the door for a moment, knowing that this was just as hard for her as it was for him. He took a deep shaky breath and headed towards the block, in hopes that the rest of his family was intact.

As Carl got closer to the outside common space, he heard his father

"we need to go back in. Daryl your with me. Glenn go and.." he went silent when he heard the sound of a door being pushed open. He looked up and saw his son holding a little bundle of joy.

He quickly walked forward with a smile on his face "Where is she still with Riley; Rick stopped turning to look at Herschel his smiling growing "Herschel let's get going…" Rick then turned again and looked directly at his son something in the way Carl stood and the vacant look in his expression made Rick's heart stop and a shudder of dread ran through his body

"Carl" he spoke voice starting to tremble. He then dropped to his knees "Carl…"

Daryl watched his mind going immediately to his sister _'no no no no' he thought 'Carl is just traumatized from seeing his mom give birth. Rick's right Riley is waiting with Lori for Herschel to come check things over and have someone carry Lori back to bed'_

Riley paced the room, every now and then glancing down at Lori's body. "not again, not again, not again" she repeated _'cause of you my wife is dead' _"such a stupid girl" Riley spoke out loud. "your fault, your fault, all your FAULT" she screamed holding her head in her hands.

'_you little bitch. Cause of you my wife is dead' seven year old Riley lay curled in a ball as her father beat the crap out of her. He had come home drunk and pissed off. Merle and Daryl were out and she was alone. It got to the point where she could just zone out, not feel the pain, until it stopped then it all crashed down on her. Her father lifted his foot 'why couldn't you have died you stupid girl' he spoke as his foot came down on her chest. Riley lost her breath and thought she might pass out but no she wasn't that lucky. Her father stopped for a moment and looked down at her. He then spit in her face 'your fault…your fault…all your FAULT' and with that he walked out of the room and up the stairs slamming the door to his bedroom'_

Riley slumped to her knees cradling her head in her hands "come on baby girl, you know this isn't your fault"

Riley looked up and came face to face with Merle.

Carl had yet to move from where he stood. From the corner of his eye he saw his father slumped down on his knees mumbling "no no no" over and over again. He didn't blink or raise his head until he heard the voice of Herschel

"show me the baby" the old man spoke out beckoning Carl over to him. Carl looked down at the baby then back up at a man that had become everyone's grandfather. He walked briskly over to him. Herschel removed part of the vest and smiled "she looks healthy" Carl waited for the _but_ there was always a _but _"but she needs formula and soon or she won't survive."

Daryl's eyes snapped from Rick towards where Herschel stood "no, no way" the hunter spoke "not her, I'm going on a run". As Daryl started to jog towards his motorcycle he heard Maggie shout out after him, that she would help; she remembered seeing a daycare center not to far from here her last time out. Daryl nodded and together they reached they bike. Glenn had followed and when Daryl noticed he stopped; he glanced up towards Carl and Rick and then all thoughts went back to Riley

Daryl looked at the Asian "Glenn…" Daryl started looking over Glenn's shoulder towards his broken and torn apart family. Glenn followed his eye line and nodded "I'm on it, I'll…" Glenn trailed off unsure of what to say exactly "I'm on it" he finished finally. Daryl patted the man on the back

"think maybe you could look for Riles too; make sure she is… ya know" Glenn shook his head

"of course no problem" Daryl knew that Riley and Glenn got along well. Maggie, Glenn and Riley had become like the three musketeers. Riley was the first one to be told that the two were actually dating.

"thanks" Daryl replied quickly jumping on the bike and starting it up. Maggie gave Glenn a quick kiss and jumped on behind Daryl. Glenn ran down and opened the gate, and then rushed back to the court yard hoping to somehow put the pieces back together in this crumbled and torn puzzle that was his family

"Merle" Riley spoke with a tremble in her voice. She wouldn't let her brother see her cry

Merle looked over at his sister with concern filled eyes. "Rye bread" was all Merle was able to say before Riley had thrown herself into his arms. Merle embraced his tiny sister worried for how fragile she not only felt but looked.

"I did it again Merle" she whispered into his shirt. Merle's eyes widen and he squeezed her tighter

"your talking nonsense girl" he started as he slowly pulled away, making Riley look him in the eyes

"none of this was your fault, not then and not now" Riley looked into Merles eyes and shook her head looking down at the blood covered floor

"I failed dad and now Rick and Ca…Carl" Riley spoke she looked back up at her brother "now another little girl will grow up without a mother" Riley pulled away from Merle

"I should have done something…I read the books cover to cover" Riley was beginning to pace back and forth "I studied, I listened in when Carol had small lessons with Herschel. I failed Merle…I failed; this" Riley spoke looking down at the dead woman at her feet "is all my _fault_" Riley was breathing heavily now and when she turned around to hear what Merle had to say in his place stood a Walker making its way towards her. All Riley saw was red; it was these stupid things that put her in this position. She grabbed her knife and walked forward with rage in her eyes and slammed the knife through the Walkers eye socket over and over again.

Glenn was slowly approaching the group trying to figure out what to say what to do. He made eye contact with Herschel who looked over to Carl who was staring at Beth as she held the baby, the old man gave a nod and then looked in Rick's direction. Glenn turned towards their broken leader, took a breath and walked over.

Glenn kneeled next to Rick placing a hand on his shoulder. "we're all here buddy, whatever you need"

Rick's head snapped up and his eyes met Glenn's. Rick then shocked everyone by standing up picking up his discarded ax and headed into the tombs.

Daryl and Maggie were able to locate the daycare pretty easily. Once the bike had stopped Maggie jumped off followed by Daryl; she approached one of the windows and hit it with the palm of her hand, she waited a minute then did it again. Once no Walkers were discovered. Daryl picked up a rock and broke the glass. The two climbed through, and the search began.

Once inside Maggie and Daryl headed in opposite directions in order to cover more rooms. Daryl headed towards what looked like a play room, scattered on the wall were paper balloons each with a different child's name written across it; Daryl stopped and looked two of the balloons catching his eye _'Sofia' _and _'Riley'. _He looked down at the floor, his mind going back to when Sophia exited the barn and what Riley had to do, then fast forwarding to what had just transpired at the prison and once again what Riley had to do. He shook his head mumbling to himself and continued on his way.

Maggie had found the kitchen opening up a cabinet she smiled in delight when she saw two jars of formula and a few bottles. She shoved them both in her bag and was about to make her exit when a sound got her attention. Daryl was just approaching the room; Maggie held a finger to her lips and pointed to the doors. Daryl nodded and raised his crossbow. Maggie threw the doors open and Daryl let an arrow fly hitting a opossum right in the eye. He smirked "dinner" he spoke out "that can go in your bag" Maggie replied grabbing another bottle from the floor.

As Maggie stood she looked over at Daryl who was biting at his thumbnail

"you got everything" he spoke seeing her staring at him

Maggie nodded "yeah…you know she'll be fine"

Daryl looked over at the green eyed girl. Maggie and Riley had become fast friends; the two often taking watch together. Daryl also liked the girl, she gave Riley something else she never had; a sister

Daryl nodded his head "yeah…I just" He trailed off never being good at emotions

Maggie sensed this and nodded understanding what he was trying to say "I know…let's head back yeah"

The hunter nodded and two headed back towards the bike, ready to get home to their family and help the rebuilding process.

Glenn had followed after Rick keeping a little bit of distance.

Rick was just walking, he had no thoughts in his head at this current moment, he just needed to act no thinking. He turned corner after corner, and one corner lead to a hallway full of Walkers. Rick gripped his ax and marched forward

Glenn turned the corner a minute after Rick and saw to his horror Rick taking out a small herd all on his own with only a ax. Glenn was about to help when Rick turned and took out the last two Walkers in one slicing motion.

Glenn slowly approached the man

"Rick…lets head back okay; we need to find Riley"

Rick locked eyes on the young man before him, blood covering most of his face

"what do you think I'm doing"

Riley finally stood up; flinging the blood and muck off of her knife and shoving it back into her boot. She then picked up her crossbow and threw it over her shoulder. She turned looking at Lori "not you" she spoke into the silence.

Riley walked towards the door and propped it open with a brick she then walked back down kneeled by Lori "I'm sorry" she mumbled as she used all her remaining strength to pick the woman up

Rick had stormed past Glenn pushing him into a wall. Glenn slid down bringing a hand to his head "son of a bitch" he spoke. He got to his feet but at that point Rick had vanished. Glenn shook his head and made his way back to cell block C

Rick started out walking but that slowly turned into a jog, he searched hallway after hallway until he came to a door that was held open by a brick. Rick stood staring at the brick and then walked into the room and slowly down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he knew this was it; this is where his wife died. There was a puddle of blood on the floor as well as some that was already starting to dry. Where was she though. Where was Riley. Rick walked further into the room, looking around, it was then he looked more closely at the floor and noticed little droplets of blood that started at the biggest puddle and headed up and out of the room.

Riley was almost there, she could see the last remaining light of the day. She summoned all her will power but at this point she was pretty much dragging the woman. She reached the door and was thankful to see that it lead right out into the field. She pulled herself together and with one last ditch effort picked Lori up. She slowly carried her to a spot under a tree and placed her there. She then looked around and spotted a shovel leaning against the fence. She picked up the tool, looked back over at Lori took a breath and got to work.

Rick followed the trail of blood until he reached a door. He pushed it open and with his hand still on the knob, saw the heartbreaking sight before him. Riley was burying his wife.

Riley had just finished the hole and was lowering Lori inside of it when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she stopped all movement. All of sudden their were another pair of hands helping her lower the woman. She took a chance and glanced up into the blue eyes of Rick. Riley quickly lowered her head. She reached for the shovel and handed it to him. Rick took it and then started to cover the woman he loved with the soil. Riley stepped back and watched for a moment, but once Rick started to cry she couldn't take it and she turned from the scene she took one step and then stopped she could feel Rick's eyes on her "I tried…I…I'm so sorry" she whispered out

It was nightfall now and Daryl and Maggie had returned, they rushed inside Beth quickly got to work preparing the bottle, while Daryl walked over and took the crying baby from Carl's arms. Once done with the bottle Beth handed it to Daryl, who looked around noticing how many of his group were missing. He smiled at the baby however and watched as she greedily took the bottle.

"she got a name yet" he asked glancing towards Carl

The boy looked down "I don't know" he replied looking around the room "I was thinking maybe Andrea, Sophia, Carol…or Lori" the boy ended as the room got even more silent.

It was the first time all the names of the people they lost have been spoken aloud Daryl again looked around and noticed T-Dog was nowhere and like Carl mentioned Carol was also missing; Rick and Riley were still absent as well

Daryl looked at the baby bringing so much hope but also sadness into their world, his thoughts going to his sister once more

_'The Dixon brothers watched as their father walked away from the doctor and out the doors. The doctor stunned that the man actually left not wanting to see his own daughter or even his wife one last time glanced over to the two young boys. He kneeled down looking them both in the eyes "do you two understand what is going on" the boys looked at one another and nodded. Before the doctor could reply Merle spoke up "can we see her…our sister I mean" the doctor stood up "of course" he smiled, he then led the boys towards the room where all new babies were held. "she's right there" he spoke pointing to the one wrapped in a cozy looking yellow blanket. The name card read 'DIXON' Merle smiled looking down at his little sister. He then looked over at Daryl, who was staring at this little human being. Daryl didn't understand if he were honest; how could something so small kill someone. Merle poked his brother in the ribs. Daryl looked at him and smiled as well unsure though of if he was truly happy. "you know she doesn't have a name yet" the doctor cut through their thoughts. Daryl looked to Merle and shrugged his shoulders. Merle looked at the small girl wrapped in yellow that was his sister. He already wanted to protect her shield her from the world, let's face it she was already wrapped around his little finger "Riley" he spoke and nodded his head. The doctor smiled and placed a hand on Merles shoulder "Riley it is then" and the doctor walked away. "Riley Dixon" Merle mumbled with a small smile gracing his lips._

Daryl was brought back to the present when the baby in his arms started to fuss

"hey now shhh, its okay…lil' ass kicker" Daryl smiled as the baby settled down and looked up at him

"hey you like that...lil' ass kicker, pretty good huh" he asked looking up; everyone around chuckled a little at that.

A few moments had passed before Maggie broke the stillness

"whose on watch" she questioned looking around

Everyone glanced around. It was a logical question even more so after what happened. Daryl handed the baby back to Beth and hitched his crossbow up on his shoulder "I'll go" he replied and headed out towards the guard tower.

As Daryl opened the door, the only light that led his path came from the moon. As he walked his mind drifted towards the whereabouts of his sister. He stopped short however when his foot crunched down on something that wasn't rocks. He bent down and picked up what looked like pages of a book. The ones in his hand held passages that were highlighted in bright yellow. His eyes quickly skimmed the words and he knew exactly whose books these were and what they contained. Daryl looked around and his eyes caught someone in the guard tower. He dropped the pages and rushed forward

As he climbed the stairs he stopped short of the door listening first. Inside was quiet so he took a chance and pushed the door open walking inside. Riley sat on the railing of the tower, crossbow in her lap, and her eyes fixed on the ground below her. Daryl knew she knew he was there; still he walked and approached her slowly

When Daryl reached the railing he too climbed up and sat down beside her. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was more focused on a certain spot rather then the whole land. He followed her line of sight and saw a figure sitting beside what looked like a grave.

"I couldn't leave her there" he heard the broken voice of his sister.

Daryl looked back out eyes finally adjusting and he could tell it was Rick who sat there. Daryl waited not wanting to rush her to say what she needed to say

"Everyone kept telling me mom wasn't my fault, that I had no control over that situation…this…this though I had control. I failed" Riley spoke eyes still locked onto Rick

"Riley you know that's not true. Everyone knew the risk, even Herschel wasn't sure how the delivery would go." Daryl tried to explain. He knew he was failing on trying to get her to see no fault was hers. _'If only Merle were here he would know what to say'. _Daryl thought. Riley sighed and shook her head, bringing her hands up and rubbing at her eyes. Daryl noticed then that she still had dried blood covering most of her hands and forearms.

He watched as Riley climbed off of the railing and headed towards the door "goodnight Daryl" she spoke before she disappeared down the stairs. Daryl knew the only reason Riley left was because he would have to stay and keep watch. She was avoiding the subject not wanting to talk or deal with it. Daryl knew that she too wasn't good with emotions; it was never a big topic in the Dixon household if you showed feelings it usually spelt more trouble then they were worth. He made a vow though that come morning Riley would deal with these feelings before they ate her alive

Daryl watched as Riley came out from the bottom of the tower and headed towards the prison. He then returned his eyes to Rick who had looked up and was also watching Riley as she headed inside. Rick then looked up at the tower and saw the shadow of Daryl. Rick stood and walked towards where the hunter was located.

Rick made his way towards the guard tower watching as the prison door closed behind Riley. As Rick climbed the steps he thought about what he might say to Daryl. He pushed open the door and stood for a moment watching the angel wings on the back of Daryl's vest. Rick took a deep breath, wiped his face and walked over to railing climbing over and sitting where Riley had been

They sat side by side for a few minutes before it was Daryl that broke the semi awkwardness.

"today sucked" Daryl spoke. Rick let out a low chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck

"understatement of the year" Rick replied "I want you to know I don't blame Riley, and once she can stand to be in the same area as me I'll let her know that as well"

Daryl looked over at Rick confusion on his face

"she leaves the room every time I walk in; scared…she feels guilty Daryl, for something she had no control over." Rick paused for a moment "you know I love that girl like a daughter, she has no reason to feel guilt or blame. I can understand after the life she lived but Lo….Lori loved her as well and wouldn't want her feeling this way"

Daryl looked back out over the land. "she loves ya too, which makes it even harder. You are the father she never had the father she always wished she had; now she feels like she disappointed you" Daryl could see Rick nod from the corner of his eye.

"she never could… the things she has done for me and my family…I…she is a great kid" Rick ended with a smile on his face.

_"you know Riley Dixon sure is something else isn't she" Rick looked over at Lori as they sit outside their tent, watching as Riley showed Carl the ins and outs of gutting a squirrel. Riley started to laugh as Carl looked on the verge of throwing up. Rick smiled and looked over at his wife throwing in arm around her shoulder. "the Dixons are something else" Rick began looking back over at his son, Riley was explaining were to cut in order to not pinch any of the organs. "Riley though" Lori started "she's a great girl, wouldn't expect it after seeing how her brothers act. Carl seems to like her, she was talking to me the other day, and she seemed so…so fearful or maybe sad I couldn't really tell." Lori took her eyes away from the two children and Rick saw a look of pain that only a mother could feel "I promised myself to help her get over whatever it is she's feeling that fear over. There's enough to fear in this world already. She's too sweet to be walking around scared of thing in the past" Lori ended looking on the verge of tears. Rick pulled her in closer kissing the top of her head. From that day forward Riley was a Grimes whether she knew it or not_

The sun was starting to rise and Daryl and Rick made their way inside. As they entered the common space they saw the remaining members of their group all there.

Beth and Maggie were busy fixing something for everyone to eat. Glenn was sitting by Herschel as the man read something from the Bible but the sight that caught both men's attention was the two people leaning against the wall. Riley sat cross legged with Carl to her left, his sheriffs hat was covering most of his face but you could see a faint smile gracing his lips, and sitting nestled in Riley's arms wrapped in a yellow blanket was the baby.

Riley's head was down with her hair acting as a shield, but when she raised her head to look over at Carl, Daryl and Rick could see she too wore a faint smile. It looked a little forced but still it was there.

Riley hadn't sleep that night; she stood outside of Carl's cell where the baby was asleep in a mailbox carrier. Once she heard Carl starting to stir she quickly walked to her cell and then peeked out, when she saw Carl emerge she too exited and walked over. Carl spotted her rushed towards her pulling the older girl into a hug; Riley wrapped her arms around the boy and the contact said everything words couldn't. _'they weren't alright, but they would be and the love was still there and always would be' _Carl walked back into his cell and came out a moment later with the baby in his arms. Together the two walked into the common area where members of the group were starting to gather. They walked over to the wall and slid down

"want to hold her?" Carl asked

Riley looked over and then down at the baby and she slowly nodded her head. Carl kneeled and then carefully placed the baby into her arms. Riley was a natural and Carl smiled at the sight. His big sister holding his little sister. In this moment everything was okay.

Riley looked down at the baby placing her forehead against the small infants. _'maybe you can help look after this one too' _Riley smiled at the memory of that day. Lori had been so happy and excited. Riley look at the baby, the baby found Riley's eyes and two blue eyed girls stared at one another. Riley murmured "nothing will ever hurt you, ya hear me…never again…never again" she then smiled as the baby grabbed some of her hair. Riley glanced up looking over at Carl.

She then heard Maggie announce that breakfast was ready. She glanced up and saw Rick and Daryl staring at her. She got to her feet and walked towards the table still holding the baby. When she was about to sit down she changed her direction and walked around the table sitting in the middle of Rick and Daryl. She glanced over at her brother and gave him a small smile. She then turned her attention to Rick. She looked down at the baby then again at the man. Rick placed his hand on the back of Riley's neck pulling her into him slightly. He then kissed the top of her head; he then leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead. When he sat up he whispered in Riley's ear

"love you kiddo"

**Next Chapter: we finally meet Michonne, big brother Merle will finally show up...for real this time and the man you love to hate the Governor **

**Should Riley go with Maggie and Glenn on the run? How do you want to see that reunion played out? Let me know Thanks!**


	13. Welcome Home

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I lost total motivation for a bit so this chapter might be a little weak. I'm also thinking about my new story Parenthood. I'm really excited to start writing that but also drawing a blank on what I want to characters name to be and where I want the story to start off. If you could help me that would be awesome I'm thinking it's going to be a daughter so what should her name be; I like names that you think belong to a boy but are also girl names too. Also I might skip ahead to when they leave the CDC? Thoughts? Anyway on to this chapter. Again I apologize if its not up to par, but it should get better I promise. As always review please it helps in the process and lets me know if what I'm doing is any good.**

Chapter 13: Welcome Back

The group ate quietly no one really speaking. The only sound came from the occasional babble of the baby being held in Riley's arms. You could tell by looking around that the group was still trying to come to terms with what just transpired. Daryl kept a close eye on his sister. She knew how to play the game; hiding how she truly felt, putting on that brave face, telling others what they wanted to hear. Daryl knew all the games, he too played them just as often, maybe just not as well.

Daryl looked above Riley's head and caught Rick's eye. The leader gave the hunter a nod but before he could speak out Maggie beat him to the punch

"Riles, Glenn and I are going on a run today….you should come" The green eyed girl spoke looking at her blue eyed counterpart. Maggie loved Riley like a sister, the two getting along extremely well. Riley's eyes shot up from looking at the infant to Maggie.

Riley looked from Maggie to Glenn and smirked "it has been a long time since the three of us went out…hasn't it Glenn" at that Maggie busted out in a fit of giggles as Glenn bowed his head, his cheeks heating up

_'Where the hell is that boy of yours' Riley spoke to Maggie as the two girls walked down an isle of a local superstore. 'Who knows…probably found some comic books' the farmers daughter replied. The two girls turned down another isle and came directly into view of Glenn…dancing. Somehow he had found the music section and there was still an iPod that worked. Glenn was totally unaware of his new audience until he did a spin that turned him around and face to face with the two girls who were desperately trying not to laugh. Glenn slowly stopped his movements and pulled the headphones from his ears 'well well well Maggie looks like we have our very own footloose star' Riley said with a sly smirk spreading across her features 'who knew our very own pizza delivery boy was actually a tiny dancer' Maggie could no longer contain it and grabbed her sides as laughter overtook her body. Glenn dropped the iPod and walked forward picking up his discarded backpack 'not a word' he spoke lowly to the girls as he passed.'_

Riley looked back to Maggie and nodded her head "I'm in" she smiled. Maggie's smile widen and she turned to Glenn grinning.

After breakfast everyone stood around the table going over the list of supplies that the trio would try and savage. Riley looked up and spotted Carl sitting off to the side.

"I'll meet you guys by the car" she said looking at Glenn and Maggie and then walked over towards the boy

"you want anything cowboy?" Riley asked the boy as she approached

"yeah…for you _not to go_" Carl replied back; looking up at her and locking his blue eyes onto her small frame

"Carl…you know I wouldn't go if I thought there was any chance in hell I wouldn't make it back right?" Carl looked down but then slowly nodded his head.

"ok then…I ain't going anywhere remember we're a team; now I ask again do you want anything" Riley looked over at him. Carl stood and walked towards her and embraced her tightly in a hug

"just for you to come back" he mumbled out. Riley pulled the boy closer to him

"always" Riley spoke softly

Carl pulled away and with a sly grin added "and maybe a Spiderman comic" Riley smirked and pushed the boy away from her

"go check on your sister loser" Riley said with a laugh. Carl laughed too and with one last hug walked towards Beth's cell who was trying to get the baby to sleep.

Riley made her way out of the prison and towards the car; she was stopped though by her brother calling out to her and approaching from the side "Rye….be careful yeah" Daryl spoke lowly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his sister. She was still not back to her normal self and she looked dead on her feet.

"this will be good for me; being out with Maggie and Glenn it….it will be good" Riley said as Daryl pulled her into a hug

"love you Rye bread" Daryl murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head

Riley pulled Daryl in tighter "love you too" she then pulled away and with one last Dixon smirk ran towards Maggie and Glenn hopping in the car and waving out the back window.

Daryl watched as Axel opened the gate allowing the car access to the outside, before shutting it and blocking his view. With a sigh and a rub of the eyes he turned and headed back inside determined to find Carol…he knew she wasn't dead there weren't enough facts that would let him believe that.

When he entered Rick approached him "hey think you could take Carl with you; help keep his mind off Riles being out there and…and ya know" Rick asked his eyes floating towards his son who just emerged from Beth's cell.

"yeah you got it" Rick gave Daryl a pat on the back and then headed towards the courtyard to meet Axel and deal with the stack up of Walker bodies. As Daryl walked closer to Carl he saw Herschel make his way out after Rick. Daryl admired that old man, always looking out for others, always with advice and words of wisdom; you may not always like what he has to say but you better listen because there is always a message.

"Carl" Daryl spoke out grabbing the young boys attention "you want to help look for Carol?" the boy glanced around

"your dad says its okay" Carl looked back over to Daryl and nodded his head "sure"

Together with the help of Oscar they made their way towards the tombs.

Once in the darkness they slowly began their mission. Daryl glanced down at Carl every now and then seeing the defeat and emptiness in his eyes. Daryl knew that Carl had already heard the story but he decided to tell him again this time from his point of view

"I know you know about my mom" Daryl spoke looking into a room and then closing the door again

Carl nodded his head "died while giving birth to Riley"

Daryl nodded his head "yeah…you know when it first happened I didn't understand… how could something as small as a baby kill someone." Daryl took a pause not sure if he should continue. He knew how Carl felt about his sister and this part was something Daryl didn't even like to think about anymore

"in the beginning I couldn't….I couldn't look at Riley. I didn't want to hold her, see her or anything. I couldn't understand how Merle loved her so much from the start. This girl killed mom I would think, how can you love her. I wanted to shout this all in his face. He didn't see how life had changed in that very moment." Daryl stopped and glanced down at Carl trying to gage his reaction; when all Daryl got was Carl's focused look on the area around him he continued

"I..I think I hated my sister, and then I hated myself for hating her. I realize now how stupid that was. Sometimes I think Riley knew, she always got along better with Merle. Merle could always get through to her. She would listen to him without fail. Now…now I'm trying to make up for what…what I don't even know, lost time, lost memories, trying to make up for hate." Daryl stopped and reflected on everything he just confessed.

Carl spoke out never taking his eyes off the hallway in front of him "your right…it was stupid. I could never hate her. She's a baby. She's my blood…she's part of my mom in the end all we'll have is each other. I would and will do anything for my _sisters_". Carl hissed out the last part, and without a glance at the older man next to him made his way further into the darkness. Daryl stopped short and watched Carl's back as he stopped to peek around a corner.

Daryl was scared of two thing in that very moment one; had he messed up telling Carl this, would he report back to Riley and two; how _could he _have ever been so stupid here was this boy living in a world where the dead came back and ate you and he still had more common sense then Daryl. Riley was blood and Carl was right in the end all he had was her. He was officially the worst brother ever.

Glenn was behind the wheel while Maggie sat next to him, Riley sat in the back looking out the widow. Maggie turned in her seat and looked at the youngest Dixon "I'm glad you came" she said with a smile. Riley took her eyes away from the blurring trees and smiled back at her friend "me too" she replied looking at Glenn through the rearview mirror. Glenn smiled at her "I didn't think Daryl would let you come"

"yeah well Daryl can't control everything I do" Riley smirked back "he ain't Merle"

Glenn's smile flattered at the mention of the oldest Dixon, Riley noticed "hey it's okay maybe one day we'll cross paths, who knows right"

Glenn nodded his head and put his eyes back on the road not convinced that Riley was okay with the fact that her older brother could very well be dead… or worse

Daryl was sitting against a wall picking up and twirling around Carol's knife he had found it on the ground. He now knew that Carol was alive. He sent Carl and Oscar back and was now just sitting thinking about everything and nothing. There was a door in front of him where a bang would sound from every few seconds.

_'Daryl walked into his dark house, it was weird since he knew Riles should be home. 'Maybe she ran away again' he thought. He made note to head over to Harrisons if she didn't return in an hour. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; he was just about to pull out the jug of milk when a knock from above made his hand freeze and his eyes glance up. Thinking it was only the pipes he continued on and grabbed the jug, he then walked over and made a bowl of cereal. Daryl was walking towards the living room to sit and relax in front of the TV for a minute before his father arrived home most likely drunk and pissed off when another knock sounded. Daryl knew there was no way he would be able to ignore it, so he placed his bowl down and headed towards the stairs. As he climbed them the knocked sounded again. He stopped and listened, he waited for about a minute before it happened again, it sounded like it came from the closest located by the bathroom. Daryl walked towards it and his hand hovered over the handle. He waited and then the knocking happened again. He gripped the handle and turned, the sight before him made him want to throw up, cry, and kill someone all within the same moment. There in the corner of the closest was Riley, she was bleeding from the mouth, had the forming of a black eye but the worst part was that she was naked. Daryl grabbed a sheet from the top rack of the closet and placed it over his little sister. Riley looked at Daryl through her one good eye; Daryl dropped to his knees and scooped her up. "don't tell Merle" was the last thing she said before she passed out.'_

Daryl could no longer take the bang of the door, he jumped up throwing his crossbow in front of him. He then took a deep breath and swung the door open. He was about to let an arrow fly when his eyes adjusted to the new light pouring into the dark room,he let out a low chuckle bent down and looked right into the eyes of Carol

Glenn, Maggie and Riley had arrived at the store. Glenn stopped the car and everyone got out. Glenn walked over to the trunk and pulled out a pair of pliers in order to cut the lock on the store front. The owners must of thought that one day they would return and locked up before heading out into a world that would and never will be the same.

Maggie stopped him and looked at both him and Riley "it's a beautiful day" she said looking at both of them and then glancing at the bright blue sky above them. They all smiled; Glenn reached over and kissed Maggie before snipping the locks off the door. As he pushed it open all three ducked for cover as birds where released from their own indoor prison and flew away over their heads. Riley looked over to Maggie and smirked.

"hey Glenn grab that duck" Riley spoke seeing a bright yellow toy duck on the floor. It looked soft and like something the baby could not only play with but chew on.

"for real" Glenn asked. Riley just gave him a look and he quickly bent down to retrieve the stuff toy.

The small group had finished their hunt and were happy with what they were going to bring back to their family. Riley even managed to find a comic for Carl and a semi melted Milky Way. She was happy that she was able to bring something back to the boy that meant so much to her.

Riley was at the front of the car, flipping through the comic book while Maggie and Glenn were doing one last sweep. When they exited they looked for Riley and smiled when they saw what she had discovered. Before either could get her attention they heard from behind them "well well well"

Even though Riley couldn't see the owner of the voice she knew who it was that spoke out, she slowly placed the comic in one of her jacket pockets before swinging her crossbow to the front of her body. She very carefully crept her way towards the forest in order to come around back. As she did she heard Glenn breath out

"Merle"

The distinct sound of her brothers gravelly voice rang out and if she had any doubts that it was truly Merle they vanished when "hey Chinaman" was drawled out

Glenn took a quick glance towards Maggie and then an even quicker glance to see if Riley was aware her assumed missing brother was here in the flesh.

"Merle" Glenn spoke again looking at the redneck. In one hand he held a gun the other hand well that was a different story. Glenn knew he cut off his hand but its what was in the place of that, that truly made Glenn nervous. Merle had a knife of some sort attached to a metal plate that was held onto Merles forearm.

"hey hey hey" Merle spoke to Glenn "you might want to lower that gun of yours"

Glenn looked to Maggie then back to Merle "you lower yours"

Merle laughed that laugh of his "come on now man don't you remember we go way back, you can trust ol' Merle" he replied with that smirk only a Dixon can give.

"I just want to know about my little brother and sister is all"

Glenn not sure if Riley knew Merle was here was nervous that if she did she would tell Merle where the group was located. Glenn had no idea what Merle has been up too, if he had another group if he would rob them blind. He may trust Daryl and Riley but this Dixon…he never gave Glenn a reason to trust. Riley's words from earlier rang in his ears _'Daryl can't control everything I do…he ain't Merle' _Glenn knew he had to act fast

"Their fine there at camp not to far from here" Glenn's voice came across shaky something he hoped Merle didn't pick up on

Merle looked Glenn over and then put his eyes onto Maggie "you part of the group now?"

Maggie looked from Glenn to Merles bionic arm she nodded her head "your brother and sister are fine"

"prove it….take me to them" Merle spoke waving his knife arm in the direction of the car

Glenn looked from Maggie to the car _'where the hell was Riley' _he thought

"I can't do that Merle…you wait here and I'll go back and tell them, they'll come here and meet you" Glenn was trying to reason with him he couldn't let anything happen to his home or his family

"come on" Merle started up again

Merle then felt something poke into his back

"the man said no"

Merle raised both arms and watched as his baby sister walked around to the front of him crossbow still raised

"Rye bread" Merle said softly.

Riley looked into Merles face "hey Merle" she spoke out just as softly

She then walked backwards towards her friends.

"Daryl... where's Daryl" Merle asked pissed that once again he let their baby sister go out without him

Riley looked over to Glenn "back at camp up the road a bit" she spoke not taking her eyes off Glenn she had to make sure he knew that there was no way she would slip up

"where is this camp up the road…the only thing up the road is the prison" Merle asked making his way over. Riley raised her crossbow higher

"it's none of your concern" she spoke out. She had never talked back to Merle but all thoughts went to Carl and the baby. Merle may be her brother but its been a long time and who knows what Merle has been up to.

"Riley, Riley, Riley" Merle said but before anyone could react, Merle had Riley's crossbow on the ground and his homemade knife hand at his sisters throat.

"see what you made me do" he yelled out "you Chinaman get into the car, you too pretty girl or you'll have to go back to your camp and tell Daryl that his baby sister died because of you."

Glenn looked over at Riley her blue eyes gave nothing away, Glenn wasn't sure if she once again shut down in this moment he did however see her mouth _'just do it'. _Glenn though never sure if he made the right call on anything wasn't sure if she meant _just do it _and get in the car, or _just do it _and let him kill me. Glenn wasn't about to let her die so he walked over to the car and got in. Maggie followed shortly after. Then Merle pulled Riley with him and got into the back seat but before he did he whispered in her ear "never again Rye bread…never again" Riley's eyes shut and for the first time in her life she was scared of her older brother.

Rick and Carl were sitting out on the catwalk. It was the first time they took watch together. They knew the baby was safe being cared for by Beth _'only till I come back' _Carl remembers Riley telling Beth as the blond girl smiled. Everyone knew how Riley felt about the baby. That was how Carl knew she would return if not for anyone else the baby.

Rick looked out over the field until Carl spoke and brought his attention to his son "the Dixons are good people" Rick smiled at this statement

"yeah they are" Carl glanced up and saw his father smiling this too made him smile "now you have a brother...and I have two sisters" Carl chuckled out.

Rick thought about what his son said and grinned it was true Daryl had become like a brother to him and Riley was Carl's first sister. Rick was taken from his peaceful thoughts when Carl shot up and pointed to what looked like a woman limping her way through the Walkers towards the fence. Rick and Carl took off and where in front of her in a matter of minutes.

Rick and Carl glanced around the woman as Walkers ambled by and knocked into the fence. Carl noticed that the unknown woman was holding a red shopping basket.

"what do we do dad?" Carl questioned his father looking over at him. Rick gripped the fence and then hissed out "we help"

The woman was starting to become noticed by the Walkers, she dropped the basket and whipped out a sword she set to work slicing into the Walkers left and right. Carl was thrown the keys to the gate by his dad and unlocked it quickly. Rick watched as the woman collapsed to the ground. Once the fence was open Rick stepped out taking out two Walkers before making his way towards her.

Carl ran over to the shopping basket picking it up; when he glanced inside his heart beat quickened and fear filled his body. Inside was two containers of formula, and a stuffed toy duck

Carl didn't have time to fret, he quickly turned and followed his father back inside the fence, locking the gate back up and followed as the woman was carried inside the cell block.

Merle had Glenn drive to a place he called Woodbury. Once there; Glenn, Maggie and Riley were each placed in different rooms within the same section of what would be called an underground work station.

Glenn and Maggie were each taken to their rooms by two different man, one Merle called Martinez and the other Lyons. Merle said that he would deal with the blond.

Merle pushed Riley into the room and slammed the door behind him "Riles" Merle breathed out. Riley spun on her heels "don't Merle"

Merle looked over at his sister "why couldn't you just tell me" the brother asked with pleading eyes

"it's been a long time Merle, things are…different now there are people _important people_ I have to…_need to protect_."

Merle saw the look behind her ocean blue eyes and knew that something had happened; there was a change in her she wasn't the same little Rye bread.

"Riley…" Merle began before a knock sounded on the door. Merle huffed out a breath and rubbed his eyes "WHAT" he yelled at the door

"Gov needs you" was all that was said. Merle looked back at his sister "I'll be back Riles"

Merle put his hand on the door knob "I love you Rye bread; I would never hurt you... you know that right?"

Riley nodded her head "I know Merle; I know since the beginning...always and forever" Riley ended with a small smile. Merle returned it, opened the door and walked out

Riley looked around the room, there was a table and chair so Riley walked over and sat down _'this could take awhile' _she thought

Rick had brought the woman into the outer cell block and kneeled down beside her. The woman opened her eyes and attempted to reach for her weapon; Rick however got his hands on it faster and moved it aside.

At this point; Herschel, Beth and Daryl had also join the small group. Carl stood still on the steps placing down the basket; _'go check on your sister loser' _was the last thing she said to him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he glanced up and listened in on his fathers words.

"how did you find this place…and why do you have a carrier full of formula?" Daryl's eyes snapped over to Carl and the basket.

"it was dropped by an Asian guy and a pretty girl" the black woman spoke out. Daryl's heart stopped she only mentioned one girl. Rick picking up on this asked the unspoken question

"only one girl?" the sheriff asked

The black woman's eyes snapped upwards "no there was another, small pretty little thing but feisty, looked like a regular tough as nails redneck" her eyes wondered on to Daryl "no offence" Daryl didn't really care Riley was alive that's all that mattered.

Rick made note that when speaking about Riley the woman's eyes seemed to hold an air of curiosity and excitement

"who took them?" Herschel asked worried about his daughter and other family members

The woman's eyes flashed red "the same son of a bitch that did this" she then moved her hand to a bullet wound on her thigh "this guy he…he's trouble. Has a place called Woodbury calls himself _the Governor_. Real Jim Jones type"

Rick looked over to Daryl "they got weapons, they military?" the hunter spoke

"They got supplies let's just say that its well stocked" the woman replied attempting to sit up a bit.

Rick looked at the wound "we can fix that, then can you help us find this place. Find our people?"

The woman looked over at the group while she kept herself guarded and wouldn't let much emotion shine through her eyes she felt something for them and their taken friends. The woman nodded her head.

Rick looked to Herschel who asked Beth to fetch his supplies. Daryl then turned to Rick

"hey your gonna want to see this"

Rick stood and picked up the sword "I'll hold onto this for now" and with that he walked out following Daryl. Carl locked the entrance to the block and walked after his father.

When Daryl stopped in front of a cell. Rick looked at him, Daryl simply jerked his head in the direction of the cell and Rick walked in. What he saw made tears spring to his eyes and he fell to his knees

Carol sat up from the bunk and Rick pulled her into a hug. Daryl explained how he found her and what she must of went through. Beth then walked by with the baby in her arms. She headed towards the cell and Carol looked over to Rick who bowed his head, Carol pulled him into another hug, before looking down at the little bundle.

"where's Riley…I'm surprised she let the baby out of her sight" at the mention of her name Carl walked from the cell and over towards the room that held the answer to that question. Daryl saw and followed him over. Both watched from the gate as Herschel finished up

"we'll get her back…you best believe"

Riley sat in the room with her hands clasped over her head. In the next room she heard Glenn screaming in pain. He was being beaten. For Riley that wasn't the worst part. She knew Glenn was tough, he would pull through and make it out on the other side. It was the person that was doing the beating that made it that much worse….Merle.

The room went quiet and then she heard Merle say he would be back and he hoped Glenn would have some answers. A few minutes passed and then she heard footsteps they stopped in front of her room and then slowly the door opened. In walked a man who looked like he could be a teacher, a mayor maybe who knew all Riley could tell was that he was well groomed and looked healthy for living in a Walker infested world. Merle followed in after the man and closed the door.

"Hello Riley, Merle says you're his sister" Riley looked from Merle to the man and slowly nodded her head no reason to lie when Merle was in the room.

"they call me the Governor and I was hoping we could have a little chat" he walked over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite her

"I hear you have a group? If you tell us where they are we can help them. Bring them here. We have enough room enough supplies. They would be safe here, Merle also said your brother is part of the group it would be great for you all to be together again wouldn't it" Riley looked over at Merle who nodded his head

"I can't do that"

The Governor stood up "I see…well we'll just have to find another approach" He then walked over to the door and called over Martinez; a thirty something Spanish man entered the room. The Governor whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Martinez left the room only to return a moment later with rope and a gun. He then pushed Merle into a chair and held a gun to his head.

The Governor picked up the rope and walked over to Riley "I wanted to do this the easy way, the right way but you…you wanted it the hard way " He then walked behind her and tied her hands together

"stand up" he spoke harshly. Riley locked eyes with Merle and saw the fear and panic. Riley pushed the chair back and stood

"so you can follow directions…" the Governor then reached in front of her and starting to unzip her jeans. Riley locked eyes on Merle but when she saw the look they contained she lowered her head and studied the table.

Riley's pants were pushed to the ground and she stood there in her underwear. She heard Merle make a move to stand up but then Martinez spoke "One move and I shoot her" It grew quiet for a moment and then she felt the hands on the waistband of her underwear as they were removed from her body. She was then pushed down onto the table her head hitting it so hard it bounced up once. She then heard the sound of another pair of pants being unzipped and then she shut down

_'Riley walked into her house it had been another lousy day. All she wanted was for Daryl or Merle to come home and maybe go out hunting. Her grandfather had gotten her a new crossbow she was dying to try out. All thoughts though left her mind when she heard the sound of a beer bottle being thrown above her head. It crashed into a million pieces and some left over beer dripped down on her head. She then lifted her eyes and came face to face with her father. He was clearly drunk maybe even a little high. He grabbed her by the ponytail and flung her on the ground. Everything after that was a blur, the next thing she remember was waking up naked in the towel closest and knocking whenever a surge of strength came her way. It must have been a few hours before Daryl arrived home and found her. If Riley remembered anything from that day it was the fear that Merle would find out and kill their father. If he did that Merle would end up in jail. Riley couldn't let that happen she needed Merle. He was everything to her'_

Riley wasn't sure how much time had passed but she finally returned to the present when she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled and her underwear returned to her body. Next the pants were pulled up and her hands were untied.

Riley kept her body on the table unsure of if she could stand fully up without fear of passing out. She slowly raised her head though when a voice cut through "you have anything to say now?"

Riley looked up and saw Merle with tear filled eyes, like most Dixons however the tears wouldn't fall. Riley kept her eyes on Merle as she answered "NO"

After that everything happened so fast. Riley was flung from the room and into a wall. A few moments later Glenn and Maggie were also thrown in the room. Martinez held a gun to Riley's head as the Governor held one to Glenn's

"Someone better say something or they die"

Maggie's eyes filled with tears here were the two people who meant the most to her with guns to their heads

"the prison" she cried out. The Governor lowered his gun and Martinez followed.

"impossible it was overrun the last time I checked"

Maggie who still had tears running down her face shook her head "we cleared it out"

"we" the Governor asked "how many are we"

"eleven" Maggie spoke. The Governor nodded his head "glad to see someone has some sense around here"

As he walked by he placed a hand on Riley's head "sorry it had to come to that" but the sick grin on his face made Riley's skin crawl. He then continued out the room calling Merle and Martinez after him. Merle looked over at his baby sister a look of pain crossing his features, but he turned and walked out following his leader

The three friends slid down the wall. "sorry" Maggie mumbled out. Glenn shook his head and pulled Maggie closer "its okay we'll figure it out". He then turned and looked over at Riley; who was staring at the wall ahead and not saying much

"you okay" Glenn asked and placed a hand o her arm. Riley jerked away "fine" her voice sounded empty and hollow. Glenn picked up on how Riley was sitting awkwardly and nudged Maggie who also looked, her yes filled with new tears and Glenn knew that something had happened in that room. He also thought back to what the Governor said to her before he left_ 'sorry it had to come to that' _what the hell did that mean

Rick, Daryl, Oscar and the woman whose name they learned is Michonne arrive at the gates of Woodbury. Michonne led them around back but then says there is something she has to do and disappears.

Rick, Daryl and Oscar start their plan and head towards where Michonne said prisoners are taken. They take out a few Woodbury people along the way, but all that matters to them is getting _their people _out of here.

What felt like hours pass before sounds of gun fire could be heard. Glenn, Maggie and Riley all jumped to their feet. Smoke then filled the room and arms pulled at their bodies. Through the smoke they could see Rick, Daryl and Oscar. Together they all ran from the room and out into the streets of the town. Once out in the open a plan is made to get out of Woodbury and back to the cars.

They stop behind a building for a moment to take note; Daryl uses this time to check over his sister "you okay" he questions holding her face in his hands. Riley pulls out of his grasp, not making eye contact she replies "fine Daryl" and then walks over to Rick and peers around the building. Once the coast seems clear they make a run for it. Daryl however doesn't follow. He remembers something Michonne said before they headed inside. Merle was here, was this Governors right hand man. Daryl needed to see his brother and get him out of here. He needed his family to be whole again. He needed Merle for Riley.

Once outside the gates everyone looks around making sure everyone was accounted for. That's when they realize that Oscar is missing. Maggie explains he was shot. Rick then notices the absences of Daryl.

Back inside Daryl is blindfolded and dragged somewhere. All he hears is shouts and chatter

Merle looks up as the Governor throws him to the fighting pit. The Governor has a piece of gauze covering his right eye. He then goes on to explain that their quiet little town, their community has a traitor

"I failed you all" he starts walking in a circle and then looks out into the crowd. "I'm suppose to be your leader…look at me" he gestures to his eye "some leader huh can't even protect myself. The thing is its hard to stay safe when your living with a traitor. That's right there is a traitor among us" he speaks as mumbling starts to foam in the arena "that traitor is someone I called a friend a loyal…our traitor is none other then Merle Dixon"

Shouts start back up, as Merle looks around unsure how to get out. A man is then dragged into the area with Merle. The blindfold is ripped off Daryl's head. Merle locks eyes with him

"you wanted your brother, now you got him"

Merle looks around and then speaks up "I'm going to show you who a traitor is" he then sucker punches Daryl "my loyalty lies here with you" and then again he kicks his brother in the gut. Once Daryl is on the ground Merle gets on top of him. Daryl punches back but when Merle leans back down he whispers "stay with me on this one baby brother, we're getting out of here"

It was an hour before Daryl and Merle arrived back at the cars. Along the way they stumble across Michonne who helped them sneak out of Woodbury and arrive safely.

Glenn was the first one to speak out "NO…he is not coming with us" Glenn struggled to stand up. "he beat the shit out of me" He shouted out. Rick walked in between Glenn and the Dixon boys.

"he's family" Daryl broke out

Glenn shook his head and looked down at the ground he then snapped his head and looked over to Rick "your family...mine is right here and back at the prison...you really want him sleeping in the cell beside Carl, the baby, Carol"

"hey hey hey" Daryl said his voice raising in volume "my brother ain't no rapist"

Glen huffed "well his buddy sure is" Maggie's eyes snapped to Riley and then quickly to Merle who was also staring at his sister. Riley however made no movement or reaction to the words just spoken.

"either Merle comes or we all go" Daryl spoke locking eyes on Riley

Riley who had been staring into the forest raised her eyes to meet those of her brothers

Rick looked from one Dixon to the other "Daryl it doesn't have to be this way"

Daryl looked into Rick's eyes this was the man who showed his sister what a real father was suppose to be like and what a real brother could be like.

"No Merle no us" and then he walked towards the trunk of the car to get out his backpack and supplies.

Riley watched unsure of what to do. Sure Daryl and Merle were her brothers her blood but then there was Carl and the baby…the baby.

Once Daryl had all his supplies he threw his backpack over his shoulder and held onto his crossbow

"come on Riles" he spoke out glancing over to Riley who stood motionless

Riley looked from Daryl to Merle then over to Rick, Glenn and Maggie.

Merle then cut through "Rye bread come on" Riley blinked once and looked at Merle. She then slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the Spiderman comic she walked over to Rick and handed to him. Rick looked down at the girl and pulled her into a hug "you don't have to go" he spoke lowly in her hair. Riley pulled away and with a sad smile replied

"I do…I have to be there when they find out" and with that she turned and gave a small wave to Glenn and Maggie before grabbing her crossbow out of Daryl's hands and following him into the forest.

**Thoughts?**

**Next Chapter: Daryl finds out what happened at Woodbury; Merle finds out what happened at home. Carl's POV on Riley not coming back, maybe Andrea shows up and Rick might have a meeting with the one eyed monster**


	14. Blood Ain't Everything

**A/N: So I got some motivation back and this chapter just sort of happened. I'm working hard on this story so I really hope you guys like it! So as always please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas for me involving another story you like to see I'd love to hear them. I'm still trying to figure out the whole _Parenthood_ story, but I did some looking and there are a lot of story's where Daryl has a child, so I might switch gears; and just do another OC story, but opinions, advice and suggestions are always welcomed!**

Chapter 14: Blood Ain't Everything

The Dixons had been walking for a few hours now; Daryl had taken point and was leading the way to who knows where. Riley walked in the middle while Merle brought up the rear. Riley watched Daryl's back as he moved through the trees. She then glanced back and saw Merle looking at her, his eyes held something she never thought could be found in Merle Dixons eyes; remorse

Riley looked back at the brother in front of her. He stopped and turned around looking at his siblings "what happened back there?" he questioned looking more at Merle then Riley

Both Riley and Merle knew what he was talking about "back there" meant Woodbury. Riley looked to Merle who was looking at Daryl. When Merles eyes flashed over to Riley Daryl got even more worried

"if it has to do with Riles I think I ought to know" Daryl hissed out.

Riley watched as Merle took a breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Woodbury ain't all its cracked up to be" Merle started looking back over to Daryl "that Governor guy he…he makes people feel safe but there ain't nothing safe about him or that place."

Daryl narrowed his eyes "how does Riley fit in to all this". Riley stepped in between her brothers standing closer to Merle then Daryl.

"Daryl I want you to know Merle had nothing to do with it…it was me, all my fault. I wouldn't give up the location of the prison"

Daryl's eyes glanced from his little sister to his big brother "_what happened to her_" his tone was even and sounded calm but right now Daryl Dixon was anything but calm.

Riley stepped in front of Merle. Daryl took one look in her eyes and knew exactly what happened. He had seen that look before, seen the need to shield Merle and the memories of that day flooded his mind.

"Riles" Daryl hushed out. Riley's eyes filled with tears she too was remembering that horrible day. Merle looked between his siblings and something about the way Daryl reacted to this situation threw him for a loop it was almost like he already knew but how. Merle knew that Daryl and Riley had always been able to know what the other was thinking just by look, stares and shrugs. Merle noticed how Daryl was locked into Riley's wide blue eyes. _'The look' _he thought; Daryl had seen it before.

"WHEN" Merle shouted out

Both Riley and Daryl's eyes snapped over to Merle. Now Riley had placed herself in front of Daryl. Merle looked from Riley to Daryl and then back again

"why" Merle asked in a tone that was more pleading than angry

Riley walked forward "if you knew you would have killed him, then you would have gone to jail and I couldn't let you go to jail. I needed you…we needed you" Riley rambled out gesturing behind her to Daryl "you know how he was, if you disappeared we would have died…I couldn't let you find out, it would have killed you Merle…I need you…I need you" Riley was crying now and Merle pulled her into his chest placing a hand on her head and one on her neck bringing her as close to him as he could. Merle's eyes too were shining with tears when he glanced up Daryl had his head bowed but Merle knew he was fighting off the emotions...the memoires

Rick pulled into the prison and cut the engine of the car. He placed his hand on the door handle but froze how was he going to tell Carl that Riley wasn't here that she left with her brothers. Deep down Rick knew they would return but Carl wouldn't believe that or wouldn't hear it all he would hear was that Riley was gone.

Rick glanced back at Maggie and Glenn. With a breath and a nod they opened the doors and stepped out onto the gravel. Hershel and Beth were beside Maggie in an instant. Maggie assured them she was fine but that Glenn might need to be looked over.

Rick watched as Michonne exited the car and then glance up to see Carol standing in the doorway of the courtyard holding the baby, while Carl rushed passed her. When he reached his dad, Carl gave him a quick hug but then went right to the car and looked through the windows

"where is she" Carl questioned his heart rate slowing down and speeding up all at once "where is she?"

Rick looked over to Glenn and Maggie, they simply nodded their heads as Herschel pulled Glenn inside.

"Carl" Rick began kneeling down so he was eye level with his son; he then pulled out the comic book and handed to Carl, Carl gripped the comic book tightly in his hands glancing over the cover. It was Spiderman.

_'I don't know Batman is totally awesome I mean he's rich has an out of control normal life and then at night he gets to run around and save his community' Carl looked at Riley who was sitting next to him on the porch steps, and noticed the amused smirk across her face. Carl put his hands up 'what you don't think being Batman would be cool you get a butler' Riley simply shook her head 'ok' Carl started again 'Superman then, you get to fly see through people's clothes and not only save your community but also the planet.' Once again Riley shook her head 'Spiderman all the way' Riley spoke with a grin. 'You get to swing from building to building by webs that shoot out of your wrist, save your town, community and planet and you do this all while being a teenager…now that's badass' Carl stared at the girl before him. Sure Spiderman was cool and badass if you really thought about it, but to Carl Riley was the most badass superhero around and he was glad he got to call her a sister'_

"Merle was there at Woodbury" Rick paused and tried to sense if Carl was focused in on his words

Carl heard alright "why the hell does that matter" He took a step backwards

Rick returned to his feet "I wouldn't allow Merle back here at the prison; Daryl decided that if Merle couldn't come neither should they and that included Riley" Rick took a step towards Carl but Carl took another step back

"so you just let them go, we could have locked Merle up somewhere else! Why didn't you think of that! You just let them go, you let her go! You let RILEY GO!" and with that Carl took off running back into the prison

Rick stood for a moment watching as Carol turned around and rushed after his son. He wasn't going to regret his choices. Did he hate that he had to make them; without a doubt. Riley and Daryl Dixon were family and it was a hard pill to shallow thinking that he was the reason they weren't where they belonged.

The Dixon children started walking again. They were looking for a place to set up camp. Daryl again was in the front with Riley in the middle. Merle was slowly walking in the back thinking over everything that just came into light involving his sister. There was something eating away at him that he just had to ask

"Where were you when this happened?" All three stopped walking. Daryl turned around; he looked over at Riley who simply stared back

"what are you getting at?" Daryl questioned back not liking what Merle was insinuating. Did he really think if he was home he wouldn't have tried to stop it.

"it's just a simply question baby brother where were you when our little sister was getting _raped_ by our father!" Merle ended his voice raising to a yell.

"I was at WORK, unlike you! Where were you huh!? Off getting high, drunk. Why is it always _'where were you' _how about _'where the fuck were you!"_

Riley processed Daryl's words and slowly spun around she had never thought about that. It was always Daryl that found her, Daryl that patched her up, Daryl that brought her into the ER through the back so no one would see. Merle was _never _there

Riley looked at Merle "he's right" she whispered. Merle looked down locking eyes on her as she took a steps backwards until she was standing next to Daryl "it was always Daryl…you were never there… it was always Daryl"

"baby girl" Merle started "you have to understand.."

"understand what" Riley cut him off getting more and more pissed off; her whole life she thought it was Merle that was her knight in shining armor turns out she was wrong so very very wrong "that you were too busy getting high or drunk to care. Daryl was always there, maybe not at the right time but he always came back always fixed things…and you…you were to busy _turning into dad_"

Merle felt like the air had been removed from the world around him. Riley's words rang in his ears. He watched as Riley pushed Daryl in front of her and they started to make their way back the way they came

"where are you going" Merle was able to mumble out

"back where we belong" Daryl spoke out grabbing Riley's shoulder and pulling her in front of him

Merle looked back "I can't go there with you…the Chinaman"

"he's KORAN" both Dixon's shouted at the same time

Riley stopped and glanced around Daryl locking her eyes on her oldest brother

"we may be the ones walking away but like always you're the one that's too late"

Riley then turned back around and started walking all thoughts going to Carl and the baby _'please don't hate me Carl' _she thought as she walked through the trees in the dense forest.

Carl paced up and down the perch on the second floor of the cell block. Every now and again he would glance over to where Riley's cell was located. He gripped the comic book so tightly in his hands that he heard the paper start to tear. He then stopped and slumped down to the ground his feet swinging off the ledge as he rested his forehead on the bar above him.

_'She'll come back' _he thought "She'll come back" he then spoke aloud it helped to hear the words spoken out made them sound truer.

_'how could she leave though….I know she probably didn't want to, no of course she didn't want to, but Daryl is her brother and she would do anything to protect him….but I'm her brother too…maybe that's why she left then to protect me and the baby…Merle was always a wild card. Riley loves us…she'll come back…she'll come back'_

"she'll come back". He then heard the baby start to cry and saw Beth rush over to the cell bottle in hand _'only until I get back' _Carl smirked "she'll come back"

Riley and Daryl were a few yards in front of Merle. When Riley glanced over at Daryl

"sorry" she spoke out then glanced back to make sure Merle couldn't hear

"it was always you, thinking back on it I see that now. Merle was always there to do something that would make me forget he wasn't around…make me forget it was you that helped pick up the pieces. I'm sorry Daryl"

Daryl threw his arm around his sister bringing her body tumbling into his "Riley I'm sorry" Riley looked up at her brother pushing a few strands of hair out of face as she did. "I…I wasn't always the best brother, I could have done a lot better, I'm sorry I wasn't so great when we were younger…I'm trying though, I love you and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that right here right now in this shitty ass world we're living in that you'll be safe…I promise you that"

Riley wrapped her free arm around Daryl's waist "thanks Daryl, but what matters it that you were there then and you're here now; I realize now that I need you, I've always needed you and you were always there. I have no doubt that you'll always continue to be there" Riley ended smiling up at him. Daryl leaned down and kissed the top of her head

"forever and always"

Rick had moved down to the fence and stood looking out over the fields. He turns though at the sound of someone approaching. Herschel smiles at Rick

"penny for your thoughts" the old man says with concern filled eyes

Rick looks back out and sighs "did I do the wrong thing…sending the Dixon's away" Rick speaks looking back at the old man who has become Rick's own father figure.

Herschel sighs as well and looks out among the fields watching as the wind rustles the grass

"you did what you did because it needed to be done, otherwise you wouldn't have done it am I right?" Herschel peeks over and sees Rick nod his head slowly.

Seeing that maybe Rick isn't certain that the decision is truly okay Herschel tries a different approach

"in the words of a very wise, protective and loyal woman "choices must be made" and you made one but only you and you alone can figure out if it was the right one or the wrong one"

Before Rick or Herschel can say anymore they are silenced by the sound of a truck coming up the dirt road to the prison. They watch in horror as it plows through the fence and in to the grounds. Both man fall to ground for cover waiting and watching to see what will happen. A single shot rings out and they hear a woman scream Rick peers over and sees that Axel was shot in the head. Rick takes a chance and sits up a bit more it is then he notices the Governor lowering a gun, he then whistles and the warfare begins

Shots ring out and before anyone knows what is truly happening the driver of the truck jumps out and opens the trailer, letting a small herd of Walkers free and amble about in the grass knoll of the prison.

Rick looks to Herschel; Herschel knows what Rick needs to do and he nods letting him know its okay to leave him he'll be fine. Rick jumps up and starts to take Walkers out, as he turns to take out one that is getting to close for comfort an arrow comes flying and lands straight in the skull of the Walker bringing it to the ground.

Rick looks behind him and a grin graces his lips there is Riley Dixon with that classic Dixon smirk, she is lowering her crossbow and making her way over to the hole that will grant her access inside. Daryl appears next followed by Merle. Rick doesn't have time to be happy about the return or disappointed that Merle is along for the ride. He turns his attention back to the problem at hand.

Minutes pass before the chaos settles. Once things are calm, Rick looks around and sees the damage done. The fence is open and Walkers are starting to migrate towards the field. Rick lowers his head and then starts to make his way back towards the prison; thinking about what and how to tell his family what has happened and why it happened.

Rick however is pulled from his thoughts when a gentle voice says his name

"RICK" Riley says softly, she just collected her last arrow and looks up to see the man she would trust with her life. She sees his head rise and she smiles taking off in a run towards the man

Rick opens his arms and Riley falls into them.

"I knew you be back" Rick says resting his chin on her head and looking out to see Daryl coming up the hill with a small grin on his face as well. Then Merle appears over the horizon. Rick's smile flatters, he pulls away from Riley

"come on…I have some explaining to do….and I know two people who are going to be very happy to see you"

Riley's eyes shine "he doesn't hate me does he?" she questions in a heartbreaking voice

"he never could" and with that they lead the way back towards the cell block

They arrive with Rick entering first when he does he sees Beth sitting with the baby, and Carol leaning against the wall tear streaks down her face. Carl is sitting in front of Beth his back to the door. Maggie and Glenn see Rick and move forward the sudden movement makes Carl turn his head, he sees his dad enter but it's the people behind him that make him rise from his seat

Riley walks in behind Rick followed by Daryl and Merle. Riley watches how all eyes go to Carl and then back to Riley like its some sort of tennis match. Riley doesn't care though let them watch; she slowly walks forward when she is a foot away she stops unsure of how Carl will react, she left him after promising she would return. What happens next though makes her love the boy even more

Carl watches as Riley walks towards him then stops. He looks in her eyes and sees the fear and panic of rejection. Carl however knew all along she be back. Carl smirks and relief fills her ocean blue eyes, he then closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her his sheriffs hat falls from his head as Riley pulls him closer

"I knew you come back"

"never doubt a promise made by a Dixon" she smirks

Riley pulls away a moment later when she sees a blonde head appear over Carl's shoulder. She breaks out into a smile when she sees who is in Beth's arms. The baby somehow knowing that this person is important begins to fuss and reach out of Beth's arms. Riley rushes forward smiling at Beth before scooping the baby into her own arms. Beth smiles at the scene and looks up to see everyone else doing the same.

Riley lowers her head and kisses the baby's forehead "hey little one" she mumbles. The baby reaches for a piece of Riley's hair and smiles back. Riley is pulled from her moment of peace her moment of escape when she hears

"so you playin momma now"

Riley raises her head seeing Beth is still in front of her she carefully hands the baby back, the baby makes a noise of protest but Riley is too focused on the anger surging through her body

"where's the real momma…I knew that woman…"

Before anyone could realize what happened Riley is standing in front of Merle crossbow raised

"NOT ANOTHER WORD" Riley hisses out through clenched teeth. Daryl slowly approaches his sister placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Riley glances up. Daryl can see her jaw clench, he gives her a look and she lowers her crossbow a bit

Riley looks away from Daryl back into the eyes of Merle. No words are spoken but the message is clear. Merle lowers his head _'stupid stupid stupid' _he thinks

Riley walks back to Beth reaching for the baby who willing goes with her. She then looks back at Carl nods once and walks towards his cell. Carl looks over to his father but then quickly follows after his sisters.

Riley knowing what Rick is going to tell the group doesn't feel the need to be present. She would rather reconnect with Carl and 'little one' she knows Daryl calls her ass kicker but to her she's simply 'little one'

Carl sat against the wall as Riley sat cross-legged on the bed with the baby bouncing in her lap. Every now and then Riley would lift the baby high in the air and watch as she giggled, she would then lower her back down and place a kiss on her head.

Riley looked over and saw Carl who wears a smile on his face. She looked at the boy and smiled back "you can ask if you want"

Carl's smile wavered "ask what" Riley looked at him with a look that said _'don't play dumb' _

Carl sighed "okay okay…what happened at Woodbury"

Riley cradled the baby and slowly rocked her back and forth she then began "there's this out of control guy who calls himself the Governor…"

Fifteen minutes later Riley had finished she made sure to leave out the part between herself and the Governor; Carl didn't need to know.

"Wow" was the only word to escape Carl's lips. Riley smirked and nodded her head. She glanced down and saw that little one was still awake and simply staring up at Riley with her wide blue eyes.

"why don't you go see your dad…make sure he's okay. I'm going to try to get this peanut to sleep" Carl nodded his head and stood, he walked over to the girls and kissed his baby sister on the head he then leaned over and hugged Riley again "I'm glad your back" he spoke before walking out of the cell.

Riley watched him go happy that she was back where she belonged with the people that mattered most. She stood and walked from the cell; she traveled up the steps and carefully stepped over Daryl's mattress. From up here the moonlight shined through and you could see the twinkle of the stars.

"okay little one time to rest" Riley then started to walk back and forth on the perch, she softly sang to the baby while staring down at her

_"Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dreamed of Once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Blue birds fly And the dreams that you dreamed of Dreams really do come true ooh oh Someday I'll wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me Oh, somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly And the dream that you dare to, Oh why, oh why can't I?"_

Riley finished the song and glanced down to see that the baby had fallen asleep, not wanting to be far from her she slowly walked to her own cell and placed a pillow along the wall, she then laid the baby on the bed and crawled in after her. She placed a protective hand on her stomach and as she drifted off whispered "love you little one"

Merle watched from his place locked outside of the cell block as his sister rocked the baby to sleep. Merle could hear the words of the song she sang and a sad smile graced his face. That song was their mothers favorite Merle remembers watching _'The Wizard of Oz' _with his mom and her telling him that if you believed in something strong enough and dreamed big anything could happen. Merle remembered the first time Riley saw that movie, she fell in love with it and sang that song non stop for weeks.

A few days had passed and while some members of the group where still unhappy Merle was there made do. Riley had given the baby to Beth as Rick had asked her to join him on watch. Riley while she didn't want to leave the baby jumped at the chance to have some one on one time with the man

The two sat on the catwalk together the gentle breeze being the only source of noise. Rick looked over at the girl. While she looked better than she did three days ago; Rick was still worried about her. She was still so tiny Rick had no idea how she handled the crap thrown at her or how she could pull through.

" Riles…" Rick started "you know I'm here if you ever want to talk right?"

Riley looked over she nodded her head and gave a small smile. Rick sighed he knew he would have to tell her that he knew what had happened

"Daryl told me" Rick stated, figuring it was the best route to just be up front

Riley looked down for a moment and then back out to the fields

"things happen Rick, not always good. I've learned though that you can only sulk for so long. In the end the things that happen don't change or go away; we only have control over our reactions. You have to choose what you're going to do with the cards you're dealt… choices have to be made." she ended with a grin

Rick looked over seeing how young yet how wise this child was. Rick was glad that he had someone so brave, strong and loyal as part of his group, not only that but this person was helping to raise and take care of his children. Heck this person was his child.

"you know Riley you're an honorary Grimes" Riley looked over with a smirk

"does that mean I can call you dad?"

Rick looked over with a wide smile but before he could answer Riley stands up and pointed to the outer fence "is that Andrea?"

Riley and Rick rushed out and were quickly followed by Daryl, Glenn and Maggie who heard them shouting out from their own watch posts.

"ARE YOU ALONE!" Rick shouts

Andrea who was walking with what looked like pet Walkers huffed out

"Yes Rick" she glanced around as Walkers started to close in

She glanced back up at Rick "come on please"

Rick hisses out "keys" and Daryl throws him his set.

Once Andrea was inside a small reunion was played out. Hugs were given and deaths were told. Andrea noticed the baby as well as the absences of Lori. She put two and two together and gave her condolences to Rick and Carl.

Rick however was all done playing nice

"what are you doing here" he blunting spoke

Andrea turned to fully face him "I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure you were all okay"

"that was three days ago" Glenn huffs out

Andrea looked around "I came as soon as I could"

Everyone in the group knew about Andreas _involvement _with the Governor. No one was interested in what she had to say. Andrea then turned on the defense, blaming Michonne for our sudden lack of support, love and respect.

Andrea was able to plead her case and come up with a plan that seemed logical. She would set up a meeting for Rick and the Governor; they could sit together like two grown men and figuring out a solution so no more people had to die.

Rick agreed to the terms knowing that this would be his best bet at working things out in _hopefully_ a peaceful way. After an hour or so Andrea was given a car and left back to Woodbury Riley watched the car drive out of sight and then glanced over to Rick

"you know a meeting with this man ain't gonna change nothing he…he doesn't play fair" Riley ended glancing back at Merle as he walked by. Merle held his sisters eye for a minute before following after Daryl.

Rick looked at Riley "I know" Rick says in defeat "but I need to try" he then glances over at Carl who was holding the baby and making her laugh Riley followed his eyes and nodded.

"you know I won't let anything touch them" Riley spoke softly staring at the boy and baby

Rick placed a hand on head "I know kiddo I know" he then ruffled her hair and walked towards his children with a smile on his face. He turned, walking backwards now

"hey Riles" the girl looked back up at the man and cocked an eyebrow

"the answer is yes" Rick spoke with a smile. At first Riley was unsure of what he was talking about but then it dawned on her and she broke out into a smile. Rick turned back around and continued on his way

_'I got a dad' _Riley thought as she picked up her crossbow and headed inside to help Carol start dinner

Later that night Daryl was sitting on watch in the guard tower when Rick climbed up.

Rick walked over to the edge and peered out at his home

"I want you and Herschel to come with me when I meet with this Governor"

Daryl nodded his head "what about Rye"

Rick shook his head "I need her here, looking after Carl and the baby"

Daryl chuckled "you can say it, you want her here to look after Merle"

Daryl saw Rick smirk "okay that too"

Rick and Daryl stood in the quietness for a bit before Rick spoke "I told Riley she could call me dad…" Rick looked over to Daryl and let the sentence hang in the air

He watched as Daryl's lips curled into a grin. He then turned to Rick and said two simple words before they let the stillness fall back over them "thank you"

The day of the meeting finally arrived Rick and Herschel climbed into the Hyundai. Riley followed Daryl over to the bike

"we'll be back soon okay…keep an eye on things yeah"

Riley let out a low chuckle "keep an eye on someone is more like it"

Daryl shoved her away with a small smile and laugh of his own "see you later kid"

Riley ran down with Carl to pull open the gates and watched as the most important people in her life left to go have a meeting with a one-eyed psycho.

Riley and Carl made their way back inside where Glenn was assigning people different jobs. The minute Riley walked in she could hear Merle mumbling under his breath

"if you got something it say; say it" Riley spoke out hands on her hips

Merle looked over at his sister then the rest of the group

"we should be there, could take him out right now and everything would be done with"

Glenn spoke up handing Carl another box of ammo "we told Rick we would stay here and fortify the place" Merle chuckled at that

"yeah cause a few bullets and some fencing is really going to keep this guy out"

Riley walked over to Merle "I get it Merle, our brother is out there and it sucks, and you probably wish you could be helpful, but its kind of hard to help when _nobody trust you_. You're _not going anywhere _and neither are we, where staying here until Rick gets back and we figure out a plan _together_. Why don't you play nice and try being part of a team… part of a family for once in your life…oh that's right your Merle Dixon and heaven forbid you do something that benefits others" Riley ended she then turned and walked over to Glenn grabbing a few boxes of ammo and followed after Carl

"why don't you just change your name to Riley Grimes, you have no Dixon left in you" Merle threw out as she walked by

Riley stopped she turned and smirked "if it meant not being related _to you _anymore I do it in a heartbeat" and with that she disappeared out the door.

Carl watches as Riley walks next to him without turning her attention to the boy she simply states "sometimes blood isn't everything"

A few more hours passed and everyone was waiting for the return of Rick to see how the meeting went.

Riley was sitting next to Carl while Beth held the baby; Carl couldn't help but laugh Riley was watching every move Beth made "why don't you just go get her" Carl chuckled out

Riley looked over and pushed her shoulder into his "Carol says it's not good for the baby to get too attached to one person" Riley says with a huff.

Riley watches Beth for another couple of minutes before she stands taking the baby from the her. She returns sitting back down Carl grins "I don't care" he hears Riley mumble out. Before Carl can reply Rick, Herschel and Daryl enter through the cell block door. Daryl walks over and stands by his sister, he notices Merle leaning against a cell; something happened while he was gone and makes note to ask about it later

The tension is thick in the air. Riley watches as Rick walks to his cell leans in and comes back out holding a shotgun

"so I met with this Governor today"

Merle walks through passing Glenn, Maggie and Michonne "just the two of you"

Rick nods. Merle mummers "should have gone when we had the chance"

Riley rolls her eyes and makes eye contact with Michonne the woman also rolls her eyes and Riley can't help but smirk. Michonne lets a small grin pass over her lips before looking back over at Rick. Riley stares at Michonne for a minute longer, she makes a note to get to know this woman, she seems like someone that would be good to have around and wants to know where her head is at.

"we sat for some time, talked about a lot of things" all eyes are back on the leader

"he wants the prison…for what happened at Woodbury."

The room is silent as the words spoken are processed. Riley looks around. Maggie is holding onto Glenn, Beth has tears gleaming in her eyes, Carl simply stares at his father, Herschel watches Rick already knowing all of this information. Riley then looks to Daryl who is watching Merle. Riley glances down at the baby. After a moment she looks back up at Rick. Rick is looking at her, his eyes hold something she has seen before when they were at the farm and she killed Shane _'choices have to be made' _Rick then looks around the group before bringing his eyes back to her

"we're going to war"

**Review Please!**

**No hints as to what's happening next sorry! Got to keep you wondering. Do you guys like when I put that stuff in here?**


	15. Ain't Bad People

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay; I wanted this chapter to be really great for you guys and part of me thinks I failed. Just know I tried really hard. Merle was a character I really liked and when he died it was sad and it sucked so I hope I did him justice. I changed a bit so hopeful that doesn't annoy anyone too much. Also if any of you can remind me of what happens between now and when the Governor attacks the prison that would be helpful, I'm drawing total blanks. Also please read the new story I started I always thought about writing a story like that, but I could use input and advice. As always Review please. I said it once but I'll say it again...sometime I doubt what I'm doing/writing so any feedback would be wonderful. Thanks so much**

Chapter 15: Ain't Bad People

The following day, everybody was still processing what was going to happen. Questions were being asked that didn't have an answer. Would we lose the prison? Would we have to go back out on the road? How would we survive out there with a baby? The most important question though….would we die?

Riley had left the baby; Riley told Carl he better come up with a name soon or she would, with Beth and went out to the courtyard. There she saw Michonne and made her way over

The black woman was sitting on the table top of one of the picnic tables and glanced over when she heard boots approaching. Riley swung her crossbow off her shoulder and hopped up on the table as well.

"Riley Dixon" Riley said keeping her eyes on the fields

"I know" Michonne replied looking at the young girl before her.

"Michonne"

"I know" Riley answered with a smirk. She glanced over and saw Michonne wearing a matching smirk as well

"you know the Governor…" Riley began "he isn't gonna play fair…there's more to this story then Rick's letting on"

Riley had noticed that since yesterday night after Rick's statement he seemed more on edge then anyone of them. He also keep looking over at her like he wanted…_needed _to tell her something but couldn't find the words. Today she was going to find him and see what was truly wrong.

"He needs to die" was Michonne's reply.

Riley thought over her words "I'll help" she spoke then hopped off the table swinging her bow back over shoulder and precede to go find Rick. Michonne watched as the girl walked away from her. She grinned she knew she liked this girl. She was one of little words but the ones she spoke; spoke volumes.

Riley was walking through one of the back courtyards of the prison when she saw Rick kneeling down by a pile of trash. She watched him for a moment before slowly approaching. The closer she got the more she could see; he was wrapping what looked like a blue computer wire around his wrist. He then sighed unraveled it and threw it back into the pile.

"not gonna kill yourself are ya" Riley spoke quietly

Rick snapped his head in her direction

"how long have you been standing there" Rick asked rubbing at his eyes

"long enough….what's going on Rick"

He raised his head; she had called him Rick

"I told you, you could….nothing is going on, I need to go check on something can you look in on the baby?"

Riley nodded her head and Rick turned on his heel. Riley watched for a moment, she saw the troubled look in his eyes and knew he was fighting something bigger then himself, a gut reaction took over and Riley yelled out

"DAD" and she took off after him. Rick stilled at the voice, he turned and watched as Riley threw her small frame into him. She enclosed him in her arms, his circling her as well.

She then whispered "whatever you do…it will be okay…we'll be okay, you're a good man in a bad world, the odds are against you, but you'll do what's right…I know you will"

She then pulled away "I'm going to go make sure Carl named that baby…tried of calling her little one" and with that Riley took off leaving Rick staring at the space she once stood. He shook his head and knew what needed to be done.

Riley walked into Beth's cell to see her and Carl sitting on a blanket with the baby.

"need a break Beth" Riley watched as Beth nodded her head stood up and headed for the door as she passed she whispered

"I heard Daryl talking to Merle this morning" Riley looked at Beth blue eyes matching blue eyes. Beth was a nice girl, Riley didn't spend nearly enough time with her

"great" Riley mumbled as Beth grinned and walked from the cell.

"hey Beth" Riley called getting the girls attention

"maybe when things quiet down I can take you hunting teach you thing or two…you never know when you'll need it"

Beth's eyes lit up "that would awesome" Riley nodded her head and smiled

Carl watched as Riley sat cross legged on the blanket and the baby tried to crawl towards her.

"you name her yet" Riley asked as she put a hand out for the baby to grab

Carl shook his head "will you take me hunting too" Riley glanced up

"after you name this baby" she said with a smirk "and by the looks of it that will take a while"

Carl huffed out and sat up a little more "I don't know…mom never mentioned any name what if I pick the wrong one"

Riley moved a little closer and scooped the baby up. "hey little one" Riley murmured out as the baby reached for her hair.

"you can't pick the wrong name…coming from you it will always be right. Just pick a name that means something to you, makes you remember something. I always knew that if I ever had kids and one was a boy I would name Henry"

Carl watched as Riley kissed the baby's forehead "why Henry"

Riley stopped and lifted her head with a smile she answered "it was my grandpas name…he…he was a great man; gave me my first crossbow, taught me how to hunt when Daryl and Merle didn't want to take me….let me hide out at his house when…when Daryl or Merle weren't home. When he died…he was a great man." Riley ended looking back at the baby.

"Pick a name that when you think of it you know it belongs to someone great."

Daryl was standing outside the cell and smiled. He was about to turn into the cell when Rick called him over from the cell block door.

Riley told Carl to talk to the baby, maybe she would let him know what name she liked best as he spoke them out loud to her. The boy laughed at first but as Riley left the cell she heard him start to list out different names. With a smirk she went looking for someone who she needed to have it out with.

Riley walked through the cell block and when all she saw were torn apart mattress she knew Merle had been here. With a huff she decided to try her efforts in the tombs.

She approached what looked like the generator room and pushed the door open "Merle…you in here" she called out. When she got no response she turned to leave until she heard some movement behind one of the bigger units

"what you want _Miss. Grimes_" Merle drawled out as he stepped out from behind the unit. Riley watched as he approached a table and leaned against it. His eyes looked like he could be high but she knew there was nothing here so was it possible was Merle Dixon…crying

Riley sighed and crossed her arms holding onto the strap of her bow.

"Merle…I…you know…" Riley rambled and then she asked the question she always had floating in her mind but would force back to the deepest darkest corner

"are you the way you are because I killed mom?"

Riley looked at Merle and then turned away, biting down on her lip

Merle watched for a moment; thinking over this question. He knew they were pass lying and this was an honest question and it needed an honest answer

He looked down at his little sister, the one person he vowed to never disappoint and he had done just that without even truly knowing it.

"Rye bread" Merle whispered out. Riley raised her blue eyes and for the first time saw that hers and Merles were exactly the same. She really looked at her older brother and noticed how she took more after Merle then Daryl. The way they spoke, the way they carried their crossbows; that was when Merle used one. The way they looked, their eyes giving away everything and nothing at the same time.

"if your asking me if mom didn't die would I have turned out how I turned out…well little one I honestly don't know"

Riley's eyes widened _'little one' _that was were she got it from

_Merle sat with Riley on his lap. He was going to teach her how to drive sure she was only five but hey got to start sometime right. "alright Rye bread, you ain't always gonna be my little one, you have to know how to do certain things so if something ever happens you'll be prepared ya hear" Merle craned his neck and looked down at his little sister. Riley's blue eyes were shining with excitement or nerves he couldn't tell. Riley nodded her head "you won't let anything happen right?" Riley questioned turning her head and staring at Merle "never little one, never…nothing gonna hurt you with big brother around" he spoke quietly kissing her temple. Riley smiled and listened as Merle told her what to do._

Riley stared at her brother "it was my fault wasn't it…Daryl keeps saying _'she lost to much blood, she lost to much blood' _but she lost that blood because of me." Riley ended tears filling her eyes

Merle walked forward "you listen and you listen good" Merle spoke grabbing her shoulders and holding her so she wouldn't look away

"you are not to blame, shit happens….stupid shit, but momma wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world, you understand? Neither would I…I love ya Rye bread. You'll always be my Rye bread…my little one." Merle ended pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry Merle…I wouldn't trade being your sister not even for the…"

Merle pulled her in tighter "I know little one, I know we all say things.."

Riley cut him off "I love you Merle"

Merle mumbled "I love you more…more then anything" as tears filled his eyes; if he had any doubts about what needed to be done they vanished in that moment. He then pulled away and shoved Riley towards the door

"go on and check on that baby…make sure she has a name. There's some stuff I got to deal with real quick…I'll find you later" and with that Merle slammed the door in her face.

Rick and Daryl were standing on the cat walk. Hershel was leaning against it as well looking at Rick as he spoke to Daryl. After Rick finished telling Daryl about what the Governor really wanted, Daryl eyes flashed to the older man

"ain't us" were the only words Daryl uttered

Herschel smiled at the hunter "he's right…we're better then this, better then him"

Rick looked between the two "it's off then we stay and fight" and with that Rick took off towards the cell block in hopes of finding Merle before it was too late.

Riley couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so she did what she always did, hid out somewhere were she could watch everything unfold but not be seen. She was hiding in one of the rooms located down a hallway of the tombs she has never been in before. She was about to give up and just go ask Merle what was going on; everyone was being so unlike themselves it put her on edge.

Just as she was about to open the door she heard voices; one sounded like Merle the other she couldn't place just yet. Once they came into view her heart stopped what was Merle doing with Michonne she was sure the two of them couldn't stand each other.

Just then the sounds of Walkers approached and she watched as Merle and Michonne took them out, but then Merle turned his body around and knocked Michonne unconscious with his elbow. Riley was going to bust through the doors and demand to know what the hell was going on but she knew better.

She waited until Merle had turned the corner dragging Michonne behind him. Riley quietly opened the door and followed.

Rick didn't know what to do. He searched everywhere for Merle, and on top of that Carl was asking if anybody had seen Riles.

Rick went out and found Daryl leaning on the fence of the cat walk.

"Daryl" Rick shouted. The hunter looked up and walked towards the distressed looking leader

"I can't find Merle" Daryl knew that Rick had asked Merle to be the deliver of Michonne. While it troubled him greatly he thought that maybe this would be a chance for his brother to get in good with the group. Now that the plan had changed it was looking less likely.

Daryl quickly ran into the cell block followed by Rick the two were able to track down Merle's last location…the generator room.

"he was here" Daryl spoke both man looking at some supplies that were scattered on the floor. Rick didn't know if this was the time but Daryl needed to know

"we can't find Riley either" Daryl let out a breath and rubbed his eyes

"she's with him" he spoke. Daryl just knew, Riley deep down loved Merle too much to watch him travel down the rabbit hole. She would do anything to bring him back to the light. Merle was also feeling like shit; Daryl had talked to him earlier and he had never seen his brother so upset over something.

_Daryl walked towards the last cell on the upper level he knew that Merle was up there doing God knows what. He stood in the doorway watching as Merle sat slumped against the wall holding a picture in his hands. Daryl couldn't tell what the picture contained but Merle looked deep in thought and on the verge of tears. Daryl cleared his throat and Merle jumped to his feet "what you want baby brother" Merle asked turning his back and picking something up off the floor. Daryl studied him for a moment "everything okay with you and Riles" Daryl asked looking for clues in his brother demeanor. Merle turned back around shoving the photo into his shirt pocket. "we're been better" was his reply. Daryl waited sensing there was more Merle wanted to say. "I screwed up baby brother….Riles ain't ever gonna look at me the same. The one person I never wanted to let down…" Merle raised his head looking Daryl in the eye "I couldn't be who she wanted me to be…but I swear one way or another I'm going to make her proud of me again…I'll get her to love me again" Before Daryl could reply Merle was pushing his way out of the cell. "she'll always love you…she does love you" Merle stopped at Daryl's words. He chuckled "I'll do anything for that girl…she'll always be my little one…"_

Daryl snapped back to reality "I'll track them down". He then started to jog out of the room

"I'll come" Rick spoke starting to follow after Daryl

Daryl stopped and turned jogging backwards now "you can't track for shit...I'm faster on my own" and with that he was off.

Riley followed from a few yards away, she could hear Merle and Michonne talking but couldn't make out much of what was actually being said. She took a chance and ventured a bit closer

She was trekking through the forest while Merle and Michonne was sticking to the road.

"why you doing this Merle?" Michonne questioned looking to her left at the one handed red neck

"Officer Friendly couldn't be the bad guy so little ol' Merle took the work load on"

Michonne scuffed at that "I don't think you're as bad as people think you are, as bad as _you_ think you are"

Merle walked a bit quicker "then you don't know nothing"

"Riley doesn't think you're a bad guy" Michonne spoke out jogging a bit to catch up

Merle slowed down a bit at her name while Riley sped up

"yeah well…doing something bad for a good reason still makes you bad, wouldn't you say"

Michonne looked more closely at the older Dixon; she could see the sadness, the lost, the fear in his eyes. She then looked out into the woods around her. Looking back down at her feet she spoke

"so your doing this bad thing so that good people like your sister can be safe"

Merle stopped and looked right into Michonne's dark black eyes "I'll do anything for that girl…_anything_ I love her more then you'll ever know…more then she'll ever know" he whispered. He then turned and started walking again.

When he stumbled into a Motel parking lot, he tied Michonne to a pole and went over to a car picking the lock and then getting to work on hotwiring it. Merle almost had it when he connected the wrong wires and the horn started to blast.

"come on Merle" Michonne mumbled to herself. All of a sudden Walkers started to come out of some of the rooms, and out of the office.

"MERLE" Michonne shouted

Riley who had been standing in the woods behind the trees didn't care anymore if they knew she was there or not, they needed help so she walked out, raised her crossbow and took out a Walker that was inching towards Michonne.

The woman quickly turned to the source of the arrow and made eye contact with Riley. Riley gave her a smirk and a shrug before moving closer and taking out any Walker she could. Once close enough to Michonne she untied her from the pole and together they were able to finish off the Walkers around them.

Merle pulled himself from the car and was at a lost when he saw that Riley was standing next to Michonne.

"no time Merle get in"

Riley then pushed Michonne into the passenger seat and jumped in the back. Merle looked down with panic running through his body. Never the less he jumped into the drivers seat and started off down the road.

Daryl was running faster then he ever had in his life. He needed to get there before it was too late, before Merle did something that would alter his life and the lives of others. His thoughts went to Riley and how she would put herself in danger for her brothers. He quietly cursed to himself hoping that neither of his siblings did anything stupid

The car ride was silent for a long period of time. Michonne occasionally looking over at Merle as he looked at Riley through the rearview mirror. Michonne knew neither Dixon would break the stillness so she started

"how long were you following us" she questioned

"long enough" was Riley hollow reply

She then turned her attention to her brother

"you don't have to do this Merle…you…you're a good man…" before she could finish Merle let out a low chuckle

"don't laugh and don't deflect…why Merle"

Merle looked at his sister then over to Michonne. He gripped the wheel tighter

"you just don't understand" he whispered out. "I need people to know…know that I'm not all bad" he quickly shot Michonne a look

"I never thought that" Riley whispered from the back staring out the window

The car grew quiet once again; all lost in there own thoughts their own demons

"you're my brother Merle, my blood and sometimes blood ain't enough but in this moment its…its everything. You and me we're the same. You always did the right thing, and yes it was always for the right reasons. You're a protector through and through, that's your role, that's what makes you good, that's what makes you not all bad. You will do what needs to be done to protect those around you….believe me I know."

Merle looked down for a moment squeezing the wheel even tighter. Michonne watched as the emotion is Merles face took over. He suddenly stopped the car and leaned over opening the passenger door. He then reached in the back and grabbed her sword handing it over.

"go get out" Merle spoke "both of you" he ended looking back at his sister

Michonne looked over at Merle and then back at Riley. She gave Merle a look and softly spoke out "you should give yourself more credit" and she was out of the car standing on the side of the road

Merle watched her for a moment before looking back at Riley, she shook her head and climbed over the seats sitting next to her brother

"not leaving ya" she spoke, and reached for the door. Merle however was quicker and pushed the door open wider; with his other hand he shoved Riley from the car and slammed the door shut. He locked it and sat for a moment. Riley got to her feet and pounded on the door

"MERLE" she shouted "open the door"

With sad eyes Merle looked out the closed window "love you Rye bread…you'll always be my little one" he whispered out. He then put the car back in drive and sped away.

"FUCK" Riley yelled out

Michonne watched unsure of what to do. The Dixons were a complex family and their relationships even more so. Riley spun around

"I gotta go…I gotta go after him" and she readjusted her crossbow took one last look at Michonne; as she started to run she turned and shouted back

"when you run into Daryl tell him…tell him…fuck I don't know"

And with that she turned back around and took of in a sprint

Michonne watched as the figure of Riley Dixon disappeared down the highway. She then sighed to herself and started off back in the direction of the prison.

Daryl was running for what seemed like hours when a figure in the distance came into view. He saw the person pull out a sword and stab it into the head of a Walker whose body was laying beside it. In that instant he knew it was Michonne…his heart swelled a little that meant that Riley and Merle had to be close by as well.

Michonne turned at the sound of somebody running towards her; when she turned she came into contact with the middle Dixon. Daryl looked into her eyes and knew something horrible had happened

"where are they?" he questioned breathing heavily

Michonne looked out down the road "he let me go….wouldn't let Riley go with him, even though she wanted too… pushed her from the car, but she ran after him" she then turned back to Daryl who narrowed his eyes and with one last breath of air took back off in the direction Michonne had pointed

Rick called everybody into the courtyard he needed to come clean, he needed to go back to the way it was before. He didn't want to make decisions alone especially when they effected the group as a whole. He didn't want a democracy anymore. The group may have looked to him as a leader which he was still trying to come to terms with; he was afraid though, he refused to become these peoples Governor.

"I wasn't entirely truthful with you all. The Governor he…he offered me a way out. A plan that would let us keep the prison and him off our backs. He wanted me to hand over Michonne, and I was going to do it; for the good of the group. I asked Merle to bring Michonne and hand her over. He left before I was able to tell him the plan was off. Daryl went after them but their not back yet…I realize now that I was wrong. I can't be the one to make the choices of the group. We're a family and families make decisions together so we make this one together. We either stay and fight or we go, but we go together. I refuse to become your _Governor._ This isn't a democracy anymore."

With that being said Rick walked out of the courtyard leaving the others to mull over the new facts and to come to a conclusion on the outcome of their future.

Riley was too late. She had ran the whole way but Merle being in a car had the upper hand. She was running through the forest when she heard gun fire. She stopped and waited. Her mind fought with her heart; she wanted to…_needed to _get out there and make sure Merle was okay. She also knew the Governor was around and she wanted to make sure he _wasn't _okay. She knew however that she couldn't risk being seen, in the end it would just cause more problems for everyone she cared about.

Riley waited until the gun fire stopped and watched as cars and trucks retreated. She counted to sixty in her head and then made her slow way out from the cover of trees to the abandoned warehouses.

She swung her crossbow in front of her and quietly made her way around to what would be the front. It almost looked like this had once been a farm of some sort. Beside the dead bodies, eerie calmness and moans from around her she would say it kind of reminded her of Herschel's farm.

She stopped all movements when the sound of a steel door being pushed open from her left caught her attention. She froze and raised her crossbow higher. She waited, then a figure stepped out, stumbling as they went. She once again aimed her bow but her grip loosened as the sun bounced off a shiny piece of metal. She looked from the metal knife to the arm it was attached to. Her bow fell from her hands and she walked forward

"Merle" she trembled out.

When the figure didn't turn around she called out a little louder "Merle"

Slowly the person in front of her stopped and turned. Merles blue eyes found his sister and with a shaky breath and no louder then a whisper he spoke "hey little one" and then he fell to his knees.

Riley was beside him in a blink of an eye. She quickly took off her vest and pushed it onto the wound located on Merles stomach "that bastard" she hissed through clench teeth "I'll kill him Merle I swear to God I'll kill him" Riley was working on autopilot. She completely shut down and was only focused on one thing…saving her brother.

Riley stopped all motions when a bloody hand covered hers. She refused to look up and instead pulled her hands away and removed her black sweatshirt as well, leaving her in her worn and faded Johnny Cash t-shirt.

"No, Merle NO…" Riley then pushed both articles of clothing against the wound

Merle watched with tears in his eyes. He wasn't ready to leave her yet. His little sister, his little one, he wasn't ready

"it's too late Rye bread" Merle spoke finding it hard to breathe

Riley shook her head, tears starting to form and blur her vision

"no it ain't…only a Dixon can kill a Dixon remember" Riley yelled out finally looking up and meeting Merles gaze.

Merle watched as tears started to slowly fall from Riley's eyes. He moved his body so he was lying down. Riley lifted his head and laid it on her lap. She still continued to apply pressure to the area and watched as blood soaked through both and started to coat her hands.

Riley heard Merle mumble something and leaned in closer to hear "only a Dixon can kill a Dixon"

Riley saw Merles eyes start to close and knew she couldn't let him fall asleep

"Merle" she started and watched as his eyes fluttered open

Riley could see that she was fighting a losing battle; Merles eyes were already starting to close again and more blood was seeping through. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead

"when you see mom tell her I say hi"

Riley then placed her forehead against her brothers

"you ain't bad people" she whispered to him over and over as tears rolled down her cheeks

Riley wasn't sure how long she sat there, the tears stopped and the numbness took over; she didn't care about anything anymore, one thought ran through her mind_ 'the Governor will die, he will die and he won't hurt anybody else….I'm going to kill him and watch him suffer'_

Riley was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Merle shift under her. Her eyes shot down and she watched in horror as Merle opened his eyes. His once baby blue eyes were now yellow, glazed and cold. Riley stumbled backwards and watched as Merle sat up and looked at her. He then stumbled to his knees and then slowly to his feet.

Riley watched for a moment the tears returning she fumbled on her butt her a moment before also getting to her feet and while keeping an eye on Merle walked backwards until her feet hit the hard handle of her crossbow. She bent down and searched for it, pulling it into her hands and then aiming it in front of her.

She lined up the shot and watched as Merle got closer, she dropped the bow and back up another step

"I'm sorry Merle… I'm sorry…I'm sorry" and with one last look and a trembling breath she murmured out "only a Dixon can kill a Dixon" she raised her crossbow, and with shaky hands let an arrow go. She dropped her crossbow and ran her hands through her hair. She heard the thump of Merle hitting the ground and fall to her knees.

Daryl had been running for an entirety. He finally reached the location of where Rick and the Governor had their meeting. He pulled his knife from his pocket and slowly made his way towards the warehouse. When he was in the front he stopped and listened he heard what sounded like someone mumbling. All the blood drained from his face and his heart pounded in his ears. With a shaky hand he raised his knife and continued forward.

His body froze and the world around him slowed down. There was his sister rocking back and forth muttering "I'm sorry" over and over, to the dead Walker in front of her. Only it just wasn't any Walker it was his brother. He wasn't sure what to do. He took a deep breath and cautiously walked towards the scene.

Riley heard the sound of approaching footsteps and snapped around crossbow at the ready. Seeing it was Daryl she lowered her bow and turned back to Merle, she leaned in close and whispered something Daryl couldn't hear. She then raised her head and let out a breath. She stood from her spot, swung her crossbow over her shoulder and turned.

Daryl watched as his sister looked at their dead brother and then turned looking at him, eyes red but no sign of tears. The most heartbreaking sight however was that she looked hollow, broken, lost but there was also something else behind all those things, something he couldn't place but it made his blood run cold.

With one last look behind her she tugged the strap of her bow hitching it higher on her back and made her way forward. She walked by Daryl and as she reached the edge of the grounds she stopped "we stay and we fight; he can't win…_he won't win_" she spoke with a emptiness that hurt the air around them. She then continued on her way.

Daryl walked over to his brother and kneeled beside him

"love ya brother" he said looking at the dead cold eyes that were no longer Merles. He was about to stand and race after Riley but he stopped and reached his hand into Merles shirt pocket. He pulled out the photo and unfolded it. He stared at it for a minute tears starting to form.

He couldn't believe Merle had kept this picture after all this time. Daryl remembers taking this picture. It had been a out of the ordinary difficult night for the Dixon children. All three had got a beating from their father. None as bad as Riley though. After it was all said and done, their father stormed from the house. Riley refused to let go of Merle, Daryl remembers when he needed to use the bathroom, Riley sat against the wall outside and Merle needed to leave the door cracked. The only way Riley would sleep that night was with Merle. In the picture Riley is passed out on Merles chest, he too is sleeping; his arms wrapped around her protectively, one hand placed on the back of her head.

Daryl shook his head trying to erase the memories, he rubbed his eyes and looked back at his brother

"she'll always love you…me too" he whispered out

He then pushed himself to his feet and turned taking off after Riley.

Back at the prison everyone sat around the common space. Rick pacing back and forth. Michonne had returned and informed the others of the situation. Everyone thought the worst. Rick didn't even want to think about what would happen if a certain two Dixons didn't come through that door. His thoughts then shifted to what would happen to the certain two Dixons if the third didn't return.

His pacing and racing mind were silenced when the door creaked open and footsteps where heard. All eyes snapped in the direction and watched as Daryl and Riley walked slowly down the stairs. All eyes were on them and their every move

Riley pushed her way pass Daryl and the watchful eyes straight to Carl who was holding the sleeping baby. Riley locked eyes with Carl for a moment and then very carefully repositioned her into her own arms.

Daryl walked over to Rick; Rick looked at him then to Riley. When his eyes returned to the hunter Daryl bowed his head "she had to do it" was the other phrase mumbled out of his lips. Rick bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck returning his eyes back over to the girl he now called his daughter.

Riley held the baby, bringing her lips to her forehead "hey little one" she murmured

She then brought her eyes up to Carl's shining blue ones. The look they shared spoke a million different words. Carl offered her a weak smile

"she got a name yet?" Riley spoke softly gently rocking the baby

She saw Carl shake his head from the corner of her eye

Riley took a deep breath "…you think maybe…maybe.."

Carl nodded his head "what were you thinking?"

Riley peeked over her shoulder at Daryl and saw him biting at his thumbnail

"Judith" Riley spoke looking back at the infant

Carl thought for a moment then smiled "I kind of like it" he grinned and then looked over at his dad

"Riley thought of a name dad"

Rick walked over followed slowly by Daryl

"what you come up with kiddo?" Rick asked placing a kiss to Riley's head

"Judith" she whispered

She saw Daryl tense for a moment

"I like it" Rick grinned "how'd you come up with that one"

Riley looked to Daryl then to Carl and lastly Rick before bringing her eyes back to the sleeping child

"it was my moms"

**I think it stinks...what are your thoughts?**


	16. Seeing Things

**A/N: Hope you like it. As always please review! I'm starting work on my other story, so if you have any ideas let me know! Thanks**

Chapter 16: Seeing Things

The night was somber. Daryl took watch wanting to be alone; he also had no idea how to approach Riley. He didn't know what to say, or what not to say, so with a last look in her direction he headed towards the door. As he passed he shared a look with Rick who nodded and gave the man a pat on the back, he then watched sadly as the hunter disappeared. His eyes then scanned back over to Riley, who was still holding the baby; Carl by her side.

"hey Judith" Riley whispered, smiling as the baby, whose eyes fluttered open. The baby's eyes widen and it looked like she might burst into tears but Riley simply rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. Carl watched as the infant seemed to know this woman was important to her… was her family, for she reached out a chubby hand and grabbed Riley's hair as usual, she then smiled and blabbed something.

Riley lifted her head and looked over at Carl

"I ain't gonna let anything happen to her…or you…I promise you that"

Carl searched Riley's eyes looking for something, she looked so broken, so...so hollow. Carl could only nod his head words escaping him. Riley looked over searching for her brother when she only saw Rick standing near by she let out a sigh.

She held the baby out to Carl who cradled her in his arms, Judith looked back over at Riley and reached out to her

"got to go check on uncle Daryl little one…I'll be back" she spoke softly as she rubbed the baby's cheek. She then looked over at Carl "I'll be back" she then turned and walked towards Rick

She stopped in front of him, simply staring into his blue eyes, she looked down at her banged up boots biting her lip. When she looked back up she opened her mouth to speak but no words broke through

"….I'm gonna go check on Daryl…" she stuttered out. Rick nodded his head and then pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head "love you kiddo". Riley pulled away

"love you too". She then walked towards the door

Outside it was dark, darker than it had been in a long time. She couldn't tell if it was because of the mood or simply the worlds way of giving her another 'fuck you'. Her eyes glanced upwards and she saw Daryl sitting in the tower legs swinging over the edge.

She made her way forward and carefully climbed the steps, with each step she thought about what she was going to say to Daryl _'what is there to say…I killed our brother only he wasn't really our brother anymore._' was the only thing that came to her mind, that and that she couldn't shake the feeling of watching her brother die…twice; that she couldn't stop the feeling of rage when she thought about the Governor, that she couldn't get rid of the guilt, and shame that crept through her being, that she was utterly changed and there was no going back, and the worst feeling of all…Merle was gone…for good.

She made it to the top and pushed the door open, she then crawled in and slowly shut the latch. She stood and stared at the back of Daryl's head for a moment before walking forward and sitting down beside him. Neither spoke a word they simply let their legs swing off the edge and let the sound of far away Walkers fill the night sky.

Daryl looked at his sister through the corner of his eye, she was biting her lip, just like he did with his thumbnail when over thinking something or nervous. He looked out at the sky and all the stars, he sighed and then looked at her again

"you okay" was the stupid question that escaped his lips _'of course she's not okay, what kind of idiotic question is that' _Daryl thought mentally slapping himself.

Riley internally smirked at Daryl's words, he was probably kicking himself for asking such a loaded question. She looked out among the fields; hearing the sounds of the Walkers she flashed back to Merle's eyes… his once ocean blue eyes, so much like her own turning yellow and glazed over. She shook her hand and thought about what she wanted to say what would get her point across without too much effort. She didn't have the will power anymore, she didn't want to cry anymore she didn't want to think about it anymore

"maybe I'm the Dixon curse" Riley mumbled out letting her words float into the wind

Daryl looked over confused about what she was saying. Riley bowed her head watching her feet swing in time with the breeze

"first mom, now Merle. I..I bring bad luck. I mean look what happened with Lori." Riley stopped her hands went to her crossbow strap and she gripped it so tight Daryl saw her knuckles go white. "I tried though I tried to get him to stop, I tried to go with him; maybe if I...maybe if…on that run with Maggie and Glenn…maybe I should have told him where we where staying…would things have changed…maybe the Governor wouldn't even be a thought in our heads." Riley stopped and took a breath "it's all my fault" she murmured out, running her fingers though her hair _'It's ALL YOUR FAULT' _

Daryl didn't know how to reply to Riley's troubled declaration and it hurt him. His sister had gone through so much, done so much and here he was no help in supporting her through it.

"it doesn't matter" she stated getting to her feet

"he did what he did, I did what I did, the Governor will do what he's gonna do …we have to focus on the now and the people here…we stay and we fight we end this and we…we move on."

She glanced down at Daryl and then moved towards the door. When she got there she opened it and placed one foot on step below her

"he knew didn't he" she whispered out so quietly that Daryl had to stop breathing to hear her

"knew what" Daryl asked looking back meeting her tired blue orbs

"that I loved him" Riley spoke looking down at the darkness under her

Daryl felt a lump form in his throat, he adverted his eyes and with a shaky voice replied

"yeah he knew"

With that Riley was climbing down the steps the door closing with a moan as she did.

Daryl watched her walk and return inside the cell block; he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo. He looked at it tears falling from his eyes "he knew, he knew" he repeated into the darkness. He sat for a moment getting lost in the quiet; he then looked up into the vast blackness of the night sky "what do I do Merle, how do I help her…what would you do…what do I do…"

Riley entered the cell block to quietness. All was silent and it unnerved her. She walked by Rick's cell and looked in. He was sleeping with Judith in the mail carrier beside him. She watched both for a moment before deciding she probably should head to her cell and try to sleep, _try_ being the key word.

Riley climbed the stairs and stepped over Daryl's things, she walked into her cell and slumped onto the bed. She peeled her crossbow over her shoulder and leaned it against the bed post. She then placed her head into her hands and took in a shaky breath. She stood and paced the cell, looking down at herself she stopped, blood covered most of her body. She quickly stripped needing to get out of these clothes like they were on fire. Once they were off she kicked them into the corner of the cell and reached into her bag; pulling on a black Pink Floyd t-shirt, and a clean pair of dark blue skinny jeans, she then shoved her feet back into her boots and collapsed on the bed. She stared at the bunk above her hoping that maybe, just maybe she would wake up and this would all be for not

'_okay Riley, no Dixon grows up not knowing the classics ya hear me. Your old enough to listen and old enough to respect them. See here this is the great Johnny Cash, and we got your Pink Floyd, and Led Zeppelin and lets not forget AC/DC. The old man is out so let's get to it.' Riley watched as Merle walked over to the CD player and placed in a CD. He then hit play and the sound of Johnny Cash filled the house. Merle returned to the couch sitting next to Riley. This was the most relaxed she could ever remember being. Her dad was out and her brothers were home. Daryl sitting in the arm-chair flipping through an Auto magazine while bobbing his head to the beat and Merle singing along to Man in Black. Merle looked down at his sister leaning over to kiss the top of her blonde head 'now Miss. Riley you are a full fledge Dixon'_

Riley shot up, she was breathing hard and covered in sweat, she looked around disoriented and slightly scared.

_"why don't you just change your name to Riley Grimes, you have no Dixon left in you" Merle threw out as she walked by_

_Riley stopped she turned and smirked "if it meant not being related to you anymore I do it in a heartbeat" and with that she disappeared out the door._

Riley shook her head and ran shaky hands through her hair, pulling it back up into a pony tail, she was snapped back to the present when the sound of a baby whining caught her attention, she jumped out of bed and took off down the stairs. She peeked into Rick's cell to see him starting to roll over to tend to Judith

"can I" Riley softy spoke. Rick looked over and with a tired smile nodded his head. Riley walked into the cell and scooped the baby up; she mumbled a "goodnight" to Rick and then walked from the cell.

Riley walked back up to her cell and sat on her bed leaning against the wall. She cradled Judith in her arms and with a sad smile she quietly spoke to the wide-eyed child

"You're going to be just fine; you know how many people here love you, your dad and brother are some of the bravest and greatest people I know. Then there is Carol and Maggie and Glenn, and uncle Daryl you can thank him for the nickname of ass kicker." Riley stopped and smirked "to me your little one….you don't know him but uncle Merle use to call me that." Riley looked up and at the wall in front of her "you know you have a great brother, siblings are everything, their built-in best friends. You my little girl have a kick ass one, trust me I know…" Riley then looked back down at Judith and with a sad smile spoke "let me tell you about the time Merle…"

Morning had arrived quicker than Riley would have wanted, she was able to go back to sleep and sleep peacefully she kept Judith with her all night, placing a pillow against the wall and Judith in the middle of her and the wall. When sunlight streamed into the room, Riley opened her eyes and came into contact with another pair of ocean eyes, Judith was awake and seemed to be waiting her Riley to rise as well.

Riley smiled at the baby and pulled her on top of her, Judith squealed in delight

"ok little one, let's get you some breakfast."

Riley held Judith at her hip and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw everyone packing up their things. She walked over to Beth who was preparing a bottle

"morning…what's going on…" Riley questioned

Beth smiled looking over at the two girls, she then held her hands out asking for the baby. Riley passed her over and Beth began to feed her

"we're packing up, making it seem like we left so when the Governor comes he finds it empty." Beth paused readjusting the bottle

"some of us will be hiding here, there's a plan to scare them off, kill some…" Beth trailed off raising her eyes to stare at Riley

Riley simply nodded, she looked down at the baby "I'll be wherever she is" Riley spoke then walked back towards the stairs to pack up her few items of procession.

A few minutes later she left her cell and the cell block, looking into each room as she passed, seeing that everyone had emptied it and was also heading towards the door and the cars. Once outside Riley made a bee line towards the motorcycle where Daryl stood loading his bags into the saddle bag located on the rear of the bike. She stopped though when she saw Carol approach.

Daryl looked up when he heard her walk up. She offered him a sad smile

"Merle never did nothing like that his whole life" he spoke looking back down at the bike

Riley lowered her head biting her lip

_"you just don't understand" he whispered out. "I need people to know…know that I'm not all bad"_

Riley closed her eyes slamming the palms of her hands into them, she pushed so hard she saw stars

"He gave us a chance…a chance to live another day." Carol relied. Daryl simply gave a shrug, and started to bite at his thumbnail

Riley removed her hands and walked forward making her presence known.

"I'll take the bike" she spoke not making eye contact with the two people standing near by.

Daryl looked at her like she grew another head "you're not staying to help out"

Daryl knew Riley was determined to end the Governors life one way or another so the fact she wasn't staying to help in the fight was odd.

Riley pulled her backpack over her crossbow and hopped on the bike replying to Daryl with one word

"Judith"

She then started the bike and slowly made her way towards the gate.

Beth, Herschel, Carl and Judith were in the Hyundai and Riley followed them down the dirt path, and out of the prison. She stopped and looked back, she noticed Maggie and Glenn making their way towards their locations and then saw Daryl staring her down from where he stood. She stared back for a moment before turning back and following after the green car.

The five of them picked a place in the woods close enough to the prison to see the action and respond if needed but far enough away that they weren't seen and would stay safe.

Riley hopped up onto the hood of the green Hyundai, with Carl leaning against it beside her

"I should be there" she heard the boy mumble

Riley looked over at him "no job is too small, no job is unimportant, you're a brother now, that's your job, do it and do it well" Riley spoke looking at the boy; he glanced up and saw the look in her eyes, he then felt bad; she had just killed her brother because he sacrificed himself for the good of the group, a group that treated him as an enemy. He then looked over at Beth you was holding Judith and walking in small circles. He nodded his head and walked towards the girls.

It seemed like they were sitting there for hours before the Governor and his men pulled in. The small group watched from their place as all was quiet and then without warning gun fire erupted and explosions were heard. It lasted for a mere minutes before all was still again.

Riley looked around at the group and hopped off the car, she walked towards Carl, Beth and Judith, she then froze. Something or someone was approaching; their fast footsteps heard roughly over the dried leaves.

Riley spun and raised her crossbow. A boy no older than eighteen come across their clearing. He stumbled as he came to a halt. Herschel was the first to break the tension.

"hand over the gun son" the old man spoke

Riley saw the boy hesitate so she raised her crossbow and aimed for his head

_"come on Rye bread do it, you can't trust him or his word, look at who he was working for... the Governor don't trust this sorry excuse for a man"_

Riley clenched her jaw and looked to her left, there leaning against a tree was Merle

_"sweetie you don't have to do this remember don't let this world break you"_

Riley stopped breathing and tears formed in her eyes, she looked at the other side of the tree and there was Lori, wearing a warm smile, tears also in her eyes.

_"you're better this Riles"_

_"so you just gonna let him kill ya, probably do the baby first…he WORKS for the Governor what is there to think about"_

Carl who was standing next to Riley saw her tense, she looked like she was being torn between two evils, but in a moment an arrow was released and the boy hit the ground.

Herschel looked from the boy to Riley. He then watched as Riley moved forward, and pulled the arrow from the boy's head, as she turned she made eye contact with Herschel

He watched her for a moment knowing that she wasn't the same Riley from before

"he was handing over the gun sweetheart" he spoke slowly to her. Her eyes held something that made him both worried and scared.

Riley's eyes flashed to the tree, nothing was there, not even a shadow, her eyes then quickly went back to the old man, who didn't miss the way she looked at the tree like she expected something or someone to be there

"he worked for _him_, was trained by _him_…I couldn't take that chance" her eyes then scanned over to Judith and Carl "not with them here" and with that Riley walked back to the bike, hopped on and started it up

"I think we can head back now"

Once back at the prison, everyone was bringing their belongings back inside, ready to make it their home once again. Herschel watched as Riley walked into the prison with Carl and Judith before turning his attention to Daryl.

Daryl was standing with Rick, the two of them deciding if they should head over to Woodbury and finish this thing once and for all. They stopped talking when they heard the sound of Herschel's crutches on the ground. They turned and were about to ask the man his thoughts when he cut in

"Riley killed a boy"

Daryl and Rick looked at one another before looking back at the doctor.

"it was one of the Governors boys no more than eighteen, he came through where we were hiding, he had a gun but was handing it over" he stopped and looked at Daryl

Daryl saw worry in the old mans eyes "what she say" he questioned

"that he worked for him that she couldn't trust his word not with" Herschel eyes then went to Rick "Judith or Carl there" he ended

Rick looked over at Daryl and then spoke "she did what she thought needed to be done; but we'll talk to her" he stated making quick eye contact with Daryl who simply nodded his head biting at his nail.

Herschel shook his head "it was almost like she was in a trance, her eyes though; she was fighting something or someone…it was almost like she heard someone tell her to do it"

At those words Daryl's head snapped up, he knew he would have to figure out a way to help Riley through the guilt, and blame.

Herschel was called by Maggie and Beth and he gave one last look to Rick and Daryl before going to his daughters.

Daryl looked over to Rick who was staring off into the distance.

"I'll talk to her" came the leaders soft voice

Daryl was about to protest; this was his sister after all

Rick cut him off before he even began

"I..I can relate" was all he said before walking towards the car "come on lets deal with this so we can get back"

Daryl stood dumbfounded for a moment what had that meant; had Rick also seen things, heard things. Daryl didn't have time to try and connect the dots as Glenn ran by "come on man". The hunter shook his head and followed after his friend.

Riley sat in Carl's cell after throwing her bag back into her. She stared at the boy as he flipped through a comic book

"do you think I'm a monster" she asked peeking out of the cell as Beth walked by with Judith in her arms

Carl's head shot up and the comic book fell from his hands

"WHAT, no why would I think that"

Riley sighed and let her head fall back against the stone wall "because of what I did…to that boy"

Carl leaned down and picked up the fallen comic book. He closed it and laid it on the bed beside him

"you did it to protect Judith; you were right we couldn't trust him or take the chance, he worked for the Governor for crying out loud, I don't understand how Herschel can't understand that"

Riley looked at the boy, her brother and smiled "good, I don't know what I would do if you hated me…Herschel…Herschel is a man of faith, he, he thinks I'm a monster. I know he told Rick and Daryl, their never gonna look at me the same"

Carl stood and walked towards the girl he then kneeled in front of her

"first off I could never and will never hate you, you're my sister" Carl spoke with a smile of his own "second they will understand, you did it to protect us, and Herschel, well Herschel just worries, to him we're all his children its just in his being"

Riley stared at Carl and her smiled grew "thanks" she whispered out

Carl stood to his full height "anytime, let's go wait for them to come back…I'll get Judith"

Carl walked from the cell, Riley stood and smirked to herself

_'hey Rye bread' _Riley froze and looked around, nothing was out-of-place only she stood in the cell

_'listen to that boy, he's smarter than he looks…as long as you do what you do to protect the ones you love there's nothing to feel guilty about ya hear me'_

Riley put her hands over her ears "this isn't happening, you're not here…get yourself together Dixon" when she pulled her hands away she stopped and listened…all was quiet. She looked around the cell one last time before making her way outside to wait the arrival of her brother

Riley and Carl stood leaning against the prison wall, Riley was holding Judith and every now and again gently tossing her in the air. Judith would squeal in delight and then clap her hands when Riley returned her to her hip.

Riley was broken from her happy moment when a rumbled from the prison gates sounded. She watched as a gray bus was pulled up and stopped in front of the cell block, she then heard the sound of the motorcycle and the car and watched as Rick, Glenn and Daryl all made their way towards the bus.

Rick knocked on the door and it opened; she then watched as women, men, children and the elderly all filled off. She looked over at Carl "what the fuck is this"

Carl was staring his father down "is he _helping them_?"

Riley watched as the boy walked forward meeting his father, she saw the two exchange words and then Carl storming back "he's letting them in….these people who once worked for, lived with and were brainwashed by him"

Riley looked from Carl over to Rick and Daryl, both were staring at the trio. Riley stared back unsure of what to do. This wasn't okay, sure maybe these people didn't know what the man was truly like, but still they were part of his community. She felt squirming in her arms and her eyes snapped back to Judith "it's okay little one" she murmured, she then placed a hand on Judith's head and lowered it her shoulder, Judith rested her head and her eyes flattered closed. Riley turned placing her hand on Carl's back she then pushed him towards the cell block and disappeared.

Daryl rubbed his eyes as he watched his sister vanish into the block.

"we'll talk to her together…tonight." he spoke finally turning his attention to Rick

The leader nodded his head to wrapped up in the thought that his children probably hated him.

"okay…we should probably make some introduces, they can stay in 'D' it's cleared out already"

Daryl nodded his head "I'll get our group rounded up" and he walked towards the door. Rick turned back to the bus and offered help and directions.

A little over an hour had passed since the arrival of the 'Woodbury People'. Everyone was now standing in the common area of C block. Rick was in the middle with Daryl, Glenn and Maggie behind him. Herschel, Beth and Carol sat at one of the tables, Ty and Sasha members of the Woodbury gang but also decent people Riley sensed stood by Rick as well. Probably to give the newest members a sense of familiarity. Riley who was still holding Judith, her fear of having the baby out of sight growing to an intense level recently stood near the back wall, Carl also leaning against it, he too not yet feeling comfortable and wanting to be close to his sisters as well.

Rick looked back at his family, Daryl and Glenn gave him a reassuring nod. The leader then turned back to the people in front of him, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth

"I know that this must all be new, strange and hard for you to understand, but the man you knew, or the man you thought you knew wasn't all he was cracked out to be. He kidnapped, beat, and did horrible things to my family" he glanced back then at Glenn and Riley. "that included killing. It wasn't safe for you there, but here, here you can start again. By working together we can have a life here, we can survive. We need to get along and work through the hate and fear we have towards one another. None of the past matters anymore, we live in the present and we start fresh" Rick ended he then looked around the room, each person looking to the person next to them, slowly nodding their heads. Rick smiled

"I know you all know Ty and Sasha already, so if you need anything feel free to ask them and they can relate it to us, I hope one day soon we can all call one another family."

Rick stopped again and looked back to Carl and Riley.

"we have a cell block cleared out for you already. Cell block D. Ty and Sasha will help you all settle in. We'll start work tomorrow on making a plan for jobs, and a routine" Rick then looked over to Ty and Sasha. Ty went over and shook Rick's hand , he then led the people out of the cell block and over to their new home.

Rick turned looking at Daryl, Glenn and Maggie.

"you did good Rick" Maggie spoke sensing the concern in Rick's eyes

Rick looked over to the rest of the group and they all nodded and smiled at their leader.

Carol went off to start dinner, all the food that was grown and kept at Woodbury had been brought to the prison as well and she was happy to start cooking things other than squirrel stew. Herschel pulled out his Bible and quietly began reading. Beth walked over to Riley and Carl unfolding a blanket to allow Judith some time to play and work on her crawl and hopefully soon walking.

Riley placed Judith down and was about to join her when a voice from overhead spoke

"Beth you can watch over Judith for a bit right?" Rick spoke kneeling to kiss his daughters forehead.

Beth smiled "of course"

Carl looked up from his spot next to his little sister and stared from Daryl to his father then down to Riley. He saw Riley clench her jaw before she stood and walked down to a cell he knew was used for storage.

Rick looked at Carl for a moment then stood and walked after Riley. Daryl stared at the baby for a moment and as he started to turn Carl lowly spoke

"she did it for ass kicker"

Daryl froze, stared back at the boy and then swiftly made his way towards the cell

Once inside the cell he saw Riley sitting on the bottom bunk, her head in her hands. Rick was kneeling in front of her, one hand placed on her shoulder. Daryl stood in the doorway unsure of where to go, what to say and what had happened in the mere seconds he wasn't in the room.

Rick sighed and stood up "Riley…you want to tell Daryl what you told me"

Daryl saw Riley grip harder at her hair, and her leg start to bounce

Rick looked from Daryl to Riley and then at the floor. This room was bringing up memories this is where they talked to Riley once before only there was another body present.

Riley looked up eyes shining, leg still bouncing. Daryl wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug. Riley took a shaky breath and then with a tremble in her voice

"...Merle and Lori..." she broke, she stood and started to pace in the small room. She then threw her hands up to her ears and walked towards the wall, she leaned her forehead against the cool brick and mumbled over and over

"you ain't here, you ain't here"

Rick and Daryl could do nothing more than watch the heartbreaking scene before them. After a few moments she walked away from the wall and turned looking at both men

"I can't…I can't make them leave"

That night Daryl, Rick and Riley sat in the cell for hours. Riley told Rick and Daryl everything some of it even going back to when she was a child, things Daryl didn't even know and things that made Rick wish he was her real father. Riley told them about Lori's death and the words she spoke to her, and then about the day Merle died.

Riley told them about the clearing with the boy and how Lori and Merle where there each telling her different things. After she had done it she didn't feel bad about what she did; the boy couldn't be trusted and she wouldn't take that chance with Judith and Carl there, she did feel bad though about choosing Merle over Lori.

A plan was made that Riley wouldn't bottle up her feelings and would talk to someone it didn't have to be one of them, she was close to both Maggie and Beth and they were girls and could probably relate better. She promised that she would try.

"you also have to let us know if you see or hear them again" Rick said as he stood up ready to head to bed.

Riley looked at the man before nodding her head "okay"

With that Riley headed up towards her cell but on her way she saw Michonne still had her light on and made a detour towards her cell.

Daryl looked at Rick "thank you" the hunter spoke

Rick walked over and pulled Daryl into a hug "anytime brother…you're family and we stick together" Daryl patted Rick on the back and then pulled away

"it will be good having them here, it will be like a community, maybe even normal" Rick spoke with a chuckle.

Daryl agreed "tomorrow we set up a system a plan, make sure everyone has something to do"

"till tomorrow then" Rick then said goodnight to Daryl and made his way towards his cell to say goodnight to his daughter and son. Daryl also headed up to the perch, thinking over everything that has happened in the last seventy-two hours and how living with all these people was going to be very… very different

Riley sat on the black woman's bed as she leaned over a map

"he's not dead" Riley spoke knowing that, that was stupid Michonne already knew that.

Michonne circled a few places on the map before facing the girl "I know" she spoke out eyes looking darker than usual

Riley stood from the bed "let's go kill him"

Michonne smiled and turned back to the map. Riley walked forward to look over it as well and as she did she heard two voices meld together one spoke out louder than the rest though and she stopped unsure of if she should continue, but then she thought about her family, her brother, she thought about what this man has done and would continue to do, so she blocked the chatter from her mind and focused on the places Michonne was circling

_"don't let this world break you"_

**Next Chapter: maybe we'll see Riley go out with Michonne on a "run", Rick may give up leadership. Daryl still worries about Riley and Riley still see's and hears Merle and Lori. The next few chapters will be a little bit of a filler I think and then we will head into the sickness and all that fun stuff. If you have any ideas for some fun and interesting "filler" ideas I'd love to hear them! REVIEW please =)**


	17. Getting There

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, it made my day. I'm glad you all are liking the story so much, I'm trying my hardest to make it as good as the show, some of the scenes and performances were so good that it can be overwhelming to try and re create them using your own OC. I did my best to try and start the return of the old badass Riley cause believe me I also liked her. She's almost there but not all the way...yet. Please don't hate me for some of what I put in here, it will help the storyline when other events take place. So as always review! Literally it is inspiration and motivation for me to write.**

Riley left Michonne's cell a few minutes later, as she walked up the stairs, she started to think about what she was truly doing, was any of it worth it. Her family was safe and in this very moment things seemed okay…she needed to start taking her own advice and move on. As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed a large lump laying on the mattress _'shit' _she thought. Daryl was already up here. There was no way he wouldn't wake up when she stepped around him.

Sure enough Daryl shot up, when he placed his eyes on the person creeping by he huffed out

"what the hell Riles I thought you were in bed already…_where were you_?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at his sister

Riley kneeled down "I was in Michonne's cell" Daryl looked at her jaw clenching. He knew what Michonne's plan was, search out different locations where the Governor may be.

Daryl didn't have time explain to Riley why that was a bad idea for she was already listing them herself

"I know Daryl…a stupid idea. What could we actually do if we find him, it's a fruitless endeavor. I need to start listening to my own advice and move on, for now the Governor is gone, but my family isn't. Tomorrow when Rick assigns jobs I want some. I'm tired of being this way. This ain't how a Dixon should act." she said with a smirk and watched one grace her brothers lips as well

Riley then stood "I'm working on the guilt…just give me a little more time"

As she turned to leave Daryl spoke out "just remember what Lori told ya…don't let that woman down, she loved you too damn much"

Riley looked down at her brother and gave a sad smile "I don't intend too" and with that she was walking into her cell.

Daryl rolled over _'hopefully she ain't lying' _he thought. He knew Riley had a tendency to tell people what they wanted to hear, truth or not.

Once in her cell, Riley threw herself down on the bed. She knew deep down she needed to live up to the words she just spoke. She just hoped that in the morning when Michonne was getting ready to leave she would have the willpower to look away.

_'It was early morning, Riley knew that much. The sun wasn't out yet and birds were still sleeping. Riley covered her mouth as a yawn escaped, she then looked up to her brothers "where are we going" Merle glanced away from the road and down at his sister who sat in the middle of Daryl and himself. He then looked over at Daryl who nodded his head "where gonna go see momma" Merle replied eyes returning to the road. Riley who was only four didn't understand wasn't their momma dead. She looked between her brothers unsure of if she should ask that question. It was answered for her however when Merle turned into 'Hightower Cemetery' he stopped the truck and looked over at his siblings. Daryl turned away from his brothers sad eyes, Merle looked down at Riley who had sat up on her knees to see out the windshield. "I want you talk to momma okay little one…tell her whatever you want" Riley looked away from all the headstones "she won't answer me" Riley spoke making tears form in Daryl's eyes. Merle looked away for a moment before pulling the little girl onto his lap. "it don't matter, you just talk and she'll listen and one day…you'll get an answer." Riley looked up and saw Merle had tears in his eyes "how" she questioned "...you'll just know" Merle then opened the door and placed Riley down on the cold wet grass. Together the Dixon children walked towards their mothers grave.'_

Riley sat up gasping or air. She doesn't even remember that moment in her life. As she searched around the cell trying to get her bearings and breathing under control, she looked up and out the cell block windows; it was still early, the sun wasn't out and birds were still sleeping. She hoped out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt and made her way outside. Thankfully this time she was able to sneak by Daryl, she probably could have died for she climbed over the railing and walked along the otter ring of the catwalk but at least her brother was unaware.

She made her way outside and down the field, she walked over to where Glenn had buried their loved ones. She kneeled down in front of one of the graves and smiled slightly "hey mom"

Riley sat at Lori's grave for most of the early morning. Most of it spent in silence for she didn't really know what to say just as the sun was peeking up over the horizon she thought of something "how do I go back" she questioned the makeshift cross, her eyes then traveling to the mound of dirt.

"how do I get back to the way I was before…I made a promise to not let you down and I'm doing just that; it stops today though…I will find a way, small or big. I'll make you proud" she looked at the cross one last time rubbing away some dirt and then stood wiping the back of pants off and turned heading back towards the prison, she stopped though as a cold breeze went by and she heard movement outside of the fence. She stopped and turned and there she saw a deer run by, it was too quick and she wasn't prepared, but a smile graced her face, she knew how to get back.

Riley walked back to the prison, she knew she could track the deer so she wasn't too concerned with rushing. She walked in just as Rick was emerging from his cell, Judith in his arms. He walked over "morning kiddo…what were you doing outside?"

Riley looked at Rick "therapy session" she said with a grin. Rick looked at the girl and let a small chuckle escape his lips. He remembered the last time she spoke those words; he was then able to place where she had been. He nodded and then headed towards Beth who was preparing a bottle. Riley walked back up the stairs passing her brother on the way

"morning Riles…sleep okay"

Riley looked at Daryl and nodded "yeah...I think…I think I'm getting there" and with that she rushed into her cell, scooped up her crossbow, shoved her hunting knife into her boot and grabbed a handful of extra arrows.

As she walked back down the stairs, she saw Beth hand Judith back over to Rick, she walked over and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead; Judith immediately reached out for the blonde girl.

"sorry Judith, something I got to do" she then turned her attention to Beth

"hey Beth" Riley called grabbing the girls attention.

"let's go" and then Riley started to walk towards the cell block door, everybody watched as Beth yelled back

"where are we going?"

Riley turned with that classic Dixon smirk "today I teach you how to hunt" and she disappeared out the door

Beth turned looking at everyone, she saw her father smile and nod his head in the direction the young girl went. Before Beth moved she looked at Daryl

"should I be scared"

Daryl chuckled and with a smirk to match replied "nah". Beth not feeling that much better turned and ran after the Riley.

Rick walked over to Daryl bouncing the baby on his hip "she seems good today"

Daryl gave a shrug of the shoulders "she was in Michonne's cell last night" Daryl raised his eyes

"best we still keep a close eye" Rick nodded and then went off to give Carol Judith so that he could go down to the fields with Herschel to discuss the possibility of a farm.

Riley led Beth out of the prison fencing telling the girl that she just had to be alert and focused. Beth nodded her head. Riley brought Beth out to where she first saw the deer, and started to look for tracks. When she found them, she called Beth over

"here see them" Beth kneeled down to get a closer look

Beth nodded "there" she spoke pointing out the markings

Riley nodded and stood "okay then lead the way" Riley spoke gesturing with her hand for Beth to start the search

Beth jumped up "you can't be serious"

"as a heart attack" Riley replied with a laugh "it's the only way to learn, if you get way off course I'll bring you back"

Beth let out a breath and then looked back down "okay then, well their deer tracks right?" Beth looked up with hopeful eyes it would be too embarrassing to get that wrong in front of Riley Dixon.

When Riley nodded her head Beth turned to hide the grin that spread across her face.

Beth stood "he went that way" and together the two girls walked deeper into the woods.

Beth looked at Riley and was about to speak when Riley's hand shot up halting Beth where she stood, Riley released a hunting knife Beth didn't even know she was holding and watched as it flew across the air, pinning a squirrel to the tree it was currently trying to climb.

Riley walked forward pulling the squirrel and knife free, she then shoved the squirrel into her backpack.

"Impressive" Beth said with a smile

Riley looked back "takes time"

The two started up again Beth looked over and whispered out

"how are you"

Riley looked at the girl from the corner of her eye

"better…I still feel some guilt and blame for things that have happened but I'm working on it, I made promises though and I intend to keep them so I'm trying." Riley said looking at Beth fully

Beth nodded her head "good…I miss the old Riley"

Riley chuckled and scanned the forest around her "and what was the old Riley like"

Beth thought for a moment "a badass"

Riley laughed out loud at that. Beth swatted her on the arm "I'm serious…you were imitating. People listened to you, all it took was a look. I mean you handled Shane pretty well. I'm probably not making sense. I'm trying to say you…you…you were a badass" Beth ended laughing a little as well.

Riley smirked "well let's get badass Riley back"

The two girls arrived back at the prison. They entered the common space and were overtaken by questions from a thirteen year old in a sheriffs hat.

"easy there partner…give us a minute"

Riley side stepped the boy bringing her backpack over to Carol "sorry Carol no deer" she spoke glancing back at Beth who wore a disappointed look on her face "but I got some squirrel, few birds and a rabbit for ya, maybe next time"

At this point Beth had made her way over "I'm so sorry Riley"

Carl who followed asked the million dollar question "sorry for what?"

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Herschel and Carol all stopped talking and listened in

"ain't nothing Beth" Riley spoke patting the girl on the arm

Beth shook her head "you would have nailed it, if you didn't bring me"

Riley's eyes narrowed "I don't regret it Beth, you got to learn, you need to know how to do this stuff, sometimes we get things sometimes we don't"

Beth started to walk away "no it's not, because of me we don't have the deer, because I'm not as brave as you"

"BETH GREENE" Riley yelled across the common area. Everyone froze including Beth, who turned around

"Did you learn something while we were out there?"

Riley watched as Beth nodded her head

"do you think you'll get better?"

Again Beth nodded her head

"did you have any fun?"

One more head nod

"then that's all that matters we'll get it next time" Riley ended with a grin and a nod of her own

Beth smiled and ran back to the girl. Beth threw her arms around her "thank you" Riley patted the girl on the back "like I said it was nothing"

She then walked away from Riley and headed towards Rick's cell to check on Judith.

Once Beth was out of sight everyone turned their eyes to Riley, with a smirk and a look to Daryl she answered

"couldn't kill Bambi"

A few months had passed and things were starting to come together. Jobs were assigned and done, people went on runs, and Rick's plans to start a farm were underway with pigs and vegetables already found and planeted. However that wasn't the biggest news regarding Rick, he was no longer the "leader" he wanted to focus more on being a father, and get his family back in sync; which also included Riley. Rick knew after that night in the cell that he could no longer be the one people turned too. He wanted to be completely there for the people that really mattered to him.

At first Riley hated the idea, she trusted Rick and that was that. It was decided though that they would form what would be called a council, a group of people who would make decisions involving the prison and it's members; Daryl was on the council. He didn't so much like the idea, but if it meant that he could somehow control the whereabouts of his sister he would take it.

Daryl still wasn't as convinced as Rick that Riley had truly let go of this "let's hunt down the Governor" plan. Daryl nominated Michonne to be on the council as well, one because she was a hard worker and knew how to handle things but also because he could now know where she was at certain times.

Riley was walking back from her fence duty when she saw Glenn walking towards one of the cars, she ran to catch up with him

"GLENN" she shouted. The Asian turned and stopped smiling as she approached

Riley stopped and looked at him "you going on a run"

Glenn nodded then quickly looked around. Riley noticed this but brushed it off

"can I tag along…it's been forever since I've been out"

Glenn seemed hesitate to answer "I don't know Daryl…"

Riley cut him off "Daryl can't control me…come on let's go" and she walked around to the passenger side and hopped in. Glenn shook his head, remembering when Riley uttered similar words once before but never the less took one last look around before jumping into the drivers seat.

Daryl was coming back in from a hunt, he was only able to bag half a dozen squirrels this time, he would need to take Riley next time. As he approached the fence he looked at the group on duty and didn't see her _'must be done for the day' _he thought as he ran through the gate that Noah a member of the former Woodbury opened for him. He nodded in the kid's direction before walking towards the cell block.

As he entered he saw Carl sitting with a boy named Patrick, both were leaning against a wall watching as Beth played with Judith and attempted to make the child crawl.

Daryl threw the bag of squirrels in the kitchen bin and then walked towards Carl. Patrick sat up a little straighter.

"either of you seen Riles" he asked

Carl shook his head "haven't seen her since this morning before her fence duty"

Daryl nodded in response, it was weird that she wasn't with Judith; while her level of fear about leaving the child with anyone that wasn't "one of them" had gone down in intensity in the last couple of months it was still very present.

Daryl thought of something and quickly turned on his heel, he approached a cell and looked in; there was Michonne working out, he took a sigh of relief and continued his search.

He stopped looking though when Riley and Glenn walked through the door. Riley held a white bag in her hand and a giant smile. Daryl's eyes quickly went to Glenn who nervously looked away.

"CARL" was shouted before either man could speak

The boy in questioned looked up and rushed forward, leaving Patrick standing there unsure of what to do. Carl had told Riley that Patrick was more scared of her then Daryl, Riley merely laughed at that and said "good"

Once Carl was close enough Riley held out the bag. The boy looked confused but gripped it in his hands, he reached in and pulled out three new comic books, along with a Big Cat candy bar. Riley's smile grew as she watch Carl's eyes light up. The boy rushed forward the few feet that separated them and engulfed her in a hug.

Daryl who watched the scene, let go of all the anger and fear he had felt. He didn't want Riley going on runs, for a bit. Not until he was sure she was truly okay. This moment though showed him that she was. Daryl quickly found Glenn's eyes and gave the man a nod, before walking towards Carl and his sister

"awesome Riles thanks" Carl mumbled looking intently at the comics in his hands

Riley smirked at the boy "anytime, now where's dad I got something for him too"

Carl looked up "I think still with Herschel their trying to figure out something down at the farm"

Riley nodded and turned ready to run out and find him, she stopped though and turned back making her way over to Beth and Judith, she kneeled down on the blanket and kissed the baby's forehead, she then handed Beth a few books

"for you and little one" she spoke before returning to her feet and rushing outside. Beth smiled looking down at the books some were for her and some for her to read to the children, she held out one of the picture books and Judith actually crawled towards her. Daryl smiled at the scene and stepped outside to watch what Riley had found for Rick.

Riley ran down to the farm area and sure enough there were Rick and Herschel tending to the crops.

"DAD" Riley shouted when she was few yards away. Over the past month Riley had taken to calling Rick dad, it felt right and seemed to help a little with whatever was going on in her head and heart.

Daryl could hear Riley's excited shout from where he stood. He smiled when he heard her say 'dad' instead of 'Rick'. Rick had told Daryl about a conversation he overheard between Riley and Carl

_Rick walked back and forth in his small cell, slowly rocking Judith, he stopped though when he heard the voices of Carl and Riley approach. "you should start calling him dad ya know" Rick stopped breathing and inched his way slightly closer to the door. "I don't know, sure he said I could but…is it weird" Rick heard Carl laugh "weird no, you're family... I told everyone here you were my sister" It was quiet of a moment "I don't know... how would that work everyone knows I'm Daryl's sister and there is no way Daryl could be Rick's son" Rick then heard them start to walk towards the door "who cares, Daryl and dad call each other brothers and their not…" were the last words Rick heard before they were out of the block_

It was true Rick and Daryl were brothers... in this world it's not blood that makes you family

Rick and Herschel looked up, Herschel looking over at the former leader

"she's calling you dad now huh? It feel good" Herschel spoke watching as the girl got closer

"better then you would believe" Rick finished just as Riley came to a stop outside of the vegetable fence.

Riley was smiling "hey Herschel"

"Riles" was the man's reply before he went back to looking at the pea pod plants. Herschel was able to move around more freely and a little quicker. Woodbury had a "people" doctor, and on a run he picked up a prosthetic leg and it changed Herschel's day to day activities dramatically

"what's up kiddo" Rick asked looking between Riley and the bag she was holding

Riley pulled out a Walkman, headphones, some tapes and about four packages of batteries

"for when your out here and don't want to listen to them" Riley said looking over at the fences and the pile up of Walkers.

Rick looked at the gift and smiled "thanks kiddo" Rick replied leaning over the fence to pull her into a hug.

As she turned to make her way back up to the cell block she called back

"oh yeah next time I'll find you some overalls" she said with a laugh

Rick looked over at Herschel

" O" was the old man's chuckled reply

Riley returned to the cell block feeling for the first time in a long time content, she couldn't say happy, she didn't think that was a feeling she would feel in awhile. She passed Daryl on the way in, Daryl threw an arm over her shoulder and returned inside with her.

Little did the Dixons know that their was someone watching them, watching one more then other however.

Riley walked over to Carl and Patrick; Carl didn't have to look up to know it was Riley from the corner of his eye he could see Patrick gulp nervously.

"how's the comic" Riley questioned the blue eyed boy

Without raising his eyes he replied with a mumbled "good"

Riley then turned her attention to Patrick but before she could say anything she heard Carol call her name; she turned and smiled at the older woman

"honey would you mind running to the cafeteria and seeing if there is a big pot" Carol held out her arms to indicate just how big "cooking for all these extra people, we still don't have enough supplies"

Riley nodded her head "sure thing…want to come Carl?"

The boy looked up and handed the comic over to Patrick. He hasn't really spent a lot of time with Riley lately, with her going though everything she has been and in his case still trying to get use to all these new people.

He held out his arm and gestured for Riley to led the way

The two had barely being walking more then a minute before they heard another pair of footsteps, both fearing it was a Walker spun around Carl with his gun raised and Riley her crossbow. From the shadows though came Logan a Woodbury boy a few years older then Riley.

Carl could tell from day one he had a crush on Riley and I mean who wouldn't, but this boy was bad news, he acted like the type of boy he thought Riley would go for and it was funny to watch him try time and time again to impress her, each time though he fell flat.

"Logan what the hell" Riley hissed

Logan eyed Riley up and down and it unnerved Carl. He remembers the stories his father would tell about men he locked up for doing unimaginable things to woman.

"saw the two of you come down here, thought maybe I could help" Riley looked from the boy in front of her to the one next to her

"think we got it" she then turned and pulled Carl with her

Logan jogged to catch up and then ran in front of the duo blocking their path

"well you see the thing is I don't think you do get it" Logan spoke inching closer to Riley

Carl stepped in front of her and he may have been shorter but he was pissed

"why don't you leave my sister alone" Carl spoke keeping his hand on his gun

Logan stared down at Carl, and laughed in his face "little man I don't think I have to listen to you" with that being said he pushed Carl into the wall and grabbed Riley by the waist

Riley couldn't reach her bow and was now pinned against the wall. She tried everything she could to get this creep away from her, but he was slightly stronger; '_probably done this before the asshole' _Riley thought. She couldn't scream that could attach any Walkers that hadn't been dealt with yet, just as Riley thought that maybe she could wriggle her knee free and hit him in the groin a shot rang out and both her and the boy slumped to the ground.

Carl watched as blood pooled around the two people tangled up on the ground. He slowly walked forward. He reached a shaky hand down and pulled Logan away. His heart sank as Riley laid there eyes closed.

Carl kneeled down and placed a hand against Riley's cheek, he stumbled back though when she took in a breath and her eyes shot open.

She looked from Carl to the blood soaking into her shirt. She slowly sat up looking at the dead boy and the tear filled eyes of Carl. She reached over and pulled him into a hug she then heard the muffled sounds of sobs along with "I had to, I had to"

Rick had returned from playing farmer as Riley called it, and headed over to Carol who was sitting with Daryl, he noticed as he got closer that the woman looked worried

Daryl looked up as he saw Rick approach "Carol sent Riley and Carl to the cafeteria to get something and their not back yet."

Rick dropped the basket of carrots he was holding and headed into the tombs. Daryl taking off after him

They made their way into the dark and damp hallway, stopping when they heard the sound of crying; they quickly rounded the corner and came into sight of Riley and Carl, the latter wrapped in her arms. Riley's eyes glanced up when she sensed someone else in the hallway.

She carefully pulled Carl away, she then looked at him and whispered something. When she stood Rick and Daryl saw she was coated in blood their eyes then drifted to the boy slumped to the side.

As she walked forward she glanced back at Carl "that's Logan" she spoke pointing at the now dead boy.

Daryl knew who Logan was, always watching his sister, every move she made. Daryl looked over at Rick and saw the look of hate in his eyes as well. Rick also knew of Logan and told him off quite a few times

"He…he tried to…Carl...if not for him"

Rick looked at Riley "he didn't have any family, no one will know" he then looked at Daryl "we'll deal it, you get Carl back and cleaned up"

Riley looked between the men and nodded she then walked back and pulled Carl from the ground, as they passed Rick held out an arm. He pulled both children into a hug "family first" was all he whispered before he released them and walked towards who he always knew was a piece of shit.

As Riley approached the door that led into the common area, she stopped and peeked in, no one was there at the moment, so with a deep breath she pulled Carl into Rick's cell thanking God that is located on the bottom floor, she sat Carl on the bed, taking off his hat, and looked him in the eyes "I'll be right back"

She then made her way towards the door, again she stopped and looked, the coast was still clear, Riley ran up the stairs and made a bee line straight for her cell, once inside she froze. She was running on shock and adrenaline. She quickly stripped out of the shirt she was wearing and threw on something that was kind of clean. Once she was set she made her way out of cell and directly into Rick's. Once inside she saw Carl sitting in the same place. She walked forward and kneeled down

"hey" she spoke softly

Carl raised his eyes to look into those that were so much like his "I had to Riles"

"I know"

Rick and Daryl arrived back at the cell block about fifteen minutes later, Rick gestured to his cell and walked over. Inside he saw Riley had somehow gotten Carl to calm down she was whispering something to the boy that actually made a grin come to face. Rick smiled; Riley then glanced up, she placed a kiss to Carl's head before walking towards him

"you okay Rye" Rick asked pulling her close to him

"I'm fine..honest" Riley pulled away, she looked back at Carl

"remember what I said"

She then said goodnight and walked from the room

Rick walked over to the bed and sat next to his son "you did the right thing Carl, you protect your own" Carl looked at his father

"I know, she said the same thing"

Rick grinned "did she now"

Carl smiled and nodded "she also said that I should learn to use a quieter weapon" he ended with a chuckle

Rick laughed; _'Riley was back' _he thought as he said goodnight to his son, who left for his own cell.

A week had passed since the "incident" and Riley was back on track. She was just about to go out on a hunt when Michonne approached her "I'm heading out today….you still want to come"

Riley hesitated she didn't let anyone know but the incident with Logan re awoken the incident with the Governor. Riley looked from Michonne over to where Judith lay on a blanket playing with some of the books Riley had found for her. She couldn't allow anything like that it happen to Judith or Carl for that matter, but did that mean she needed to go search for this man, or should she stay to be close. Keeping her eyes on Judith Riley answered "no…I have jobs here to do" Michonne followed her eye line and nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back before midnight" and with that Michonne was gone.

Riley watched her walk out of the cell block, fighting with herself on whether she should run after her. She was pulled from her thoughts though when Judith started to cry. Riley was beside the child in a heartbeat, scoping her up and placing her on her hip.

"what do you say we go visit mom" when Riley received a clap and smile she laughed and headed out the door.

Once at the graves Riley sat down cross legged and placed Judith in her lap.

"hey mom, look who I brought today"

Riley picked up one of Judith's arms and waved to their mothers makeshift cross

Riley kissed the top of the baby's head "okay little one, lets talk"

Rick who was working out in the farm, glanced up from his work. He saw in the distance Riley sitting with Judith in front of Loris grave. He smiled slightly as tears started to form. He quickly pushed them away, readjust his headphones and got back to work.

The night slowly passed by; Riley taking watch for two reasons. One she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Michonne arrived home with news and two Daryl looked dead on his feet he had been taking most of the watches occasionally letting Glenn or Maggie take over. He said something about not trusting the Woodbury people to protect their home. Riley knew it was because he didn't want her to do it. He was nervous that being up there alone would lead her to think which would lead to other things that he didn't want to take control of her again. This was the first night she was able to talk him into letting her do it.

As she sat up in the tower she was also scared that the quiet and stillness would bring back things she hopped were gone. She didn't have to much time to worry though as a figure on horseback was arriving. Riley jumped down running out of the tower and over to the gates, she quickly opened them allowing Michonne access to the inside. Riley pointed to the tower and Michonne nodded, she then sped off to the sables.

Riley quickly returned to her post, and waited for Michonne. It seemed like hours before the woman approached the tower and climbed the stair. Once inside she sat beside Riley

"nothing " the woman spoke with such anger and disappointment

Riley lowered her head "better luck next time"

Michonne looked at the girl "it would help if I had a tracker"

Riley's eyes shot over her blue eyes staring into the darkness of Michonne's black orbs

"I can't do that" Riley spoke out looking back out among the fields "I…I can't go back there, I refuse. People here depend on me, I need to be here for them…_be sane for them_." Riley finished

Michonne looked at the girl before turning her eyes to the fields as well "I get it, I do, I…I use to see things too." Riley looked at Michonne and saw the broken woman underneath the toughness

Riley waited to see if Michonne would continue when she didn't Riley knew better then to press the topic, when she wanted Michonne would open up.

Riley let a sigh escape her lips "sometimes…" Riley spoke looking up at the stars "sometimes I want to hear them" Riley softly spoke.

She looked over to see Michonne's reaction, when she saw a sad smile fall upon the woman's lips she kept speaking

"I miss them…sometimes I try to do something I think will make them come back…stupid I know" Riley mumbled out rubbing the back of neck

"no it isn't" Michonne replied just as quietly "nowadays you only have so many people you can call family, it isn't stupid to want to keep them close even when their not here anymore"

Riley let a small smile fall onto her face "thanks" she murmured out

Michonne looked at the girl "for what"

"not expecting me to be okay"

Two days had passed since Riley's night with Michonne. It became a routine between the two every time Michonne returned from searching she would find Riley, whether she was on watch or simply in the cell block and the two would talk, or sometimes just sit together. It was easy for the them, both knowing what the other was going through no words needed.

Riley was sitting by the pig pen making new arrows while Rick worked on cleaning them up

"kind of pointless to do that don't ya think" Riley spoke without looking up

Rick smirked "and why is that?"

Riley chuckled and looked up just as a pig Rick had just hosed off was already rolling around in the mud again "my point being made"

Rick laughed and shrugged his shoulders in mock agreement

All of a sudden they heard Beth shout "what do you think you're doing!"

Both Rick and Riley snapped their heads up to see Lizzie a girl that came from Woodbury holding Judith against the fence as Walkers pushed their decaying bodies into it. Beth was able to pull Judith away from the girls arms just as Riley approached the scene crossbow raised

It didn't take long for Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Carl who had all been on fence duty to rush over to see what all the fuss was about

Daryl pushed his way through looking between the two girls

"what the hell happened" Glenn voiced

Riley clenched her jaw "this…this psycho had Judith_ 'my Judith'_ pushed up against the fence…I ought to kill you right here" Riley hissed out

Daryl placed a hand on the crossbow lowering it slightly. Riley's eyes shot over to him; he was taken aback from the look of pure anger.

"Riles" he whispered

However Riley was focused on a different brother who stood just over Daryl's shoulder

Merle smirked_ "do it Rye bread…that little baby could have gotten starched or worse. Didn't you promise that momma of hers you would watch out for her"._

Daryl notcied that Riley's eyes were focused on something of someone over his shoulder.

"Riley" he whispered again.

Riley's eyes snapped back over to Daryl. She shook her head and looked back at Lizzie, she narrowed her eyes and hissed out so venomously that it made all those huddled within the small group shudder

"I swear to God if I _ever see you _with _her_ in your arms again, I will not hesitate and I will not regret…you don't look at her and you don't touch her…_ever_"

with that Riley shrugged Daryl's hand off of her crossbow threw it back over her shoulder and walked away from the group. Lizzie looked up with tears forming in her eyes

"I didn't mean too…"

Rick held up a hand "Walkers are not friendly, keep away from them and keep my children away from them" with that he walked over to Beth and guided her towards the cell block.

Daryl stood still for a moment and then turned looking over at Carl who was strangely silent during this event. The sheriffs hat he wore was covering most of his face, but Daryl could see his jaw muscles tightening as he clenched his teeth together. He looked at Lizzie and much like Riley had anger and hatred flashing through his eyes "keep away from my family" and with that being said he too turned and headed after his father.

Daryl turned and saw the young girl looking up at him, he simply shook his head and walked off; Glenn and Maggie following suit.

Riley walked she walked quick, her heart pounding in her ears. She walked through the back, made her way through the tombs and stopped in front of the door labeled 'BOILER ROOM' she pushed the door opened and slammed it shut, she walked down the three stairs that led into the room and paced back and forth. She kicked a near by table, and swung her crossbow in front of her firing off an arrow in a random direction "GOD DAMN IT" she shouted.

Riley leaned against a wall and slide down, bringing her knees up and resting her forehead on them _'I should have fucking killed her' _she thought. Before another thought could enter her mind she heard the ringing of a telephone, her head snapped up and she jumped to her feet. Sitting on the table was a telephone. It rang and rang and rang. Finally Riley walked over and picked it placing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello"

The sun had started to set and everyone was sitting down to dinner. Rick was holding Judith but she was starting to fuss

Beth chuckled "she misses Riley"

Rick looked up with confusion on his face

"she's been fed, changed and had a nap…she misses Riley"

Everyone looked up and around for the girl in mention. Daryl who was just sitting down also looked around. He hadn't seen Riley since this afternoon but thought she would be back by now. Just as he was about to get up and head out to look, she appeared from the entrance to the tombs

Daryl stopped short and watched as she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, her small frame being engulfed in him. All Daryl could do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her head.

She pulled away and smiled, he couldn't help but let a grin come across his own features

"you okay" he asked with a laugh

Riley looked at him and then the rest of her group "never better" she spoke, she then returned her graze to Daryl "I figured it out" she softly spoke

Daryl looked down "and what's that" he questioned

"how to get back"

**Cliffhanger!**

**Next Chapter: it will be another filler but only part way, don't know about you but I'm excited to get to the sickness...I just don't want to rush it too much. Let me know what you all think and if there is anything you would like to see and I'll do my best to fit it in somehow! I love hearing your ideas! Hopefully you like it, going "off script" is kind of tough. Review! Please and Thank You! Also who's going to be watching _Dead White and Blue_...I will! It will be good it get refreshed on some stuff! **


	18. Youth

**A/N: So again there may be some things you don't like about this chapter but it will all play an important role in chapters to come. I'm also excited to start work on my story ****_Not Everybody. _****I think I'm going to make Kendal twelve so that she can relate to Carl, I feel like a Daryl/OC story is a dime a dozen so I'm going to try the Carl route. We'll see anyway. As always if you have any ideas, opinions or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Hopefully you all like this one and I'm not rushing it too much. My goal is to be caught up by the time season five airs, and I think I'll make that deadline, I have some fun things planned for when the prison falls… and since I have you all here, who would you like to see Riley end up with when that happens or she could be by herself? Anyway on to the chapter. Wait one more thing… please REVIEW. Thanks!**

Chapter 18: Youth

Riley walked away from a very confused looking Daryl. She went over to Rick who was holding a squirming baby Judith in his arms. Judith had heard Riley's voice and was desperately trying to get out of the hold she was in and get over to the woman.

Riley walked over laughing "hey little one" she spoke out, reaching out; Rick who had a smile on his face handed over one daughter to another. Riley then sat down beside him, sitting Judith on the table in front of her. Riley kissed the baby's forehead before pulling the child into her lap, facing her towards the table so she could play with the spoons.

Beth walked over sitting on her other side, she nudged Riley with her shoulder receiving a smirk from the girl.

"the badass Riley has returned" Beth mumbled

Riley, Beth and Carl who was sitting across from the girls all started laughing. The rest of the group looked among the children with raised eyebrows

"inside joke" Riley spoke with a shrug of the shoulders

Daryl still hadn't moved from the spot he was at. Rick looked up and noticed the distressed expression on the hunters face. Rick stood walking over

"something ain't right" he murmured out once Rick was within range

Rick looked from the hunter over to the girl sitting at the table, talking and laughing with Carl and Beth.

When Rick looked back at Daryl he too was staring at Riley

"she saw something out there when she was dealing with Lizzie, she wasn't looking at me…"

Rick rubbed his eyes before patting the man on the back.

"we'll figure it" was all Rick said before returning to the table, Daryl following shortly after.

Later that night Riley was sitting in her cell. She had her head in her hands, and her leg was bouncing up and down. Without a second thought she stood and left the cell.

Daryl had watch duty that night but had asked Rick to keep an eye on his sister. Michonne was already out on her search so he knew Riley wasn't heading in that direction. He was still worried about her well-being though

Rick watched from his cell as Riley walked by, Rick quickly got to his feet and beckoned Beth over

"hey you mind sitting with Judith for a bit"

The young blonde girl nodded and stepped into the cell as Rick made his way out

He almost lost Riley in the maze of the hallways but was able to catch a quick glimpse as she disappeared into a room. When he got to the door he stopped and all the blood drained from his face the door was labeled in faded writing… 'BOILER ROOM'

Rick took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. He walked down the three steps and stopped. There he came into view of Riley's back. She was sitting at a table staring at something intently before her.

"I lost it dad"

Daryl was pacing back and forth in the watch tower. The one night he didn't want to be on watch. He needed to be inside dealing with his sister and whatever was running through her mind. All thoughts left though when he saw two figures approaching from the cell block door. He stopped and looked it was Rick and Riley; he's heart dropped... what had happened.

He waited for them to come up the stairs and enter the tower, once they did he was in front of Riley in a moment, pulling her into a hug

"I need to Daryl" was the soft whisper muffled by his chest

Daryl looked over Riley's head and into Rick's eyes; they looked sad and distraught

"need to what Riles"

Riley pulled away and looked out at the prison and fields "…kill him"

Rick walked closer to the two siblings "Rye you need to tell Daryl what you told me"

Riley looked up at Daryl then over to Rick…her dad, she shook her head and pulled away. Rick stepped in front of her preventing her from moving. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him. He felt her body begin to shake and he placed a kiss to her head "it's okay kiddo…it's okay"

_'Riley couldn't believe this was happening, there was no way; but she needed to know. What would happen if…no that wasn't an option. She caught up with Michonne and Glenn just in time and joined them on their run into town. Once at the local superstore, all three split up. Riley went and grabbed a few needed items for the group first but then headed towards an isle that she never thought she would need especially know that the dead walked the Earth. Half an hour later the group was back at the prison and Riley made a bee line for the bathrooms. She walked into one of the stalls and read the back of the box. With shaky hands and a deep breath Riley did as was instructed and then waited the painfully slow ten minutes. When the time was done she closed her eyes and then looked down at the tiny stick that would change her life more than any Walker could. Riley looked from the stick to the box, from the stick to the box. When she knew that she had read it right and it said what it said she slumped into the wall and slide all the way down, bringing her knees up to her chest, placing her forehead onto her kneecaps and tried to control her breathing. She couldn't cry; Carl or Daryl would be able to see through that in a heartbeat. She gripped the test, stood and shoved it into her back pocket. She then reached back into her backpack and pulled out a little white and red box.'_

Daryl didn't know what to say. He watched as his sister told the story almost like it was someone else's. His hands turned into fist and he felt the urge to punch something. He looked over at Rick as he touched Riley's arm. She turned to look at him her eyes filling with tears. She looked from Rick to Daryl and then with a shudder she turned and headed towards the door that would let her leave this tension filled environment.

Daryl spoke before she was able to place a hand on the door knob

"Rye bread"

Riley froze and closed her eyes he sounded so much like Merle it made her heart ache

"you don't have to kill him"

Riley's eyes shot over to Daryl and as she opened her mouth to protest Daryl cut her off

"I'll do it….you made a promise to Lori "don't let this world break you"…you're going to uphold that promise….I'll take care of him, you worry about yourself, ass kicker and Carl…that's your job"

Riley looked at Daryl and saw the determined look in his eyes, he meant what he said. Riley also knew she couldn't let herself go to that place, it would kill her; so she simply nodded her head, she had promised Lori that she wouldn't let this world turn her into something she hated, she also promised to look out for the baby and Carl. With that Riley looked at each man one last time before descending the stairs.

Daryl looked from the door over to Rick. He ran a hand over his face before turning his eyes to his brother; the two merely looked at each other before each nodded their heads. Daryl knew the love Rick had for Riley this was eating away at him as much as it was Daryl himself. There was no doubt that one way or another the Governor would die

The following day came, and today Riley worked on keeping promises and getting herself back on track. Today was step one….making a one boy very happy

Riley walked down the stairs, crossbow slung over her black jacket. She carried a backpack and wore a grin. She spotted Carl sitting with Patrick, looking bored and uninterested

"hey cowboy"

Carl's eyes glanced over to Riley, he was use to her calling him some variation of a nickname.

"what are you waiting for let's go" with that Riley moved over to the door. She held it opened and watched as a look of realization passed over Carl's face. She jumped to his feet and ran forward

"we're going hunting"

Riley smirked "we're going hunting"

Riley and Carl walked by Rick and Herschel who were working in the farm. Both men smiled as the two passed listening to Carl go over everything he wanted Riley to teach him

Once outside the prison gates, Riley told Carl the same thing she told Beth, stay alert and focused

The afternoon wore on, Riley showing Carl how to set different types of traps to catch different types of game. Carl trying and failing to throw a knife, and collecting a dozen or so squirrels, two rabbits and a bird.

As the two made their way back towards home Carl looked over at Riley, he wasn't sure if he should question it or not but he had to know he cared too much

"you still hear them"

Riley didn't let the question faze her, she simply shook her head

"I let go of some things" was Riley's reply

Carl slowly nodded his head, not sure what to make of that statement exactly but if it meant she was better that's all the mattered to him

"you did good today" Riley said with a grin gracing her lips

Carl's face broke out into a wide smile "better than Beth?"

Riley looked over to Carl with a _'I'm not saying that' _look

Carl took that as a yes and mumbled "score" under his breath

"I just feel better knowing that if needed you could handle yourself… we'll keep at it" Riley said suppressing a laugh

The two made it back to the prison just in time to see Michonne and Daryl ride down on their horses. They both stopped in front of the duo. Carl looked up

"since when are you going with Michonne" he asked the blue-eyed hunter

Daryl quickly looked to Riley "since I want to make sure she comes back alive" he spoke gesturing to Michonne. Riley looked over at Michonne; she knew why, she knew before all others

"come back safely…the both of you" Riley spoke looking between the two

Both nodded before heading out of the open gates. Riley and Carl watched until they could no longer be seen. They then turned towards the cell block. On their way, they saw Lizzie, her sister Mika and another boy around Mika's age at the fence, it looked from here like they were almost talking to the Walkers. Riley looked at Carl, before starting to walk over as she did Carl heard her huff out "that girl is grade A crazy" Carl laughed and when Riley looked at him she too smirked

"I'm being honest" Riley told him holding her heads up in defense

As Carl and Riley got closer Riley spoke out "what are you doing now _Lizzie_"

The girl turned and with a look of fear replied to the question "nothing…it's just this one had a name tag so…so I thought we could name the others"

Riley rolled her eyes "they're not people anymore, you can't name them"

"yes they are" Lizzie nearly cried "their just different"

"they eat people Lizzie, they have no feelings, their dead…_dead Lizzie_" Riley informed the child

Lizzie looked up with tears in her blue eyes "yeah like Merle right?"

Riley was in front of her in a blink of an eye "what the hell did you just say" she hissed at the small girl

"Merle…your brother wasn't he one of them" she said softly gesturing to the fence

Riley narrowed her eyes "run little girl…._run" _Lizzie looked at Mika before taking off, Mika close behind her.

"Lizzie isn't right in the head" they heard a few feet away from them. They turned and saw that Mika had stopped and turned back to them "you can't blame her for the things she says"

Riley laughed "I'll remember that one for when I don't hold back next time"

Mika stared at the Dixon. Everyone in Block D knew that Riley was not to be messed with especially when it came to the Grimes children, Mika now knew how powerful that statement was…Riley Dixon was to be messed with… period.

Carl looked at Riley and saw her staring back out of the fence, she looked lost in thought and he thought best to leave her for a moment, so he turned and headed towards the farm to see his dad

Carl walked over to the pig pen and looked in, he smiled at the pigs rolling around in the mud

"hey Violet" he lowly spoke

A voice from behind him startled him "you shouldn't name them" Rick stated as he swung a bucket into the pin shaking out some food. Carl looked down, he just stood by Riley as she yelled at Lizzie about naming things that weren't people, plus at some point they would be eating Violet.

Carl nodded in understanding and then glanced back at the pigs

"Viol…she looks sick, doesn't she" Carl said looking over to the little pig who was laying in the mud looking as though it had no strength to move.

Rick looked over worried, one sick pig could infect all the others "I'll get Herschel to look her over" he spoke a million different possibilities floating through his head

The afternoon went on with nothing exciting which Riley didn't mind. She also went to the farm and watched as Herschel looked over the pigs. He couldn't say exactly what it was, but it was best to move "Violet" away from the others just to be safe.

Afternoon become evening and Riley was awake, she wasn't on watch duty but like always was unable to sleep until Michonne and now Daryl returned with word. She filled her time waiting by rocking Judith to sleep.

"it's been awhile huh little one?" she asked the small child in her arms, her wide eyes focused on Riley's own blue eyes. Everyone told Riley that Judith would probably grow up thinking she was her mother. Riley quickly dismissed the idea telling them that she would explain to the baby who her mother was and what a wonderful woman she had been

"what shall I sing to you tonight?" Riley asked her leaning down and rubbing her nose against the baby's making her smile.

Riley thought for a moment longer before lyrics flowed from her lips

_'Shadows settle on the place, that you left. Our minds are troubled by the emptiness. Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time. From the perfect start to the finish line.'_

Riley didn't know why this song was in her mind but as she sang she listened to the lyrics and noticed how fitting they were. She started to walk with the baby singing lowly getting lost in the words and the moment

_'And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones. 'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone. We're setting fire to our insides for fun. Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home, It was a flood that wrecked this home'_

Imagines of her father and the Governor filled her hand.

_'Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette, A lifeless face that you'll soon forget, My eyes are damp from the words you left, Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest'_

She saw Sophia, Merle, Lori, saw Carl and Judith saw her home, they were all being pulled from her and she was unable to stop it

_'And you caused it, And you caused it, And you caused it'_

She saw herself, all alone…_'and you caused it' _

Riley glanced down, eyes shining and saw that Judith was peacefully asleep in her arms

"nothing gonna hurt you little one' she mumbled to the sleeping infant, as she turned to bring Judith into Rick's cell and her mail carrier, there stood Daryl and Michonne.

Michonne walked forward "nothing" she said to the girl as she passed

Riley nodded her head and walked forward, she made eye contact with Daryl but simply kept walking into Rick's cell where he was sleeping and carefully laid Judith down.

As she walked back out Daryl was still standing there

"I'll find him Riles….I promise you that"

Riley looked back as she headed for the stairs "I don't doubt it Daryl" she spoke with a grin

The following day Riley was once again an early riser. She woke and dressed and walked down the stairs. Peaking into Rick's cell she found it empty, she turned around at the sound of someone singing and saw Beth with Judith in her arms

Beth turned and saw Riley standing there "Rick went to the farm" Riley nodded her head

"thought so" was her reply "I'm gonna go down and see him"

Beth nodded her head and went back to preparing a bottle and singing to Judith

Riley smiled, she was glad Beth was here, she was a good girl; tough, and capable but good, Riley hated how nobody thought she was able to handle her own. She told Beth that one day people would look to her for support, guidance and strength and she would surprise them all. Beth simply gave a shy smile at Riley's proclamation and softly said "you're the only one that thinks so"

Once out in the fresh air. Riley headed in the direction of the farm, she stopped watching a man that she now called dad and trusted fully work on creating, keeping and preserving a food source for not only his own family but members of a group he helped save and protect.

Rick had his headphones in and didn't hear Riley approaching which gave the Dixon an idea, she carefully pulled her bow to the front of her body and loaded an arrow, she then lined up her shot and pulled the trigger, she watched as the arrow landed right in front of a pea pod plant Rick was working near by. His head shot up and his eyes landed on the girl who was doing her best to suppress a laugh

Rick stood and pulled the headphones out "hey kid" he said with narrowed eyes yet the smile on his face gave away that he was in fact not angry

"hey dad"

Riley walked forward and grabbed the arrow that Rick had outstretched in his hand

Rick watched her for a moment trying to gage how her demeanor was today

"what's on your mind" he finally asked sensing that there was something she wanted to say

Riley looked at the crops and then brought her eyes to the Walkers lining the fence

"Daryl's going on a run today…to the Big Spot"

Rick waited knowing there was more

"you think he'll let me come"

Rick looked at his daughter then also over at the Walkers. He knew Daryl wouldn't let her go. Daryl was determined to make Riley shed this blame and guilt and until he was sure she was pass it he did his best to shelter her from things that might be trigger events….big runs being one of them

Riley knew that the answer was no, when Rick took as long as he did to answer.

"I'm going on duty" Riley answered for him and walked away from the vegetables and over to the fence picking up an old fire-place poker as she went. She dropped her crossbow behind her and took all her frustrations and troubles out on the faces of the already dead

Rick watched her go, watched as she stabbed Walker after Walker almost as if she was on auto pilot.

The early morning came and went and Riley was still at it, nearly a hundred or more Walkers littered the bottom of the fence line.

From behind Riley heard footsteps, she didn't stop her movements though but did glance over. There stood Carl with Patrick at his side

This time however Patrick had enough courage to speak to the Dixon "you coming to story hour" he asked and then looked down a blush coating his cheeks

Riley stopped mid thrush and looked over at the boy, eyebrow raised "…story hour" she spoke with a chuckle "think I'll pass" Riley continued to stare at the boy in glasses until he grew to nervous and ran off telling Carl that he should join them

Riley waited until Patrick was out of ear shot "you should go Carl" Riley said still watching the retreating back of four eyes

Carl looked at her with a look as if he just ate something sour "what"

"there's something going on there…_more than just stories_….go and check it out see what it is"

Riley finally turned her eyes to the boy in front of her and gave him a look that shouted _'I'm not shitting you…GO' _Carl nodded his head knowing that Riley was usually right about these things

"I'll find you later" he shouted back as he took off towards the prison

Riley watched the boy run off before turning her eyes back to the Walkers. She looked down at the pile she had created and then to her blistered hands. She threw the fire poker back into the pile of fence tools before picking her crossbow back up and swinging it over her shoulder

She then headed back up to the prison on her way though she heard the sound of Daryl's motorcycle and glanced over to see him along with the green car coming down the dirt path.

Daryl saw Riley and stopped the bike short of the gate. The green car stopping behind him. Riley walked over with a smirk on her face "trying to leave without saying bye" she spoke earning a glare from her brother

"just play nice" Daryl spoke. Riley looked at him with mock hurt

Daryl chuckled "Lizzie told Carol that you threatened her…"

Riley placed a hand over her heart "threaten a child…no….scared her with a threat maybe….potato patata" Riley ended with a grin

Daryl shook his head and started the bike back up "just play nice…even with people who aren't your favorites"

Riley saluted her brother and pushed his shoulder "come back in one piece okay" and she started her walk back to the prison, passing the car on her way she gave a slight wave to Michonne who simply smirked in return. She too had heard about Riley's run in with the little girl named Lizzie; while Michonne didn't condone threatening small children, sometimes certain things happen and for Riley to do something like that something must have happened….plus all Michonne thought of when she heard Lizzie was Lizzie Borden…creepy

Riley was almost back at the prison when Rick approached her from the courtyard "I'm going to go check the snares want to come" Riley smiled at her dad, she hasn't be able to spend that much time with him and would jump at any chance even if it was just checking the traps. The girl nodded her head and together the two proceeded towards the fence opening

Once outside of the fence they quickly and quietly moved towards the first snare that Daryl had set awhile back. Rick was kneeling next to it seeing that while the snare was broken no animal was trapped in its grip. As he got to work attaching it back together he heard Riley speak lowly to something behind him

"stay where you are"

Rick panicked at first that she was seeing things again, but as he slowly turned his head he too saw a woman, an alive woman but so dirty, pale and malnourished that she looked like a Walker

"please" the woman spoke "I won't do anything. I only have a knife" as she spoke the words she lifted her shirt a little to expose a knife pouch.

Riley looked at Rick from the corner of her eye _'what do we do' _

"you have a camp out here" the woman started again

"just the two of you…he you're dad" she asked Riley

Riley stared at the woman

Rick broke through "yeah we have a camp"

The woman's face broke into a small smile "my husband…Eddie and I have a camp down there a couple of miles…he's hurt though" she said with a frown and tears filling her eyes "maybe you…you could help us"

Rick looked from the woman to Riley "I need to see this Eddie" he finally decided on "and ask you three questions"

The woman nodded her head so quickly Riley thought it would fall from her tiny and broken body

Rick and Riley followed the woman whose name they learned was Clara. She led the two through the woods filling them in on how she ended up here and the story behind her and her husband. Riley zoned out she couldn't listen to this sad woman's tale; she knew Rick wasn't going to bring them back, something in the way he walked and answered her questions gave it away.

"So is she your daughter then?" Riley heard Clara ask again

Rick looked to Riley and spoke

"yeah she's my daughter" Riley watched as a smile graced Rick's lips and she couldn't help but smile back. She had never heard him say that she was his daughter and it felt…it felt right

Clara smiled too, "she's pretty…it's good the two of you have each other, and the others at your camp…there are others right?"

Rick turned away from the woman looking ahead

Clara sensing the discomfort quickly filled the silence "what are the questions"

Rick looked up

"you said that you had three questions to ask…what are they?"

Staring at the woman Rick spoke

"how many Walkers have you killed?"

The broken woman looked down "none…Eddie he took care of that but then he took ill and…and we've been lucky"

Riley rolled her eyes she didn't believe this woman's story her husband was ill…in this world ill means you die and dying means you turn

Riley was removed from her thoughts at Rick's voice

"how many people have you killed"

Clara looked away. That was enough of an answer for Rick who didn't wait for her to fill the void

"the next question would be why…but I can sense it's a difficult topic…maybe Eddie will tell us"

Rick looked over to Riley and the look they shared, said it all

A few moments later the three walked into the camp, Riley looked around and noticed a huge sack, it seemed normal enough until it started to roll. Riley quickly raised her crossbow until Clara stood in the way

"no no no you can't…don't you see Eddie he's all I have left. I couldn't leave him. Please don't" the woman cried looking at Riley

Slowly Riley lowered her bow

"I need to be with him…the same as him" it was then that Rick and Riley noticed that she had pulled her knife out

"please let me do it and don't end it" the woman spoke out in a whisper "I can't be without him…please"

Rick looked to Riley who was staring so intently at the woman he was worried that she was slipping back for a moment. After a few minutes they both nodded their heads and Clara plunged the knife into her stomach, falling to the ground.

Rick and Riley walked away from the scene, Riley glancing back and seeing the almost dead woman crawling towards the Walker version of her husband.

Riley returned her eyes to what lay in front of her, peaking at Rick through the corner of her eye, she noticed he was doing the same

"I'm fine"

Rick looked at her fully "you sure…cause you can talk to me"

Riley smiled "I know and yes I'm fine….I could never do that or go there plus everyone I need and love is safe and where they belong…I have too much to live for now too much to do."

Rick chuckled "like what"

"teach Carl and Beth how to track and hunt, teach little one how to walk and then shoot a crossbow" she stopped and looked up seeing Rick smile "and get you that pair of overall's" she finished with a laugh

Rick shook his head but couldn't help but laugh as well

"are you okay" Riley whispered a moment later

Rick looked at the girl next to him and nodded "I'm good"

For the first time in a while he really meant it too.

Back at the prison the group from the run had returned. With one less member. Rick and Riley were just walking towards the gate when they arrived. Riley took one look at her brother to know something had gone wrong. She walked over to him as he stopped the bike and got off

Riley walked over and looked from him to the bike. Daryl would tell her but it was better to wait

"loss Zach" was the mumbled voice of Daryl as he pulled some supplies from the saddle bag

Riley's mind immediately went to Beth, her and Zach had gotten close, she worried how the girl would react

"can you tell Beth" Riley re focused to the here and now

"what" she asked

Daryl looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck "can you tell her…the two of you are close…come on Riles I can't you know I'm no good at….at that…"

Riley stared up into her brothers eyes and knew that this hurt. Daryl was tried of losing people and the contest fear he lived in of losing the ones that mattered most ate away at him

Riley nodded her head and headed towards the cell block

"hey" Daryl called out

Riley turned and walked back a couple of feet

"love you" was all Daryl spoke out before turning to help Sasha and Bob unload the green car

Riley watched her brother for a moment, before heading back towards the cells

Once inside Riley walked towards Beth's cell unsure of what to say

Riley leaned against the archway, looking in, Beth had decorated her cell and made it a room; Riley could never let herself do that, maybe it was because she knew the Governor wasn't out of the picture and there was no sense in making this a home when it could be ripped away at any moment

Beth looked up at her friend and smiled, when Riley didn't return the smile, Beth sat up

"what is it" she questioned

Riley gripped the strap of her crossbow and looked her best friend in the eye "Zach…he didn't make it"

Riley watched as Beth closed the notebook she was writing in and stood walking over to a work board that had _'Day's Without an Accident' _written across, she watched as Beth removed the number three from in front of the zero making what once said thirty now say zero. Beth looked down at the number then back at the girl

"I don't cry anymore" Beth spoke placing the number down

Riley let go of the strap and stepped away from the door frame, she awkwardly looked down at her feet, she could agree with Beth's statement

"I know you understand…it's not worth it" Riley looked up and slowly nodded her head

Beth walked forward and embraced her friend "something I have in common with the great Riley Dixon" Beth pulled away and a sad smile graced her lips

Riley stared at the girl and needing to say something so she said the first thing she could think of "let's go hunting tomorrow" and with that turned from the decorated room and the emotionally turned off girl and headed to the one thing that would save her from her thoughts, save her from herself…Judith.

Later that night Riley was sitting in her cell when Carl walked in. Riley looked up from tightening a notch on her crossbow

"not just circle time huh?" Riley said as she placed the screwdriver to the side

"Carol…she.." Carl stopped and looked out the cell for a moment "she's teaching those kids how to use knifes and guns.."

Riley looked up, she hadn't expected that; while she didn't agree with, part of her thought it was a smart idea, did these people think that the children would never have to defend themselves.

"their parents know"

She watched as Carl shook his head; that was different

"what are we going to do"

Riley stood, she bit her lip

"…nothing…"

Carl looked up at her, he trusted Riley fully so he waited to see what her point was

"they need to learn, it would be better and more trustworthy if their parents knew, but…but they probably wouldn't let them continue and truth is…they need to learn, they need to be prepared, be ready…so we do nothing"

Carl looked at his boots and thought about the words she said; it was true they needed to know, did the parents actually think that there wouldn't come a day when they needed to protect themselves.

Carl looked back into the blue eyes that belonged to the person he would do anything for and the one person he knew would do anything for him, and nodded his head

The night goes on, and the cell blocks sleep peacefully. Riley is on watch and sits in the tower with the breeze on her face. She pulls her hair up on top of her head and stares out into the blackness.

She watches as the moon sends shadows across the fields, she thinks about everything, and then one thought fills her head, it makes sense but it makes everything seem that much darker _'in this life you kill or you die' _she closes her eyes and opens them staring at the Walkers lining the fence, the moon has disappeared among the clouds _'or you die and you kill' _then a feeling of dread fills her, she doesn't know why or where it came from but she glances over to the prison, hoping that this isn't the beginning of the end

**...Thoughts? I know I gave Riley the Governor's line but he couldn't be the only one to think that; it makes sense! What should happen to Riley? Does she get sick, maybe Carl gets sick or Judith even, oh the thoughts I have...but I'd love to hear yours as well; who knows maybe there better than mine. Review and leave your ideas. Thanks! Happy 4th or Dead, White and Blue Day! Are you watching, if not you should be but only after you read my story =)**


	19. Running Out of Time

**A/N: Hello all! Aren't you happy another chapter already, they should show a marathon of The Walking Dead more often it's a good motivational tool. So I hope you all like this one; I put a lot into it. I just hope I'm not rushing it all that much. I have an awful lot planned for when the prison falls. I'm thinking of doing a chapter devoted to each character and their POV. So that might help slow it down a bit. I do need to know who you want Riley to end up with, or who she shouldn't end up with…does she go it alone for a bit? Please let me know I love hearing your thoughts. Review please please please…thank you=)**

Chapter 19: Running Out of Time

The night went by slowly and Riley wanted nothing more than to get inside and check on everyone. The feeling of dread didn't leave all night. As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon Riley was on her feet and heading out of the tower and back towards the cell block.

As she entered everything seemed quiet, Carol was up and preparing breakfast, Beth was coming out of Rick's cell with Judith who while still looked sleepy wore a smile on her face as she played with Beth's braid. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to Beth and kissed Judith on the forehead "hey little one" she mumbled she then looked up and gave Beth a smile "morning"

"good morning" Beth replied

Riley looked around the cell block everyone was there, slowly raising for the morning, she saw Daryl coming down the steps swinging his crossbow over his shoulder; then Rick and Carl also made their way into the common room. Riley smiled, she spent the whole evening worrying and feeling like the end was approaching when everything seemed fine…._seemed fine_

Riley was just about to take Judith out of Beth's arms when screams and shouts come from the direction of block D. Riley was the first to react swinging her crossbow in front of her. When she got to the block it was mass chaos. People were yelling and running from one cell to another, blood lay in puddles on the floor and Walkers were everywhere coming in and out of cells. Riley moved further into the block

As she did she noticed Lizzie with a Walker coming up to her. The girl walking backwards with tears in her eyes. Riley raised her bow and an arrow landed right in the center of the forehead sending the Walker to the ground. Lizzie turned and saw her savior, Riley didn't stick around she continued on doing what could be done. Rick, Daryl and Glenn also made their way in helping to bring order back to the block.

Things were finally starting to calm down; the Walkers that were there were put down. Everyone looked around Daryl searching for Riley, he saw a glimpse of her back in a lower cell and walked forward Rick and Glenn quickly following. When they got to the doorway they saw her kneeling next to a Walker. This wasn't just any Walker though it was…Patrick

Riley looked up into the eyes of Rick "he was the first" she then stood and pushed her way out of the cell Daryl quickly following "we need Herschel" Riley spoke before coming to a halt at the entrance and exit to the cell block.

Daryl stopped behind her glancing back at Rick with a look of worry "well let's get him then"

Riley froze _'how had Patrick turned, he was a teenage boy, something wasn't right was this airborne now_' then all the blood drained from her face _'Judith' _she thought

Daryl pushed into her in the back breaking for from her thoughts. Luckily Riley didn't have to move much as Herschel appeared at the cell block door. Riley quickly stepped out of the way and let the doctor walk into the cell block, soon Dr. S the Woodbury doctor joined him and they looked over Patrick's body

"looks like he died of the flu" Dr. S spoke looking at Herschel, who nodded agreeing with the young man

Riley looked at the people around her "the flu…how'd he get the flu and in one day die from it?"

All eyes snapped to Riley, then they all looked to the doctors

Dr. S was the first to reply "food, water, air even…"

Rick looked down and then back into the eyes of Riley, both thinking the same thing.

Riley looked up and over at a cell "makes sense.." she spoke making all eyes come over to her

"Charlie…" she spoke pointing to the cell "was a sleep-walker, locked himself in at night; he wasn't bit, he turned though, he must have had the flu too"

Dr. S nodded agreeing with her statement

Rick looks to Riley who nods her head "One of the pigs died a couple of days ago, she was one of the pigs we found in the woods"

"back before all this some diseases were spread by pigs and birds" Herschel states "could be the cause no way to know for sure"

Riley then asked the question that everyone was probably thinking "does that mean we're all infected by this sickness…now that we've been in the block"

All eyes scanned over to the faces of the doctors "most likely" Dr. S concluded "best if we try to stay away from those not exposed"

Everyone nodded. Riley looked to Rick and she knew he was thinking the same thing _'Carl and Judith'_

Riley left the cell block and goes in search for Carl; she finds him along with Maggie both helping Michonne who was injured on her return. Carl makes sure Maggie has hold of Michonne before running to see Riley

She quickly holds out her hand "no Carl NO!" she yells at the boy halting him.

Riley looks at all three "there was a problem in D, some people got sick and died, they turned and killed many others" Riley spoke gripping the strap of her crossbow "everyone that was in there could be infected"

Carl looked at Riley fear filling his body "Riles…" he whispered out

"I'm fine Carl, so is dad" Riley looked quickly to Michonne and Maggie

"we just have to be careful right" Riley spoke forcing a smile to grace her lips "can't let you or Jud.." Riley's voice cracked "we can't take that chance"

Maggie looked at the girl; Judith and Carl were her life "I'll watch out for them" she spoke

Riley nodded her head and turned from the group, she rubbed her eyes and jogged from the scene

"RILEY" she heard Carl call out, however she didn't stop or turn.

She was about to head back towards D to help out when Sasha called her over. Riley walked towards the woman who was standing near the fence

"the herd is getting bigger" Riley commented

Sasha nodded her head "this is probably why" Sasha spoke pointing to what looked like carcasses of dead rats

"who the fuck would…" Riley narrowed her eyes, she spun on her heel and spirited back towards the cell block. Sasha looked from the dead rats to the running girl and took off after her

"wait…RILEY"

Riley pushed her way into the cell block. Daryl and Glenn were still moving the dead, Riley paced up and down the cell block "where is she" Riley hissed through clenched teeth

Daryl looked at Glenn before responding "where is who" he asked. He nodded to Glenn and they lowered the body. Daryl slowly made his way towards his sister. At that moment Sasha entered the block breathing heavily

"where is that _psycho_…" Riley began.

When Daryl looked back at her unsure of what she was talking about, Riley got even more pissed

"do I need to spell it out for you? Where is _LIZZIE_" Riley said with such hatred that it put her father to shame

Daryl looked to Sasha for some help "we saw a litter of rat carcasses by the fence and the build up of Walkers is getting worse…Riley I guess thinks it's this Lizzie girl who did it"

"she's just a kid Riles" Daryl spoke turning his attention back to his sister. Riley shook her head

She made for the cell block door, but Daryl stood in her way "she's just a kid" he repeated

Riley looked up at him and pushed him out of her way, unprepared for that Daryl stumbled back

"Carl and Judith are just kids…she is_…she is a killer_" and she was out of the cell in a flash

Daryl ran after her "RILEY DIXON" he screamed, Riley turned but continued to walk

"NO Daryl, I'm not letting another Shane happen to this group" and she turned and walked away

Sasha walked by Daryl "I'm on it Daryl…I won't let her kill anybody" the woman spoke with a grin

Daryl nodded his thanks, he would have gone himself but this job needed to be done and when Riley had something set in her mind, there was no way for Daryl to talk her out of it. _'if only Merle was still here' _he thought. Merle was always able to some how defuse the tension and make Riley see logic

Sasha followed Riley back outside. She was headed towards what looked like Carol talking to Mika and Lizzie over by one of the side fences.

Riley stopped though when she saw Maggie alone at the fence trying to dispose of the large herd of Walkers that were starting to pile up. Riley looked back at the three talking about something before looking back over at Maggie she huffed out "damn it" before choosing to help Maggie; Lizzie could wait, the Walkers not so much

Riley walked over to the fence and picked up a fence tool, Sasha breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't have to stop Riley from killing someone, she truly doubted she would be able to stop that woman when it came to anything. Riley Dixon was tough, she may look small and tiny but heaven forbid you cross her

Sasha quickly joined the two girls, taking out Walker after Walker.

Half an hour went by and while the girls had taken out more than their fair share of Walkers they were hardly making a dent in the pile up

"we need more help" Riley hissed out as she pushed the poker through the eyeball of a female Walker.

Riley looked up and saw a flash of somebody she took a step back and saw Rick

"DAD" she yelled. Rick looked up and saw Riley waving her arms

"we could use some more help"

Rick turned and shouted something to somebody that Riley couldn't see, a moment later though Daryl and Glenn appeared and the three man made their way down to the fence line

The six group members worked for another hour until Riley pulled away "fuck this" she mumbled and looked around. For every Walker they put down three move filled their place

Riley looked over at the pig pen, she then looked over to her dad. She knew that this was going to be a hard pill to shallow for him the farm had become his life

"dad" Riley softly spoke to the man beside her

He looked up and then followed her eye line, he noticed she was looking at the pig pen, he then looked back at her and she nodded gesturing her head from the pig pen to the fence.

Rick lowered his eyes and then threw his fire poker to the side

"Riley's right this isn't working…Daryl get the trailer Riles gave me an idea"

Riley watched as Daryl ran off to grab the trailer and then turned her attention back to the man beside her

"it's the best solution" Riley mumbled to him

Rick looked over and nodded pulling her into a side hug "I know" Rick says before running off towards the pig pen and meeting Daryl.

The group watches as Rick collected all the pigs and loaded them into the trailer, he then instructed Daryl on what to do and the men set off. Riley watched as Rick slaughtered his pigs leaving them to the Walkers, it helped to lessen the pile up at the fence but for how long was the one thought going through Riley's mind, how long until the pile up got so big that the fence couldn't with stand the weight anymore. Maggie and Riley came up with the idea to place tree trunks along some of the weaker points to help stabilize it. _'hopefully this will hold for a more than a day' _Riley thought

The night wore on and Riley chose to take watch, it was better than having to move to a different part of the cell block, she couldn't stand being away from Judith, it literally made her heart hurt. At least this way she could somehow trick her mind into believing it was just a normal night.

The following day came and Riley wasn't feeling all that great, she refused to think that it had anything to do with the "sickness" instead she told herself it was because she hadn't sleep in two days and spent the pervious day slaying hundreds of Walkers down by the fences. She kept her cool and didn't let anybody know she was under the weather.

Riley headed down through the field and headed towards the fence, if she went into the cell block and laid down Daryl would be all over her, she couldn't and wouldn't allow that. As she got closer to the fence she saw Maggie, and Glenn along with Sasha a huge gap separated the former from the latters. Riley pulled her bandana over her mouth and went over, picking up a poker and joining the fight.

Riley had only got through twenty or so Walkers before she was over taken by dizziness, once again to not draw attention to it, she merely stepped back and looked at the poker for a moment before walking back towards the fence and lining up her shot. From the corner of her eye she saw Glenn step away from the fence as well and rest his hands on his knees. He looked up locking eyes with the Dixon. She gave him a nod and then focused back on the task.

A few minutes later and only a handful of Walkers down, Riley was overcome by a fit of coughing. She back away from the fence and looked over at Glenn, together they shared a look..._ the two of them had it._

Riley looked over at Maggie who also froze in her movements, she looked between Glenn and Riley and tears filled her eyes, she went to move forward when Glenn shouted "no" in the process he too was overcome with a coughing fit.

Riley removed her bandana "you can't let Carl know, or dad and especially Daryl" Riley pleaded with tears shining in her eyes

Maggie brought a hand to her mouth tears starting fall "I can't they deserve to know"

"they need to be focused…please Maggie…please" Riley whispered

Maggie looked at the girl and then to Glenn she couldn't believe this was happening two of the most important people in her life had the sickness and all results ended in death

"what do I tell them then when they ask about you….and you know they will"

Riley looked at Glenn they both knew what was happening, Glenn shook his head

Riley looked down when she raised her head she was biting her lip "you tell them I went hunting…when that doesn't work anymore…you tell them…you tell them I went after the Governor" Riley then doubled over and starting coughing again.

When she felt a hand on her back she looked up and saw Glenn looking down at her.

"you promise Maggie"

The green-eyed girl stared at her blue-eyed counterpart she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to these two people. Slowly Maggie nodded her head

"I'll do it for as long as I can" the girl spoke her voice weaving

Riley started to walk pass Glenn and saw his eyes getting shining

"shit man, we ain't dead yet…God have a little faith…Jesus" Riley mumbled as she passed

Glenn looked down and chuckled leave it to a Dixon to add some sort of sarcasm even to a dreadful situation. Glenn looked over at Maggie

"love you" he softly spoke to her

"you too" was her softer reply

Riley and Glenn slowly walked to cell Block A otherwise known as Death Row, kind of ironic Riley thought, this is where all the sick and infected where being quarantined. They were luckily enough to get there without being seen

Glenn looked over at Riley as the two slumped onto a bunk together "you know Daryl will find out sooner or later"

Riley nodded her head "I know…hopefully by then though everything that is needed to be done is done" Riley paused and placed a hand to her head "he needs to be focused"

As the evening wore on Rick and Daryl finished up in block D and headed out to the courtyard, there they saw Maggie and Sasha heading up the hill, Maggie staying a few feet away from Sasha

"where Riles at" Daryl yelled "thought she would be down there"

Sasha looked to Maggie seeing that they farmers daughter looked like a deer in headlights

"she said something about hunting… not really sure" Sasha spoke out. Maggie looked over at the woman then back to Daryl and Rick

"hunting" Daryl question "she never goes hunting at night" Daryl looked at Rick

"something ain't right…you don't think she's seeing things again" Daryl asked getting worried

Rick looked at the two women in front of him and knew they were hiding something "where's my kid at" Rick asked moving forward a couple of steps

"Rick…Rick you have to understand…" Maggie started getting nervous backing up a few paces

Sasha stepped in between the farmer and the girl

"where is _my daughter_" Rick hissed out through clenched teeth

Sasha looked back at Maggie before speaking "the Governor…she didn't want you to know, said she would be back by midnight"

Daryl ran a hand through his hair biting at his thumb nail. Something didn't add up, but for now he would play along.

"if she's not back by midnight….we hear the truth" was all the hunter said before heading towards the guard tower

Rick watched as Daryl walked away, he then turned back to the girls

"anything I should know" he spoke out "that's my kid" he lowly spoke

Maggie and Sasha looked at each other. Turning back to look at Rick Maggie's heart hurt, she had never heard Rick call Riley his kid, sure everyone knew... it was just there, the two loved each other, Rick was protective overly so and she called him dad, it may not be biological but to the two of them... they were family. Maggie stared at Rick for a moment, her green eyes filling with tears was all the answer Rick needed

Riley looked over at Glenn who was leaning against the wall

"this sucks" she heard him mumbled

Riley nodded her head "I don't feel anything…am I suppose to feel something"

"don't know I'm a little achy but nothing much"

Riley nodded her head, she looked out of the cell and saw others starting to file into the room, she looked out a little further and saw some people in cells, coughing and gasping for air. She leaned back and placed her head against the cool brick

"Riley…" a girl about fifteen spoke from the archway

Riley's head snapped up and she looked over

"there's someone at the window to see you" and the girl was gone

Riley looked to Glenn and then back to the spot the girl just stood. She brought a head to her face and rubbed her eyes, she then fixed her ponytail and stood. With a shaky breath she entered what was once the room where inmates would be put to death, it was separated by a glass window 'the viewing room'.

Riley walked in and came into view of someone's back, she knew right away it was Rick. She walked a little closer

"dad" she murmured

Rick slowly turned around and his world collapsed. Riley stood looking paler then usual her blue eyes overtaking most of her small face, they were tired looking and held unshed tears

Rick walked forward "Riley" he spoke voice breaking

"you can't let Daryl know"

Rick looked away for a moment he couldn't believe this was happening, how was he going to tell Daryl and Carl…Carl this would kill him.

Riley looked through the glass "I'll be okay dad" she said trying to give him a grin

"Rye…" Rick began bringing his hand to his head and rubbing it over his face. "Riley how…you…what do I tell Carl"

Riley lowered her head she had forgotten about the boy.

"tell him…tell him only a Dixon can kill a Dixon and we always keep our promises" Riley finally come up with.

She looked up into her dad's eyes and saw that his eye too held unshed tears

"I'll be okay dad" she spoke softly voice breaking

Rick walked up to the glass "you promise me Riley….you promise you ain't leaving me…us yet"

Riley let one tear fall "I promise dad…like I said got to teach little one how to be a badass" she said earning a small smile from the man.

Rick nodded his head "…good…I love you kiddo"

"love you too"

Daryl was pacing back and forth in the guard tower something wasn't right; Riley wouldn't go looking for the Governor, especially now after everything that has happened, plus Michonne was here, she wouldn't go at it alone.

Daryl stopped his pacing when someone entered the tower. He turned and came face to face with Rick and Maggie "it's midnight" was all the leader said but something in his eyes made Daryl believe he already knew the truth

Daryl looked over at Maggie and saw the fear and tears and in her eyes

"where's my sister" Daryl spoke his voice trembling

Rick looked at Maggie and pushed her forward

"her and Glenn…they…it started…their sick" were the rambled words Maggie spoke.

Daryl looked at Rick and saw the sadness in his blue orbs

"Riles" Daryl whispered, Rick moved forward and embraced Daryl in a hug

"she's going to be fine Daryl…you know Riley most stubborn person we know, puts you to shame" he spoke pulling away.

Daryl nodded his head "I gotta see her"

Rick held up his hand "we have to be logical about this Daryl…she doesn't want you to know; you're going to finish this watch and then we'll figure things out in the morning; chances are she's probably sleeping anyway"

Daryl looked over at Rick and nodded he was right, it was well past midnight now and Riley was most likely sleeping, Daryl just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay. She was his baby sister after all.

Riley lay asleep on one of the lower bunks, Glenn passed out on the other

Riley's eyes snap open and she gasped for air. She searches the room her eyes landing on Glenn, she swings her feet over the side of the bunk "only a dream" she mutters

_"that's what you think Rye bread"_

Riley's head snaps up _"hey baby sister"_ Merle drawls out

"Merle" Riley replies

Merle holds out his one good hand, Riley stands and grabs it, Merle then leads her from the cell, and up the stairs, all is quiet, only the sounds of people coughing fill the void

Merle stops in front of one cell and points inside, Riley walks around Merle and her eyes land on Lizzie. She looks up at Merle and he smirks, she looks back at the sleeping girl and smirks too.

Glenn wakes up and it must be sometime close to noon as the light pouring into the cell says that's it way pass morning. He looks to the bunk next to him and see's it's empty. He rolls out of the bunk feeling a little light-headed but he refuses to let this sickness over take him.

He walks out of the cell and looks around for the Dixon, he can't find her on the lower level and as he slowly makes his way towards the stairs the same girl from yesterday comes over

"have you seen Riley there's someone at the window for her"

Glenn shakes his head "Riley" he calls he wait's a minute and nothing. Someone from one of the cells walks out "she ain't up here I checked all the cells this morning"

Glenn shakes his head fear filling his body, he slowly turns and walks towards the viewing room

Once inside he see's Daryl on the other side. When Daryl sees the Asian man his heart drops

"where is she Glenn" Daryl whispers out

Glenn shakes his head "I don't know…she ain't dead but she's not in here anymore"

Daryl looks at Glenn "how the hell did she get out"

Glenn looks around and the grabs hold of a chair that sits in the room as a wave of dizziness over takes him again

"shit" Glenn hears Daryl mutter "I'm heading over to the veterinary hospital Herschel knows about, going to bring back some medicine…if Riley shows up….don't let her die"

Glenn nods his head

"and you don't die either" and with one last look Daryl walks from the room

Riley sat on the rooftop of cell block D her feet swinging off the side. Se looked to her left and there sat Merle, next to him was Andrea, next to her Amy, to her left sat Lori, next to her Sophia and finally Dale. Riley looked at all those around her and then back out staring at the blue sky

"am I gonna die"

Lori looked over wrapping an arm around the girl, kissing the side of her head

"not yet sweetie"

Riley lowered her head then looking at those to her right and those to her left she softly spoke letting her words drift across with the wind

"why are you all here then"

Rick was pacing up and down the courtyard. Before Tyreese left on the run, he showed Daryl and himself the charred remains of Karen and David. Somebody had killed them and burned them. All Tyreese saw was red. It ended in a fight. Rick beating Tyreese until Daryl was able to pull him off.

Rick had his thoughts, he prayed he was wrong, but when Carol walked by he had to ask

"Carol…" the woman stopped looking at Rick "did you kill Karen and David"

Without hesitation the woman answered "yes" and then continued to walk

Riley made her way down from the rooftop just as Daryl closed the trunk of the car. He looked over to Michonne who was staring internally at something in front of her. Daryl turned his attention to what had the woman so focused and his heart dropped.

Riley walked forward, turning slightly she saw Merle, Lori and Sophia followed by all the rest

"Daryl" she called out

Daryl was in front of his sister in two strides. He pulled her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head, he was already exposed what did it matter. Riley then pulled away and whispered something so quietly that Michonne who was standing only a few feet away couldn't hear. Daryl looked at his sister tears forming. He quickly shook his head, but Riley had already pulled away and was heading back towards block A.

Daryl turned "let's go" he said jogging to the car

Rick had to make a decision, something he gave up doing long ago. He found Carol and asked her to come on a run with him. Carol questioned why he wouldn't just take Maggie as the girl had done countless runs before

"I need her here" was the only thing Rick said before walking towards the car.

Carol watched as the former leader opened the door. She lowered the buckets she was holding and walked over as well. Looking Rick in the eye before climbing in and closing the door. Rick looked back over at the prison, thinking about his children one of whom was sick. He knew Daryl would do anything and everything in his power to bring back those meds and when he did and Riley was safe and healthy again he couldn't allow a killer to walk among them not with Riley, Carl or Judith here. He wouldn't allow it.

Riley got back to cell block A to see Herschel walking around. As she entered he looked at her

The Dixon gave the older man a smirk "thought some fresh air would help"

The doctor looked at the girl and noticed that she held the door open longer then needed. She simply nodded at the girl and beckoned her forward. He watched as Riley looked back for a moment and then joined the old man.

Riley was thrown right into it when she returned, she walked into a cell to see Sasha has now become ill and her and Glenn were working on helping a man to breath. Riley looked between her two friends and down at the man. Herschel watched the girl for a moment

"want to join me on my checks" Riley looked up and nodded at the man, with one last look at Glenn and Sasha and the man on the ground Riley walked out.

The first cell held Mr. Jacobson Riley went over and looked at the man, he had blood trickling out of his eyes. Riley looked up at Herschel. The man left the cell and a moment later returned with a gurney. Together they lifted him onto it. They then slowly pushed him towards the door.

"what are you doing" came the quiet voice of Lizzie

The older man looked up and then back at Riley

"bringing him to a quieter place" Riley spoke walking forward

She kneeled in front of the little girl "go into the cell I share with Glenn, my backpack has a book in it I want you to read it"

Lizzie looked at the girl blue eyes to blue eyes

"I won't finish it"

Riley looked up "and why not"

"it will get too dark" Riley smiled at the girl

"read till you can't" Lizzie smiled and threw her arms around the girl. Riley froze for a moment before wrapping them around her as well.

Riley stood and gave the girl a gentle push towards the cells. Herschel watched a small smile gracing his lips

Riley turned and they continued to push the old dead man out of the cell block

Riley looked down at the body then to Herschel "you haven't had to do this yet have you" she watched as he shook his head

All of a sudden Mr. Jacobson started to move. Riley threw her arm over his neck and stabbed the man in the head.

She then looked up at Herschel

"you can't get around it forever"

**Next Chapter: I'm thinking I will most likely write the next one from Rick's POV and Daryl POV. I will jump from Rick's run with Carol, to Daryl's run to get the medicine. Showing both their thoughts on what is happening on their runs, and their thoughts about what is happening at the prison. Riley will be mentioned and there may be a few scenes back at the prison. I just don't want to rush things too much, so I thought I would break it up this way. I might even through a Carl and Maggie POV maybe Herschel. We might even find out what changed between Lizzie and Riley. What did Riley whisper to Daryl who knows…do you want to? This could all change as well, you'll just have to wait and see. As always review! Pretty Please! I want to hear your thoughts it helps when making choices! I will say I'm watching _Too Far Gone_ right now and I really really want to get to this part! I have so many ideas!**


	20. Left Behind

**A/N: So I hope this one is good, it was weird not having Riley be the main character to write for, but hopefully I did okay because later on I think I'm going to do different POV's of different characters. Anyway I hope you like it, and as always let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. I never really thought this story would get the following and love it has and it's really awesome and makes me so happy because it started as just a little idea. It means a lot so thank you! As always please review!**

Chapter 20: Left Behind

Daryl had one thought on his mind; his sister. He needed to get to that school find what Herschel needed and get out. Of course though just like anything in life that has a deadline, everything that can go wrong will go wrong. This time was no different. They got overrun by Walkers and had to go by foot for a bit. They were able to find a garage though and Daryl got to work on hotwiring a car

Daryl looked up and glanced at Bob who was leaning against the building

"you never told us about the last group you were with"

Bob pulled the cigarette from his mouth "which one"

Daryl looked down biting at his lip

"I almost kept walking when you found me on the road"

"why" Daryl looked over at the man before pouring some water into one of the hoses

"it was always some sort of sick joke ya know, like I was meant to see it over and over…I was always the last man standing, I didn't want to do it anymore…use to be I would drink a bottle of whatever just to sleep at night, being in the quiet….that run at the Big Spot was for me…I picked up that bottle held it my hands, and then placed it back on the shelve, put it down so hard, brought the whole shelve with it, that's what cause the crash that's what brought along the Walkers that's what killed Zach" Bob ended puffing some smoke out of his mouth

Daryl looked over refusing to let this man take the blame and harbor it, he has seen what that can do to someone and it never ends well

"Sasha and I picked that spot, don't take it all on, how were we to know…now go check it out" he spoke gesturing to the car "connect the green to the red; ain't rocket science…give it a little gas"

Bob opened the door and did as was instructed when the car started Daryl turned and whistled getting Tyresse's and Michonne's attention _'finally we can get this show on the road' _Daryl thought

It didn't take long after that to reach the Veterinary school. They located the supply room and set to work collecting all that was on Herschel's list plus some extra.

As Daryl and Ty returned from sweeping another room he glanced over and saw Bob shoving some medicine into Michonne's bag "you got everything" Bob spoke seeing the two men had returned

"clamps, tubes, IV bags….everything that was on the list" Ty answered

Daryl glanced around "you guys good in here"

Bob looked to Michonne who was doing one last look through "yeah think we got it all"

"ok then let's getting going"

With that Daryl lead the way out of the room swinging his backpack onto his shoulders as he went. They had barely made it halfway down the hallway before the sounds of Walkers filled their ears. Quickly Daryl turned the group around and pushed them into another room. Bob was the last one to enter pushing the door closed behind him "hey…hey the doors stuck it won't close all the way"

"damn it" Daryl mumbled as he moved towards the door at the end of the room. When he looked into it Walker hands pushed through the opening created by the chains

"how many ya think" he questioned Michonne

Michonne placed a hand on her sword "hard to tell"

Ty made a grunting noise "let's figure it out guys" he spoke as he finished hammering in a Walker skull that had pushed it's way through the broken door

"do it" Bob yelled. Daryl quickly broke through the chain allowing Michonne to behead two off the Walkers that came tumbling out. The team quickly made their way up a flight of stairs and were able to get to a window that lead to another rooftop. Daryl pushed the window open and help Michonne get up and out, next was Ty followed by Daryl last was Bob.

As Bob jumped he stumbled and fell forward, his backpack swung over the edge and was grabbed at by the Walkers below. Quickly Ty was on him trying to pull him up "let the bag go man" Ty said holding onto Bob's legs. Michonne and Daryl also tried to help pull him up "just let it go" Michonne hissed out

With on last pull Bob was able to pull his bag up and free it from the hold of the Walkers, as he did it flung sideways and opened making a bottle of wine roll out. Daryl looked over at Bob then to the bottle. He walked over and slowly picked it, rolling it over and over in his hands. He then turned to Bob, holding the bottle over the edge above the heads of the Walkers

"don't" Bob pleaded "please…just for when it get's quiet"

Daryl walked towards Bob getting right in his face

"this…this is what you looked for…no medicine in your bag for our people…_my people._ That's our family back there…_our sisters_" he spoke gesturing to Ty "your right" Daryl hissed through clenched teeth shoving the bottle into Bob's chest "you should have kept walking"

Rick and Carol had reached the complex they were going to search. Stepping out of the car Rick looked to the woman "we go house to house" Carol nodded her head.

The two of them were about four houses down when Carol finally broke the tension "you aren't going to ask me about it" she spoke taking a quick glance over to Rick who was clearing out the bathroom, while she looked through the dresser drawers in the adjoining bedroom

Rick looked into the mirror, seeing Carol staring back. He looked down and walked out of the bathroom shutting off the light "what is there to ask…why did you do it…why did you feel you had to do it"

"I did it because it needed to be done…I wanted to prevent it from spreading" Rick looked at the woman. The woman who was once so broken and meek. The woman he thought would never kill another human being

"I killed them before they could kill others" Rick narrowed his eyes at that statement

"you couldn't know for sure…plus others got sick as well…if…if Glenn and Riley were the first ones would you have killed them too"

Carol looked back at the man "Riley…Riley is sick….does Daryl know"

Rick lowered his head tears starting to form; he hating thinking about Riley being sick and the possibility that…that…

"yeah…he knows…he's making a run to a school Herschel knows about…" Rick stopped not wanting to talk about it anymore

Rick stared back as Carol stood making her way towards the door

"you never answered my question.."

Carol stopped

"would you have killed Riley and Glenn if they were the first"

Carol looked at the man as he rose to his feet as well

"I would have done what needed to be done" and with that she walked down the stairs

It was getting late and Rick made the call that they had gathered enough, for Rick this run was more then just supplies sure he had gathered enough of those, but he gathered something much more important… information

As the two reached the car, Rick opened the trunk loading in the supplies. When he took a backpack out and dropped it by Carol's feet the woman looked up

"I can't take you back…I won't take you back"

Daryl sat in the passenger seat while Bob leaned against a wall and Ty and Michonne looked over a map that was spread onto the hood. He listened to the words the two spoke but his mind was a million miles away. He rolls a piece of jasmine in his fingers, he told a boy back at the prison he would keep an eye out for it.

All thoughts went to Riley though. He prayed to God she wasn't dead. She looked so pale, so small when he had seen her last. He knew Herschel was there and wouldn't let anything happen but the man could only do so much. He needed the medicine. He glanced sideways and saw Bob advert his eyes… it made his blood boil. This man was only focused on getting a fix; it reminded him to much of his old man… his sister could very well be dead could have become…he needed to get back.

A moment later Ty walked by "taking highway hundred"

"I heard" Daryl spoke as Michonne got into the drivers seat closing the door, she looked over at Daryl before bringing her eyes to the windshield "your right…about the trail running cold…I don't have to go out no more"

"good" Daryl stated before slamming his door closed

Carol looked at Rick with a mixture of fear and sadness

"you'll be okay on your own; you're not the same scared woman you were before, you're a survivor"

Carol wipes her face removing any traces of tears "maybe" she replies

Rick looks at her taking a step forward

"I can't have you there…with my children; Riley, Carl, Judith….I won't allow it"

"come off it Rick; Riley ain't your child so stop pretending she is"

Rick was in Carol's face before she knew what happened "_what you say to me_"

Carol took a step back "I just meant…"

"I know what you meant" Rick cut her off anger lacing each word "that girl…_is my child_…and I won't have you there with her; with any of them"

Rick then walked over to the car, got in and drove off, looking in the rearview mirror as Carol stood on the curb watching him go

Rick arrived back at the prison Maggie opening the gate for him. Once inside he stopped the car and stepped out.

"Carl, Judith?"

Maggie quickly looked into the windows of the car before replying

"fine…where's Carol"

Rick walked forward a step "Riley she still…"

Maggie nodded "daddy say's she's doing okay"

Rick looked Maggie in the eye "Rick where's Carol…"

"I had to leave her behind…she confessed to killing Karen and David" Rick decided it was best to leave out the part about how she would have killed Glenn and Riley if they came down with the sickness first. Both people being important to Maggie as well. "I thought with Tyresse coming back it would be best for everybody involved."

Maggie looked over at the man "she said she killed them"

Rick nodded his head "…would you have left her behind"

Maggie answered without hesitation "yes, if she said she killed them then yes"

Rick nodded; he knew he could always count on Maggie. He picked up two bags and started to make his way towards the prison

"RICK" she called "the pile up is getting bigger the fences can't take much more, we got to do something"

"we will" Rick called making his way towards the cell block

Daryl stared out the window as Michonne drove. He thought about a lot of things; how much life has changed, the things people needed to do now, the things he had to do now, the things Riley had to do and did…all thoughts somehow led back to Riley, he couldn't help it, she was all he had left. He made a vow that when he got back, he would spend more time with her, help and support her, make sure she was truly okay. He had been a lousy big brother. Riley would never say it, hell she probably never thought it. Daryl knew that Riley believed in him, trusted him, loved him and would do anything for him. It was time he repaid the loyalty. Daryl replayed the words Riley whispered to him before he left and knew that no matter what he would do whatever he needed to in order to protect his baby sister

_'I know you'll save me Daryl…you always have and you always will'_

"Carl….Carl" Rick hissed out down the hallway. A second later Carl appeared

"how is everything…you didn't have to"

Carl looked at his dad and sighed "I didn't have to use my gun dad"

"how's Judith" Rick asked next wanting to get off the subject of guns and Carl using them

"fine…she's with Beth"

"good, I brought back some food" Rick spoke throwing a bag over to his son "there's some fruit lather in there…just make sure everyone brushes their teeth after"

Carl picked up the bag "when can I come out and help"

Rick held up a hand "no yet Carl it isn't safe"

Carl raised his voice a little "I've been exposed already dad…I was with you, and Herschel…and Riley" Carl spoke his voice returning to normal

Rick locked eyes on his son. Carl had not taken the news of Riley being sick all that well. Rick had made Daryl tell him thinking it would somehow be better if he heard it from her brother.

_'Daryl and Rick walked into the cell block it was early morning and not many people were up yet. Daryl and Rick stood at the door waiting for Carl to emerge from the cell. Once he did his eyes landed on the two men "dad, Daryl have you seen Riles, I know she was exposed but usually she'll come to the common area to at least peek in on Judith...it's been two days" Rick looked at Daryl and nodded "Carl" Daryl began and that was all it took for Carl to put the pieces together "no…no dad…Riley…dad she can't" Carl spoke voice cracking every time he said her name. Rick looked at his son and repeated the words Riley spoke to him "Carl…she said...she wanted you to know 'only a Dixon can kill a Dixon and they always keep their promises' Carl looked up and over at Daryl. Daryl looked at the boy and nodded his head agreeing with the words spoken. Carl nodded his head and looked down for a moment, he raised his head as Beth walked by with Judith…"she better not die" was all he said before heading towards the isolation block_

"how is she…did Herschel say anything" Carl questioned

Rick looked at his son "he says she's doing okay…told you she's a Dixon nothing can kill them"

Carl nodded and gripped the bag

"I have to go now…keep an eye on things here"

Carl watched as his father walked away. He looked down at the bag and then back at the spot his father just stood. What would Riley tell him if she was here _'we all have things to do Carl, no job is unimportant, this is your job now…do it and do it well' _Carl smiled and looked into the bag, grabbing a handful of the food his dad had brought back, he then went from room to room delivering to the people.

When Carl got to Beth's room, he knocked on the door. "come in" he heard called out

Carl opened the door and saw Beth sitting on a rocking chair, holding Judith in her arms. Beth looked up from the baby and into Carl's eyes "I think she misses Riley…I thought maybe since the blonde hair and all she wouldn't be able to tell the difference but she can, she wants her" Beth laughed out.

"yeah well once Riley is better we can all expect to never see Judith again, she'll probably never let go of her. Judith will be five and Riley will still be holding her" Carl laughed out Beth joining him. Carl then stopped and looked at Judith tears starting to form in his blue eyes; Beth sensing the change in the room spoke out

"she'll pull through she's a Dixon….they were made for this world; plus she's still not done teaching me how to use that crossbow"

Carl smiled at that "you know she said I was better then you…at hunting"

Beth simply laughed at Carl's statement; he needed this, he needed to keep his mind on happier times and thinking positive.

The sun was starting to set and the prison was within their grasps. "go a little quicker" Daryl mumbled to Michonne the woman didn't respond but the car sped up. Daryl looked out the window _'hold on Rye bread….we're almost there'_

Things in block A were not looking any better. Herschel was doing all he could but people were going down a lot faster then he hoped for. When he checked on Dr. S; the man was close to the end himself. He warned Herschel to make sure all cell doors were closed.

As Herschel was completing his rounds Riley approached him "anything I can help with"

Herschel looked at the woman "not right now dear you should be resting" Riley looked around

"I saw them again Herschel" Riley looked up into the old man's wise blue eyes "not just Merle and Lori, this time it was all of them"

Herschel pulled the young girl into a hug "it was probably just the fever talking sweetie, let's not add that stress onto everything you're already dealing with"

Herschel felt Riley sigh and shake her head

He smoothed her hair "it's okay honey….it's going to be okay. Daryl will be back soon, we'll get some medicine in all of you and then we'll deal with this" Herschel pulled away "you're a strong girl Riley Dixon; strong, capable, loyal a fighter. You are going to be just fine. I promise you that"

Riley pulled away "thank you Herschel" Riley spoke, she then stopped and looked at the man "you're not made for this world…you're to sweet, to kind…you always see the good in people"

"sometimes it's the only thing that keeps you breathing"

Riley looked at the man "or it could be the only thing that kills you" before Herschel could reply Mr. Adams dropped down onto his knees, chocking on his own blood. Seeing there was nothing that could be done Riley ran into the viewing room and grabbed the gurney rolling it back towards Herschel, together they lifted the man onto it, Riley then leaned against the wall, bringing her hands to eyes

"I got it from here" Herschel spoke "can you make it to your cell"

Riley nodded her head and Herschel started to push the gurney away "Herschel" Riley's weak voice called out

"don't change…even if it could kill you; this world it needs people like you…to balance out the rest of us"

Herschel smiled at the Dixon and beckoned her to her cell. Herschel continued to push Mr. Adams towards the viewing room. Once inside Herschel pulled out his knife and raised it above the mans head. He hesitated though and stopped; pulling the sheet up and over the mans head. He then raised the knife again and with a trembling hand brought it down. Herschel stared at the blood stain that started to form in the stark white sheet

"Herschel"

The man turned and came face to face with Rick. Herschel looked back at the body "I don't want them to see this; this part it's…it's something they don't have to witness"

Rick nodded his head "how's Riley"

Herschel smiled at the farmer "you care deeply for that girl"

"she's my daughter Herschel" Rick knew that Herschel was well aware that Riley was his kid blood or not

Herschel held up his hands "I know I know…it's cute is all; and she's fine, she's resting now."

Rick smiled at the man "Daryl should be back any time now"

Herschel nodded his head. He waited for a moment knowing there was more Rick wanted then to just check on Riley

"I need to talk to you about Carol"

Herschel left the viewing room after hearing what Rick had to say…all of it. Herschel had told Rick he had done the right thing…that she couldn't be around if this is what she had become. It wasn't safe to always be walking around in fear; they did enough of that on a daily basis.

As Herschel left the room, he began walking from cell to cell closing each door. It wasn't until he saw the boots of Sasha laying on the ground did he stop all tasks and move to the woman.

Riley made a short stop in her cell, but sitting around was never her strong suit even when sick, as she stood to leave her cell and see if anybody needed anything she grabbed her crossbow and swung it over her shoulder; something told her to bring it along

'always have this with you Rye' Daryl spoke placing Riley's crossbow back into her hands. She had placed it down her a moment to show Carl how to go about changing Judith 'come on Daryl it was for one minute' Riley sighed. Daryl looked back at his sister as he made his way out of the cell block 'one minute is all it can take'

As she walked up the stairs she saw Glenn still working on pumping air into the lungs of the man that he and Herschel helped to save earlier. He glanced up at Riley and gave a weak smile.

"need a break Glenn"

The Asian shook his head "go and check on the others, make sure the cell doors are closed"

Riley nodded her head and with one final look made her way down the catwalk peeking into each cell; closing any door that was left open. As she reached the end of the block, she turned around and saw that something terrible had happened. Glenn had taken a turn for the worst in the mere minutes she was gone. He was on the floor gasping for breath chocking on his own blood and the man he was trying to save at turned.

Riley watched in horror as Lizzie lured the Walker away from Glenn.

"LIZZIE" Riley yelled

The girl looked back and smiled "it's okay Riley look he's listening to me"

Riley looked down and noticed that Herschel had a Walker down below as well. The old man was busy trying to save Sasha and didn't notice. Riley looked from the Walker closing in on Lizzie to the one nearing Herschel. She wouldn't have time to reload her crossbow so she pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans lined up the shot and fired. An alarmed Herschel glanced up and saw the Walker on the floor a bullet hole through the forehead, he looked above him and saw Riley looking down at him, she couldn't waste time filling Herschel in as she looked back to the Walker nearing the little girl.

Rick had moved outside now, and was helping Maggie place tree stumps along the weaker points on the fence. They were halfway down the line when a gunshot was heard coming from the cell block both members stopped and looked towards the sound; both had family inside. Rick looked into the eyes of Maggie and saw the fear and panic

"go…I got this"

Maggie looked to Rick "no, it's fine let's keep going"

"someone has to go and check….now GO"

Maggie dropped the log she was holding and ran towards the block. Rick looked towards the fences and saw some of the tree trunks starting to buckle underneath the weight.

"shit" he mumbled out before turning and running towards the prison.

"Carl….Carl" Rick hissed out in the dark quiet hallway. Carl appeared hand on his gun

Rick looked at his son "I need your help with something"

Working together father and son were able to stabilize the fence with the logs. They were nearly done and took a moment to look at what they had accomplished. It looked like this might work, until Rick watched as one log started to snap, then another and slowly another. Rick pulled Carl out of the way as the fence began to come forward, Walkers piling on top of it lowering it even more to the ground.

"run Carl… RUN"

Riley watched as Lizzie talked to the Walker like she was training a new puppy, saying things like "good boy" and "you're almost there". Riley had thought she made the girl understand, she thought that maybe she had broken though the girls twisted thoughts on what these things were.

_'Merle led Riley to Lizzie's cell. The girl was awake and looked up at the sudden shadow that was caste along her wall. "Riley…" Lizzie began. Riley held up her hand and walked into the cell, glancing behind her to see Merle leaning against the archway. "I didn't came her for that Lizzie" The girl looked at the Dixon with fear filled eyes "I wanted to talk to you about the Walkers…I know you think their just different, just different versions of who they once were" Riley stopped and looked up at Merle, who gave a sad smile to his little sister "believe me I wish you were right" Lizzie looked at the older girl and saw the tears in her eyes "….Merle…he was different he became a different version of himself, one that wanted to kill me…eat me; the real Merle the one that was alive, and had feelings and had a heart would never do something like that" Riley looked at the girl "do you understand what I'm saying…they, they can't be changed they can't be your friends, they can't be who they once were, they can't be" Lizzie looked at her hands before turning to the girl "I understand" Riley looked at Lizzie long and hard. "You have to be strong Lizzie, if not this world will kill you faster then any Walker could" Lizzie nodded her head "I understand"_

At this point Herschel had Sasha in a good condition and moved upstairs to help work on Glenn, when he saw the state Glenn was in he knew he needed to intubated him; only problem the Walker that was now walking after Lizzie had the only one left still attached to his mouth

"RILEY" Herschel yelled as he turned Glenn over in hopes of opening up the airway a bit "I need that intubate bag…NOW"

Riley looked from the cell with Hershel working on Glenn to the Walker chasing Lizzie, without thinking she swung her crossbow in front of her aiming at the Walker, and with one shaky breath pulled the trigger. The Walker went down and Lizzie stopped shouting "NO" before turning around seeing Riley lower her bow

Herschel was on his feet and grabbed the airbag out of the now dead man's mouth before quickly turning around and running back over to Glenn. All movements stopped as everyone heard glass shatter. Moments later Maggie appeared from the viewing room cell. She looked up and saw Glenn laying on the floor with her father working closely over him. She flew up the stairs and was kneeling beside her husband looking to her dad to tell her he was going to be okay.

Herschel had the intubated bag in and was slowly pumping air back into Glenn's body. Maggie looked from her father back to Glenn tears rolling down her face. "he'll be okay" Herschel whispered brushing back a piece of Maggie's hair. The girl smiled at her father, before either could figure out what to do next they stopped when the sound of one gunshot rang out in the otherwise quiet block

Rick and Carl were out in the courtyard, stepping over and killing any Walkers that weren't dead yet. The fences had caved in allowing hundreds of Walkers to litter the ground of the cell block. Rick and Carl put down everyone of them. Rick knew he couldn't stop Carl from what had become his biggest fear. Carl needed to do what he needed to do in order to survive in this world. As they walked among the mass of scattered Walkers Rick looked over at his son and saw how grown up he was, and knew that he needed to come to terms with the man he was becoming.

Both stopped working when headlights were seen coming up the gravel road. Rick and Carl ran down and opened the gates allowing the van access to the inside. Before the vehicle was stopped Tyresse was opening his door and asking about Sasha

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry" was the only thing Rick could tell him, the man nodded and took off, followed closely by Bob, the one person other then Herschel who would know how to supply the medicine

Daryl stepped out next followed by Michonne. Daryl looked from Rick and Carl to the Walkers that lined the courtyard. Michonne looked at all three man knowing they were all thinking the same thing "go…go see her, I'll finish up here" she smirked

The three man looked at her and smiled. With that they all ran to cell block A. Michonne watched with a small smile on her face, she then looked down and her mouth set into a hard line, tears filling her eyes _'Riley Dixon, you are so loved, I hope you know that….what those men wouldn't do for you'_

Daryl entered the cell block first with Rick and Carl right behind him. Before they could even began their search for the girl; Herschel approached looking tired, drained and broken.

Herschel watched as the men's eyes all widened and filled with panic "she's fine…she's fine; Bob's already seen her"

"what's wrong then" Rick questioned pushing his way forward

Herschel looked between Rick and Daryl, while Carl glanced up and saw Riley sitting on the catwalk leaning against the wall. Her hands were covered in blood and a dead body lay next to her

"she killed Lizzie"

**WHAT! Yeah I killed Lizzie (hope that's okay), I went back and forth on this A LOT, but I'm going to have it play a role in chapters to come I think. Now comes the real question; I need your idea's and suggestions on who Riley should end up with when the prison falls. That will either be in the next chapter of the one after; I'm planning out some things. So please let me know your ideas**! **PLEASE! **


	21. Falling Slow

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like it; I haven't made a decision on who Riley is going to end up with; you all have some awesome ideas and now I'm a little overwhelmed. After reading this chapter though please let me know if your ideas, or thoughts have changed. Also just let me know what you think about this chapter; I did something I didn't think I was going to do in this story but I kind of like it, if you don't though let me know and I'll make changes. So as always please review and leave your suggestions. Thanks so much again for all the support on this story; it truly means a lot!**

Chapter 21: Falling Slow

_'Lizzie turned and watched as Riley lowered her bow, Riley looked above Lizzie's head to see Herschel run and collect the air bag, he then turned and quickly retreated back to the cell. Riley turned her attention back to the little girl. "you didn't have to do that" Lizzie started tears falling from her eyes "he was listening to me" Riley shook her head "God Lizzie I thought you understood….he wasn't a God damn dog, he wasn't listening he was trying to eat you". Before Riley knew what was happening the twelve-year-old was running full speed, knife drawn, she lunged at Riley. Riley however was quicker and either out of instinct or gut reaction she was able to grab the girl's hand before the knife reached her chest. Both girls fall to the floor. Riley turned Lizzie's hand around and slowly lowered the knife into the young child's stomach. Lizzie cried out in pain as the knife went in lower, blood started to pool around the wound. Lizzie then whispered something and Riley's eyes narrowed. She shook her head and looked at the girl…what her eyes held would be a shot in the dark for anybody to guess; pity, sorrow, disgust. Riley let go of the knife pulling her gun back out from the back of her jeans, she brought it down to Lizzie's forehead "they're not different…they're dead" were the last words Riley spoke before pulling the trigger.'_

Riley sat against the wall her arms resting on her knees her bloody hands dangling, slow drips of blood that had not yet dried dripping to the stone floor below. Carl slowly walked up the stairs; Daryl watched ready to move forward as well until Rick placed a hand on his shoulder and simply looked from his son to his daughter. Daryl grunted in response and bit at his thumbnail

Carl reached the top of the stairs and slowly approached Riley, when he did he leaned against the wall and slid down. From the corner of his eye he saw Riley staring straight ahead, her eyes held no remorse, no regret. The best way Carl could describe it is that it almost seemed like even though the situation was awful and the outcome was not wanted it needed to be done, that's what they held he figured out….toughness the toughness to make the difficult choices and live with them…._'choices must be made' _in this very moment he knew that the old Riley had returned with a vengeance

After a moment Riley looked over at the boy, he held the stare for a while until it became to intense for him and he looked away down at his father as he whispered with Daryl and Herschel. Riley followed his eye line and saw the three men down below. She reached one bloody hand forward grasping the pole in front of her, she hauled herself up and with a sigh and a shake of the head as she glanced at Lizzie's body one last time she made her way towards the stair.

"where are you going?" Carl called out walking after the girl

Riley didn't stop but continued down the stairs "to get cleaned up" she then halted about halfway down looking up at Carl with a smirk she added "and go see Judith"

As Riley walked towards the men she stopped and looked at Herschel "I was wrong about being nice…it doesn't get you killed…" she glanced up at Lizzie's dead body "being stupid does"

The early morning came and went, Riley had gotten herself cleaned up and changed. She was now just sitting in her cell; after seeing Judith she was going to head out and help clean up the mass of Walkers. Riley looked at her crossbow and then down at her boots; she didn't regret what she did it needed to be done; if anything this was a wake up call for her. The world had changed, people had changed, things had to be done. They might not always be easy or feel right but in all honesty was there really a right and wrong decision anymore…no it was life and death you do what you need to do to survive... plain and simple.

Riley stood and swung her crossbow over her shoulder, she walked out of her cell and down the stairs, as she descended she saw Beth sitting on one of the table tops reading a book; Beth glanced up as she heard someone coming down the stairs, seeing it was Riley the book dropped from her hands and she was on her feet rushing towards the girl. Riley saw Beth running towards her and a smile graced her features. Beth stopped short and stared at Riley tears filling her innocent blue eyes; after a moment of just taking her in; Beth threw herself into Riley's body embracing the girl tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Beth mumbled into Riley's neck

Riley wrapped her arms around the girl and sighed "what do I keep telling you Beth; nothing can kill us…plus I have too much to live for now"

_'Riley had taken watch in the guard tower, it was the night after the run from the Big Spot and Riley enjoyed sitting in the quiet it gave her time to sort some things out. Riley turned her head away from the black fields as she heard someone open the latch door and climb inside; she was shocked to see Beth but welcomed the company of her friend. "I brought you some dinner" Beth's soft voice broke through the stillness. Riley smiled at the girl as she took the bowl of rabbit meat and returned her eyes to the fields. Beth watched Riley from the corner of her eye, pretending not to look at the girl she had started to fall for; she wasn't sure why she had these feelings for Riley but she couldn't deny it any longer. She had used Zach to see if it was something real or just a passing girl crush. She knew it was real however when Riley had told her Zach hadn't made it back from the run while she felt sad and sorry that a young man lost his life she was happy that she could now focus on Riley alone. "you gonna sit" Riley cut through Beth's thoughts "...what..." Beth asked confused on where she was for a moment. Riley laughed at the girl and Beth's cheeks turned a light pink color "are you going to sit" Riley spoke each word with that Dixon smirk that drove Beth crazy. Beth sat beside her and looked out among the fields. She took a deep breath and knew it was now or never and she wouldn't live in a world where any day you could die and not let the people around her know how she truly felt. "I like you Riley Dixon" Beth spoke so rushed she didn't even understand her own words. When minutes ticked on and Riley didn't respond Beth got worried and was about to stand and leave when a small cold hand landed on her lap covering one of own small cold hand. When she glanced up she saw that Riley wore that smirk, that made her heart melt the blonde girl smiled as well. That night the two girls sat in the guard tower enjoying the quiet holding hands'_

Beth pulled away from Riley and quickly looked around the cell block, she then did something that the two had only ever done, in the confines of their own cell ….she kissed Riley Dixon.

Beth felt Riley smile into the kiss which made her smile. Beth never knew she could be this happy while the threat of death was so near, but the girl she loved was healthy and alive and it seemed like things were finally going to start to settle down, they could live like this. _'I can live like this' _Beth thought sighing into the kiss as well

When Beth pulled away she smiled at the girl and felt her cheeks heat up. She pulled Riley back into a hug "I love you Riley Dixon"

Riley pulled Beth in tighter "love you too Beth Greene….love you too"

Beth felt a sudden pang of fear "promise you ain't gonna leave me"

Before Riley could answer Rick appeared from his cell holding Judith. Riley and Beth pulled apart and Riley was in front of Rick in a blink of an eye; Judith held her tiny arms out for Riley and Rick smiled handing the small child off

"hey little one" Riley mumbled leaning her forehead against Judith's; Judith smiled and pulled on the braid that lay over Riley's shoulder

Riley looked up at Rick and then over to Beth "you mind holding her for a minute" Beth walked over and scooped Judith into her own arms, smiling at Riley as she did

As Beth walked away to play with Judith on the blanket in the corner Riley called out

"Beth"

The girl turned and raised an eyebrow

"never" was all Riley said before walking into Rick's cell the man following

Beth watched the two disappear before looking down at Judith "I love that girl" she mumbled to the smiling baby

Rick watched as Riley sat on the bunk and stared up at him with her blue eyes

"I did what I had to dad; she was a danger to us all. She...she thought the Walkers could be changed could be reasoned with. I…I thought I had got through to her made her understand. She would have died in this world, she wanted to become one of those things she asked me…." Riley paused flashing back to Merle and his yellow eyes "she asked me to wait, to not hurt her brain to wait and she would show me what _I didn't_ understand….I couldn't have her here with Judith and Carl, she was too unpredictable" Riley finished rising to her feet "please don't hate me"

Rick looked at his daughter and saw for the first time how much alike they were. She may not be his kid but she had his heart. She had done exactly what he had done with the Carol situation. He pulled Riley into a hug as he saw her eyes fill with fear

"I could _never_ hate you"

He felt Riley relax at his words "you did what was best for the safety of your family; Lizzie…some people can handle this world they learn, they grow, they adapt… she wasn't one of them"

Rick kissed the top of Riley's head before pulling away "go and see if they need any help out there"

Riley smiled at her dad and was about to head out when he called her name. She halted at the doorway and looked back

"I'm glad you're okay"

The way Rick said the word _okay_, spoke more than one meaning; Riley smiled "me too"

As she walked out of the cell she saw Daryl leaning against the wall; he had heard it all. He walked forward and threw an arm over her shoulder "you did the right thing"

Riley looked up and smirked at her brother "when have I ever done the wrong thing"

Daryl pushed Riley away and chuckled at her statement; _'Riles is back' _he thought as he watched his sister walk quickly over to Judith giving her one last kiss on the head. Beth looked up and noticed Daryl was watching. The hunter smirked to himself he knew what was going on between Beth and his sister; he was okay with it he liked how Riley finally found someone who loved her, respected her and would do anything for her. He also knew Beth would bring back the human side of Riley would let her see the good in this shit filled world; let her know good and descent people do still exist

"just kiss her already…God you think we're all back in high school or something" he called out before heading towards the cell block door

Beth's face turned beet red and Riley laughed at the girl brining her lips down to Beth's "later Beth" she chuckled out as she too ran over to the cell block door

"later" Beth mumbled

Riley walked outside and saw Michonne loading Walker bodies onto the farm trailer. She walked over pulling her gloves on as she went; she then grabbed the legs of one as Michonne walked over and grabbed the arms. Together the two swung it in to the trailer bed

"heading into the woods to burn them, want to tag along"

Riley looked between Herschel who was already sitting in the trailer to Michonne and smiled

"why the hell not, can try to bag a deer while we're out there" she replied with a grin

Riley turned looking for Daryl or Carl when she spotted the sheriffs hat she called out

"hey Woody, tell dad and Daryl I went with Michonne and Herschel"

Carl looked up at the voice of his sister and rolled his eyes

"yeah yeah yeah" Carl spoke rolling his eyes "nice Toy Story reference"

Riley laughed as she jumped into the middle seat of the trailer Michonne climbing into the driver's side "got to keep it fresh"

Carl smiled at the girl and waved the group off as they drove down the road and out of the gates Maggie pulling it open for them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to repair any damage that had been done during the fence collapse as well as cleaning out cell block A. Beth had left Judith with a nice girl named Avery so that she could go out and help Maggie down by the fences. Riley had told her to show what she was made of; that she was more than just a babysitter that she could be a go to person and wasn't just some weak and naïve farmers daughter.

_'Beth sat next to Riley as the girl worked on fixing a busted string on her bow. She loved to watch Riley, the girl was as perfect as you can get…even in an apocalypse the girl still looked hot. Beth turned away she couldn't look at her anymore for fear she wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing something. "you know you should show everyone what you're made of" Riley said cutting through Beth's inner thoughts. The girl turned back looking at her; Riley looked away from her crossbow bringing her eyes to match the blue ones of Beth "show them you're not just someone here to watch the kids…you're an important part of this group…you need to let them see that" Beth looked from Riley down to her hands that sat in her cross-legged lap. "I'm not you or Maggie, I'm not strong enough…brave enough" Riley gripped her bow tighter "bullshit" she hissed out "you're strong and brave, what the hell did I tell you….one day someone is going to look to you for support and strength and you'll shock them all" Beth raised her eyes, she quickly turned them to the cell door to see that the curtain they used as a divider was closed "you're too good to me Dixon" Riley smirked "come on Beth be serious…promise me you will; I don't want them to see you as weak cause you ain't" Beth smiled and nodded, she then slowly grabbed the crossbow off of Riley's lap and placed it carefully on the floor "what you doing" Riley spoke so softly it was almost missed "repaying you for being so good to me" Beth replied just as softly'_

"Maggie" Beth called as she got closer to her sister and the fences "can I help"

Maggie looked up from pulling away a tree stump and smiled at her sister "sure" the green-eyed girl replied. Beth smiled and ran over helping to remove the tree that was no longer helping to support much of anything.

"So you and Riley Dixon huh?"

Maggie watched as a wide smile crossed her little sister's features at the mention of the Dixon girl

Beth looked up and laughed "so everyone knows"

Maggie grinned and nodded her head "we wanted to give you guys sometime to make sure it was real; Riley has…" Maggie paused and looked up and towards Carl and Rick who were cleaning up the mess in the courtyard "…been through a lot, she's finally starting to come back, we were all worried for a bit…" Maggie returned her eyes to Beth

"does Rick know….daddy" Beth questioned also turning her eyes away from the man and boy slight panic in her voice; she wasn't sure if Riley was ready for people to know

She watched as Maggie nodded her head "their happy; said you would be good for her…the two of you should tell them though…"

Beth nodded her head "I'll talk to Riles when she come back….I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

Maggie simply shook her head and smiled "it's fine…I think it comes with dating a Dixon, you just don't talk about it; their very…" Maggie stopped searching for the right word "…complex people"

Beth laughed and shook her head "complex yeah that's the word" Maggie looked at her sister and laughed as well

"I'm just happy for you Bethy…I'm glad you're happy"

Beth looked at Maggie "thanks…I didn't think you could be this happy in the world we're living in; but things are coming together aren't they" Beth finished glancing down at Maggie's wedding ring

Maggie followed her eyes and smiled "I guess they are"

Together the two sisters finished up and then moved to the courtyard to help the others continue the slow process of trying to rebuild their home and community

Riley stood leaning against the trailer as Michonne poured some gasoline over the bodies and then lit a match; making the hundreds of Walker bodies turn into a red, and yellow ball of fire.

"best we stay a bit and keep watch; hate for a forest fire to take us down now" Herschel spoke with a grin

Both women nodded letting small chuckles escape their lips. Herschel looked from Michonne to Riley, Michonne had beg Herschel to ask what everyone else was too scared to ask. She knew how the Dixon's were they were private people but the rumors and game of telephone was becoming to much…she needed to hear it from the girl herself.

Herschel smiled and looked at the hunter as she readjusted some strings on her bow

"so you and my daughter huh?"

Riley froze all movement and stared at her crossbow so hard that her vision started to blur

"ummm….I…we…you see" Riley rambled

Herschel started to laugh which caused Michonne to laugh as well. Riley's head shot up and she looked between the two, eyebrows knotting together

"it's okay sweetheart…we know…we all know"

Riley's eyes widen and she looked back out into the forest

"I'm happy for you two" Herschel began "you both will be good for each other…we didn't say anything because we know how private you are…we wanted to give you both some time to figure this out"

Riley raised her eyes to meet the blue ones of Herschel a wise old man who she was happy was in her life, she didn't always like what he said but it was always true, always supportive, and always right.

"sorry we didn't say anything…with everything that happened…" Riley stopped "she's a great girl…she…she…"

Herschel cut her off "I know" he slowly whispered. He knew what Riley was trying to say; he too struggled with the words when trying to talk and describe the love her had for his wife; the love and respect and need of the person too strong that it makes no word the right word.

Riley looked at the old man "I won't let anything happen to her"

Herschel was overtaken by the look Riley gave him; he knew in that moment she spoke the truth; Riley Dixon was back and she was more badass, more changed and more determined then ever.

Michonne looked at the girl and smiled she was just as happy as everyone else for the two girls. It was nice to see relationships blossom in a world where that should be obsolete.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions the sound of a twig snapping alerted them all. Riley quickly raised her bow and Herschel his gun, Michonne had one hand on her sword. Then from behind the trees appeared the Governor, gun also raised and pointed at Herschel. Riley looked at Michonne and Herschel from the corner of her eye, she wouldn't take the chance of doing anything; not with Herschel's life on the line. Slowly the three lowered their weapons and the Governor made his way over

The Governor let a small smile grace his lips "nice to see you again" he spoke looking at everyone in turn "let's go for a little ride"

The afternoon continued and things were shaping up well. The courtyard had been cleaned and lists were being made on supplies that were needed to not only fix what was broken but restock what was used. Beth was sitting on one of the picnic tables with Carl; her legs was bouncing up and down and she nervously bit down on her bottom lip

"they should be back by now don't ya think" she questioned looking over at the boy

Carl smiled at the girl "they probably stayed a bit to make sure the fire was contained….missing her already?"

Beth looked over at Carl and saw the sly grin he wore "how long have you know"

"since everyone else" the boy answered looking out down the gravel road

Beth wasn't sure if she should say something she knew the relationship Carl and Riley had

"its cool" Carl spoke out "you make her happy I can tell…if Riley's happy so am I" Carl then stopped and looked at Beth eyes narrowing a bit "but if you hurt her…"

Beth cut him off by holding up her hand and smiling "ain't gonna happen…I love her Carl…"

Carl looked into Beth's eyes and saw the sincerity behind her words. He nodded his head "good"

"so you're really not worried" Beth softly spoke as she looked back out into the trees

Riley, Herschel and Michonne were taken to where the Governor was now leading and brainwashing another group of people. The three sat side by side in a RV waiting for him to return.

Riley looked to Herschel sitting on her right and saw the slight worry behind his light blue eyes, Michonne Riley noted looked pissed off. She had given up her search for the Governor and was now internally kicking herself.

"he won't win" Riley spoke looking between the two people

Herschel gave a small smile to the girl, Michonne looked at Riley from the corner of her eye

"I'm serious Michonne…in the end he will die; we may end up broken and even back out on the road, but he'll die…he'll get what's coming to him and we'll push on"

Herschel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the trailer door swinging open. In walked the Governor. He slammed the door closed and then looked from Michonne to Riley to Hershel.

"it's been a long day you should eat" he spoke as he threw what looked like a breakfast bar onto Herschel's lap

Herschel looked down at the bar before turning his attention back to the Governor

"you want the prison is that right? For you and your family, your people?"

Riley looked at Herschel from the corner of her eye; did he really think he could reason with the man

The Governor looked up at Herschel "I want the prison yes; I have some important people I want to protect. I have a family now…a little girl"

Herschel smiled at this "family is an important thing to have especially in this world…how can you displace one family in your want to protect another….we could all live together; Rick is a changed man, he'll see reason"

"you're a wise man Herschel" the Governor began "but no…it won't work"

The Governor then turned handing back towards the door

"how can you look at me; father to father and tell me you're going to kill my daughters to save yours"

The Governor turned one hand on the latch of the door "simple" he spoke then he slowly turned his head and looked at the man "yours aren't mine" with that the Governor pushed the door open and walked out, it slamming shut behind him

Riley looked at Herschel and saw the fear, turning her head to look at Michonne her eyes held nothing but anger and hate

_I won't let anything happen to her….I won't let anything happen to them_

Beth had moved inside and started to prepare lunch for everyone; truth be told she needed to keep busy, the thought of her father and Riley out there made her nervous

Carl sat at one of the tables watching and flipping through a comic book

"so…." Carl began "how did the two of you make it official"

Beth smiled as she worked on cutting up some carrots.

"why are you asking….why are you so interested?"

Carl closed the comic and walked over picking up a carrot and popping it into his mouth

"Riley is a little closed off; all Dixon's are if you think about it…how'd you break though?"

Carl watched as Beth smiled at the memory "I just told her, she was quiet for a long time I thought I had messed up and ruined our friendship completely but then she grabbed my hand and had the classic smirk on her face and that was that….I don't know why I waited so long, missed out on that one" Beth laughed, she then stopped and a frown tugged on her lips "when she was sick…I couldn't tell anyone…I couldn't act worried or scared…I don't know what I would have done if…" Beth paused and swallowed the lump forming in her throat "I think I would be lost without her"

Daryl and Rick had listened in on the conversation from the level above; both men looked down at Beth and let a small smile fall upon their faces, Beth was good for Riley and Riley was good for Beth. The men were happy that they found one another. Rick decided to make their presence known and walked down the stairs, Daryl followed after grabbing his crossbow from the floor

"what's for lunch" Rick spoke as he approached the two

Beth turned and smiled "I thought they would be hungry when they get back"

Rick smiled at the girl, he could feel the panic and fear radiating from her body

"they'll be back soon, and then we can have a little chat"

Beth looked at Rick and felt the heat rise to her cheeks

"it's okay Beth; your with a Dixon…their…" Rick paused and looked over at Daryl

"their what?" the hunter asked a grin tugging on his lips

Rick laughed "a little complex"

Before anyone could say anymore the prison shook and plaster and rock fell from above.

"what the hell was that" Rick yelled out

Everyone ran out of the prison and towards the fences that overlooked the fields. Maggie, Sasha, Tyresse and Bob joining them. The sight before them made their blood run cold. They looked among each other before turning their eyes back to the field… there standing on a tank surrounded by other trucks, cars and people holding guns and rifles was the Governor

"come on down here Rick…we have some things to talk about"

Rick gripped the fence with his hand and lowered his head with a shaky breath he returned his eyes to the Governor

"I don't make decisions anymore…we have a council now…they run this place"

The Governor smiled and looked down at a man who was standing by a truck. Everyone watched as the man opened the door

"okay then" the Governor spoke out "is Herschel on the council…"

Panic filled their bodies as Herschel was pulled from the car; Beth and Maggie gripped the fence as well tears filling their eyes

"dad.." Rick heard Carl breathe out

"how about Michonne…"

They all watched as Michonne was pulled out next and brought over to kneel beside Herschel. There was a pause, Beth looked over and saw the fear in Carl's blue eyes. Everyone knew Riley had been with the other two, and with a smile on his face the Governor yelled out

"or how about little Riley Dixon…is she part of the council"

Rick's vision blurred for a moment "I don't make decisions anymore."

"you're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's have that talk" the Governor called up to him

He looked over at Daryl, he brought a hand up and squeezed the mans shoulder. Daryl tore his eyes away from his sister and looked over at the man he called a brother. Rick then peered behind him and saw Beth with tears rolling down her cheeks. He turned his attention to his son placing his hand on the back of Carl's neck he rubbed it for a moment; with one last look and nod at Daryl, he opened the gate and walked down the long rocky path.

Once Rick reached the bottom he looked between all three members of his family; his eyes lingering on Riley the longest. Her blue orbs looked back at him; he wouldn't let anything happen to her…

Rick looked at the people around the Governor his eyes landing on a girl with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"you…you in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any one of you want?"

There was a man standing inside the tank who responded to the question before the girl could even figure her own thoughts out

"what we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." the man yelled out, causing the Governor to smirk

Rick didn't let the man rattle him, he looked again to Riley, and Herschel and Michonne his family…his life

"listen Rick I come with a tank, and I'm letting you just walk away…I say you have about three, four hours of light left" The Governor spoke starting to get fed up with Rick's lack of understanding

Rick simply shook his head "we have children some of them sick….we're not leaving"

The Governor shook his head and clenched his jaw he jumped down off of the tank and held his hand out, the same man who pulled the members from the truck handed him Michonne's sword. The Governor held it in his hands before walking over and standing behind Riley; he brought the sword down lining it up on her neck.

Rick looked at his daughter and her blue eyes held tears and cried out for him to do something

"Look, I've fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us." Rick began looking around the group "We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone's who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change."

Herschel smiled at the man's words "it can work you know it can"

The Governor stepped away from Riley and raised the sword off her neck, he took a couple of steps to his right; it was almost as if he was drunk. He was now standing behind Herschel and Riley watched from the corner of her eye, hoping that her dad had gotten through to this man, she watched as the Governor looked at the sword and then back at Rick

"liar" he mumbled before bringing the sword down slicing into Herschel's neck.

**Oh Man; I hope you like it. I feel like this chapter is truly horrible... I hope you like the Beth/Riley thing going on; one reader (and sorry I'm drawing a blank on your name) mentioned something about maybe they become more than friends and for some reason that really stuck with me. I hope it didn't seem forced, or abnormal. I think it might help add to Riley as a character as well as Beth. I also have no idea where I want Riley to end up, so I'm still open to ideas…I liked the time Daryl and Beth spent together, thought it added to their characters as well as the time Rick and Carl spent together alone….we'll see maybe I'll have Riley meet up with them after those points. Anyway please review and leave ideas and thoughts. I'm feeling really bad about this chapter so I apologize if it sucks.**


	22. The Aftermath

**A/N: First off thanks so much for dealing with my ramblings, fears and nervousness. This is my first fanfiction and so it's all a little new to me still! So this chapter jumps around a little bit so I hope it's easy to stay with and understand. I hope you all like it. I needed to post it before I changed my mind again and started to second guess everything (I was up to like 1 in the morning the other night); so sorry if it's a little rushed. I also didn't want to put to much in this one as I think I'm going to devote the next couple/few chapters to different characters and their POV's. I really wish we knew what happens with Beth though. Anyway please please please review and leave your thoughts and suggestions; they really mean a lot to me. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 22: The Aftermath

Riley felt like she was underwater, there was no more sound, no more shouts, no yelling or gun fire. She didn't feel anything or think anything. All she knew was that suddenly her hands were free from the bounds and she was rushing over to the man who become like a grandfather to her and so many others. She gripped Herschel underneath his armpits and began to drag him away from the chaos going on; she got him behind a truck before looking down and seeing the blood pooling around the collar of his shirt

"shit, shit, shit" Riley yelled out placing her hands onto the wound "what do I do Herschel tell me what to do" Riley frantically spoke locking her ocean blue eyes onto the pale blue ones of the dying man

Herschel simply opened and closed his mouth unable to talk, Riley quickly looked around searching for something to help him, she turned her attention back to him and lifted her hands running them through her hair "come on Herschel….don't…you can't…I can fix this…..fuck...it should have been me….God damn it" she brought her hands back to the wound applying pressure to something she knew could never be fixed

Herschel stared up at Riley and the look she received will forever be with her. It was a look of sadness, fear, and sympathy. "I'm so sorry Herschel…" Riley whispered, she stopped however when a shadow appeared blocking the sun from Herschel's body, Riley looked up and fall back as the Governor walked forward. Riley scooted herself away and watched as he pulled Michonne's sword back out and proceeded to finish the beheading of Herschel Greene. Riley sat knowing there was nothing she could do but that didn't stop the guilt or the panic. The Governor looked up at the girl, he stood and swung the knife making drops of blood fly through the air. He then slowly walked towards her; he stopped however and dropped the sword when something above Riley's head caught his eye.

Riley didn't stick around to see what or who had made the Governor stop his assault. She quickly got to her feet and with one last look at Herschel, grabbed Michonne's sword and started running back towards the prison.

Riley weaved in and out of the trucks and cars, dodging people and Walkers as she went; she made a quick beeline for the truck which she was held and reached into the back, grabbing her crossbow. Swinging her bow on her back she made her way towards where she hopped her family was; praying they were all still alive.

Daryl watched as the sword brought down to his sister neck, he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes

"I can end this now" he heard Carl voice

Daryl took a quick glance at the boy before looking back down at the scene before him

"like hell you will, let your dad handle this…he's got a sword at Rye's neck…you shoot him he loses control of that thing she's dead too"

Carl hadn't thought of that and simply re aimed his gun ready for whatever may happen.

Daryl looked down the line and noticed Beth had gone completely white, and was gripping the fences so hard he saw little droplets of blood flow down her palm. He turned his eyes back and watched as Rick did his best to make the Governor see reason and end this war. It must have worked because slowly he removed the sword from Riley's neck and took a few steps back. The moment of hope was short-lived as everyone watched in horror as the sword was brought back down this time slicing into Herschel

Daryl heard Rick, Maggie and Beth yell 'NO' all at the same time before shots were fired and the war truly began.

Everyone ran off in different directions. Maggie brought Beth to the bus telling her to get on and get ready to drive. Beth didn't want to leave without Maggie; Maggie wouldn't have it

"we all have jobs to do Beth, this is your job" and without another word she was off in search of Glenn who was still in block A

Beth looked at the bus, before shaking her head and running off in hopes of finding the kids, most importantly Judith.

Beth ran looking for the children but also hoping to see a blonde head weave her way through the mass of people and Walkers. She had just lost her dad in the most horrific way and wanted nothing more than to see Riley and have her here to protect and comfort her. She knew Riley would be feeling guilty as the sword was on her neck only moments before, she needed to tell Riley it wasn't her fault, she wouldn't let her slip back into the girl she was before. She turned left and came up empty-handed

"RILEY" she screamed into the cloud of smoke. She spun in a circle and realized there was no way she would find the girl within all this destruction

Daryl made his way towards the tank that had moved up and into the courtyard of the prison, shooting off rounds and taking down a guard tower. As he went he kept an eye out for any member of his family; he was hoping that Riley was some how making her way up towards the prison, but truth be told he knew that was a shot in the dark. He just hoped she was okay and at least trying to find him.

He finally reached the tank and ripped the pin out of one of the grenades Tyresse had picked up on a run, he shoved it down the tank's fire launcher and ran.

Rick was on the ground getting punched left and right by the Governor. The man had his hands around Rick's neck and was slowly cutting off all air supply. Rick was close to passing out when the tip of a sword came crashing into his vision as fast as it was there it was gone. He watched as the Governor released his hands bringing them up to his own chest. The Governor then tumbled off of Rick rolling onto his back, he came face to face with the blue eyes of Riley Dixon

Riley looked down at the Governor one last time her eyes showing nothing but anger, hate and disgust. She then turned her attention to her broken and beaten father. She walked over and helped him up; he wrapped his arm around her waist

"Carl…Judith" he rasped out

Riley shook her head "I haven't been that far up yet"

Rick nodded his head and pulled away making the painfully slow walk up to the prison courtyard. Riley made to follow after him but a voice calling out stopped her. Michonne had appeared in time to see Riley plunge her sword into the back of the Governor. She then watched as Riley helped her father to his feet and then the man walk away from the girl

"…Riley…" Michonne called out

Riley looked up and over at the voice, seeing it was Michonne she simply shook her head, she couldn't look at the woman, her eyes held sorrow and pity she couldn't deal with that now; she had more important things to focus on "I got to find Daryl… Beth….I got to find them" and with that Riley ran up the hill taking out Walkers as she went.

Michonne watched the Dixon girl go. She knew Riley would be holding onto the guilt, sadness and anger of what just happened and what she witness with Herschel as well as being the one to end the Governors life

Riley made it to the courtyard and the sounds of rapid gun fire caught her attention she proceeded with caution and slowly made her way towards the noise. When she turned the corner she saw Rick holding Carl both in tears

Riley sped up a bit "Carl…dad.." she called out softly

Both men turned; Carl dropped the gun and rushed forward embracing his older sister. Riley held onto Carl tightly

Her heart stopped as Carl whispered "Judith" into her shirt

Riley pulled Carl away and moved forward; in her sight was an empty baby carrier; Riley bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at Carl and her dad

"she ain't dead…" Riley mumbled out loud enough for the men too hear; she raised her eyes and saw a herd of Walkers making their way towards them "we should get moving"

"Riles…" Rick's battered voice called out as the girl started to walk towards the forest

"she AIN'T DEAD….we got to move"

Carl looked from Riley to his dad before he started to follow the girl. Rick took one last look at the carrier before following his other two children

Beth was trying to make her way back to where the bus was located her attempt to find the kids or locate Riley were fruitless. As she ran she saw Daryl and sped up getting to the hunter as he took out a Walker

"I was trying to find the kids get them on the bus" she breathed out

Daryl looked at Beth and then to the Walkers that were slowly filling the place they once called home.

"we got to go Beth we got to go"

Riley was a good few yards ahead of Carl and Rick; Carl watched as Riley gripped her crossbow keeping her eyes focused on the path in front of them. He then turned looking behind him to see his father limping slowly along, holding onto his side; his face bloody and bruised

"Riley slow down" Carl hissed

A moment after Carl uttered the words Rick spoke them as well "Riley slow down…"

Riley either didn't hear or didn't care

"RILEY" Rick yelled

Riley stopped but didn't turn around. Rick made his slow way over and stood beside his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder

"we have to stick together"

As he spoke Carl made his way over standing on the other side of Riley. The two men watched as Riley lowered her eyes, clenched her jaw, and slowly nodded her head; without looking at either Rick or Carl she continued forward. Rick looked at his son before letting his eyes fall to the retreating back of Riley. He watched as Carl walked after her. With a sigh he too marched on.

Daryl and Beth had been running for what felt like hours. The sun had set and for safety the decision was made to set up a small camp for the night. Daryl made a fire and sat down on the cold ground; his eyes focused intently on the flames. Beth sat down on the opposite side and she too stared at the glowing fire.

Daryl glanced up and watched as Beth pulled out a small green journal from her back pocket. As she did she felt the eyes watching her; she looked up and then back down at the small book

"Riley picked it up for me on a run…." Beth trailed off gripping the book tightly in her small hands

_'Beth was sitting on Riley's bunk waiting for her to return from a run she had gone on with Maggie, Daryl and Sasha. She looked around the room and noticed the Dixon didn't have any photo's drawings or artwork hanging anywhere in the room. Beth frowned for a moment before a smile overtook her face she quickly jumped off the bunk and ran towards Glenn's cell. When she approached she saw the Asian sitting on the floor reloading ammo into all the guns. "hey Glenn" Beth spoke getting the young mans attention; when Glenn looked up he smiled and Beth stepped fully into the cell "do you still have that camera you picked up at the Big Spot" Glenn stopped what he was doing and reached over into an oversized duffel bag. After a few minutes of pulling out various items; he retrieved the camera, he handed it to Beth with a grin; knowing she was up to something that probably involved Riley, why the two just didn't just come out and say they were together was beyond him, he was happy for them and knew everyone else would feel the same. "thanks" she replied before turning and making her way back towards Riley's cell. Once inside she closed the curtain and sat back down. She fiddled with the camera in her hands unsure of what kind of picture to take. She wanted it to be sweet, something Riley could have with her. Beth settled on just holding the camera out with one hand and smiling up at it. Once the picture was taken and the photo popped out Beth looked at it and smirked 'prefect' she thought. She then heard the familiar sound of Daryl's motorcycle and knew they had returned. Within a few minutes Riley was walking into the cell; she smiled when she saw Beth sitting on the bunk waiting for her. She walked over and placed a small sweet kiss to her lips before swinging her bow off her shoulder and leaning it against the wall. Beth watched as Riley pulled out a little green notebook from her back pocket; she handed it to Beth and smiled "I saw this and thought of you…I remember you saying your other one got left at the farm" Beth reached forward and pulled the book from her hands "I love it…" Beth looked up smiling at the girl, she held out her hand and Riley pulled her to her feet. Beth leaned over and kissed the blonde girl "thank you" she mumbled against her lips. Riley pulled away and ginned she then turned and leaned down looking through the other supplies in her bag. "I should go help Carol with dinner" Riley nodded her head; Beth walked forwards and pushed the picture into the back pocket of Riley's jeans. Riley turned her head and looked at Beth as she walked from the cell; before opening the curtain the farmer's daughter looked back and smiled "love you Dixon" and she was gone_.

Daryl watched as Beth was clearly remembering something that happened between the two. He looked down into the flames again and made a promise to not only find his sister but get Beth back to her as well.

Riley, Rick and Carl had found a few supplies along their way and now where making their way through a small suburban neighborhood. Riley walked in front of a large white house and looked back at Carl and her dad

"looks as good as any" she spoke before heading up the walkway.

Carl looked back at his father and then followed Riley up the porch steps. He watched as Riley pushed on the door and it swung open; she then took the butt of her crossbow and pounded on the door frame, she waited and then did it again; she repeated this process three times before looking at Carl and nodding

As they entered the house Riley saw that it opened up into a living room and then a long hallway that led to what looked like a dining room and kitchen

Riley had started to move towards the stairs "I'll check the upstairs" she spoke already halfway up. Carl watched his sister go with sadness in his eyes; turning to look at his dad he whispered

"what do we do?"

Rick looked away from the stairs and into the blue eyes of his son

"we stay here, regroup; heal and then look for the others…we need time" he spoke softly returning his eyes to the stairs

Riley stood at the top of the stairs; she knew no Walkers were here, they would have come barreling down already with all the noise that the knocking created. She looked down the hallway and made her way towards the first room she saw; it was obviously a teenage boy's room as a huge TV and video games lined one whole wall.

Riley walked into the room; her hand subconsciously going into her back pocket. Her fingers gripped at the small square paper; she pulled it out and walked over to the bed sitting down. She fingered the photo in her hands before bringing her blue eyes to the blue eyes in the photo.

_'Riley watched Beth leave the cell before returning her eyes back to her bag; she pulled out a small black box and clicked it open inside their was a necklace that held the pendent in a shape of a crossbow. Riley couldn't believe she had found it she didn't even know why she was looking. She grabbed it though and knew that someday she would give it to Beth; it wouldn't mean anything just something for the girl to know that Riley cared for her deeply and would be there for her through it all. Riley snapped the box closed and stood, she went to push the box into her pocket and her fingers grazed a hard piece of paper. Riley pulled it out and smirked at the image. Beth was holding her left arm straight out and was grinning up at the camera for blue eyes shining. Riley pushed the photo back into her pocket and walked out of the cell. Looking down she saw that Beth was busy with Carol so she set her plan into action'_

Riley was broken from her thoughts when the sound of footsteps caught her attention, she quickly stood shoving the picture back into her pocket, just as Carl appeared in the doorway

"you okay" he boy questioned looking at his sister as she stood from the bed

Riley removed her hand from her pocket and straightened the strap of her crossbow

"yeah…you"

When Carl nodded his head Riley let out a heavy sigh "you should rip that cord out of the TV can use it to tie the door"

Daryl and Beth had stayed up the night, neither being able to think about sleep or close their eyes without seeing their family, friends and home be killed, taken away and destroyed. As the sun started to rise Beth got anxious; she knew that they couldn't be the only survivors; they couldn't be

Beth looked over the dying fire into the defeated eyes of Daryl

"we can't be the only survivors….the others had to have gotten out…you know Rile.." Beth stopped herself. All night she thought of every possible outcome involving Riley and as the night wore on each outcome become worse than the one before.

"you're a tracker…track…" Beth spoke out voice raising a bit as she did. When Daryl didn't move she stood walking over and ripping the knife out of the log it was stuck in

"fine.." she spoke as she turned "I'll go find them" and she vanished into the thick forest around them.

Daryl watched as Beth walked into the trees, he stood, used his foot to push dirt over the last few embers and set off behind her. Deep down he knew Beth was right; the others at least some of them had to be alive and knowing Riley she was one of them_ 'only a Dixon can kill a Dixon'. _For Daryl however it was better to assume the worse that way it would be easier to accept it when the worse actually happened.

Riley watched and waited for Carl and her dad to fall sleep. For Rick that was the second his head hit the pillow of the couch. For Carl it took a little longer. As the night wore on Carl got angry at his father and what had transpired at the prison. Riley sat leaning against the wall. There was nothing for her to say and she knew Carl needed to go through this; the different stages of grief. She started to wonder what stage she was in. She watched as Rick did his best to calm Carl down but in the end both men went to bed, angry, sad and bitter. Riley sat against that wall watching and waiting for Carl's breathes to even out. Once they did she stood from the floor and slowly made her way into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and pulled out a notepad and a marker.

The following morning Carl was the first to rise. Looking around his eye's land on his father still asleep on the couch; assuming Riley is awake as well and somewhere in the house he stands and ventures into the kitchen. Carl locates the bowls and some cereal, walking over to the table he glances down; dropping both the bowls, and cereal

_'went hunting….be back in two days'_

Riley stood at the back door looking back at the two sleeping forms of her brother and father. She knew that when he woke up Carl would hate her; her dad would be even more pissed. Riley needed to go, she needed to try. She only needed a couple of days; if she turned up with nothing she would return…hopefully though she would turn up with something….she needed to try.

Riley needed to find Beth….she promised Herschel and she wouldn't…couldn't live with herself if she broke that promise

She loved Beth…she needed to find her

**Okay...so I decided to just shut off my thoughts, fear and nervousness and just write. I hope you guys liked it. The next couple of chapters I think I'm going to devote to different characters and their storyline with Riley thrown in there of course. I just really wanted to get this chapter done as it was the one that was giving me the most trouble, I thought it was better to post it then to keep going over and over things as that is when I start to doubt myself. Anyway let me know what you think; as always open to ideas, suggestions and thoughts! Thanks so much =)**


	23. Memories

**A/N: So this chapter jumps between Riley/Rick/Carl and Beth/Daryl so I hope I didn't make it too confusing. Let me know what you think I switched some things around and left a few things out; hope you all don't mind. Also thanks for all the support with _Love Affair_ I'm happy to see you all enjoy the relationship of Riley and Beth. Check it out if you haven't already and feel free to leave ideas and thoughts on what you would like to see. As always reviews are awesome! Thanks for be so lovely; you guys all rock!**

Chapter 23: Memories

Beth and Daryl had been walking only a short while before they stumbled upon some footprints. Daryl kneeled down and pushed some of the dead and dried leaves aside. Beth watched as he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes

"what" she questioned coming a few paces forward

Daryl placed a hand on his knee and pushed himself to his feet "there's blood here….it's Walker blood" he added seeing Beth's eyes widen in fear

"so they fought them off" she spoke side stepping the hunter. She continued forward coming up to a blackberry bush, she stopped and let a small smile fall onto her lips

Daryl watched as she shoved her knife back into the hostler before gently picking some of the fruit from the leaves. Beth glanced back and looked at the man "they'll be hungry when we find them"

Daryl only huffed in responds

"why can't you have a little faith…you never know" Beth quietly spoke her hands filling up quickly

Daryl shook his head "a lot of good faith ever did anybody…just look at your dad"

Daryl saw Beth freeze and knew that he crossed a line, he rubbed the back of his neck before pulling out a black bandana from his pocket. He held it out for Beth it softly grazing her elbow. She turned and stared into Daryl's eyes before taking the rag and wrapping the fruit inside.

After a few more minutes Beth turned and walked pass Daryl only to stop a few moments later. There on the side of the railroad tracks were two Walkers eating a dead and decaying body. Daryl raised his crossbow and quickly took care of both Walkers. As he walked by he ripped the arrows from their skulls. He stopped and looked out down the long stretch of tracks he was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find his sister let alone any other member of his family; he was shaken from his thoughts when the sounds of sobs filled the air. Looking back he saw Beth crying; he turned away unsure of how to react. He knew that Beth was mourning the loss of not only her father but of Riley as well. He didn't know how to comfort her when he too needed the same reassurance

Riley had made it pretty far since she left the house last night. She knew she was heading back towards the prison and while she wanted to stay as far away from there as possible she knew that heading back that way would help her in her search for Beth and maybe even Daryl

Riley froze when a sound coming from the thick blanket of trees caught her attention; she stopped and raised her crossbow waiting. It wasn't until a dreadlocked head came into vision did she lower the bow slightly.

Michonne knew that she had to find Rick, Riley and Carl. She had seen their footprints the day before but wasn't ready or willing to try and reconnect in that moment. She had just lost everything and almost everyone that meant anything to her and she didn't know if she could handle the thought of losing them again. After a day and a very enlightening event Michonne was done being caught in her old ways and turned around heading back towards where she saw the prints and would work on tracking down some of her remaining family.

As the black woman walked out of the trees, there standing on the muddy path was Riley. Michonne stopped walking and watched the girl for a moment, both looking at one another. Michonne noted that Riley's blue eyes looked dead, tired and broken. She slowly approached the girl and watched as she fully lowered her crossbow

"Riley…what are you doing…where are Carl and your dad?"

Riley looked at Michonne before her eyes turned in the direction she had just came.

"at the house…it's not that much further, you'll find it"

With that said Riley continued down the path

"WAIT" Michonne yelled before quickly looking around

Riley stopped and turned. Michonne walked towards the girl, worry in her eyes. She walked in front of the Dixon blocking her path

"where are you going…"

Michonne watched as Riley adverted her eyes and looked out into the forest surrounding them. Michonne waited watching the girl as she fought an internal battle

"I have to find her Michonne" Riley whispered

Michonne watched as Riley turned to look at her, her blue eyes holding unshed tears that Michonne knew Riley would never let fall

"I promised Herschel" Riley spoke taking a step back. She watched as Riley threw her crossbow over her shoulder and looked back out into the thick Georgia woods

"I can't….._I won't_ let him down" Riley hissed her eyes flashing back to the woman in front of her "it should have been me…_we all know that_"

Michonne stepped forward "Riles…"

Riley backed up another step "NO…I need to find her Michonne…I need to" she finished softer then she started "I love her and…and…_I love her_" Riley whispered rubbing her eyes and pushing her way pass the older woman

"Riley…wait" Michonne ran grabbing the blonde girls arm "we will find her, but we have to do it the smart way…we need to go back to your dad and Carl….you need to rest and then we can figure out a plan….we need to be smart and focused though"

Riley looked into the dark eyes of Michonne and placed her hand into her back pocket fingering the photo that was shoved inside; slowly she nodded her head "we'll find her"

Michonne wasn't sure if she was repeating what needed to be said or was stating a question, either way the woman nodded her head and held Riley's face in her hands "we will find her"

Daryl and Beth had stopped for the afternoon they both needed to eat and figure out a course of action. Daryl watched as Beth wrote into the little green notebook, as she turned a page he saw what looked like something stuffed into the back of the book

"what's that…" he questioned gesturing down at the book

Beth looked up and then back down, she flipped to the back of the book and saw that the last seven or so pages had been hollowed out. Inside was a little black box.

_'Riley walked down the steps and quickly disappeared into Beth's cell. She watched for a minute to make sure Beth would be distracted with dinner preparations before she started to work. Once she knew Beth would not return to her cell for some time she walked over and picked up the green notebook she had just given to the girl. Sitting down on the bunk Riley pulled out her knife and flipped to the last few pages in the notebook; Riley was happy to see that it was a sturdy book that would allow her to do what she had planned. Using her knife she craved out a small square in the pages of the notebook, it was big enough to fit the box but also small enough that it wouldn't fall out. Once she had removed the paper, she pulled the box from her pocket and placed into the cut out square. It fit snug and Riley knew it would stay safe until it was found. She silently thanked Merle for showing her how to hide different items in a lot of different places. Once she had finished and cleaned everything up she placed the book back where it was and left the cell; smirking as she walked back up the stairs.'_

Beth looked at the box and shook her head "no idea" she replied as she pulled the small box from out of its hiding place. She closed the book placing it back into her pocket before turning the box over in her hands; she clicked it open and her face paled. She read the small note that was taped to the inside of the lid before biting down on her lip

Daryl watched as Beth's hands began to shake her eyes filling with tears. She snapped the box closed a moment later and pushed it into her pocket. She looked at Daryl and stood

"I need a drink"

Daryl totally confused at the change in demeanor threw the bottle of water over at her. Beth looked down and shook her head

"no a real drink….as in alcohol"

Riley led Michonne back to the house on the way they passed a large tub of empty chocolate pudding. Riley shrugged her shoulders and shook her head before walking down a few more houses.

Michonne walked up the porch steps first looking back at the barely held together Dixon. Looking into one of the windows she broke down. Riley watched as Michonne became overcome with emotion at simply seeing the two people inside. Riley wondered why it was so hard for her to show any sort of feeling. She was angry, sad, broken and overcome with guilt why couldn't she express any of it.

Michonne looked back at the girl unsure of what her eyes held, but knew she would have to talk to Rick about it, turning back around she knocked on the door. The two women heard moving and hushed voices before the door clicked open.

Riley sat in the dining room; Carl to her left, Michonne and her dad standing in front of her. Riley raised her eyes and looked over at Carl, his blue eyes held more sadness then anger. Turning her attention to her dad his eyes holding much of the same.

Riley took a deep breath "I'm sorry" she started "it was stupid to leave I just…"

_'I promise I won't let anything happen to her'_

Rick watched as Riley's eyes were no longer focused on him but lost in some long ago memory

Quickly glancing at Michonne the woman gave a curt nod

"I know" he spoke out bringing Riley back to the present

Riley shook her head and stood "no you don't" she hissed out

Carl, Rick and Michonne watched as Riley stated to pace up and down the small area of the dining room she ran her fingers through her hair, before pulling out the photo from her pocket holding it tightly in her hand

"no you don't" she whispered stilling her movements. She then turned looking only at Michonne "when do we leave"

Michonne slowly walked forward and grabbed Riley's hands "we'll find her" the woman softly told her "…after you sleep"

Michonne watched as Riley pulled her hands away and quickly looked at the picture of someone she couldn't see, she only assumed it was of Beth, before she shoved it back into her pocket. It was agreed that Riley would stay behind with Rick both resting one more day while Michonne and Carl went back out to gather more supplies; tomorrow they would head out and search for the rest of their family.

Daryl had no choice but to let Beth try to find herself some sort of liquor; he however would have no part of it. She wanted it she would find it

Beth walked ahead of the Dixon and it may have seemed like she was keeping her eyes focused and alert for any Walker that may approach or any sign of a building, store or home but she was truly lost in the memories of the past.

Daryl watched as Beth stopped and looked around. Her blue eyes flashing through multiple emotions all at once.

"...what was in the box..."

Beth was stirred from her fog and looked back at the blue-eyed hunter. She quickly looked away as his eyes reminder her to much of another Dixon who she was terrified she would never see again.

"…it doesn't matter…" Beth spoke softly looking out into the trees

Daryl noticed her eyes shined with fresh tears

"we'll find her" he whispered not looking at the girl

Beth's head snapped back to Daryl and she bit her lip, nodding her head

"…I love her Daryl…"

Michonne stood in the open doorway with Carl by her side

"so the two of you stay here, rest and we'll be back later with more supplies" Michonne spoke looking between Riley and Rick; she then turned her complete attention to Riley

"then we'll figure out a plan and find Daryl and Beth"

Riley looked back at Michonne and saw the honesty in her eyes. She nodded her head giving a forced smile

"how long will you be gone"

Rick looked down at his watch "it's nine now"

Michonne looked out the door and at the dozen or so house that lined the street as well as the next couple of street

"I say we'll be back around noon"

Riley nodded her head and looked over at her dad; he looked unsure for a moment before nodding his head as well

"three hours" he mumbled "be safe…" then turning to look at Carl "you listen to her…what she says go…you understand me"

Carl slowly nodded his head and then glanced to Riley. Riley stepped forward and pulled Carl into a hug "stay close…can't lose you too" she mumbled into his hair. Carl pulled away and gave her a sad smile

"love you Riles" he whispered pulling his sheriffs hat back upon his head. "later dad" he smirked, walking down the porch steps

Michonne looked over at Rick "we got it" she told him and then followed Carl down the walkway and turned right heading down the once all American neighborhood.

Rick closed the door and looked at Riley. He walked over and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head "we'll find them…or they'll find us….besides you Daryl's the best tracker I know; it will be fine"

Riley pulled away and looked up at her father; giving a small smirk she mumbled "Daryl ain't got nothing on me"

Rick smiled happy to see Riley back to her old self if even for a moment

"you can take the bed upstairs…" Rick stated "I'll stay down here"

Riley nodded and gave her dad one last hug before climbing the stairs

"and Riles…" Rick began "sleep"

Riley let a chuckle escape her lips before she turned and continued upstairs.

Daryl and Beth had walked through the woods for hours. Daryl had taken point as Beth was still too lost in thought to focus on where they were actually going

_'told you I keep my eyes open'_

Beth squeezed her eyes shut and suppressed the tears that threaten to fall

Luckily for her Daryl stopped as they entered a clearing that turned out to be a huge golf course. Beth looked around and spotted the country club up ahead

"golfers drink…right?" she questioned as she moved forward

Daryl shrugged his shoulder; how the hell would he know no Dixon ever stepped foot inside a country club before, they were what the people in these clubs called _'white trash'_ or _'red necks'_.

He followed after Beth and once at the entrance worked on finding a way to get inside.

Riley walked into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the photo of Beth from her pocket and rubbed her finger over it smoothing out any creases. She then brought to her lips "I'll find you…I promise" she whispered before placing it on the nightstand. She then swung her body onto the bed and laid down.

It couldn't have been more than an hour until Riley was awoken by the loud sounds of talking and footsteps below. She jumped off the bed and made for the door; the footsteps grew louder however so she turned and did the only thing she could in that moment; rushed under the bed. Once underneath she remembered not only the photo but her crossbow where still above her. Moving quickly she rolled out grabbing both the bow and photo; rolling back underneath just as a man entered the room.

Beth and Daryl had entered the country club and were now walking around searching for not only Beth's drink but any supplies that could be used later on. As Beth walked from room to room she came across a row of shirts and sweaters. She ran her hands over the clean and cool fabric before picking up a yellow polo shirt and a white sweater she held it up against her body and a small smile graced her face before it was quickly replaced with a frown

_'Beth was standing in her cell folding the only few clothes she had to her name. It was late and most everyone was sleeping or on watch. Riley sat on the bunk pushed back so that she could lean against the wall. Beth felt the girls eyes on her and looked over grinning "what" Beth asked her voice holding a chuckle. Riley shook her head and a smile grew on her face "nothing" the Dixon laughed "it's just…I can see you being one of those preppy girls, who like sweaters, and skirts and flowers…" Riley trailed off "…you would never go for me if the world wasn't the way it was" Beth dropped the shirt she was folding and sat on the bunk pushing herself back so that she could sit beside Riley. "well we'll never know now will we" Beth spoke trying to think of some way to end the somber mood the room had taken on. Riley looked over and grinned "I guess not" she then moved her body and stood leaving the bunk "got to go relive Glenn" Riley replied to Beth's questioning stare. She leaned back into the bunk and kissed Beth softly, as she moved towards the door she turned back hand resting on the curtain "next time I'm out though I'm gonna find ya something girly….get you looking the part"_

Beth looked into the dirt covered mirror and shook her head "think you would have liked this one" she mumbled before turning and heading somewhere to change.

Daryl was busy with a Walker that had popped out of a corner room, he was now beating the head in with a nine iron and was totally lost in the action. He was letting out all his frustration and fears that he couldn't show because he had to be strong for Beth

Just as Daryl was swinging the club down for the last time; Beth walked into the room; he hit the head a little too hard and sent blood spraying all over the girl and the new white sweater she had just put on. Looking down at it, she shook her head and then stared back at the hunter as he threw the club to the side of the room and stared back. Beth got to work unbuttoning the now stained red sweater and walked from the room heading towards what looked like a function hall

Riley couldn't move she was trapped under the bed; as the man who had entered took the opportunity to have himself a little cat nap. Riley gripped the photo in her hand and tightened the other on her bow she then slowly started to try and slide her way out from underneath the bed; she was beginning to worry about her dad, she didn't hear any screams, fights or threats….maybe he had gotten out. She hoped that if he did he was searching for Carl and Michonne to warn them; she could track them down... as long as they were safe that was all that mattered

Riley had her head and half of her torso out before the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Quickly she crawled back under the bed and waited….slowly a second pair of boots entered the room

"hey raise and shine" a booming voice shouted out dropping something onto the bed. This caused the first man to jolt awake

"what you say to me" came the tired voice from the man on the bed

Riley watched as a pair of bloody boots came into her vision as the man on the bed swung his legs over the side

"you heard me…I want the bed"

The legs straightened out as the man stood "there's like four other rooms in this house go to one of them"

The first pair of boots approached the second man who stumbled obviously being pushed back

"those are all kid beds…I want the big one"

Riley wasn't sure what had happened, but watched as one of the men fell to the floor, locking his brown eyes onto her blue ones. Riley stopped breathing as she prayed that something would happen to allow her to get out of this. Slowly the mans eyes closed and Riley watched as his body went completely limp she then turned to the left and watched as the bloody pair of boots made their way around the bed; the bed then slumped as he laid back down on it; one of their leg hanging off the side.

"show him…trying to tell me what to do" were the muffled words spoken as the person on the bed started to fall asleep

Beth walked into the function hall throwing the now destroyed white sweater off into the corner. She then made her way towards the bar, stepping over bottles, glasses and fallen chairs. Once behind the bar she knelt looking for anything that she could drink.

Daryl watched before walking over to what was once probably the game section of the room. A pool table sat in the middle a thick layer of dust coating the top. Daryl walked passed it and over to the dart board. He pulled off all the darts and then noticed the photos on the wall, the pictures contain men all old, fat and with graying hair who must have been members or owners of the club. Daryl lined up a dart and hit the first photo of a man with a slight comb over right in the middle of the forehead

Beth stood up straight after grabbing a bottle of clear liquid; she walked around to the front of the bar and sat down on one of the stools

"peach schnapps" she spoke looking over at Daryl "is it any good"

Daryl laughed "wouldn't know…Dixons don't do half ass liquor"

Beth looked back down at the bottle "it's all that was left…did Rile…" she stopped talking and Daryl watched as her eyes dropped and her hand subconsciously went to her back pocket for a moment. He wondered what she was thinking and what was inside that black box. He turned his eyes back to the pictures as he saw her reaching over for a glass.

Beth raised her eyes looking around the bar and reached over for a cup that lay on its side. Picking it up she used the bottom half of her shirt and attempted to remove the dust. Seeing it was a pointless task she placed the glass back down

"who needs a cup anyway"

She then placed her hands on the bottle gripped the top for a moment before stopping; tears filled her eyes and she crack. Daryl was about to throw the last dart in his hands when the sound of Beth crying filled the otherwise quiet room. He looked back at the photos and threw the last dart hitting the last fat man in the eye. He leaned down and picked up their backpack and his crossbow

"come on" he called out getting Beth's attention

The girl quickly wiped her face and looked at the hunter as he walked towards the back door

"ain't gonna let your first drink be no peach schnapps…."

Riley waited until the breathing of the man above her even out, she then slowly made her way out from under the bed. Once she was clear she stood making sure the man was still asleep, she quickly swung her crossbow over her back, shoving the photo into her back pocket as well. She quietly exited the room, making her way towards the stairs she stopped when a green flash hit the wall leading up to the second floor. Riley backed up walking into the teenage boys room. She walked into what could probably be used as a second bedroom she quickly checked the windows that wouldn't open either from lack of use or because they were built that way, as the footsteps got louder Riley pushed herself up against the wall and remained still

All of a sudden an arm appeared and threw what Riley could now tell was a tennis ball against the wall opposite her. The man threw it three or four times before turning around and walking from the room continuing to bounce the ball on the hardwood floor

"hey there was a woman here" a voice shouted from downstairs. Riley peeked around the corner and saw that both the man with the tennis ball and the man from the bed had heard what was shouted and returned downstairs.

Knowing she had to move fast Riley quickly walked from the room only to have to jump back and take shelter in the bathroom as one of the men returned upstairs. Riley watched from a crack in the door as he grabbed something from the bed and then ran back down the stairs. Riley shut the door all the way and turned looking for a way out only to come face to face with another man sitting on the closed toilet seat

Daryl and Beth were back in the forest, Daryl keeping his eyes focused on not only what he was looking for but also incase any Walkers appeared.

"Riley never drank" Daryl softly spoke

Beth looked up at the mention of the girl's name. Daryl looked back quickly before turning his eyes back to the path ahead of him

"she only told me a few stories" Beth replied knowing why he was saying what he did and knowing the reason behind why Riley never touched the stuff

Daryl nodded his head "Riles had it real bad…" he trailed off

Beth knew better than to push this conversation plus hearing her name so many times was making her heart hurt. _'you better be alive Dixon' _Beth thought biting her lip and fingering the necklace.

Riley did what she had too. Using the strap of her crossbow she wrapped it around the man's throat strangling him; she then slowly lowered him to the floor. She stood back and collected herself totally unsure of how she manged to do what she just did. She looked down at the now dead man on the cold bathroom floor before shaking her head she quickly grabbing the mans gun and his coat, before cracking the door and moving to the open window. With one last look at the man she climbed out and onto the roof, she threw the gun over her shoulders and then draped the coat on, it was way to big but would fit her dad nicely. Swinging her legs over the side she slowly lowered herself until she had no choice but to drop. Landing on the deck she ran leaning against the wall waiting gun raised incase the sound alerted the men inside

After a couple of minutes she ran down the deck steps and over to the front wall of the house. She saw a blur of white and looked at the giant oak tree that was located just off of the property. There was her dad squatted behind the oversized trunk. He looked at her and mouthed 'are you okay'. Riley nodded her head but before she could move any closer the sound of the tennis ball being bounced filled the air. Riley pushed her body as far into the brick foundation as she could, she pulled the gun out from the under the coat and just as she was about to pull herself up and onto the porch screams and yells erupted inside, making the man rush back.

Riley took this opening and rushed to her dad both taking off down the street just as Carl and Michonne turned onto the street

"GO GO GO" Rick hissed, everyone turned and rushed off down the street; Riley turned her head back and saw a group of men appear on the porch by that time they were too far away to be seen.

Beth followed Daryl a little further until a house came into view. It was run down and had a broken down shed attached to the right side

"what is this place" Beth questioned

Daryl walked towards the small shed and opened the rusted door

"this is where you get a real drink"

**So next chapter: Daryl and Beth with the moonshine. Daryl will actually open up and talk about Riley, Merle and their home life he will also have his breakdown; (that was great acting on Norman's part). Beth will tell Daryl about the first time she knew she loved Riley, what Riley has told her, and what is inside the little black box. Rick and Riley have some father daughter time, she'll deal with killing that man and her feelings about losing Beth… and depending if you want it we can check in on the other members. I'm going to slow down a bit so the next few chapters I'm thinking will be filler and maybe some flashbacks thrown in…what do you think. Hoped you like it!**


End file.
